


mon amour mon ennemi (version Eric)

by CourtneyAckles



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dauntless Faction, Dauntless Faction Initiation, Divergence (Divergent), Enemy Lovers, F/M, Factionless (Divergent), Leadership, Lies, Romance, Sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 92,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: C'est ma fiction « mon amour,mon ennemi », du point de vu d'Eric . Vous vivrez l'histoire du côté de notre « Bad Boy ».
Relationships: Eric (Divergent)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth
> 
> Pardon pour les fautes ma bêta est absente
> 
> Cette fiction est terminée

Eric lisait l'histoire de sa femme au fur et à mesure . Il y avait certaines choses qu'il savait, d'autres qu'il découvrait. Cela les ramenait plusieurs années en arrière. Eric soutenait sa femme; car il savait que l'écriture pour elle, c'était éprouvant de se replonger dans son passé .

Le couple était dans le lit. Eric venait de finir le chapitre 14, où June et lui s'était disputé à propos de Peter et Lisa. Des personnes importantes à l'époque, aujourd'hui insignifiantes. En quittant Chicago pour Seattle, il y avait plein de personnes qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elles étaient devenus. Comme la famille d'Éric. Eric s'en foutait de son père et de ses frères, mais sa mère lui manquait . Il lui écrivait régulièrement, il lui envoyait des photos des enfants. Mais Eric ne se sentait pas capable de retourner à Chicago . Et sa mère ne viendrait jamais les voir, seule. Le père d'Éric ne donnerait jamais l'autorisation à sa femme .

« Eric, au fur à mesure que j'écris l'histoire, je me dis que ce serait intéressant pour Hope d'avoir le point de vue de son père . Ce n'est pas que mon histoire,c'est la nôtre .  
\- Je ne sais pas, me replonger dans le passé, me livrer ce n'est pas mon truc.  
\- C'est pour ta fille.  
\- Puis je ne suis pas écrivain, j'ai toujours été nul en rédaction, je sais c'est un comble pour un ancien Erudit.  
\- C'est pour ta fille, on te demande pas de faire de la grande littérature et je t'aiderais si tu veux.  
-Je vais y réfléchir. »

Après réflexion , Eric décida de livrer sa version de leur histoire à June et lui. De voir de l'autre côté du miroir, du côté leader, comment lui a vécu tout ça .

Ma princesse,

Après en avoir discuté avec ta mère, et avoir réfléchi .   
J'ai décidé de te livrer ma version de l'histoire.  
De l'histoire de ta mère et moi.

Je t'aime

Ton père


	2. chapitre 1

Je sortais de la douche, j'allais rejoindre mes amis, les deux couples, Tris et Quatre et Uriah et Christina, il y avait Zeke, au bar . On profitait de notre dernière soirée avant l'arrivée des novices demain et le début de l'initiation lundi . On avait 1 semaine de repos entre deux initiations.

Notre initiation durait 1 an contrairement aux autres factions ,cela durait 6 mois . Nous aussi avant cela durait 6 mois. Mais depuis mon arrivée au poste de leader, il y a 3 ans avec l'accord des autres leaders, nous avons durci l'initiation. 

L'entrainement physique est plus dur que lors de mon initiation et l'étape des simulations dure plus longtemps . Nous n' avons pas eu le choix, les sans-faction, devienne une menace grandissante de jour en jour. On subit souvent des attaques et contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent, ils savent se défendre , s'ils prennent le pouvoir, ce serait l'anarchie, la fin de notre bon système des factions. Donc en tant qu'Audacieux, nous sommes garant de la protection du système, donc nous devons former des soldats surentrainé . C'est pour cela qu'à l'arrivée au poste de leader, j'ai décidé de durcir le classement, seul les dix meilleurs seront des Audacieux, les autres deviendront des sans-faction. Avant, lors de mon initiation, chacun avait un poste au sein de la faction selon la faction, personne n'était viré .

Je rejoignis mes amis à « ma table », la table du centre au bar. Aucun Audacieux ne serait assez suicidaire pour s'asseoir à cette table. Quand je rejoignis mes amis, ils étaient déjà tous là .  
« Tu es en retard dit Quatre .  
\- C'est les avantages d'être leader.  
Hors de l'initiation, des réunions avec les leaders ou des missions extérieurs, où j'étais toujours à l'heure, même en avance. Pour le reste j'étais toujours en retard. Tris me donna un coup de poing à l'épaule.  
\- Si, monsieur le leader se croit trop bien ,pour être avec nous. Il n'a qu'à aller dans « le carré des leaders » dit Tris faussement fâché .  
\- C'est une fonction dur d'être leader.  
\- C'est vrai que hurler sur ses pauvres novices effrayés puis s'envoyer en l'air avec toutes les novices féminines c'est dur se moqua Christina .  
\- Il me semble pas que tu te sois plains ma chère Christina, quand toi et moi on s'envoyait en l'air taquinais-je mon amie.  
L'ancienne Sincère rougit. Christina et moi, nous avons eu des relations sexuelles,lorsque celle-ci était novices et moi déjà leader .  
\- C'est méchant de lui rappeler, ses erreurs de jeunesse, devant son homme dit Uriah.  
\- Je suis une erreur dis-je faussement vexé.  
\- Quelles seront les novices natives choisies par la grand Eric, cette année, pour être sa proie ? Se moqua Zeke.

Tous les ans, parmi les novices natives, je choisis deux, trois filles qui seront mes proies, le temps de l'initiation. Quand la partie de « chasse », se termine et qu'elles finissent dans mon lit, je passe à une autre. Bien sûr je couche avec d'autre Audacieuses natives ,pas exclusivement « mes proies ». La seule pour qui j'ai fais une exception , c'était Christina . J'adorais sa forte personnalité, c'était un défi de la soumettre. Tous les deux, on a failli se mettre ensemble à la fin de l'initiation . Mais j'ai compris que j'éprouvais juste de l'affection pour elle . Et Christina était chamboulée, quelques mois, auparavant, elle avait perdu Will qui avait subi une attaque et qui était mort quelques jours après,suite à ses blessures . On n'a jamais retrouvé le ou les coupables. Je pense sincèrement que Christina est « tombé dans mes bras », car elle avait besoin d'oublier dans le plaisir physique,sa douleur . Puis Christina a rencontré Uriah. Christina considérait Uriah comme un ami, alors que ce dernier était dingue d'elle . Mais il a été patient et a attendu qu'elle est faite son deuil de Will, pour tenter sa chance avec l'ancienne Sincère .

\- J'ai choisi Lisa et June dis-je en souriant d'un air de conquérant.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu une réunion avec les 4 instructeurs : Quatre, Tris, Uriah et Lauren, pour préparer l'initiation . Tous les ans, les Érudits, nous envoyaient le dossier scolaire et toutes les informations concernant les futurs potentiels novices Audacieux. Ils faisaient cela pour toutes les factions. Cette année s'il y avait aucun transfert, nous auront 12 natifs Audacieux . Dans les dossiers, il y avait des photos identités. Deux avaient attiré particulièrement mon attention : June et Lisa. La première excellait dans toutes les matières : Anglais, Math, Physique,Chimie Histoire,Sport ,Droit, Stage, mais je voyais plusieurs remarques pour des problèmes obéissances. Quand j'avais lu,ça je souriais en pensant comment j'allais la dresser . La seconde Lisa était une élève moyenne, la seule matière où elle excellait c'était le sport. Comme tous les Audacieux . Elle avait de bonnes appréciations. Elle cela allait être facile à la soumettre .

\- June, laisse tomber, Eric, tu n'y arriveras pas dit Quatre.  
\- J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais dis-je à mon ancien rival .  
\- Écoute j'ai June en cours de combat, c'est une excellente combattante. Les autres Audacieux qui sont là, n'osent pas l'emmerder, elle a une vrai âme de leadeuse,sans conteste . Mais elle a un gros problème obéissance et je peux te certifier que beaucoup de mec se sont cassé les dents en essayant de la séduire. Je me demande si Peter et elle, n'entretiennent pas une relation. Mais bon ils sont très étranges ensembles . On dirait qu'ils s'adorent, mais en même temps ils se détestent .  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Quatre, je la rendrais obéissante.  
Mes amis comprenaient très bien que je ne parlais pas que la rendre obéissante, en tant que soldat. Mon excitation grandissait, j'avais hâte de rencontrer, June, qui selon les dires de Quatre était un véritable défi .   
Cela allait être sûrement la partie de chasse la plus intéressante, depuis que je suis leader pensais-je

\- Il y a combien de novices natifs cette année ? Demanda Zeke  
\- 12.  
\- On sera le nombre de novices totales demain, après la cérémonie du choix.  
\- Les novices natifs cela ne devrait pas bouger. La seule année, où il y a eu un transfert, c'est l'année de l'initiation de Tris et Christina . Et côté transfère, notre faction n'a pas la côte, on en aura moins de 10 dis-je en souriant .  
\- Surtout depuis qu'ils savent qu'ils peuvent devenir des sans-faction dit Tris.  
\- C'est clair,nous on n'était pas au courant dit Christina.  
\- Tu aurais fait un autre choix ? Dis-je en me moquant.  
\- Aujourd'hui non . Je l'aurais su à l'époque, je serai sûrement resté dans ma faction.  
\- Vous pariez pour combien de départs de la faction des Érudit ? Se moqua Uriah.  
\- 6 dit Quatre  
\- 8 rétorqua Tris   
\- Je dis comme Tris répondit Christina  
\- 4 répondit Zeke  
\- Tu es optimiste,mon frère, moi je dis 10. Et toi Eric ?  
\- 7 répondis-je »  
Mon ancienne faction était la plus désavouée, celle qui subissait le plus de départs et le moins d'arrivées . Les Sincères et les Altruistes, le nombre de départs et d'arrivées étaient assez équitables.  
Notre faction avec celles des Fraternels, c'est celle qui subissait rarement des départs et peu d'arrivées .

Après quelques heures passées avec mes amis, je décidais de trouver une belle Audacieuse avec qui passer la nuit . Je l'emmenais dans mon appartement . Après avoir l'avoir baisé, je la dégageais, je ne supportait pas de dormir avec une femme . La seule femme avec qui j'ai partagé quelques nuits, c'était Christina, il y a 2 ans.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais de bonne humeur . J'avais passé un moment agréable avec l'Audacieuse. J'allais voir les novices natifs mais surtout transferts que j'allais pouvoir martyrisé , je m'en frottais les mains d'avance. Puis aujourd'hui j'allais voir mes deux nouvelles proies. Selon Quatre, June allait être un défi, hâte et de voir si elle était aussi bandante qu'en photo .

Je pris un jus de fruit puis j'allais courir avec Zeke pendant 1h30. Deux à trois fois par semaines,on allait courir ensemble. Ensuite je rentrais prendre une douche, je m'habillais et je filais à la cafétaria déjeuner .

Je montais dans le train qui allait en direction de la « Ruche », avec les autres leaders et des membres Audacieux qui venaient assister à la cérémonie. J'étais debout et je discutais avec les leaders sauf Samuel . Le train roulait à toute allure,les rails tremblaient, plusieurs fois on avait l'impression que le train allait dérailler .Le train ralentit un peu arrivé à une station en ville, de nombreux Audacieux sautèrent dedans . Je sentis les regards de plusieurs femmes me regarder avec envie . Parmi les femmes, je reconnus , la petite blonde, Lisa. Elle avait un short ultra-court et un haut transparent avec de grandes bottes. La future novice me sourit et elle rougissait et baissait les yeux. C'est bien ,c'est une bonne novice soumise à son leader. Je la récompenserait peut-être dès ce soir

Ensuite le train ralentit de nouveau, et pleins Audacieux sautèrent, c'était le dernier arrêt avant l'arrivée à la «Ruche ». Je cherchais June des yeux dans la foule, je finis par la trouver. Son pantalon faisait ressortir ses fesses et mettait en valeur ses longues jambes fuselées. Son haut court laissait apparaître son piercing. Je m'imaginais jouer avec son piercing et le faire hurler. Je souriais en l'imaginant se cambrer sous les assauts de ma langue et hurler mon nom.

June était furieuse, s'il avait eu une arme, je serait mort . Au début elle semblait ne pas m'avoir reconnu, puis elle comprit qui j'étais. La futur novice était toujours furieuse . Son regard changea, elle me reluqua aussi. June commença par mon visage,puis elle descendit vers mes lèvres puis vers mon corps parfait . Elle se mordit les lèvres signes qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait. Je m'imaginais lui mordre ses lèvres, pendant que mes mains s'égaraient sous son haut, je caresserais ses seins à travers son soutien gorge jusqu'à que ses tétons durcissent . Puis mes lèvres descendraient vers son cou, elle pencherait la tête pour me laisser faire ce je veux. Pendant que mes mains continueraient explorer son superbe corps .

L'alarme pour nous signaler qu'il fallait nous préparer à sauter,me sortit de mon fantasme . Je me sentais serré dans mon jean .

Nous sautons tous du train. Des Audacieux qui couraient vers «La Ruche » comme des dératés en criant, nous bousculaient. Étant des leaders Audacieux, on courait aussi mais on rentrait par une autre entrée. «La Ruche » était le plus grand bâtiment dans la ville,il se trouvait dans le quartier des Érudits. C'était le point névralgique de la faction des érudits . La salle du choix se trouvait au vingtième étage sans ascenseur. Pour nous les audacieux, qui étaient entrainés c'était facile de monter tous ses escalier . Mais je voyais les leaders des autres factions souffrir. 

On arriva en premiers dans la salle, comme tous les leaders avant que les membres des factions arrivent. Une petite femme altruiste nous tenait la porte.

La salle est immense et en forme de cercle, chaque faction est regroupée. En tant que leader, je pris place au premier rang avec les 4 autres leaders :Tonya, Jade, Max, Samuel et moi. Ils étaient tous des Audacieux natifs sauf moi. Chez les autres factions, il y avait que 1 leader. Jeanine pour les Erudit, Marcus pour les Altruistes, Jack pour les Sincères et enfin Johanna pour les Fraternels .Chacun de ses leaders à choisi 4 personnes de sa faction, pour s'asseoir au premier rang. Ensuite il y a une rangée vide ,puis il y a tous les jeunes qui font leur choix. Sauf June, je la vis se mettre deux rangées après eux. Elle se croyait supérieur donc elle pouvait se fondre parmi nous. C'est pas une Audacieuse, en tant que soldat,il faut avoir l'esprit d'équipe. Si pour elle faire partie d'une faction n'est pas important, je vais l'envoyer faire un séjour chez les sans-faction .Deux rangées au-dessus d'elle, plus au fond,les familles des potentiel novices et toutes personnes voulant assister à la cérémonie du choix.

Chaque année, la faction qui préside la cérémonie, change, cette année c'est les altruistes. Marcus Eaton, leur leader fera le discours appellera tous les jeunes de 16 ans . Le leader des Altruistes se tient devant une table avec 5 coupes. Chaque coupe contient une matière qui symbolise une faction : des galets gris pour les Altruistes,de l'eau pour les Érudits, de la terre pour les Fraternels , du charbon ardents pour les Audacieux et enfin du verre pour les Sincères. Marcus tendra un couteau à un jeune qui se tailladera la main et il fera couler du sang dans la coupe de la faction choisi. 

Le leader des Altruistes commença son discours : « Bienvenue ! Bienvenue à la cérémonie du Choix. Bienvenue à ce jour où nous célébrons la philosophie démocratique de nos anciens,qui nous dit de choisir sa propre voie...

Je n'écoutais pas le discours je repensais au matin chez mes parents avant la cérémonie,puis à la cérémonie.

Flashback

J'étais assis à table avec mes frères et mon père . Ma mère avait déjeuner tôt, elle avait préparé le petit-déjeuner et elle était venu, nous réveiller . Là je l'entendais chantonner,en faisant la vaisselle. Ma mère ne partageait aucun repas avec nous,sauf quand on recevait des invités, ou plutôt une invitée : Jeanine. On aurait dit plutôt une domestique, qu'une épouse. Ma mère était resté une vraie altruiste, malgré que cela faisait des années qu'elle était chez les Erudits. 

J'adorais ma mère mais le fait qu'elle soit transparente m'agaçait . 

Ce matin là, et depuis longtemps, je savais que je ne voulais pas être une personne parmi d'autre, mais que tout le monde connaisse mon prénom. Je voulais être leader des Audacieux. Le test d'aptitude la vieille avait confirmé ce que je me sentais au plus profondément en moi : Audacieux.

Après le petit déjeuner, mes frères, Jack, James et moi -même on allait se préparer. On portait le même uniforme un costume trois pièces bleu-marine.  
« Allez les garçons, la voiture nous attendit ordonna mon père.  
Mon père étant le bras droit de Jeanine, il avait le droit à une voiture luxueuse avec chauffeur.  
Avant que nous sortons ma mère nous fit un baiser sur la joue chacun. Quand elle me regarda, je vis son regard triste et un sourire réconfortant. Je pense que ma mère savait que contrairement, à mes frères je quitterais la faction pour aller rejoindre celle des Audacieux .

Le trajet me parut durer une éternité, j'avais hâte que ma nouvelle vie commence . Étant Erudit je ne pouvais pas montrer mon excitation . Je sortis de la voiture Je marchais doucement, en me tenant droit. Je vis des personnes portant du bleu comme moi ou alors du gris, du blanc et noir ou du rouge et jaune. Puis soudain, je les vis passer comme le vent, les Audacieux vêtus de noir, il sautait,courait, se poussait, ils rigolaient. Le jeune Érudit en moi était émerveillé 

Je pris place avec tous les Érudits, l'année de mon initiation, c'était Jeanine qui présidait la cérémonie . Elle nous fit la discours habituel . Puis elle commença à prononcer les noms. Beaucoup hésitait au moment de s'entailler la main, alors que j'étais persuadé que leur choix était fait depuis longtemps , en plus la majorité restait dans leur faction . Je m'ennuyais, j'avais hâte que mon tour arrive et que je rejoigne ma nouvelle faction .  
« Tobias Eaton dit Jeanine.  
Soudain, j'éprouvais un intérêt , je me réinstallai bien sur mon siège. Le pète-Sec après hésitation, il choisit la faction des Audacieux . Puis d'autres noms défilèrent .

Jeanine prononça mon nom  
\- Eric Winchester dit la leadeuse des Erudit.  
Je descendis l'escalier décontracté, mon choix était fait.  
\- Fais ton choix dit Jeanine.  
Elle me tendit le couteau . Soudain j'hésitais . Je pensais à ma maman, j'étais un bon fils. Es-ce que je pouvais laisser ma mère seule avec mes deux frères et mon père qui lui montrait aucun respect, ni affection . Puis je repensais à ses dernier mots, quand elle est venue me voir hier soir : « Eric, fais ton choix en toute conscience . Je serai toujours fière de toi et je t'aimerais toujours. »

J'entaillai ma main et je fis couler du sang dans la coupe des charbons ardents, celle des Audacieux. Les Audacieux criaient de joie , ils tapaient des mains et des pieds. Je ne regardais, ni mon père, ni mes frères .

Je m'asseyais à côté de Tobias Eaton. C'était déjà un acte de courage pour un Altruiste de choisir les Audacieux. Je crois que cela fait 10 ans qu'un Altruiste n'a pas quitté sa faction .Mon instinct d'Érudit me dit de me méfier de l'eau qui dort. Je pensais qu'il allait être un véritable rival .

Sans aucun étonnement , mes frères restèrent dans la faction des Érudits.

Quand la cérémonie se termina , tous les transferts dirent au revoir à leur famille . Sauf moi et le Pète-Sec. La seule personne a qui je voulais dire au revoir c'était ma mère, mais mon père lui avait interdit de venir .

On sortit dehors, une minute plus tard le train arriva, il ralentissait un peu mais il continuait à rouler vite . Les Audacieux sautèrent. Sans hésitation, je sauta aussi . C'était la chose la plus excitante que j'ai fait de ma vie . J'étais heureux, je roulais vers ma nouvelle vie.

Fin du flashback

Depuis notre arrivée, je n'étais pas concentré sur la cérémonie, mais June. C'était clair, elle s'ennuyait. Elle jouait avec ses cheveux en les tortillant. Elle tapait du pied ou ses doigts tapait ses sur genoux. J'avais tellement envie de la rejoindre, d'admirer sa beauté et de vérifier si je lui faisais de l'effet et jusqu'à quel point. Putain, mon pantalon était encore serré au niveau de mon entrejambe. Ce soir une Audacieuse,passera la nuit avec moi. J'entendis des cris de joie venant de notre faction, je me retournais, c'était un natif .

J'essayais de rester concentré alors la seule chose que j'avais envie c'était d'admirer la belle June. Elle sera ma « proie » officielle, c'était décidé.  
« June Halliwell appela Marcus Eaton .  
Je la regardais descendre les escalier, d'une démarche sexy. Arrivée à ma hauteur.  
\- Tu as un problème ! Dit June .  
Je me levais avec l'attention de lui rappeler que j'étais le leader. Mais Jade me retint. J'étais un leader , je ne pouvais pas faire un esclandre,devant les autres factions. Je vais lui faire payer son affront pendant toute l'initiation, je vais être encore plus dur avec qu'elle qu'avec les autres novices. On verra si après mon entrainement personnel de torture, elle restera une Audacieuse .

Marcus lui tendit le couteau,il lui fit un signe d'encouragement . Sans aucune hésitation, je la vis s'entailler la main et elle fit couler quelques gouttes de sang dans la coupe de charbons ardents. June avait décidé de rester dans notre faction . Pendant qu'elle retournait s'installer vers la faction, je la fixais tel un fauve en colère. Je la vis trembler sous mon regard. C'est bien novice de trembler et je n'ai pas fini de te faire trembler . Je la vis prend place à côté d'une sincère.

A la fin de la cérémonie, les novices avaient quelques minutes pour dire au revoir à leurs familles avant de rejoindre leurs factions respectives. Je vis June et sa mère, s'enlacer, elles pleuraient toutes les deux. Je pensais à ma mère à ce moment-là, moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu l'enlacer lors de ma cérémonie du choix. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que je suis chez les Audacieux. J'ai le droit de rendre une fois par an visite à ma famille dans l'année. Mais je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter mon père et mes frères . J'écris à ma mère, une à deux fois dans l'année. On ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de contact avec notre famille. Notre devise « La faction avant les liens du sang » régit nos vies .

Tous les leaders crièrent aux novices de rejoindre leur faction . June rejoignit les autres novices  
Les Altruistes étaient sorties en premier de la salle, puis c'était à notre tour,ensuite les Érudits ,Les Fraternels et enfin les Sincères. On sortait dans l'ordre alphabétique, en rang, en silence comme des robots .

Les transferts audacieux deviennent blancs, quand ils entendirent le train et surtout comprirent qu'on devait sauter en marche . Cela me faisait toujours beaucoup de voir leur tête. L'initiation commençait dès la sortie de « La Ruche. » Je vis June donner la main à, une Sincère, pour l'aider. Elle se croit chez les Altruistes ou quoi !

Je n'avais pas quitté des yeux June,depuis notre montée du train. Je la vis emmener la Sincère contre la paroi et l'aider à s'asseoir.

« Je vous conseille de vous asseoir,contre une paroi, en attendant qu'à force d'habitude,vous pussiez tenir debout en équilibre,sans risque de chute . Dit June aux transferts dans son wagon.  
Ils la regardaient tous et exécutaient ce qu'elle venais de dire.

C'était une Audacieuse native, elle n'avait pas à trainer avec les transferts. Ils n'étaient pas des Audacieux, ils le deviendront à la fin de l'initiation . J'étais furieux contre elle, je le regardais froidement. Elle soutint me regard pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle était suicidaire, j'allais lui apprendre le respect envers son leader. Avant que je fasse un pas, elle se comporta en parfaite novice,soumise, face à son leader, à son dominant, elle baissa les yeux. 

J'entendis le signal pour annoncer qu'on arrivait près du siège des Audacieux. Je sautais telle un fauve, tous les natifs et les transferts réussirent, c'était une première d'habitude, il y avait au moins un mort .

Je rentrais dans l'enceinte des Audacieux . Cette année, c'était Max qui était chargé de « l'entrée des Novices », tous les ans, on tournait, l'année dernière c'était Jade. L'année de l'initiation de Tris et Christina,c'était moi.

Je descendais les escaliers qui menait au filet, avec les leaders on adorait savoir qui sauterait le premier . J'entendis Quatre et Lauren parler au premier sauteur, mais Lauren le cacha donc je ne le vis pas .

« Pourquoi cela m'étonne pas dit Quatre .  
\- Une vraie audacieuse dit Lauren.  
\- Premier saut : June ! cria Quatre. »

C'était ma nouvelle « proie », c'était une vraie Audacieuse. Je me dirigeais vers la salle des transferts. 15 minutes plus tard , ils étaient là accompagnés de Quatre et Tris. Quatre fit son speech habituel 

« L'entrainement se fera en deux étapes . La première est physique . Vous pousserez votre corps au maximum pour maitriser les techniques de combat . La seconde est psychologique, il vous poussera aussi à la limite , ce sont vos peurs que vous devrez vaincre,avant qu'elle ne le fasse . Votre groupe sera séparé de celui des natifs, mais vous serez classé ensemble. Votre rang déterminera le travail auquel vous pourrez prétendre, par la suite : rejoindre le gouvernement,garder la clôture ou empêcher les sans-faction de s'entre-tuer dit Quatre .  
Ses rangs vont aussi déterminer ceux qui vont être évincés rétorquais-je.  
\- Évincé ? S'étonna la Sincère que June avait aidée toute à l'heure.  
\- A la fin de chaque étape, les novices en bas du classement vont devoir s'en aller répondu Eric.  
\- Pour aller où ? Demanda un Érudit.  
\- N'ayant pas le droit de retourner dans leur famille. Il devront vivre sans-faction dis-je  
\- On ne savait pas dit une Fraternelle.   
Il semblerait que les nouvelles règles que j'ai crée il y a deux ans,tous les novices n'étaient pas au courant  
-Pourquoi tu aurais fais un choix différent ? Tu aurai eu peur ?Si c'est le cas de l'un d'entre vous,qu'il parte maintenant. Les véritables Audacieux vont prendre le risque avec plaisir. Vous nous avez choisi à nous de vous choisir dis je froidement. »  
Tous les transferts tremblaient devant mon autorité   
Maintenant j'allais faire faire mon petit discours de leader aux Natifs .

Je rentrais dans la pièce ils se levèrent tous bien en rang, comme des bon soldats devant leur leader. Mon regard tomba directement sur June. J'étais comme un prédateur face à sa proie. Mais cette dernière était téméraire, elle ne baissa pas les yeux pendant tous mon discours.   
« Vous êtes les audacieux, natifs, vous avez un avantage sur les transferts, vous vous êtes entrainés au techniques de combats,aux armes et aux couteaux,depuis l'enfance. Vous n'aurez aucun traitements de faveur, si on considère que vous n'êtes pas digne de la faction, vous irez rejoindre ses rebuts de sans-faction . »  
Les filles essayaient d'attirer mon attention, mais je ne voyais qu'elle . Les mecs tremblait de peur, devant ma supériorité . Elle, elle restait stoïque, je la frôlais au point qu'elle pouvait sentir mon souffle dans son cou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'attends vos retour sur ma premiere fiction Divergente.Le chapitre suivant sera publié samedi


	3. chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> debut de initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth
> 
> Message auteur 2 : Désolé s'il y a des fautes , ma bêta est pas disponible pour corrigé les fictions.

Après mon discours aux novices , j'allais à mon bureau . Je devais dans la base des données des Audacieux, créer des fiches par novice avec leur nom et leur faction d'origine . Ensuite les instructeurs rentreront chaque jour les résultats par novices pour les combats, les entrainements aux armes à feu et aux couteaux . C'est ses résultats qui s'afficheront dans les 3 tableaux : le tableau combat, le tableau couteaux et le tableau arme à feux . Ensuite le logiciel calcule et il nous permet d'afficher le vendredi les résultats dans le tableau final .

Soudain, j'entendis des cris venant des dortoirs . Cela fait quelques heures, qu'ils viennent d'arriver et ils se battent déjà . Je sortais énervé de mon bureau, on forme des soldats donc il nous faut des personnes pouvant contrôler leurs émotions .

J'arrivais dans le dortoir des novices.  
« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demandais-je froidement .  
\- Ce connard m'a insulté en me disant qu'il me mettrait dans son lit . Je lui ai rétorqué que je couchais avec un vrai mec dit June .  
Cette remarque me fit sourire, je repris vite mon masque de leader  
\- Ok et donc dès qu'on t'insulte tu cognes dis-je sur mon ton de leader  
\- Il m'a attaqué en premier ,j'ai fait que me défendre.  
\- Je ne veux rien savoir . Faire preuve de courage c'est aussi accepter les insultes . Donc tu le lâches et tu t'habilles. Car le bar avec les strip-teaseuses c'est de l'autre côté .  
June portait son soutien-gorge qui mettait en valeur sa belle poitrine . J'avais envie de lui arracher et de caresser sa poitrine . Puis mon regard descendit vers corps, il était encore plus beau, ce que laissait deviner ses vêtements . Elle avait des formes, mais aussi le ventre plat qui laissait apparaître des abdos. J'étais attiré par son piercing, les chaines bougeaient, j'avais vraiment envie de jouer avec ce bijoux .   
\- Non mais...  
Je repris mes esprits,mon regard autoritaire de leader. Je m'approchais d'elle et je me plantais à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ce qui nous bloquait, c'était Peter qu'elle avait mis à terre. .June se mordit les lèvres, je suivis son geste du regard, j'avais envie de goûter à ses lèvres. Peut-être dès ce soir .

June finit par lâcher Peter qui gémit de douleur. Il était à genoux entre moi et elle.   
\- Tu n'allais pas encore me manquer de respect . Tu t'es déjà permis le jour de la cérémonie du choix. Maintenant que tu as décidé de rester dans ta faction. Sache que tu es à moi, comme vous tous dit-il en regardant tous les novices.  
Pendant toute ma présence dans le dortoir, les autres novices avaient arrêté de respirer. On n'entendait pas une mouche volée . Après ma dernière phrase envers les novices, je partis et allai finir ma paperasse.

La cantine était une immense pièce avec de longues tables en bois et des chaises . IL y avait la table des « leaders ». Ensuite les membres Audacieux, se mettaient pas affinités, souvent ils occupaient la même fonction au sein de la faction . Les novice étaient regroupés aussi sur la même table. Les novices natifs et les novices transferts ne sont pas mélangés, ce qui est normal. On voit déjà les affinités de chacun . Après quand il y a des affectations de postes et qu'ils y a plus que des Audacieux . Les anciens « natifs » et les anciens « transferts » se mélangent. Mais là chose étrange June et la Sincère était à part . Tris et Quatre étaient avec elles. Pendant que Lauren et Uriah étaient avec la natifs . Et Christina et Zeke avec les transferts. Quatre ou Tris avait dû leur demandé de surveiller les transferts, vu qu'ils étaient obligés de se mettre avec « les deux rebelles ». Même si cette « rébellion », je pense plus de la natif que de la transfert. Et nous avons une règle au sein de la faction, deux instructeurs par table avec les novices . C'est pour surveiller, leur propos, leurs attitudes. Je regardais tous les novices, ils n'arrêtaient pas de regarder la table de June et la Sincère. Des regards de peur, pas compliqué à deviner qui provoquait ce type de regard. Par contre s'ils ont tous peur d'une simple novice qui a mis un autre novice à terre . Ils n'ont rien d'Audacieux . Je pensais avoir du travail avec seulement « les transferts », pour en faire des véritables Audacieux, mais il semblerait avec les « Natifs » aussi .

Je m'installais à la table des leaders, tout en regardant dans la direction de la table de Quatre et Tris. Les novices devaient leur raconter l'incident de hier soir .  
« Alors il semblerait qu'il y a eu un incident déjà hier soir ? Demanda Max  
\- Oui, June a remis à sa place Peter, car il lui a manqué de respect .  
\- Comment ? Questionna Samuel.  
\- Elle la mit à terre.  
\- Tu l'as recadré ?  
\- Samuel, je connais mon travail . Si tu penses faire mieux, on échange nos postes si tu veux dis-je froidement .  
Samuel comme beaucoup de natifs au sein de la faction désapprouvait que cela sois un transfert qui est devenu leader . La nomination devait se faire parmi les 5 premiers du classement . Au deux premières places, il y avait deux transferts : Quatre et moi . Je sais que Samuel aurait voulu que cela son fils , Jai . Les factions ne sont pas des monarchies avec des rois. Ce n'est pas la naissance qui compte mais le mérite et cela s'applique encore plus chez les Audacieux.  
\- Comment ça, Peter à manquer de respect à June ? Demanda Tonya.  
\- Il semblerait que Peter a dit qu''il la baiserait. June n'a pas apprécié sa remarque et lui a dit qu'elle couchait qu'avec les vrai mecs. Peter n'a pas apprécié la remarque de June,sur sa virilité, bagarre entre eux. June a gagné le combat .  
\- Il me semblait qu'il était en couple. Je l'ai toujours vu ensemble depuis leur enfance.   
\- Il semblerait qu'ils soient pas ou plus ensemble rétorquais-je.  
\- On ne peut pas accepter des disputes de couple, on forme des soldats rétorqua Samuel.  
\- Je fais confiance à Eric pour la formation des novices dit Jade.  
\- Merci répondis-je   
\- En plus ils sont deux recrues assez exceptionnel, ils pourront faire des potentiel leader  
\- Voyons comment ils se comportent à l'initiation Jade et ensuite on parlera de leur avenir au sein de la faction   
\- Bien sûr Max.  
\- Quels instructeurs s'occupent de quel groupe ? Demanda Max  
\- On ne change rien. Tris et Quatre des Transferts et Uriah et Lauren des Natifs  
\- Pourquoi vous ne changez pas ? Interrogea Samuel   
\- Tris et Quatre étant des anciens préfèrent s'occuper des Transferts. Et Lauren et Uriah des Natifs  
\- Ce sont des Audacieux , ils ne faut pas qu'ils prennent des habitudes. C'est comme en mission, si un soldat pense que telle mission est comme d'habitude,c'est là qu'ils risquent de mourir  
\- Samuel, je n'ai pas de leçon a recevoir de toi. Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas allé sur le terrain. Moi j'y suis avec Max, souvent , donc je sais comment former les novices .  
\- Eric a raison . Il fait du très bon travail dans l'initiation des novices dit Max  
\- Bien sûr c'est ton protégé, tu ne vas pas dire du mal.  
\- Cela suffit Samuel ! S'énerva Jade

Je regardais de nouveau « ma proie favorite », nos regards se croisèrent à ce moment-là. Elle se mordit les lèvres, j'ai dû faire appel à tout mon self-control,pour ne pas aller l'embrasser au milieu de la cantine .  
\- Hey Eric dit Max.  
\- Oui .  
\- C'est June ta nouvelle proie favorite ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je préférais que tu rencontres une Audacieuse ,avec qui fonder une famille . On aimerait bien avoir des petits-enfants, moi et Fabienne   
Eric et Fabienne me considéraient comme le fils, l'enfant qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. J'étais heureux d'avoir trouvé des parents de substitution chez les Audacieux. J'avais eu peur au début de blesser ma tendre mère . Mais celle-ci m'a dit qu'elle ne mettait en aucun doute, l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Que mon cœur était assez grand, pour nous aimer tous les trois. Et un jour, je ferais une place pour une femme et des enfants m'avait-elle dit  
\- Max, tu sais très bien que le mariage, la fidélité, les enfants ce n'est pas mon truc  
\- Je disais cela à ton âge et quand j'ai rencontré Fabienne, j'ai changé d'avis. Pas au début j'étais trop fière, pour lui que je l'aimais, je continuais à enchainer les filles. Mais quand j'ai su qu'elle allait se marier à un autre Audacieux, j'ai laissé ma fierté de côté . Et malgré beaucoup de vaisselles cassées, je peux te dire que je suis un homme comblé depuis 25 ans  
Je riais, c'est vrai que tous les deux, ils se disputaient souvent. La faction avait souvent droit à un live en direct de leur dispute . 

On continuait à parler de tout et de rien .

Le lendemain matin, j'arrivais à 8h10. Lauren venait de terminer son discours aux novices natifs.  
Je regardais le tableau . Les deux combats qui m'intéressaient le plus , c'était celui de Peter et de June, pour deux raisons différentes . Concernant Peter, je voulais voir comment il se battait, hier il s'était fait battre par une femme qui faisait 55 kg et encore.

Combat 1 : Lucas contre Peter  
Combat 2 : June contre Sophia  
Combat 3 : Matt contre Noah  
Combat 4 : Lisa contre Alex  
Combat 5 : Damien contre Julian  
Combat 6 : Tifaine contre Patricia  
Combat 7 : gagnant 1 contre gagnant 2  
Combat 8 : gagnant 3 contre gagnant 4  
Combat 9 : gagnant 5 contre gagnant 6  
Combat 10 : perdant 1 contre perdant 2  
Combat 11 : perdant 3 contre perdant 4  
Combat 12 : perdant 5 contre perdant 6

Il y avait des tapis au sol. Les novices devaient se battre à l'intérieur du cercle rouge. Le but est de sortir son adversaire de ce cercle. 

Le premier était entre Peter et Lucas. Lucas attaqua en premier, Peter se décala et lui fit un uppercut. Les deux novices se remirent en position . Peter lança un coup de pied, mais son adversaire attrapa sa jambe. Peter pencha son corps, il mit ses mains au sol, il prit de l'élan et lança un coup de pied à son adversaire . Lucas ne s'attendait pas à ça. J'étais impressionné par lui. Peter lança plusieurs coups .

Ensuite arriva le combat entre Sophia et June . Sophia était grande et d'une corpulence assez forte, mais elle avait une certaine agilité. On se tournait autour, pour voir qui allait attaquer .  
« Les filles vous y allez, on ne va pas y passer la journée dit Uriah. »  
Sophia commença par un coup de poing, que June para. Sophia essaya de faire un croche pied à June, mais June sauta pour l'éviter et elle lui lança un coup de pied dans le ventre. Ce qui fit reculer son adversaire . June s'apprêtait à lui en donner un autre, mais Sopha bloqua ma jambe et elle fit tomber à June. Sophia donna un coup de pied à June, elle était à la limite du cercle. June arrêtait son pied et elle la poussa ce qui permit à June de se relever . Sophia redonna un coup de poing et essaya encore de faire un croche pied à June. Mais June lui balançait un coup de pied puis elle sauta et lui donna deux coups pieds en avant. Sophia était à la limite du cercle, June lui donnait un dernier coup de pieds qui la fit tomber. June se pencha et elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Sophia lui sourit .

Je fis une grimace, c'était quoi ce geste ? June avait gagné, elle aurait dû montrer à tout le monde qu'elle était la meilleure . C'est ce que moi je ferais .

Après les deux combats intéressants, j'allais voir « les transferts ».

Combat 1 : Daphné contre Valentine  
Combat 2 : Eve contre Camille  
Combat 3 : William contre Nathan  
Combat 4 : Laurent contre Gabriel  
Combat 5 : gagnant 1 contre gagnant 2  
Combat 6 : gagnant 3 contre gagnant 4  
Combat 7 : perdant 1 contre perdant 2  
Combat 8 : perdant 3 contre perdant 4

Ce sont les deux « fraternels qui commencèrent le premier combat. Elle se tournait autour plusieurs minutes.  
« Bon on ne va pas y passer la journée . Si vous avez peur de vous battre, il fallait rester chez les Fraternels dis-je  
L'une des deux commença à donner un coup de poing ou plutôt une caresse. L'autre para et lui envoya le même style de coup de poing. Puis l'autre lui effleura la jambe.  
\- Bon vous vous battez ou vous dansez ! M'énervais-je .  
Après de longues minutes de ce spectacle qui était un supplice pour moi. L'une des Fraternels réussit à mettre son adversaire à terre , mais elles étaient toujours dans le cercle. Elles s'arrêtaient comme si le combat était terminé .

\- Oh les Fraternels, le but est de mettre son adversaire hors du cercle . »  
Après encore de longues minutes l'une des deux réussit à mettre l'autre hors du cercle

Ensuite, il y a le combat entre l'amie de June, la Sincère et une Altruiste. Côté pronostic, normalement c'est la Sincère qui gagne . Même si elle n'a aucune notion de combat, les Sincères ont des caractères de battant . Contrairement aux Altruistes qui ne supporte pas les contacts physiques .

Mais là ce combat défia tout pronostic . L'Altruiste attaqua la première et lança un bel uppercut, qui fit chanceler la Sincère . Cette dernière essaya de riposter mais Altruiste évita toutes les attaques et les rendit . En 2 minutes, la Sincère était hors du cercle.

« Bon courage Tris et Quatre, on n'est pas prêt à en faire des Audacieux   
\- J'aime les cas désespérés, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi d'entrainer les « Transferts » dit Quatre en plaisantant en regardant sa compagne.  
\- Hey protesta t-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre. »  
Quatre posa se main et se tordit en simulant la douleur.

En regardant Tris et Quatre, j'étais jaloux. Même si je disais que je voulais aucune forme engagement . Moi aussi j'aimerais une femme avec qui je sois complice et qui me regarde comme Tris regarde Quatre, comme s'il était la 8 ème merveille du monde .

Ensuite je retournais voir les « Natifs ». Normalement les premiers combats sont terminés. Cela doit être les combats gagnants contre gagnants,perdants contre perdants. Je devrais juste arrivé pour le combat entre Peter et June. En effet quand j'arrivais, ils se mettaient en position de combat .

Peter attaqua le premier par un coup de pied. June l'évitait, mais elle ne put éviter son coup de poing,sa lèvre saigna . Il s'apprêtait à lui en donner un autre mais June l'arrêta et lui en donna un en retour . Ils se balançaient des coups de poings et de pieds, mais sans jamais atteindre leur but . Peter réussit à faire un croche pied à June. Elle était ventre contre terre et son adversaire lui balança des coups de pieds.  
« Alors qui est le plus fort lança Peter.  
June était dans le cercle mais à la limite, elle n'avait pas encore perdu. J'étais furieux contre elle, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je voulais qu'elle gagne contre ce mec. La Natif retrouva son « âme de guerrière ». Elle se retourna et balança un coup de pied à Peter,ce qui me permit à June de ce relever. Elle n'arrêtait pas de balancer des coups, elle était enragée. Son adversaire n'arrivait pas à riposter. June le sortit du cercle . Elle avait gagné le combat .  
« Alors qui est la plus forte . »  
Je souris, j'étais fière de ma « proie favorite ».

L'après-midi les novices natifs avaient cours de lancer de couteaux . Les novices transferts avaient cours pour les armes à feu. Demain, ce sera l'inverse.

Je commençais par aller voir les « Transferts » au stand de tir . C'était pas mal, pour des personnes qui n'avaient jamais eu une arme entre les mains. Certains tirs étaient dans le mur mais même s'ils étaient pas regroupés dans les gros bonhommse jaunse en plastique, ils étaient dedans . Sauf la Sincère, l'amie de June . Elle avait mit aucun tir dans la cible . Statistiquement, même pas inadvertance, elle aurait dû en mettre au moins un tir . Je sens qu'on a notre grande gagnante pour rejoindre les Sans-faction.

Ensuite j'allais voir l'entrainement des « Natifs ». Dès mon entrée, je sentis tous les novices se tendres. Eh oui j'inspirais la crainte , j'étais Eric le leader.

Mon regard alla directement vers mes deux « proies » . Lisa en me voyait, elle rougit, elle en fit tomber son couteau . Si je lui faisais de l'effet rien qu'en me voyant. Je me demandais ce dont se serait au lit . J'allais voir ça dès ce soir.

Puis je regardai « Ma proie favorite », elle n'avait pas remarqué, ma présence, c'était la seule à n'avoir pas réagit à mon entrée. Il semblerait que je lui inspirais aucun sentiment, ni crainte,ni désir. C'est ce qu'on allait voir .

Je rejoignis Uriah et Lauren et j'observais de loin les novices avec eux .  
« Alors ?  
\- Comme au combat Peter et June se détachent du groupe. Les autres sont tous plus au moins au même niveau. C'est un groupe assez homogène dit Lauren.  
\- Qui est premier entre June et Peter ? Demandai-je  
\- Il semblerait June, mais on verra à la fin du cours dit Uriah.  
Je compris tout de suite que cela allait être comme ça pendant toute l'initiation, entre June et Peter.

J'en avais marre, de ne pas bouger, je décidais d'aller d'aller aider les novices et plus particulièrement féminines. En gardant une distance professionnelle, je corrigeais leur posture, je devais pour ça toucher leurs hanches. Il n'avait aucun intention pour moi de les séduire . Là; j'étais simplement le professeur, c'était aussi mon rôle en tant que leader, de participer aux entrainements activement. 

Ensuite, j'allais voir, l'une de mes « proies », Lisa . Cette fois-ci mon attitude n'avait rien de professionnel . Je me collais contre elle , mais mains étaient sur ses hanches d'une façon possessive.  
« Tu lances trop vite le couteau lui murmurais-je.  
\- D'accord dit Lisa.  
\- Vas-y .  
Lisa lança le couteau.  
\- Il faut aussi que tu bloques ta respiration.  
En disant cette phrase, mes mains s'égaraient sous son débardeur et je caressais son ventre.  
\- Oui, monsieur... Oui Eric se reprenait-elle.  
\- J'adore monsieur.  
Elle rougit.  
\- Cela te dirait une visite privée de mon appartement dis-je.  
\- Oui.  
\- A ce soir. »  
Je lui donnais une petite fessée discrètement .

Ensuite j'allais voir ma « proie favorite ». Je l'observais, j'admirais sa gestuelle, je remarquais qu'elle se mordait les lèvres aussi quand elle était dans une intense concentration. Selon Uriah et Lauren ses scores étaient proches de ceux de Peter donc entre 8 et 10. Mais là je vis que des 5-6. Sauf si c'est moi qui la déconcentrais . Cela me fit sourire. Je décidai de me moquer d'elle.  
« Eh bas dis donc, pour soit disant la fille, la meilleure de sa génération, c'est nul 5 et 6 . »  
Elle ne répondit rien, elle alla chercher ses couteaux, se remit en positon, c'est score était toujours aussi nul . 

Je finis par partir, j'avais de la paperasse qui m'attendait . J'adorais « maltraiter » les novices mais la partie administrative, de mon travail était chiante . Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais de formulaire à remplir et à transmettre aux Erudits . Mais bon on avait une guerre à mener contre les Sans-faction et surtout contre les « Divergents ». A l'initiation de Tris, il y avait eu 4 Divergents dont un natif.  
L'année dernière, juste une Divergente, une transferts venant des Erudit, c'était un comble. Les Érudits n'étaient pas capables eux-même de traquer les Divergents dans leur faction ,alors que ce sont eux qui créaient tous les sérums.

Tous les leaders pensent que nous avons éliminé la menace des « Divergents »,Moi je ne pense pas que surtout qu'avec les différentes mesures prises dans chaque faction, pour le renforcement des initiations. Parmi les novices envoyés chez les Sans-faction, je suis sûr que se cachent des Divergents . D'ailleurs tous les Sans-faction sont des « Divergents », vu qu'ils ne sont pas intégrer aux factions .

Le lendemain matin, les novices « natifs »,étaient tester sur le niveau pour les armes à feu J'arrivais au stand, je me mis à côté d'Uriah. On observa en silence les novices. Un moment je marchai au loin en observant les novices .Arrivée au niveau de June, je me baissais pour être à sa hauteur .Mon visage était près du sien. Mes lèvres frôlaient de son cou. Je sentis son respiration s'accélérer son corps frémir et pas de peur . Je suis sûr que si je mettais ma main sur son cœur, je le sentirais battre très fort . Pendant que j'étais à côté d'elle, c'est score devinrent nul. Je me suis trompé en fait je lui fais de l'effet . 

Après m'être amusé, je retournais auprès d'Uriah qui rigolait de mon comportement de gamin.

L'après-midi c'était les premiers résultats . Je surplombais tous les Audacieux au-dessus de la fosse. Les Audacieux suivaient avec un grand enthousiasme les initiations . Il y avait des paris sur le trio de tête, ceux qui seraient virer . J'étais au bord du précipices .  
« Bonjour à tous . Voilà le grand moment est arrivé, on va découvrir qui mérite sa place parmi les Audacieux et ceux qui risquent de rejoindre très prochainement les sans-faction.

Classement   
1\. June  
2\. Peter  
3\. Lucas  
4\. Sophia  
5\. Matt  
6\. Lisa  
7\. Alex  
8\. Noah  
9\. Patricia  
10\. Tifaine  
11\. Damien  
12\. Julian  
13\. Daphné  
14\. William  
15\. Valentine  
16\. Laurent  
17 . Gabriel  
18\. Camille  
19\. Nathan  
20\. Eve 

Je marchais dans le long couloir qui menait au quartier des Novices et des Instructeurs. J'allais à mon bureau, tout le monde devait passer devant que ce soit pour aller à la salle de sport, aux dortoirs ou les instructeurs pour rejoindre leur logement . En face de mon bureau, l'escalier qui menait à mon appartement. J'occupais seul à l'étage . A part mon appartement, il y avait des pièces à archives .

Mon logement était de ce côté, car je m'occupais de la formation des Novices.Chaque leader avait une fonction dans la faction .

Max s'occupait des missions extérieures, comme protection des autres leaders, protection de la clôture, gestion des révoltes des sans-faction et aussi des relations avec les autres factions et entrainements des soldats audacieux . Parfois, je le secondais . Il me formait car lors de son départ à la « retraite », en clair son renvoi de la faction . C'est moi qui m'occuperait de le gestion des missions extérieures . 

Sois j'occuperais les fonction des missions extérieur et de la formation des novices . Ou alors, on nommera un autre Audacieux pour prendre la relève . Quatre accepterait peut-être le poste. Il adore son boulot d'instructeur et puis il ne rencontrera pas son père . Avant mon arrivée, en tant que leader, Max occupait les deux fonctions . Ils ont voulu un autre leader, pour apporter des nouvelles idées et « soulager », Max, avec la guerre contre les Sans-faction sont travail était de plus en plus important .

Samuel s'occupait de la gestion du centre du soin, vu qu'il était médecin et aussi de la formation des futurs audacieux soignants .

Jade et Tonya s'occupaient de la gestion à l'intérieur de la faction, les petits conflits internes, les audacieux qui faisait d'autres métiers que soldats ou soignants comme tatoueurs . Et aussi elles sont en lien avec les fraternels pour l'approvisionnement alimentaire, mais elles s'occupent de l'approvisionnement en général.

Cela fait à peine dix minutes, que j'étais dans mon bureau, qu'on frappa.  
« Entrez dis-je.  
C'était Quatre, qui me faisait un rapport sur chaque novice . Il le ferait tous les vendredis .Il était le responsable des instructeurs. Il s'assit .  
\- Je t'écoute .  
-June comme tu as vu , excellente novice.  
\- Je ne dirais pas ça, quand je l'ai observé, cest scores en tir et aux lancers de couteaux n'étaient pas fameux.  
\- Je pense qu'on sait tous les deux pourquoi .  
\- J'ai testé sa concentration dans toutes les situations dis-je en souriant.  
\- On va dire ça .  
\- Que veux-tu aucune novice ne résiste à mon charme.  
\- Si, Tris n'a jamais succombé.  
\- En effet.  
\- Je dis que June te résistera longtemps avant de succomber.  
\- Cela va être la partie de chasse, la plus excitante de toute ma vie dis-je.  
On reprit l'évaluation des novices . On mit 1h30 environ.  
\- Vu l'heure , tu veux te joindre au dîner avec nous.  
\- Non, merci, j'ai encore un peu de boulot.  
\- C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé le poste, franchement remplir de la paperasse non merci . Et puis je me suis dit que tu étais dans ton élément étant Erudit dit Quatre en rigolant.  
\- Un vrai Altruiste, tu penses toujours aux autres avant toi.  
On savait tous les deux , que la vraie raison était que Quatre alias Tobias ne voulait pas voir son père Marcus Eaton . »  
\- Bonne soirée Eric.  
\- Bonne soirée . Tu comptes faire un mini Quatre ce soir.  
\- En effet, tu es jaloux.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas , mon appartement va être très bruyant ce soir. »  
Quatre rigola et sortit.

45 minutes plus tard, je sortis de mon bureau et alla chercher Lisa, pour lui faire passer quelques heures mémorable avec le grand Eric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laissez -moi votre avis sur ce chapitre.
> 
> On se retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite.


	4. chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rapprochement entre June et Eric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth.
> 
> Cette fiction existe du point de vu de June qui se nomme "Mon amour mon ennemi".
> 
> Attention scène de sexe !

Plusieurs semaines plus tard

J'avais passé encore une nuit agréable avec Lisa . Après une longue réunion ce matin avec toutes les factions, encore à propos des sans-factions. Miracle , Marcus et Jeanine ne s'étaient pas entre-tuer . Comme on dit les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis .

Cet après-midi encore de la paperasse à remplir . Franchement si j'avais quitté mon ancienne faction, c'était parce que je ne supportais pas de rester sans bouger en classe . Ma matière préférée était le sport . C'est l'une des raisons pourquoi, j'ai changé de faction, la faction des Audacieux correspondait plus à mon tempérament, impulsif et bagarreur . Même si en tant que soldat on doit garder le contrôle de soi. C'est ce que j'ai appris ici.

Après ma séance de jogging avec Quatre, je rentrais chez moi, j'allais prendre une douche . En sortant je vis par la fenêtre June, au bord du toit .

Je sortis doucement sans faire de bruit . Le soleil se couchait et faisait de beaux reflets sur ses cheveux roux qu'elle avait ramené sur son épaule droite ce qui dégageait sa nuque. Sa veste tombait négligemment sur ses épaules. Elle était vraiment sexy,naturellement . Je me demande comment elle serait en robe et maquillée, elle serait sûrement carrément bandante. Déjà là, j'avais envie d'embrasser sa nuque, ses épaules et le reste de son corps .

Elle semblait angoissée, je me demandais pourquoi. Elle était première, donc aucun risque qu'elle se fasse virer . C'est là que je vis des larmes, elle avait dû pleurer, car sa famille lui manquait pensai-je en me moquant .

« Tu comptes te suicider dis-je ironiquement   
\- Je me suis dit que la suicide dans le précipice de la fosse, c'est rébarbatif , donc j'ai voulu faire original dit June sur le même ton sans me retourner .  
\- Tu veux qu'on se souvienne de toi.  
\- On ne se souviendra pas de moi, je suis qu'une novice , on se ressemble tous avec nos habits identiques. L'individu après la faction .  
\- En plus je devrais faire un discours dis-je .  
\- Tu devrais dire que je suis tombée par accident, que j'étais une vraie audacieuse et tout le blabla habituel . On prononce jamais le mot suicide on est des Audacieux  
\- Non, je dirais vu que c'est toi, que tu étais une petite arrogante, que tu te croyais meilleur que tout le monde et qu'en fait tu n'as pas supporté la pression de l'initiation .  
\- Mais je suis la meilleure regarde mon classement dit-elle.  
-Alors que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Je bronze, car à force d'être dans ses grottes, on va devenir aussi pâle que les morts.  
Je me mis à rire et je m'assis à côté d'elle.  
-Par contre si le leader se suicide, cela va faire grand bruit .  
\- Je ne compte pas mourir comme un lâche .  
\- Tu veux mourir lors d'un combat contre les sans-faction ?  
\- Oui, mourir en héros . Et toi ?  
\- Je ne veux pas mourir , jeune, je veux un mari des enfants lâcha t-elle  
Je vis dans son regard qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir prononcés ses mots. Je pensais pas que June n'était pas du style à se caser. J'avais une raison de me foutre d'elle.  
\- Je te croyais pas fleur bleue et que tu croyais au prince charmant.   
\- T'es con !  
Elle se leva et partit, je la rattrapai . June se retrouva collée a moi, mes bras autour de sa taille. Je sentais son odeur fruitée, de la vanille, son gel douche. A travers cette senteur, je sentais son odeur naturelle, sauvage. Je la tenais avec force, je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse bouger, pendant que je m'imprégnais d'elle. De loin, on aurait pu imaginer, un mec avec sa nana.   
\- Alors pourquoi tu étais ici ? Questionnais-je  
\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te foutre !  
\- Rien en effet mais je suis le leader donc je veux tout savoir .  
\- Lâche-moi !   
\- Réponds à la question et je te laisse partir .  
Je voulais juste prendre l'air. On est toujours les uns sur les autres, on n' est jamais seuls. »  
Je la lâchais même si j'étais sûr que c'était parce que sa famille lui manquait, mais June était trop fière pour l'avouer. 

On était jeudi et comme pratiquement tous les jeudis soir, j'allais m'entraîner au punching ball . De loin, je vis deux Audacieuses s'entrainer. En m'approchant, je reconnus June et Eve.  
Elles avaient interdiction de s'entrainer ensemble . Je ne les arrêtaient pas toute suite, je voulais observer June .

Elles se mirent en position . June donna un premier coup de poing , qu'Eve arrêta, elle lança un uppercut. June reculait un peu. L'ancienne Sincère essaya de donner un coup de pied, mais June l'évita. Elle lui donna un coup de pied derrière la cuisse ce qui fit tomber Eve. June enchaina sur un coup poing léger au visage .  
« Tu es trop statique , il faut que tu sautilles. Puis je sens de l'hésitation dans tes coups, tu réfléchis trop, il faut que tu sois instinctive. Il faut que tu sois plus rapide. Mais tu as fait des nets progrès depuis le début. Dit June .  
\- Merci dit Eve »

Elles se remirent en position. Elles se tournaient autour en attendant qu'une se décide . Eve se décida et elle donna un coup de pied. June l'arrêta. Elles se donnèrent, plusieurs coups de pied, toujours bloqué par l'autre. Puis June lui donna un coup de poing. Eve fit une clé de bras à June.   
« C'est bien dit June.  
\- Merci.

Je vis June se servir de la perte de concentration de son adversaire, pour reprendre l'avantage   
sur son adversaire . June enroula sa jambe autour de celle d'Eve et la fit tomber. Eve lâcha le bras de June,sous l'effet de la chute. . Ève se releva . Elle donna un coup de poing. June se mit sur le côté , elle lui attrapa le bras et lui fit un croche pied. La natifve mit son pied au travers du corps de son adversaire pour l'empêcher de bouger . June enleva son pied, Eve se leva.

June ferait une bonne instructrice pensais-je . Je décidais de signaler ma présence .

Je frappais dans mes mains .Elles se retournèrent.  
« Que faites-vous ici ? Demandai-je .  
\- On fait du tricot dit June ironiquement .  
\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous entrainer ensemble répliquais-je .  
\- Ah bon, je connaissais pas cette règle. Elle est dans le règlement d'Eric qui change en fonction de lui ironisa t-elle.  
J'en avais plus que marre , qu'elle ne me craigne pas, qu'elles ne soumettent pas naturellement devant mon autorité. J'allais lui apprendre le respect envers un leader, envers moi .

\- Eve va-t-en , je vais apprendre à June , les règles, la soumission . Dis-je sans quitter ma « proie favorite des yeux.  
Eve partit terrifiée avec un dernier regard pour son amie.  
\- Tu rêves répliqua la novice.»

J'enlevai ma veste et je retrouvai en débardeur noir. Je vis instinctivement , June admirer mon corps en se mordant la lèvre . J'étais prêt à la baiser ici. Mais je repris mes esprits et j'allais lui apprendre la soumission .  
« On va combattre, je vais te faire te soumettre .  
\- Jamais   
On se mit en position . June me balança un coup de pied, mais je me baissai pour l'éviter et je lui donnai un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je la vis se tenir le ventre  
\- Déjà fatiguée dis-je ironiquement   
Je m'apprêtais à lui lancer un autre mais June l'arrêta et me balança un coup de genou dans le ventre

\- Pas mal, tu as réussi à me toucher répliquai-je .  
\- Et ce n'est pas fini répondit la novice .  
June me lança un coup de pied, mais je lui attrapai la jambe. Elle se retrouva en déséquilibre. Elle pencha son corps en arrière pour ses mains puissent toucher le sol. June prit son élan. Elle me lança un coup de pied dans le visage . Elle retomba sur ses pieds. . Peter avait utilisé la même technique . Ils devaient se battre souvent ensemble. Cette manœuvre je ne l'avais pas vu venir, mais j'allais pas l'avouer .  
\- Encore touché Eric dit-elle sarcastiquement  
Elle sauta pour m'envoyer deux coups de pieds , mais avec mon bras, je lui donnai un coup dans le torse et elle tomba au sol. Je me mis sur elle .  
\- Tu t'avoues vaincue dis-je .  
\- Jamais  
\- Une vraie audacieuse . »

Elle passait ses jambes autour de ma taille. Elle essaya de me retourner pour être au-dessus de moi .Aucune femme n'est au-dessus de moi . Je plaquai ses jambes contre le sol . Je me me relevai . June fit de même . June ne s'avoua pas vaincue, une véritable Audacieuse. Elle balança un coup de poing et de genou simultanément . J'arrêtai ses deux attaques . Je lui balançai plusieurs coups de pied. Elle n'arriva pas à riposter. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur. J' avais une jambe entre les siennes, je tenais ses poignets fermement au-dessus de sa tête d'une seule main. Mon corps était plaqué contre le mien. Elle était à ma merci . La novice se débattait comme une furie. Je me mis à rire devant sa tentative de m'échapper .  
« On dirait une gazelle qui essaye de se débattre contre un lion dis-je en souriant cyniquement.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner je suis la gazelle et tu es le lion dit June ironiquement.   
\- Tout à fait . Tu es ma proie.   
Elle se mordit les lèvres. Je suivais son geste qui me rendait dingue.  
\- Arrête de faire ça dis-je d'une voix toute douce . »  
Sans m'en rendre compte, je caressai ses lèvres avec mon pouce. On ne prononçait aucun mot. On était dans notre bulle. J'enlevais mon pouce et je m'apprêtais à gouter, à mordre ses lèvres. June ferma les yeux, je sentais son excitation qui était aussi intense que la mienne, à la perspective de ce baiser.

« Eric ! Cria Quatre .  
\- Oui ! Criais-je en restant collé à ma « proie favorite ».  
\- Réunion d'évaluation des novices !  
Je me mis à grogner de frustration. Putain Quatre venait de me ramener à la réalité. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller à cette foutue réunion . La seule chose que je voulais c'était embrasser ses lèvres qui étaient devenus une obsession au fil des jours. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas que ses lèvres qui m'obsédaient, son corps aussi et encore plus depuis que j'avais senti son odeur ,quand on était sur le toit. Une partie de moi voulait faire durer le jeu et l'autre la voulait toute de suite. Je savais dès que je la baiserais,elle aurait perdu son intérêt à mes yeux .

\- Toi et moi ce n'est pas fini . Ma petite proie favorite. »  
Je tournai les talons et alla rejoindre Quatre .

Après la réunion avec tous les instructeurs sauf Tris. Selon les propos de Quatre, j'avais été tellement violent avec la pauvre novice que cette dernière avait besoin de Tris , pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Je rentrais chez moi .

En arrivant, je vis Tris devant la porte de mon logement . Elle était debout les bras croisés et un regard noir. Elle n'était pas là parce qu'elle venait de se disputer avec son chéri et qu'elle avait besoin d'un endroit pour squatter . Non, là elle était furieuse contre moi . Elle me laissa passer pour ouvrir la porte .

On rentra,j'enlevai ma veste que je laisser échouer sur le canapé.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence, ma chère Tris ? Ironisais-je .  
\- C'est à propos de June .  
J'allais dans la cuisine me préparer un café .  
\- Tu en veux un ?  
\- Non merci dit mon amie.  
\- Je t'écoute .  
\- Pourquoi tu as tabassé June ?  
\- Tabassé, tu y vas un peu fort, elle a quoi peut être trois malheureux bleus . Si je l'avais tabassé, elle serait dans le coma . Elle a désobéis tout comme Eve . Elles avaient interdiction de s'entrainer ensemble .Si tu avais fait ton boulot Tris, je n'aurais pas été obliger d'intervenir .  
\- Tu avais qu'a juste leur dire, tu n'étais pas obligé de te battre contre elle .  
\- June défie mon autorité, depuis qu'elle est là . Il fallait que je rappelle à cette novice , qu'une novice doit soumission à son leader .  
\- Tu la veux soumise en tant que novice ou en tant que proie,que tu veux dans ton lit ? Ironisa mon amie.  
\- Tris, on forme des soldats . Tu es leur instructrice,par leur mère . Arrête de les protéger .  
\- On aurait peut-être plus de novices si tu n'étais pas si dur . Ta réputation te précède mon cher Eric.  
\- Tant mieux . On est chez les Audacieux, on n'accueille, pas les mauviettes. Je te rappelle qu'on est en guerre contre les Sans-faction ! Tu veux prendre ma place, Tris ? Tu penses que tu ferais mieux ?  
\- Tu es un très bon leader, mais avec June tu as été trop loin .Tu vas aller t'excuser !  
\- M'excuser, tu rêves . Je suis le leader , je m'excuse pas auprès d'une novice . Quand elle sera sur le terrain ses blessures, seront plus grave que des bleus .  
\- Je vais aller me plaindre aux autres leaders dit mon amie.  
\- Tu veux protéger June ou la faire virer ?  
\- La protéger contre toi .  
\- Contre moi ? J'ai toujours protégé les novices de mon mieux . Si les autres leaders savent que June me tient tête . Si cela se répète ,ils demanderont son renvoi .  
\- Comme moi ou Christina dit Tris .

Tris a propos de sa relation avec Quatre . Et Christina pour un problème insubordination ,mais c'était envers Quatre . Cela est moins grave que June envers,moi un leader .  
-Samuel est au courant de l'incident ? Questionnais-je  
\- Oui dit mon amie penaude. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait fait une connerie .  
\- Samuel en parlera à la prochaine réunion des leaders.  
\- Qu'est que tu vas faire ?  
\- J'aviserai .  
\- Tu veux te joindre à moi et Quatre pour le repas ?  
\- Oui pourquoi pas .  
\- Je t'attends dans une heure dit mon amie en souriant .  
\- Ok. A toute à l'heure . »

Une heure, plus tard je me dirigeais vers l'appartement de Quatre et Tris . J'emmenais une boisson pour le repas . Je passais une agréable soirée avec mes amis .

Samedi,j'entrais dans la salle de repas , en tenant par la taille, ma conquête de la nuit. C'est ma proie numéro 2, Lisa . La novice native était grande, mince, de long cheveux blonds vénitiens qui lui tombait jusqu'au en bas du dos, et de beaux yeux bleus de biche. D'ailleurs, elle passait souvent la nuit avec moi . Ou plutôt quelques heures, elle ne dormait jamais avec moi. J'avais été la chercher à son dortoir, pour montrer au reste de la faction,quelle Audacieuse avait eu l'honneur de passer quelques heures torrides avec le grand Eric. Cette femme était magnifique et une parfaite soumise . Elle ferait un excellent soldat mais ne sera jamais gradé, pas assez de caractère pour ça .

Mais c'est quelques heures avec Lisa avaient été différent de d'habitude . Ce n'était pas à Lisa que j'avais pensé mais à June . Je m'étais imaginé cette dernière à la place de Lisa. 

Cela m'était jamais arrivé, d'habitude, la fille avec qui je baise, à toute mon attention pendant nos heures ensemble, la seule chose qui compte pour moi, c'est leur propre plaisir avant le mien. J'aime ce pouvoir, de pouvoir la faire jouir ou de la frustrée. C'est moi qui décide quand et comment .

Sauf qu'hier, la seule à qui j'aurais voulu donner du plaisir, la faire rejoindre le paradis c'était June. Mais bon Lisa n'avait rien remarqué, vu son sourire béat hier soir et son bonheur de me voir arriver au dortoir .

D'ailleurs mon regard scanna la salle et tomba sur ma « proie favorite ». Je la vis ayant une virulente conversation avec Christina, je me demandais de quoi elle pouvait parler, pour se disputer.  
Je n'accordais plus d'intérêt à Lisa . Et j'allais rejoindre mes amis et les deux novices pour déjeuner. Au moment où j'arrivais. Eve et June se levèrent avec leur plateau. « Ma proie » était coincée entre moi et le banc, aucun moyen de fuir . Je repensais à sa phrase « Tu es le lion, je suis la gazelle », ce moment me fit penser à ça, à une traque . J'étais le prédateur, elle était le gibier .  
« Ah voilà, ma proie préférée dis-je  
\- Alors la chasse a été bonne dit June en insistant sur le mot chasse.  
\- Satisfaisante.  
\- Et pour Lisa aussi cela a été satisfaisant dit June avec ironie  
\- Vu ses cris,il semblerait. Je te montrerais ce soir si tu veux .  
\- Désolé je suis déjà prise, j'ai un cour pour éviter les bleus.  
\- Sache que je gagne toujours répondis-je .  
\- Prépare-toi à perdre. »  
Je finis par la laisser partir . Eve suivait son amie, comme son ombre. Je m'installais avec mes amis .

« Alors Christina ,pourquoi tu t'engueulais avec June ?  
\- Parce qu'elle critiquait tes relations avec les novices qui sont interdites par le règlement . Et elle a dit que la faction des Audacieux était superbe, avec des leaders qui ne respectent pas les règles. J'ai dit que tu n'a jamais obligé une femme avec coucher avec toi.  
\- Encore heureux , je ne suis pas ce type de mec. Merci Christina de m'avoir défendu.  
\- De rien .  
\- June est peut-être simplement jalouse de n'avoir pas couché avec moi dis-je en plaisantant.  
\- Sûrement Eric dit Quatre en souriant. »

En fin d'après-midi , je quittai mon bureau et j'allai à la boulangerie acheter un gâteau chocolat et une tarte aux pommes, pour la soirée chez Christina .

En rentrant chez moi, je mis les gâteaux au frigo, puis j'allai me doucher . 

En sortant, je choisis des vêtements : un jean brut et une chemise . Puis j'allai finir de me préparer, en me coiffant, et en mettant de l'after- shave . Ensuite j'enfilai une paire de basket noire de style ville.

Je pris les gâteaux et sortis de chez moi pour aller chez Christina .

Je frappai à la porte, c'est Tris qui m'ouvrit . Je vis Quatre . J'entendis Christina parler à deux personnes mais je ne reconnus pas les voix . L'appartement de Christina était un studio de 30m2 avec une kitchenette et une pièce salle de bain toilette . Elle vivait en couple avec Uriah. Celui-ci n'était pas présent car il était serveur au bar de la faction, le vendredi et le samedi soir, de temps en temps. Il allait donner un coup de main à Zeke,son frère . Quatre et Tris préparaient la décoration de la table, de mettre les bouteilles sur la table et le repas. C'était un apéro dinatoire .

Je m'avançais vers le coin cuisine, je vis Christina cuisiner aider d'Ève et June . Cela m'étonna pas que Christina ait invité sa sœur. Et connaissant Christina, la dispute avec June de ce matin avait dû être déjà oublié, elle n'était pas rancunière contrairement à moi. Je surpris une conversation entre les trois femmes

« Pourquoi elle dit ça ? Demanda Christina à sa soeur.  
\- June, ne sait pas cuisiner dit-elle en rigolant   
\- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'avouer ce secret dit June en rigolant. »

June était sexy dans ce pantalon noir qui moulait bien ses fesses, un débardeur et un boléro  
par-dessus. Elle portait des chaussures compensées . En le regardant je l'imaginais portant ses chaussures mais avec une robe noire.

Je n'avais jamais été obsédé par une femme portant une robe. Mais concernant June,depuis notre entrevue sur le toit, c'était devenu une obsession .

« Salut ! J'ai ramené un gâteau au chocolat et une tarte aux pommes vu que Tris n'aime pas le chocolat dis-je  
\- Tu les as faite toi-même dit Christina en taquinant.  
\- Non la boulangerie . Il faudrait que je me trouve une femme pour la cuisine. Mais vu ce que j'ai entendu que les audacieuses ne sont pas douées dans ce domaine ou c'est peut-être seulement June.  
\- Vu que je compte pas être ta femme, je ne risque pas de t'empoisonner répondit la novice native.  
\- Quel genre de poison tu utiliserais si tu devais me tuer dis-je ironiquement.  
\- Aucun, un bon coup de couteau dans le cœur . Ah non te n'en as pas. Bah alors dans la jugulaire. »  
Aucun des autres audacieux, n'osa interrompe notre échange. On s'assit tous à table après avoir emmené les plats dans un silence glacial.

« Bon ce soir pas de novices,de membres, d'instructeur,ni de leader. Ok dit Christina.  
\- Ok répondons-nous tous en chœur.  
-Bon alors, comment ça se fait que tu sais pas cuisiner ? Ta mère t'a jamais appris ? Demanda Tris.  
\- Elle a essayé, mais je préférais aller faire de la moto répondit June  
Tiens, on une passion commune pensais-je  
\- Quel type de moto ? Demandai-je  
\- Une Kawasakhi ZZR250.   
\- Pas mal .   
\- Et toi tu en une ? Demanda la novice native  
\- oui ,une Ducati STI.  
\- Puissante, comme moto.   
\- Où est ta moto ? Demanda Eve.  
\- Dans le garage chez moi.  
Son chez elle ici, elle ne devrait plus être attachée à la maison de sa mère. « La faction avant les liens du sang ».  
\- Chez ta mère. Chez toi, c'est ici maintenant dis-je énervé .  
Chez ma mère . Monsieur le leader est content répondit-elle ironiquement. »  
Le repas fut agréable, aucune tension entre June et moi . On arriva même à parler comme des gens civilisé.

Après le repas , Christina proposa un jeu .  
« Vous connaissez le jeu action/vérité version bouteille.  
\- C'est bien un jeu de sincère dit June en rigolant .  
Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf moi. On était tous des Audacieux ici.  
\- Et un jeux Audacieux c'est le strip-poker dis-je ironiquement   
\- Ouais au moins c'est plus excitant, que les jeux des Erudits style Scrabble répondit June.  
\- D'un côté l'autre fois strip dans les dortoir ,pas besoin de jouer avec toi.  
\- Sache qu 'au strip-poker, je suis habillée et le mec finit en boxer. Suis imbattable.  
\- Vous avez fini vous deux , je peux expliquer ! Dit Christina.  
\- Vas-y dit-on en chœur avec June.  
\- Donc une personne tourne dit action ou vérité. Elle tourne la bouteille. La personne visée par la bouteille pose une question si la personne qui a tourné la bouteille à dit vérité. Si la personne qui a tourné la bouteille dit action, elle doit embrasser la personne visée par la bouteille. Ok ,compris?  
\- Oui dit-on tous en chœur.  
\- Petite question, on a le droit à 3 jokers par exemple si on ne veut pas répondre à une question?Demanda la novice native.  
\- Normalement, non, mais si vous préférez,aucun souci dit Christina.  
\- Tu as peur ? Me moquai-je.  
\- Peur, non. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'étaler ma vie . »  
On finit par décider qu'on aurait le droit à un joker .

Christina commença .  
« Vérité   
Elle fit tourner la bouteille et c'est Tris qui devait poser la question   
\- Comment s'appelait ton premier mec ?  
\- Cole.  
-Action dit Tris   
La bouteille désigna Quatre.  
\- C'est de la triche ! dit Christina  
\- C'est le jeu. Action répondit mon ami.  
Il fit tourner la bouteille et cela tomba sur June. Ils se firent un bisou chaste. J'aurais aimé être à la place de Quatre, je voudrais tant savoir le goût de ses lèvres .  
\- Vérité dit June .  
La bouteille visa Christina de nouveau.  
\- Quelle est ta couleur de cheveux naturelle ? Demanda l'ancienne Sincère.  
C'est une couleur je n'avais pas remarqué .  
\- Cela se voit que c'est une teinture ? Demanda June.  
Je le sais car c'est mon métier répondit Christina  
\- Je suis blonde claire pour répondre à ta question dit la novice native .  
\- Action dit Christina.  
La bouteille tomba sur moi . On se sourit. Le baiser fut très chaste. C'était drôle d'embrasser lors d'un jeu après ce qu'on avait vécu tous les deux.   
\- Vérité dis-je.  
Eve fut désignée par la bouteille . La transfert hésita c'était le leader.  
\- As-tu des frères et sœurs ?  
\- Deux frères aînés.  
\- Vérité dit Ève.  
Cela tomba sur Tris.  
\- As-tu eu déjà un mec ?  
\- Non jamais .  
\- Action dit Tris.  
June et Tris s'embrassèrent et ce n'était pas un baiser chaste. C'était hot  
\- Vérité dit June.  
La bouteille me désigna. Enfin j'allais savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait son test l'année dernière. Ce genre information n'était pas marqué dans le dossier . Il était juste écrit : autorisation report initiation. C'était Max qui était chargé de cela, il n'avait pas voulu me dire pourquoi June et Peter avaient eu une dérogation .  
\- Pourquoi n'a pas tu fais le test d'aptitude l'année dernière ?Demandai-je .  
\- Joker répondit June.  
\- Tu as 17 ans, je croyais qu'on était amie ! Cria Ève  
\- On l'est. Après ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne peux pas garder des choses pour moi. »

On reprit le jeu.  
« Vérité dis-je   
\- Pourquoi, tu ne te cases pas ?Questionna Christina.  
\- Le mariage, les enfants ce n'est pas pour moi, la corde au cou non merci répondis-je en rigolant.  
\- Vérité dit Christina .  
\- Tu veux combien d'enfants Chris ?Demanda Eve  
\- 4.   
-Commence maintenant alors dit Tris.  
\- T'inquiète on y travaille avec Uriah . »

Un moment dans le jeu , June dit action, la bouteille me visa moi. . Après hésitation, June se leva et elle s'approcha de moi, elle se baissa pour avoir accès à mes lèvres. Enfin, je pouvais goûter ses lèvres, elle était chaude,sucrée. C'était le meilleur baiser de ma vie,je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. Notre baiser était passionné. J' avais ma main derrière sa nuque pour me coller à moi. June avait ses deux mains sur mon torse. On finit par mettre fin au baiser . June reprit sa place . Un flottement de quelques minutes dans l'air puis le jeu reprit .  
« Et toi Quatre, tu veux les enfants, le mariage ? Demandai-je ironiquement.  
\- Ouais bien sûr, je veux fonder une famille. Tu es trop cynique Eric.  
\- T'en veux combien chéri ? Demanda Tris.  
\- 3.  
\- Déjà, 2 ce serait pas mal . »

Le jeu continuait . La bouteille désigna June. Je sentis dans son regard qu'elle allait se venger de ma question tout à l'heure   
\- Pourquoi as-tu quitté ta faction ? Demanda June.  
\- Tu penses qu'il y a raison sur le fait qu'on a quitté nos factions ? Questionna Eve.  
\- Bien sûr. Alors ?  
\- Joker répondis-je.  
Les personnes présentes dans la pièce savaient les raisons de mon départ de la faction des Erudits. Mais il était hors de question que je me livre à deux novices .  
\- Tu vois ce n'est pas facile , chacun à ses secrets . »  
On continuait un peu mais il y avait une tension .

Tris et Quatre rentraient chez eux, leur appartement était en face de celui de Christina. June et Eve marchèrent devant moi, d'un pas pressé, comme s'il avait le diable au fesses. J'étais derrière elle. Arrivée au niveau de l'escalier, qui menait à mon appartement, je retins June par le bras. s  
« Toi vas te coucher dis-je d'une voix autoritaire à Eve .  
La novice transfert regarda son amie d'un air terrifié.  
\- T'inquiète pas lui dit June . »

Eve alla se coucher . Je lui tins le bras jusqu'à que j'ai fermé la porte à clé. Mon appartement était immense. On entra directement dans le salon spacieux. IL y avait un grand canapé d'angle noir. Une table basse en verre les pieds était en forme de croix et noir. Un grand meuble avec une immense télévision . A gauche au fond d'un mur un bureau et sur tout le long du mur , des étagères avec des livres, des disques , des DVD . A droite il y avait la porte coulissante,qui emmenait à ma chambre et à ma salle de bain. Au centre de la belle, une belle cuisine US avec son ilot de couleur noire. De l'autre côté, la table à manger , du même type que la table basse .

« Alors, comme ça tu te plains à Tris pour trois malheureux bleus. Je t'ai pas cassé des côtes non plus ! m'énervais-je  
\- Je me suis pas plains. Elle les a vu . Elle était avec Quatre quand il t'a appelé pour la réunion avec les instructeurs. Elle est venue me voir. Regarde ! S'énerva June.  
June souleva son débardeur. Je regardais son corps , en effet j'avais été brutal . Je n'avais jamais été violent avec une femme. C'était une idée qui m'insupportai . Je m'en voulais  
-Assois-toi dis-je doucement  
Elle obéit . J'ouvris une porte coulissante pour aller dans la salle de bain . J'allais chercher une crème contre les bleus. Je m'assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé.  
\- Enlève ton haut, je vais te mettre de la crème dis-je.  
\- Je suis une grande fille .  
June me prit le tube des mains.  
\- Ce serait trop demandé d'avoir un peu d'intimité dit-elle  
\- Je te croyais une audacieuse . Et puis te déshabille bien tous les jours devant les novices répondis-je ironiquement.  
Elle se mit de dos. Elle enleva lentement son boléro et déboutonna son débardeur. Je la sentais mal à l'aise. J'aurais dû lui proposer d'aller dans ma chambre. Mais j'avais d'admirer ce corps. Là je vis ses tatouages dans le dos : Le signe des audacieux à gauche ,au-dessus en diagonale,le signe des sincères,de l'autre côté le signe des altruistes à la même hauteur que celui des audacieux au dessus en diagonale du signe des altruistes,celui des fraternels. Les 4 symboles formaient un V. Au centre de ce V, il était écrit Hope . C'était magnifique. J'aimerais parcourir les lignes de ses tatouages.

\- Tu espères quoi ? Demandai-je   
\- Je ne comprends pas répondit-elle  
\- Ton tatouage Hope .  
\- C'est … Si je ne te réponds pas, tu vas encore me frapper dit-elle ironiquement.  
Je ne préférai pas répondre, sinon j'allais m'énerver.  
-... Ton tatouage audacieux je comprends c'est ta faction . Mais les autres ? Et pourquoi en forme de V.  
\- Même si les Audacieux est ma faction . Je respecte et j'admire les autres factions . Cela est en forme de V car je trouvais ça stylisé .  
\- Tu vas faire celui des Érudits ?  
\- Non, c'est la seule faction que je méprise.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je trouve les érudits prétentieux car soit disant ils ont le savoir . »  
C'était vrai, parce qu'il avait la connaissance, mon ancienne faction se croyait supérieur.

Je décidais de prendre les choses en mains . Je m'approchais d'elle. Je me mis à califourchon sur elle, sous mon poids, elle s'allongea . Je lui pris le tube des mains. Je massai délicatement, je ne voulais pas lui faire mal. Je la vis gémir de douleur, elle serrait les dents  
\- Cela t'arrive souvent de brutaliser une femme puis de jouer au docteur après dit June  
Je souris. Je balançais le tube. On allait vraiment « jouer au docteur ».  
\- Je vais te soigner autrement dis-je en souriant.  
Je déposais un doux baiser sur chaque. Je la sentis réagir immédiatement .Puis il embrassa mon corps en remontant vers mon visage. Puis j'embrassais, chaque parcelle de son corps, j'aimais son odeur, son goût . J'allais prendre mon temps,je voulais m'enivrer,la goûter encore et encore. Je voulais savoir où était son point de rupture. Je voulais la soumettre encore plus que n'importe quelle fille . Plus je progressais vers son visage, plus elle se tortillait,elle gémissait de plus en plus fort. Arrivée à son visage, On se regarda dans les yeux.  
\- Il semblerait que tu apprécies ce nouveau traitement. Notre baiser m'a laissé sur ma faim tout à l'heure dis-je .  
Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre. Je pris possession de sa bouche sauvagement. Je dominais complètement le baiser. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis elle descendit jusqu'à mon bas du dos et commença à m'enlever mon t-shirt. J'arrêtais tout de suite le baiser. Je détestais les femmes qui prenait des initiatives, j'aimais les femmes complètement soumises. J'allais lui apprendre,ce que j'attendais d'elle. Je lui mis au-dessus de ma tête en les tenant fermement.  
\- Que fais-tu ? Dis-je de façon autoritaire.  
\- Je vois pas pourquoi, je serai la seule à moitié nue alors que tu es habillé dit -elle sensuellement.  
C'était une joueuse et j'adorais cela. On allait jouer.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas cela va arriver . Mais je ne veux pas qu'une femme me touche et je veux qu'elle me soit totalement soumise .  
\- Je ne suis pas toutes les femmes .  
\- Je sais, mais j'arriverais à te faire plier quand même. »  
Je la portai jusqu'à la chambre.

Je le posai sur le lit et entrepris de la dévêtir très lentement, je voulais faire augmenter le désir en elle. Puis je me déshabillai lentement devant le regard de ma « proie favorite », pour qu'elle comprenne ce qui l'attendait avec le grand Eric. Je la vis se mordre les lèvres. Je viens m'allonger à côté d'elle. 

« Tu fais exprès ,tu sais l'effet que ça me fait dis-je en me souriant.  
Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre, je l'embrassai avidement . Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, je lui remis directement avec force au-dessus de sa tête   
\- Je t'ai dit quoi. Si tu continues comme ça je t'attache dis-je froidement  
\- Promis je vais essayer d'obéir .Mais j'ai besoin de toucher mon partenaire répondit-elle doucement  
\- Pas cette fois-ci dis-je calmement   
Je m'en voulais de m'être énervé, je voulais que cela se passe bien entre nous . 

Ma bouche descendit vers sa jugulaire, pendant que mes mains caressaient mon corps . Elle était vraiment très réceptive, elle pencha sa tête, pour me donner accès à son cou. Pendant que son bassin bougeait en harmonie avec mes mains .Puis ma bouche descendit jusqu'à mes seins. Je commençais à lécher doucement son téton gauche. Toute suite elle se cambra,c'était merveilleux de la voir se donner à moi.  
\- Éric ! Cria t-elle  
Puis je mordillais son téton et je fis le même traitement à l'autre. Ensuite avec ma langue, je parcourais le reste de son corps en prenant soin d'oublier aucune parcelle. J'aimais son goût, épicé,sauvage. Puis j'explorais son corps,plus,elle se tortillait,haletait en se tenant au drap fermement .Quand j'arrivais au niveau de mon piercing au nombril, et je fis tourner ma langue. Je vis ma proie favorite,se tordre sous les assauts de ma langue, elle se cambra, elles hurlait de plus en plus fort . J'adorais savoir que j'étais responsable de son état.  
\- Éric !  
\- C'est ça crie mon nom. J'aime ça. »

Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches ,pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger. Elle ressentira encore plus de plaisir . Puis je commençais à l'embrasser délicatement entre les cuisses, jusqu'à la limite de son sexe.. Je sentis qu'elle voulait bouger, mais elle ne pouvait pas, je dominais complètement son plaisir. June était excitée à l'attente que j'embrasse son sexe, mais pas tout de suite. Ensuite je léchais la sueur qui coulait entre ses cuisses . Ma proie n'en pouvait plus, elle se tordait, elle hurlait mon nom comme une damnée, elle se tenait tellement fort au drap que ses jointures étaient blanches. Puis ma langue s'introduisit dans mon intimité, au début je frôlais juste, puis je lappais,puis quand la s'introduisit plus profondément et tournais autour de son clitoris. Elle hurlait mon nom. J'étais complètement excité, aucune femme ne m'avait jamais fait autant d'effets. Je n'avais jamais autant désiré,aimé avoir le pouvoir sur une femme. Elle m'avait tenu tête, pendant des semaines, j'avais été obsédé par elle et là en quelques heures, elle était à moi .

\- Éric ! Je t'en supplie !   
J'arrêtais et je la regardais.  
\- Tu vois que tu aimes te soumettes . Et moi j'adore t'entendre supplier .  
Éric entra d'un fort coup de rein en moi.  
\- Han ! Dit-on en chœur.  
J'allais doucement en elle pour qu'elle s'habitue à l'intrusion . On se regardait .Quand j'accélérais, je la sentis planter ses ongles dans ma peau. Je la laissai faire. Elle atteint l'orgasme en premier, mes conquêtes d'abord, elle me griffa le dos. J'aimais cette douleur . Je donnai un dernier coup et joui en elle.   
\- Éric !  
\- June! »  
On haletait, on se regardait quelques minutes, je me retirai.

On était allongé dans le lit . Au bout de quelques minutes, je la vis se lever et se rhabiller,sans me regarder. Je ne la regardais pas non plus . Je l'entendis fermer la porte . Je m'endormis, heureux sous l'effet de l'orgasme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 3 est terminé . J'espère que aimer toujours être dans la tête d'Eric . Et que le lemon vous a plus .
> 
> On se retrouve samedi pour la suite


	5. chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un chapitre plus sur le rôle de leader d'Eric et plus action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth

Après notre baise, June était parti . Elle s'était habillée à la vitesse de la lumière et elle était retournée sûrement au dortoir . Elle semblait regretter, de s'être laissée aller et d'avoir pris son pied avec moi . Je m'en foutais de ses états d'âmes.

Je n'avais fait aucun geste,lors de son départ . Après avoir baisé, je voulais que mes conquêtes partent le plus vite possible, je voulais dormir . June,comme n'importe quelle Audacieuse, devait connaître ma règle : Je dormais toujours seul. Connaissant, la fierté de « ma proie » favorite », elle a dû préférer partir avant que je la vire.

Je me réveillais avec une trique d'enfer. J'avais rêvé que je prenais sauvagement, ma « proie favorite » dans la douche et qu'elle hurlait mon nom , qu'elle en redemandait encore.

C'était la première fois que j'étais frustré, que je voulais baiser la même conquête,dès le matin. Je m'imaginais, la caresser, la lécher, elle se cambrerait, gémirait, alors qu'elle dormirait. June se réveillerait à peine, que je la ferais jouir.

Puis je l'emmènerais sous la douche et je culbuterais. June ne ferait que hurler, elle se donnerait entièrement à moi . 

Pendant l'entrainement, je la verrais se dandiner,car elle me sentira en elle pendant des jours et j'aimerais savoir que ce serait moi qui serait à l'origine de son état.

Mes pensées érotiques, ne calmèrent pas mon entrejambe bien au contraire, cela ne faisait qu'augmenter mon désir . Je balançais l'oreiller de rage et je filais sous la douche . La douche froide n'eut aucun effet, elle était court-circuitée, par les images que m'envoyait mon cerveau. June avec moi sous la douche. Ses jambes galbées autour de ma taille, sa tête renversée,les yeux clos avec l'eau coulant sur elle. « Ma proie favorite », me demanderait d'aller toujours plus fort . Je suis persuadé que June aime les hommes dominants, avec elle .

En sortant de la douche, je sentis mon dos qui me brulait. Je me retournais et je vis les griffures profondes laissé par June. Je n'étais pas en colère, du fait qu'elle m'avait touché, au contraire je trouvais ça plutôt bandant . Je retournais dans ma chambre, m'habiller .

J'avais prévu d'honorer , June de la tradition qu'avaient le droit toutes mes conquêtes. Me pavaner avec elle , au réfectoire . Connaissant le caractère de la novice native, ce n'allait pas le lui plaire. Elle résisterait , car pour elle ce serait « une humiliation publique » . Je tenais ma vengeance,après ses semaines où elle a défié mon autorité .

J'ouvrais la porte de mon appartement, je tombais nez à nez avec Max.  
« Eric, j'ai besoin de toi pour une mission extérieure . 

Max avait eu besoin de moi pour une mission extérieure. En langage clair : soucis avec les sans-factions.

Les sans-factions n'était pas une faction mais plusieurs petites factions avec un chef . Certains groupes vivaient dans le quartier des Altruistes. Mais la plupart vivaient hors de la ville, dans les ruines de Chicago qui avait subi une guerre terrible, il y a plus de 50 ans . Il n'y avait ni eau, si une rivière traversait mais l'eau n'était pas potable, ni chauffage. Il y avait beaucoup de luttes internes entre eux et donc beaucoup de morts .

On intervenait juste quand les sans-faction volait ou essayait de s'introduire dans le quartier des Altruistes. Ceux qui vivaient dans le quartier des Altruistes étaient nourris et avait des abris décents. En contrepartie, il ramassait les ordures,aidait les fraternels au champ, il était traité comme des esclaves. Mais c'était moins pire que vivre hors de la ville. Les Altruistes voulaient se rendre hors de la ville,pour aider ses laisser pour comptes, mais les autres factions leur interdisaient .

Je montais dans l'une de nos jeep. Un Audacieux conduisait , deux soldats étaient derrière. Dans l'autre jeep, il y avait Max. Il y avait aussi, un gros camion avec une trentaine de soldats.   
Un groupe de sans faction attaquerait un entrepôt dans la quartier des Fraternels .

« L'équipe Faucon, vous venez avec moi, on va devant . L'équipe Cobra, vous allez avec Eric et prenez l'arrière. L'équipe Tigre, vous allez avec Zeke et vous prenez les côtés . Allez on se déploie.

Des sans-faction était en train de piquer de la nourriture, stocker par les fraternels dans l'un des hangar, qui est destiné à nourrir les autres factions . Ces parasites trouvaient pas que les Altruistes leur donnaient assez .

On contourna le bâtiment et on se posta à l'arrière . Cinq à gauche, Cinq à droite .On vit par les fenêtres qu'ils étaient une quarantaine de sans-faction. Ils chargeaient les provisions dans un camion. Il faisait encore nuit. Les Fraternels dormait . C'est un Fraternel, qui s'est réveillé pendant la nuit, qui a vu. Il avait donné l'alerte . Les Fraternels étaient restés chez eux, le temps qu'on arrive .

On attendit que l'équipe de Max rentre, c'était le signal . Ils entrèrent. Mon équipe et celle de Zeke , nous rentrâmes simultanément . On les encerclait, ils lâchèrent les sacs. Les sans-faction n'étaient pas effrayés, bien au contraire, il semblait se moquer de nous, les Audacieux . L'un se mit même à éclater de rire. Je lui donnai un coup de crosse à la tempe.  
« Pourquoi tu ris parasite m'énervais-je .  
Il continuait à sourire bêtement .  
\- Tu vas faire un petit séjour, dans nos geôles et ensuite tu finiras comme cobaye ,pour tester les nouveaux sérums. »  
Le sans-faction continuait à sourire, malgré mes menaces.   
On s'apprêtait à les ramener chez les Audacieux . Quand Johanna rentra dans le hangar paniquée. Chose anormale, pour une Fraternel .  
« Les sans-faction ont attaqué l'entrepôt des Érudits, ainsi qu'un entrepôt d'armes chez les Audacieux. »

Les sans-faction se mirent à sourire . Ces salopards étaient une diversion .

« Eric va au hangar des Audacieux avec Zeke et la moitié de son équipe . Moi je file avec le reste des hommes au hangar des Érudits . »  
On fut obligé de laisser les sans-faction repartir . On n'était pas assez nombreux pour gérer les attaques et les arrestations .

Avec Zeke et mes mes hommes, on retourna, dans notre faction, direction, l'entrepôt des armes .

Quand on arriva , des Audacieux échangeaient des coups de feu avec les sans-faction. Je vis plusieurs, de nos hommes à terres ,impossible savoir s'il était mort ou gravement blessé . Je vis aussi plusieurs corps sans-faction inertes . Mais il semblerait qu'il y ait en plus ,de notre côté. Les sans-faction étaient plus nombreux que les Audacieux ,en poste . Maintenant qu'on est arrivé, en renfort, on allait changer la donne .

Je fis signe à mes hommes, de se déployer, pour les prendre en étaux . On se servait des caisses et des différents meubles, pour se déplacer discrètement. Sauf que les sans-faction adoptaient la même stratégie . 

Je vis, un homme environ de mon âge, aussi grand que moi, assez musclé. Les cheveux rasés blonds, des yeux bleus. Il portait une veste similaire à la mienne, toute déchirée, un t-shirt gris et un pantalon gris des Altruistes, eux aussi avaient connu des jours meilleurs . Enfin une paire de boots. C'était lui, le chef . 

J'échangeais plusieurs coups de feu avec lui. Mais aucun de nous réussit à toucher l'autre. On finit par pointer nos armes l'un sur l'autre . On tira en même temps, nos armes étaient vides . Je voulais recharger la mienne et prendre un chargeur dans ma veste. Mais le sans-faction fut plus rapide et me donna un coup de crosse et me donna un coup de pied ,pour me désarmer .

Je lui donnai un coup de poing , il essaye de m'en donner un mais je le parait et je lui filais un coup dans le ventre . On se remit en position, il enchaina plusieurs coups poing à une vitesse vertigineuse ,ils m'atteignirent tous. Je titubais.  
« Le grand Eric est déjà fatigué se moqua t-il .  
Il m'attaqua mais je lui donnai un grand coup dans le ventre qui le mit à terre.  
\- C'est plutôt toi, sans-faction.  
Il se releva, on se remit en position de combat. Le sans faction se baissa et prit dans sa chaussure, un couteau militaire . Il faillit me poignarder, mais je stoppa la lame à quelques centimètres de mon ventre et je lui tordis le poignet. Mon adversaire,lâcha son arme sous la douleur . On enchaina plusieurs attaques, mais aucun de nous prit le dessus sur l'autre .

Les combats autour de nous n'étaient pas mieux, aucun des deux camps ne gagnait . Les corps tombaient comme des cartes . Cette fois-ci avec le chef des sans-faction, on décida d'arrêter l'attaque,sinon cela allait être un massacre et pas seulement de leur côté . Chacun prit les corps des défunts et aida les blesser. Les sans-faction reprirent le train . La mission était remplie, ils n'avaient voler aucune arme.

Avant de partir le chef des sans-faction se retourna vers moi.  
« Retiens bien mon visage, car ce sera le dernier que tu verras avant que je t'abattre me menaça le sans-faction.

Le chef des sans-faction que je venais de combattre, devait être un sans-faction natif . Car s'il avait été un novice Audacieux, on aurait dû être dans la même initiation. Mais cet homme et les autres sans-faction se battait comme des Audacieux . Où avaient-ils apprit à se battre comme ça ? 

Je rejoignis, Max chez les Erudits, là-bas aussi, on avait perdu beaucoup d'hommes . Max aussi avait dû abandonner le combat . Ils avaient brisé plusieurs caisses des différents sérums.

« Pourquoi casser des fioles de sérums ? Demanda Max.  
\- Ils pensent peut-être que s'il y a plus de sérums, plus d'expérience sur eux.  
\- Ils sont crétins, ils faut détruire les laboratoires pour ça.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient intelligents répondis-je  
-Il faut bien que ses parasite servent à quelques chose au sein du système. »

Pendant 5 jours, on passa notre temps à gérer des conflits entre les sans-faction. J'avais l'impression d'être face à un incendie et que je n'avais pas assez d'eau pour l'éteindre . Au bout de cinq jours, le calme revint dans les factions.

Pendant cette semaine, j'avais à peine dormi 10 heures, je ne m'étais pas douché . Jeanine décida de nous convoquer, Max et moi, pour une réunion d'urgence au siège des Érudits. Les autres Audacieux rentrèrent . Dans sa grande gratitude,la leadeuse , nous permis de prendre une douche et de nous restaurer pensais-je ironiquement. . Bon, on devait remettre les mêmes fringues. Jeanine nous avait proposé des vêtements propres. Mais hors de question que je porte nouveau des habits Érudits.

« Max, c'est quoi cette histoire, les sans-faction on réussit à détruire des fioles !  
\- Jeanine, les sans-faction avait fait diversion chez les Fraternel expliqua Max.  
On aurait dit une mère qui engueulait son gamin. Il fallait que j'intervienne .  
\- Jeanine, vous descendez de vos grands chevaux ! Nous sommes leaders aussi, on est à égalité. Ce qui compte c'est qu'ils nous ont pas volés des armes . Du sérum vous pouvez en refaire !  
\- Mais... les simulations des peurs chez vous ou « les instants vérité », chez les Sincères, vont devoir être décalés balbutia Jeanine .  
\- Eh bien on décalera les simulations . Les novices auront un entrainement physique plus long. Ce n'est pas grave . Cela aurait plus grave, s'ils avaient voler des armes . Les Sans-faction que j'ai rencontré à l'entrepôt des armes, savent se battre aussi bien que nous . Ils sont plus nombreux . S'ils décident de nous faire la guerre, le système disparaitra .   
\- Tu envisages quoi ? Demanda Jeanine .  
La leadeuse des Erudit et Max m'écoutèrent avec attention .  
\- Des soldats de la clôture, nous parlent de rassemblement . Ils ont entendu parler d'un Kyle Reese. Qui c'est ?  
\- Kyle Reese était leader chez les Audacieux. Il est mort au cours d'un mission,il y a 16 ans . Mais depuis quelques années, des rumeurs circulent en disant qu'il aurait simulé sa mort . Qu'il aurait rejoint les sans-faction répondit Max.  
\- Tu en pense quoi ? Demandai-je.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends,pourquoi il aurait fait ça .  
\- Ce n'est qu'une rumeur comme Evelyn Eaton serait vivante et se cacherait chez les sans-faction rétorqua Jeanine.  
Je sentis que la leadeuse des Erudits, était mal à l'aise à l'évocation de Kyle Resse.  
\- Vous le connaissez ,Jeanine ?  
\- Je le connaissais en tant que leadeur dit rapidement Jeanine.  
Je sentais que Jeanine cachait quelque chose.  
\- Imaginons 2 minutes que Kyle Reese ou/et Evelyn Eaton sont vivants . Ils sont des anciens Audacieux , ils auraient pu apprendre aux sans-faction à se battre.  
\- Il faut empêcher ça en étant plus répressif dit Jeanine.  
\- Au contraire si on est plus répressif, on va donner du poids du discours au leader des sans-faction. Il faut être plus souple avec eux, leur accorder plus de nourriture ou des habitations . Si leur niveau de vie va mieux, les sans-faction ne voudront plus se révolter .  
\- D'accord dit Jeanine  
\- D'accord ,Eric, je vais prévoir une réunion à notre siège ,la semaine prochaine, prévu avec les autres leader.  
\- Et pour les attaques, vous allez faire quoi ? Demanda Jeanine.  
\- Je vais renforcer la sécurité auprès des entrepôts et voir avec Jade et Tonya, pour qu'elles augmentent le nombre d'Audacieux, en salle de contrôle.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Au revoir Jeanine dit-on .  
\- Au revoir, Max et Eric. »

En rentrant à mon appartement , je ne pris pas la peine de me déshabiller, je m'écroulais sur mon lit . Je dormis 14 heures d'affilées . 

Je me réveillais encore,avec une trique d'enfer. Toute la semaine,les peu d'heures que j'avais dormi June avait hanté mes nuits . Les situations changeaient à chaque fois, mais cela finissait toujours pareil . June en sueur,hurlant mon nom, me suppliant de la faire jouir encore et encore . Dans mes rêves, j'avais l'impression de sentir encore son odeur, d'avoir son goût sur ma langue.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche et me changer .J'allais au bureau, voir l'évolution des novices pendant la semaine, puis je décidai d'aller retrouver l'objet de mes fantasmes.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches, je la trouva en salle d'entrainement. June s'entrainait à lancer des couteaux Je m'avançais vers elle.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Demandai   
\- Je danse dit-elle ironiquement  
\- J'ai vu tes résultats tout à l'heure ,tu t'es amélioré dans les combats rapprochés, les armes à feux,mais que les couteaux tu as régressé .  
\- Je suscite de l'intérêt pour le grand Eric .  
\- Non, j'ai regardé les résultats de tous les novices. Peter est qu'à 1 point de toi.  
June lança un couteau énervé. Le couteau ne visa même pas la cible.  
-Quel tir me moquai-je .  
Je m'approchai d'elle et je me mis derrière elle. Je décidai de l'aider. En tant que leader des novices, je pouvais très bien enseigner aux novices .  
\- Fléchis un peu tes jambes. Il faut que tu fasses corps avec l'arme dis-je . »

Je la vis écouter mes conseils attentivement. Elle réussit à mettre deux couteaux dans le centre de la cible. Elle se retourna vers moi et me sourit. Nos corps se frôlaient. J'essayais de garder le contrôle,alors que la seule chose que je voulais c'était la baiser. Pourquoi pas ici,à même sol. A ce moment-là je ne pensais pas au conséquences, si on me surprenait à m'envoyer en l'air avec une novice,en salle d'entrainement . Je désirais ardemment ,la novice native.  
« Merci dit June  
\- La nuit qu'on a passée ensemble... commençais-je  
\- C'était une erreur me coupa la novice.  
\- Une erreur ? Comment ça une erreur ?  
J'avais raison ,si elle était partie aussi vite,c'est parce qu'elle regrettait d'avoir coucher avec moi.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu allais dire dit elle en bégayant.  
\- Pas du tout . Les griffures dans mon dos qui m'ont brulé pendant plusieurs jours. Ton côté sauvage,me fait bander .  
\- Je croyais que tu aimais les femmes soumises et totalement sous ton contrôle.  
\- Et tu as aimé ça aussi,vu tes cris. Je veux qu'on recommence ce soir dis-je en souriant  
Je posais ma main sur sa chute de rein  
\- Je ne suis pas à ta disposition s'énerva June .  
\- Tu es ma proie ne l'oublie pas.  
\- Je croyais que dès que tu avais baisé, cela t'amusait plus et que tu passais à une nouvelle fille.  
-C'est vrai. Mais pour la première fois, j'ai tellement aimé te baiser, que je me suis réveillé frustré de ne pas pouvoir utiliser ton corps de nouveau  
\- Je ne suis pas une pute ! J'en ai marre de ton jeu malsain. Fout-moi la paix. Je suis sûr que Lisa sera heureuse d'écarter de nouveau les cuisses pour toi.  
\- Non, tu es ma proie. Le jeu cessera quand je le déciderais. Ce n'est pas Lisa que je veux mais toi. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra,mais je peux t'assurer que je te ferais atteindre le paradis de nouveau. Et que tu en redemanderas .  
\- Tu rêves ! Cria t-elle »

Elle finit par se rendre compte de notre proximité, de ma main dans le bas de son dos. Elle l'enleva et quitta furieuse la salle d'entrainement.

En sortant de la salle, je croisais Lisa. Elle, je sais qu'elle serait partante pour un nouveau round. J'avais perdu une bataille contre June mais pas la guerre . Je décidai de me contenter de Lisa, pour l'instant . Je la pris sauvagement sur le canapé, puis la douche, même à même le sol sur mon appartement . Lisa se laissa faire, elle n'essaya pas de me toucher,de résister un peu . Cela me frustrait.

J'essayais d'imaginer June à la place de Lisa .

Cela n'avait rien de comparable, à la nuit avec June, qui même en gémissant,et en se cambrait, essayer de reprendre le contrôle . Elle était très sauvage . Peut-être que je n'aimais pas les femmes si soumises que ça,comme je le croyais.

Quelques heures plus tard, je raccompagnais Lisa, au bas des escaliers.  
« Je t'interdis de parler de nos heures! Rhabilles-toi bien! ordonnais-je  
Lisa rougit et baissa les yeux en signe de soumission.  
Cette femme serait parfaite pour moi,selon mes critères. Je rentrais dans le bureau en colère. Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête , June .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 4 est terminé, j'attends vos review !^^
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre, où vous avez découvert Eric,dans son rôle de leader, vous a plus. Je suis désolé les scènes de combats ne sont pas mon fort . Ce chef des sans-faction on le reverra au cours de la fiction . Eric commence a être obséder par June. Et vous avez aussi découvert sa réaction après sa première nuit avec June.
> 
> Dans le prochain, chapitre, vous découvrirez la réaction d'Eric ,face à la vengeance de June avec Jai.
> 
> Le personnage Kyle Reese est un clin d'oeil au personne de Jai Courtney dans « Terminator : Genisys ». Ce personnage sera important même si on le verra peu .
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera mercredi prochain


	6. chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la rencontre parents enfants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth

On était jeudi ,exceptionnellement, les novices n'avaient pas entrainement . On devait préparer la rencontre parents/enfants le lendemain , de 12h à 16h.Les novices auraient le résultat du classement 30 minutes avant, l'arrivée des familles. 

Les novices profitaient de cette journée de liberté . La plupart allaient acheter des tenues pour la rencontre .

D'ailleurs c'est pour que ça , Tris avait été affecté, à la boutique, pour aider Christina et ses vendeuses exceptionnellement.

Tous les instructeurs avaient été envoyés ailleurs, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas entrainement . Lauren et Uriah étaient allé aider, Jade et Tonya, pour la préparation à l'intérieur de la faction . Dans la mise en place, de table en plus et diverses choses . Demain ils iront aider en cuisine.

Quatre étaient à la salle de contrôle . Avant qu'on décide, il y a 2 ans, de prolonger de 6 mois, l'initiation. Quatre occupait un poste à la salle de contrôle, hors période initiation.

Avec Max, on mit en place le transport des parents des novices venant des Audacieux, mais aussi des autres factions . J'avais rendez-vous dans son bureau  
« Bonjour Eric, assis-toi. Tu veux quelque chose à boire .  
\- Un café s'il te plaît .  
\- Avec l'augmentation des problèmes,avec les sans-faction, je préfère renforcer ,la sécurité des transports avec la venu des parents .  
\- Comment comptes tu faire ça ?  
On va se servir de nos voitures blindées. On peut permettre que les parents des transferts, prennent les bus des villes et les Audacieux le train .  
\- On ne peut pas leur montrer qu'on a peur. On est des Audacieux . Sinon ils auront gagnés.  
\- Eric, notre travail est aussi de protéger la population .  
\- Envoi des Audacieux protéger les transports . Et sinon, la réunion ,pour donner un meilleur confort aux sans-faction qu'on dit les autres factions ?  
Je n'étais pas à cette réunion, ma priorité était l'initiation des novices, avant ma formation pour remplacer; Max à son poste .  
\- Comme tu te doutes, Jeanine a refusé . Marcus ou plutôt Andrew Prior veut bien sûr aider les sans-faction.  
\- Comment ça Marcus n'était pas d'accord ?  
\- Officiellement, si, mais je pense que cela vient plus Andrew Prior . J'ai toujours trouvé, Andrew Prior, plus Altruiste , qui vient des Erudits que Marcus qui est un natif . Tu ne trouves pas ?  
\- Peut-être. Aucune idée. Et sinon, vous avez trouvé des preuves que Kyle Reese soit vivant ou non ?  
\- Non, toujours pas . Cette semaine , un Audacieux a cru apercevoir, une femme ressemblant à Evelyn Eaton, trainer près de la faction . Mais dès qu'il a voulu vérifier, elle s'était volatilisé. Elle était montée dans un train  
\- Donc, l'Audacieux, n'a aucune preuve, que cette femme,soit bien Evelyn Eaton ?  
\- Non, mais si c'est le cas. On sait très bien qu'il est venu voir affirma Max .  
\- Max, tu remets l'allégeance de Quatre, en cause ?  
\- Malgré, notre devise, cela s'est vu que beaucoup, privilégie, un membre de sa famille avec la faction .  
\- Pas Quatre, je le connais .  
\- Je sais que c'est ton ami. Mais si, Quatre était au courant et nous a pas informé. Il a commis un crime de haute trahison et c'est prison à perpétué .  
\- Je sais .  
\- Eric, si tu apprends que Quatre est au courant, pour sa mère, préviens-nous tout de suite. Si, j'apprendrais que tu le couvrais, tu aurais la même sentence me menaça Max.  
\- Je ne couvre pas Quatre, car sa mère est bien morte . C'est fini dis-je excédé   
\- Oui. »

J'étais furieux que Max remet en cause , mon allégeance pour la faction . Mais, l'amitié de Quatre, comptait beaucoup pour moi. C'était mon premier ami, mon meilleur ami. Il fallait que je le prévienne, qu'il serait surveillé . J'espérais de tout mon être que Evelyn Eaton était bien décédée ou que Quatre ne savait rien .

Je regardais, ma montre, Quatre était encore en train de travailler à la salle de contrôle , je ne pouvais pas le déranger,sans un motif valable . Je décidais d'aller dans mon bureau,voir l'évolution de chaque novice ,depuis 3 mois .

Classement  
1\. June : +3 points = 30 points  
2\. Peter + 2 points = 29 points  
3\. Lucas +2 points = 27 points  
4\. Sophia + 1 point = 26 points  
5\. Matt + 1 point = 25 points  
6\. Tifaine + 1 point = 23 points  
7\. Alex + 0 point = 23 points  
8\. Noah + 0 point = 22 points  
9\. Julian + 3 points = 20 points  
10\. Eve + 10 points = 18 points  
11\. Patricia – 2 points = 17 points  
12\. Lisa – 6 points = 15 points  
13\. Daphné + 0 point = 14 points  
14\. Valentine + 1 point = 13 points  
15\. Gabriel + 2 points = 12 points  
16\. Laurent +0 points = 12 points  
17 . William – 3 points = 11 points  
18\. Damien – 7 points = 10 points  
19\. Nathan + 0 = 9 points  
20\. Camille -2 = 7 points  
Les 5 premiers ne bougeaient pas depuis le début de l'initiation . Ils grappillaient tranquillement des points. 

Tifaine, Alex, Noah et Julian progressaient doucement. 

Lisa a fait une une chute vertigineuse de 6 places. Elle est sauvée pour l'instant pour la première étape, mais si cela avait été la fin de l'initiation, elle serait virée. 

Par contre la plus impressionnante progression, c'est Eve, elle a gagné 10 places en 3 mois . Au début de l'initiation , je n'aurais pas parié sur elle .

Patricia a fait une petite chute,mais elle passera la première étape.

Daphné n'évolue pas. Ceux qui restent sur leur acquis souvent sont dégagé lors des simulations .

William, Valentine, Laurent,Gabriel, Camille, Nathan ,les transferts, eux je ne me fais pas illusion, ils vont quitter très vite l'initiation.

Ils étaient 17h30, Quatre aurait fini son travail, dans 30 minutes. Je voulais aller courir et je comptais proposer à mon ami. Il fallait qu'on parle de sa mère . 

Je rentrais à mon appartement,pour aller me mettre en tenue de sport. Puis je sortis et je me dirigeais vers la salle de contrôle .

Je rentrais dans la salle de contrôle .  
« Salut Quatre !  
\- Salut Eric .  
\- Tu veux venir courir avec moi ?  
\- J'aimerais bien, mais Jai est en retard,pour prendre la relève .  
Jai était le fils de Samuel .  
\- Je vais l'attendre avec toi . Jack c'est courant que Jai, soit en retard ? Demandai-je à l'Audacieux qui était avec Quatre .  
Jack hésita à répondre .  
\- Je t'écoute ! M'énervais-je .  
\- Oui, tous le temps répondit Jack.  
\- Tu as fais un rapport à Tonya ?  
\- Non... je … c'est le fils... de Samuel .  
\- Je m'en occuperais demain »

Jai finit par arriver avec 30 minutes de retard. Quand il me vit, il devint blanc.  
« Eric...  
\- Tu devais relever , Quatre a 18h00.  
\- Je suis désolé, j'ai travaillé au bar, hier soir, j'ai fait la fermeture à 8h . Certains Audacieux prenait leur petit-déjeuner au bar avant d'aller travailler.  
\- Si tu n'es pas capables d'assumer deux boulots quittes en un m'énervais-je.  
\- Eric, cela arrive à tout le monde tempéra Quatre.  
\- Ouais .  
\- On y va Eric . »

Quatre passa vite fait chez lui se changer, puis on alla courir à l'extérieur du siège . Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet de sa mère .  
« Alors cela ne te fait pas bizarre, de te retrouver à la salle de contrôle .  
\- Si, j'avais oublié que j'aimais ce travail .  
\- Je te comprends pas,rester assis toute la journée, à fixer des écrans. Moi j'ai besoin de bouger.  
\- Tu m'excuseras mais remplir des papiers, je préfère ma ma place à la tienne.  
\- C'est vrai . Tu voudrais être muté à ton ancien poste ?  
\- Non, j'aime beaucoup mon travail instructeur .  
\- Quatre, si j'ai voulu … courir avec toi...c'était pour me parler de ta mère.  
\- Evelyn ? S'étonna Quatre .  
\- Un Audacieux a cru apercevoir, ta mère, roder près d'ici.  
\- Ma mère est morte, sous les coups de mon père, il y a 6 ans . Depuis sa mort,j'ai entendu souvent ses allégations, sur sa prétendu fuite chez les sans-faction.  
\- Quatre, j'espère sincèrement pour toi qu'elle est bien morte. En tous cas, qu'elle n'est pas rentré en contact avec toi et que tu caches des choses à la faction . Sinon tu risquerais la prison à perpétué  
Quatre s'arrêta de courir et me regarda droits dans les yeux.  
\- Evelyn Eaton est morte , Eric .  
\- Fais attention, Max te surveille . Il pense qu'Evelyn Eaton et Kyle Reese sont vivants . Ils pourraient être les leaders des Sans-faction.  
\- Je ne sais pas si Kyle Reese est vivant ou mort . Imaginons que Evelyn soit vivante et elle a fui mon père, il y a 6 ans . Je peux te jurer, qu'elle n'a jamais repris contact avec moi . Je ne trahirais jamais la faction .  
\- Moi, je le sais .

On reprit notre course .  
« Tu viens ce soir, au bar ? Questionna Quatre  
\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Je trouverais, bien une belle Audacieuse à mettre dans mon lit.  
\- Tu ne changeras jamais .  
\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je change ?  
\- J'espère que tu rencontreras une femme avec une forte personnalité .  
\- Je n'ai pas envie, d'être en couple ,cela veut dire être soumis à sa nana. Ne plus avoir aucune liberté.  
\- Tu trouves qu'Uriah est soumis à Christina?  
Je regardais mon ami, d'un regard qui voulait dire, tu te moques de moi.  
\- Ok, mauvais exemple. Moi et Tris par exemple.  
\- En effet peut-être pas . Ouais, mais tu lui demandes son avis pour tout.  
\- Pas pour tout . Et Tris aussi me demande mon avis avant de prendre une décision. Cela s'appelle être à égalité.  
\- Si tu le dis.  
\- Malgré ce que tu dis, je pense qu'il ne te faut pas une femme soumise, mais avec du caractère, style June.  
\- June ! M'énervais-je .  
\- Pas June nécessairement. Toute façon, tu as perdu, elle n'a toujours pas couché avec toi.  
\- Eh bien si ! Après la soirée chez Christina me vantais-je.  
\- Ah, je pensais que June, te résisterait .  
\- Aucune, ne me résiste Quatre . Je suis sûr que j'aurais joué mon numéro de charme avec Tris. Elle et moi.  
\- Je t'aurais pété la gueule dit-il en rigolant.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. »  
On rentra au siège .

En rentrant, je me déshabillais et je filais à la douche . Je choisis pour la soirée, un jean brut noir et un t-shirt près du corps et des boots . Je mis de l'eau de Cologne et je sortis rejoindre mes amis.

En arrivant, les deux couples étaient déjà présent ainsi que Zeke. Ils étaient à « ma table », la table au centre du bar .  
« Eric, tu es à l'heure,miracle se moqua Tris.  
\- Très drôle Tris .  
\- Zeke, Jai travaillait avec toi ,hier soir ? Demandai-je.  
\- Non. Pourquoi ? Répondit Zeke.  
\- Pour rien. Merci .Tu cherches qui Christina ?  
Je vis que Christina regardait dans la foule.  
\- Eve et June.  
\- Tu invites des novices avec nous .  
\- Eve est ma soeur .  
\- Une novice, en initiation tous comme June »

Quatre me donna un coup de coude. Je tournais la tête. June portait une robe en cuir ultra moulante et courte. Plus courte ce n'était pas possible. Et de longue cuissardes qui m'étaient en avantages, ses belle jambes. Je détestais cette tenue,cela faisait salope . Je voyais bien Lisa porter ce type de tenue, mais June, je l'ai, toujours imaginé dans une robe sexy et classe.

Je voyais tous les Audacieux, la reluquer . Cela m'excédait, June était « ma proie », l'Audacieux qui oserait la toucher, tant qu'elle serait « ma proie », le payerait. 

Les deux novices arrivèrent à notre table.

«Ta nouvelle coupe te va très bien Ève dit Tris.  
-Merci .  
Ouah, vous êtes sexy les filles dit Uriah.  
\- Merci dirent les novices en chœur.  
\- Moi ce n'est pas sexy que j'emploierais comme mot concernant la robe de June, mais salope serait plus appropriée dis-je en la fixant.  
\- Ton avis je m'en fous répliqua June. »

Son geste de tirer sur sa robe contredit ses paroles. J'étais sûr de l'avoir blessée . June, commença à boire verre vodka sur vodka tout comme moi. J'écoutais les conversations de mes amis à laquelle je participais de temps en temps. 

« J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ma famille s'enthousiasma Ève.  
\- Ne t'enthousiasme pas , ta famille ne viendra pas rétorquais-je d'une voix cassante.  
-...  
Je vis Eve essayer de ne pas pleurer,devant nous.  
\- Tu es vraiment un con dit June.  
\- C'est la vérité, tu ne peux pas comprendre,ta famille viendra toi, vu que tu es restée dans ta faction dis-je  
\- Tu lui dis ça, parce-que ta famille n'est pas venue. En fait tu n'as peut-être pas fait un choix, mais ils t'ont viré ! S'énerva la novice native  
\- Arrêter de m'insulter où tu vas te trouver très vite sans-factions ! Criai-je  
\- Des menaces, des menaces, toute façon les Érudits vous savez faire que ça proférer des menaces et des mensonges sur les autres factions .  
Je ne supportais pas qu'on me rappelle mon ancienne faction.  
\- Je suis un Audacieux,même le leader.  
\- Tu es le leader car Tob...Quatre n'a pas voulu du poste, tout le monde le sait ! »

C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me balança cela . Que si j'avais eu le poste, c'est parce que Quatre s'était désisté . Tous les natifs Audacieux, pensait la même chose. Et aussi que j'avais eu le poste grâce à « l'amitié » entre Max et Jeanine . Même s'ils ne voulaient pas Quatre comme leader, le sois non plus,car il était aussi un transfert. Cela faisait 3 ans que j'étais leader et malgré tout ce que je faisais pour la faction Je me demande si un jour, il me verrait comme un leader légitime.

Je vis Eve et June, revenir au bar . Les deux novices dansèrent . Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de la novice native . Elle dansa d'une façon très langoureuse en me fixant . 

Un Audacieux très vite s'approcha, elle continua a bouger de façon langoureuse et en rythme avec son partenaire, sans cesser de me regarder .  
« June se venge dit Christina.  
\- Que racontes-tu Chris rétorquais-je.  
\- June, à l'attitude d'une femme qui se venge.  
Je pensais pourquoi, se vengerait June,c'est elle qui m'a repoussé et pas l'inverse. Puis je repensais à ma baise avec Lisa, après avoir quitté , June . Si cette dernière, nous avait surprise,quand je raccompagnais, ma proie numéro 2. Je souris en me disant que June était jalouse . 

D'habitude, je détestais la jalousie venant de mes proies ou des Audacieuses en générales, je ne supportais pas leur crise . « Mes proies » me devaient exclusivité jusqu'à ce que je les jette, mais l'inverse n'était pas vraie . C'était un accord tacite entre nous. D'ailleurs, aucune ne m'avait fait « infidélités », elle aimait être trop baiser, par le grand Eric.

J'aimais la vengeance de June, cela me fit rire, de s'imaginer qu'en la voyant se laisser séduire je réagirais .

Puis je vis, les Audacieux , les uns après les autres danser avec elle . Les danses n'avaient rien d'un banal slow. Non June avait son dos plaqué contre eux,une main autour de leur cou et ondulait des hanches d'une façon très érotique. Sans cesser de me regarder,de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres, j'avais de plus en plus chaud.

Ses hommes, essayaient de toucher son corps,mais elle remettait fermement leurs mains sur ses hanches. C'était elle qui menait la danse. Je m'imaginais être à la place de ses Audacieux,c'est moi qui aurais dominé la situation . Je l'aurais embrassé dans le cou, pendant que mes mains se seraient égarées sur son corps et je serai descendu vers ses cuisses. Je l'imaginais gémir sans retenu en public.Putain, je me sentais de plus en plus serrée dans mon pantalon .

Mais plus le temps passait, plus je voyais défiler les Audacieux, je devenais furieux, je serrais les poings. Je ne pouvais pas aller la rejoindre, c'était interdit que je m'affiche en public avec une novice. Elle sourit, June avait sa vengeance . Je ne supportais pas perdre, cette novice allait vraiment être un défi a faire plier . 

Ma colère monta d'un cran, quand je vis Jai enlacer June, lui faire des baisers,il caressa son corps. La novice le laissa faire, elle ne cessa de me regarder, par provocation. Je serrais les poings tellement fort, que je me fis mal aux jointures.

Quand je vis June quitter avec Jai, ma colère était incommensurable . J'allais lui péter la gueule à ce merdeux. Je me levais, prêt à en découdre, mais Quatre et Uriah me retiennent.  
« Eric, ne fais pas de connerie , tu vas perdre ta place de leader. Tu te vengeras plus tard dit Quatre.»  
Les mots de mon meilleur ami, me calmèrent.

Ils allaient me le payer tous les deux cet affront et je savais déjà comment.

Je décidais de partir du bar et d'aller travailler, c'était une façon de ne plus penser à ce qu'ils était en train de faire tous les deux. Cela ne marcha pas.

J'entendis un novice se cogner contre les murs, cela voulait dire qu'il ou elle avait trop bu. Je sortis pour l'engueuler, je l'attrapais par les bras, je reconnus June. Ma colère remonta, en l'imaginant avec Jai.  
« Tu as couché avec ce mec hurlai-je !  
\- Tu es jaloux dit-elle en souriant.  
Jaloux, moi jamais .  
\- C'est interdit les relations membres novices . Tu veux devenir une sans-faction?  
Elle se mit à éclater de dire  
\- Toi tu le fais bien dit June.  
La novice native m'embrassa, je fus surpris de son initiative. Son baiser avec le goût de la vodka, j'en voulais plus. Mais je la repoussais, je me souvenais,qu'elle était bourrée, il était hors de question que je profite de la situation.  
\- Arrête ! Criai-je.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais profiter de mon corps à nouveau dit-elle en minaudant.  
Elle commença a faire glisser la fermeture de sa robe, je lui pris les mains et les mit au-dessus de sa tête, je les tenais fermement.  
\- Arrête !  
\- Tu sais quoi, j'ai adoré notre nuit ensemble, j'ai jamais eu un orgasme avant toi m'avoua June  
-...  
-Moi aussi j'ai envie qu'on recommence dit-elle  
Elle embrassa mon cou, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner, j'avais envie qu'elle continue. Mais je ne voulais pas profiter d'elle.  
\- Arrête ça ! Je ne baiserais jamais avec une femme saoule.  
-Mais je ne peux pas baiser avec toi.... Chuttt ! J'ai un secret,si tu le découvres, tu vas me tuer, et tous ceux que j'aime et pleins d'autres gens,tu es mon ennemi dit June en riant pleurant.  
-Oh oui je vais être ton ennemi, j'ai été trop gentil avec toi. Je vais sévir dès demain, tu seras punie pour ton comportement envers-moi depuis le début et le fait que ce mec t'a touché. D'ailleurs il va le payer aussi cet affront,on ne te touche pas. Allez au lit !  
Je la pris et la mis sur mon épaule, tel un sac à patates .  
\- Éric lâche-moi . »  
Elle se débattait, mais j'étais plus fort. Les effets de l'alcool diminuant ses forces.

Je la déposai sans aucune délicatesse sur mon lit.  
« Toi occupes-toi d'elle ! Ordonnai-je à Eve  
Puis je partis excédé et j'allai à mon appartement . Cette novice allait me rendre dingue.  
Si elle n'avait pas été soûle, je l'aurais caressé, jusqu'à qu'elle me supplie de la baiser.

Le lendemain, c'était le moment des résultats avant la rencontre parents/enfants. Je surplombais la foule, j'avais les mains derrière le dos, je les regardais avec mon « regard de leader ». Tout en moi dégageait cette puissance.  
«Cela fait trois mois, que vous avez commencé l'initiation,pour certains le chemin pour devenir un sans-faction est proche. Il vous reste trois mois pour vous mettre un coup de pied au cul, si vous voulez rester et passer à la seconde étape. Voici le classement . »

Classement  
1\. Peter  
2\. Lucas  
3\. June  
4\. Sophia  
5\. Matt  
6\. Tifaine  
7\. Alex  
8\. Noah  
9\. Julian  
10\. Eve  
11\. Patricia  
12\. Lisa  
13\. Daphné  
14\. Valentine  
15\. Gabriel  
16\. Laurent  
17 . William  
18\. Damien  
19\. Nathan  
20\. Camille 

Je balayais du regard l'assistance, à la recherche de « ma proie favorite » Puis mon regard s'arrêta sur elle. Je souris,j'étais heureux de ma vengeance. Je connaissais la fierté de June, troisième derrière Peter,c'était une humiliation pour elle. 

Il y avait une atmosphère de joie ou de tristesse en fonction des résultats. Mais surtout d'excitation ,de fébrilité, les novices allaient revoir leurs familles après trois mois. Parmi les novices cela parlait, se bagarrait .

« Silence ! Hurlais-je  
Tout le monde ne fit plus aucun bruit, il y avait même pas le bruit d'une mouche qui volait.  
\- Je vous rappelle qu'ici on ne prend pas à la légère la devise « La Faction avant les liens de sang ».  
Pigé ?  
-Pigé dirent-ils tous en chœur.  
\- Pour les transferts, si par miracle ,vos familles venaient vous voir, ce que je doute. Inutile de vous montrer trop démonstratifs. Cela ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles, pour eux comme pour vous. Des liens familiaux étroits laissent supposer qu'on n'est pas entièrement à l'aise dans sa nouvelle faction,ce qui serait indigne. Je ne veux pas des pleurnichards, si les familles ne viennent pas . On est des Audacieux et on se comporte comme tels. »

Je marchais à travers le réfectoire, pour vérifier que les novices n'étaient pas trop proches de leur famille. Je vis June et sa mère, je décidais d'aller saluer, la mère de « ma proie favorite »

« Sûrement. Tu es combien ? Demanda la mère de June.  
\- Elle est troisième dis-je en ricanant.  
Je m'assis à côté de June, je passai mon bras autour de ma taille. Je passai mon pouce en dessous de son t-shirt en faisait des ronds dans le bas du dos. Je la sentis se tendre,elle ne voulait pas gémir devant sa mère. La novice native retira mon bras.  
\- C'est très bien troisième,même si connaissant June,cela ne la satisfait pas , elle voudrait être première dit sa mère.  
-Mais elle était première jusqu'au classement d'aujourd'hui. Mais je lui ai fait payer son insubordination à mon égard.  
\- Si elle avait fait réellement de l'insubordination, elle ne serait plus ici . Elle a dû refuser de coucher avec vous . Je sais,d'ailleurs toute la faction sait que les autres leaders ferment les yeux,sur le fait que vous baisez avec toutes les novices,malgré la loi de la faction rétorqua l'Audacieuse.  
\- Mais, June et moi, on a baisé ensemble. Elle m'a même avoué hier soir,qu'elle n'avait jamais eu un orgasme avant moi et qu'elle voulait qu'on recommence. D'ailleurs ,maintenant que je sais ça, je t'attends ce soir, ma proie favorite. » Dis-je. La dernière phrase était à l'attention de June. 

Cela m'amusait ce petit jeu avec June. Mais maintenant, il fallait que j'attaque ma vengeance  
vis-à-vis de Jai. Pas compliqué, ses retards répétés et le fait qu'il est couché avec une novice. Il va sûrement devenir un gardien de la clôture.

Avant de me rendre à la fosse,pour le discours aux novices, j'étais passé par la salle de contrôle. Je savais que Jai devait relever Jack à 12h00.

Je regardais, ma montre, il était 13h45. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de contrôle. Jack était toujours là.  
« Jai n'est toujours pas là ? Demandai-je.  
\- Non.  
Je vis Jack, hésite à me dire un truc.  
\- Il y a quelque chose Jack ?  
\- C'est que... j'avais une visite médicale à 13h30. Samuel va faire une note de retard. Tonya ou Jade vont me mettre un blâme.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas responsable. Je vais aller voir Tonya et Jade.  
\- Merci Eric.  
\- De rien. »

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Jade et Tonya.  
« Bonjour Tonya et Jade.  
\- Bonjour Eric.  
\- Voilà, comme vous savez Quatre était exceptionnellement, à la salle de contrôle,hier. Quand suis aller le chercher,pour aller courir. Jai n'était pas là pour prendre sa relève . Jack m'a dit que c'était récurrent. Aujourd'hui, Jack avait une visite médicale à 13h30, mais Jai n'a pas pris sa relève.  
Jack a peur d'avoir un blâme . En plus hier soir, j'ai vu Jai couché avec une novice, June.  
\- On arrive dit Tonya »

On se dirigeait , tous les 3, vers la salle de contrôle .  
« Où est Jai ? Demanda Jade.  
-Il est...  
\- Répondez à la question dit doucement Jade.  
\- Il n'est pas là . Je ne sais pas où il est.  
\- Cela arrive souvent qu'il soit en retard ?  
-... Oui lâcha l'Audacieux . »

Jai arriva en retard.  
Il eut peur quand il vit les trois leaders.  
\- Jai, te voilà, enfin, tu es en retard s'énerva Jade.  
\- Je...  
\- A ce que j'ai compris ce n'est pas la première fois .  
\- Je...  
\- On va réfléchir à une sanction .  
\- N'oubliez pas qu'il a aussi baisé avec June,une novice dis-je  
\- Ah oui j'avais oublié ce détail. Tu t'es affiché avec elle en public  
\- Lui aussi couche avec des novices essaya de se défendre Jai.  
\- Tu n'as aucune preuve dit Tonya.  
\- June et moi on n'a pas couché ensemble. Elle a prononcé le nom,d'Eric.  
Ce mec n'avait aucune fierté avouer qu'une fille , pense à un autre en le baisant lui.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait le rétrograder, Jade au poste de soldat de la clôture de nuit dit Tonya  
\- Oui, parfait . Jai si tu as encore des retards sur ce poste ou tu fais mal ton travail . Je demanderai une réunion, pour ton renvoi dit Jade  
\- D'accord répondit Jai tout dépité.  
\- Je t'attends à 21h30 dit Tonya »

Je saluai les deux autres leaders et je retournai à mon bureau . Je souris ma vengeance était faite,ce merdeux n'allait plus être un problème entre ma « proie favorite » et moi .

Au bout de plusieurs heures, je regardai l'horloge, il était 16h30 . Je décidai d'avoir une discussion avec June, à propos de ses allégations de hier. Je voulais qu'elle avoue sobrement, qu'elle avait eu le plus bel orgasme de toute sa vie ,avec moi.

Je savais où elle était sûrement : la salle d'entrainement . Je me dirigeais vers cet endroit. Je la vis assise au sol, on dirait qu'elle pleure.

« Faut qu'on parle de tes petites révélations d'hier soir dis-je en souriant.  
\- Fous-moi la paix, je ne suis pas d'humeur dit June en levant la tête ,les yeux rougis.  
Cela ne provoqua aucune empathie de ma part, bien au contraire.  
\- Oh, tu es triste, ta maman te manque dis-je avec ironie.  
\- Je t'emmerde ! S'énerva t-elle.  
June se leva prête à partir, je lui barrai le passage.  
-Alors comme ça, je suis le seul mec qui t'ai fait jouir et tu voudrais qu'on recommence.  
\- Tu es content, ça reboost ton ego déjà sur dimensionné . C'est vrai que j'ai aimé ça, mais je prendrais pas le risque de me faire virer.  
\- Alors pourquoi avoir mis cette robe de pétasse?avoir danser avec ce mec ? Si tu voulais pas qu'on baise de nouveau ? D'ailleurs cette robe ce n'était pas toi rétorquais-je.  
\- Après que j'ai refusé de coucher avec toi, quelques heures plus tard, je t'ai vu avec Lisa. Je ne sais pas j'ai ressenti de la jalousie. Donc j'ai mis cette robe et draguer ce mec,pour te rendre jaloux.  
Christina avait raison , June m'avait surpris avec Lisa. J'avais besoin de savoir une chose importante.  
\- Tu es jalouse?  
\- Non. Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai dit quoi d'autres hier soir?  
Tu m'as dit aussi j'étais ton ennemi. Je te dis que tu payerais cet affront. D'ailleurs Jai l'a payé aussi. Il est passé de surveillant à la salle de contrôle, à veilleur de nuit à la clôture. Comme ça tous les audacieux sauront qu'on ne te touche pas.  
\- Encore hier, cela m'importait que tu sois jaloux. Mais maintenant je m'en fous. Comme, il y a encore quelques heures, c'était important que je sois première, maintenant Je m'en fous de ma place dans le classement. La seule chose qui compte,c'est que je reste dans la faction.  
Je pris la photo des mains de June. Je la regardais,c'était une petite fille d'environ 1 an.  
\- C'est qui ?! Lui demandai-je  
\- Rends-moi la photo !  
\- Réponds à la question.  
\- C'est ma fille !  
Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Cela explique pourquoi, elle a fait son initiation que cette année. Dans des rares cas, on offre des dérogations pour raisons familiales. Souvent, les reports, c'est dû à des graves accidents mais pas réversible . Je pensais qu'elle, c'était ça . Je n'imaginais pas June, mère .  
\- C'est pour ça que tu fais ton initiation que cette année ?  
-Oui, maintenant, rends-la moi.  
-Comment elle s'appelle ?  
\- …  
\- Réponds à la question.  
\- Hope, t'es content.  
\- Comme ton tatouage répondis-je  
-Oui. Tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux, je ne coucherais plus jamais avec toi. Ce qui compte c'est elle. Tu n'es rien pour moi . »  
Je ne montrais rien, j'étais le Eric, insensible . Mais, pour la première fois, je sentis mon cœur se briser. Que m'arrivait -il ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà chapitre 5 terminé, maintenant, vous savez comment Eric a réagit à la vengeance de June .  
> Et à la fin sa réaction, quand June lui a dit qu'il était rien pour elle.
> 
> PS : le personnage de Jai est une référence à Jai Courtney. Et Theo, le copain de June est un clin d'œil à Theo James.
> 
> J'attends vos retours


	7. chapitre 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric va se comporter comme un vrai con mais Tris va le remettre à sa place
> 
> J'ai publié ce chapitre, sans soumettre à ma bêta, simplement en corrigeant avec le correcteur d’orthographe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth
> 
> Désolé j'ai oublié de publier le précédent chapitre donc je viens de le publier et j'ai remis dans ordre

Depuis notre confrontation, j'avais évité de me rendre aux entraînements,depuis plusieurs jours,pour ne pas croiser June . Je ne pouvais pas rester enfermer indéfiniment dans mon bureau. Je revoyais June me dire « Tu n'es rien pour moi. » A chaque fois, je sentais ,mon cœur ce briser 

C'est pas une petite novice qui allait me dicter ma vie . J'étais le grand Eric, d'un pas décidé je me rendais à la salle entraînement. A mon arrivée, je vis Eve et June se battre . Je sentais le colère en moi, monter. June ne m'aimera jamais,mais elle me craindra,comme n'importe quel novice. Elle ne feras plus un pas, ne respira même plus,sans mon aval .

« Battez-vous réellement , on n'est pas chez les fraternels ici ! Criais-je  
Elle continuèrent le combat sans rien changer .  
\- Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire, je veux voir de la transpiration, des bleus,du sang même. June frappe là .  
\- Je refuse ! Dit June.  
\- Tu refuses ! Ève sort du tatami ! »

J'enlevais ma veste .  
« Je vais vous montrer ce que je veux !  
Elle me donna un premier coup de pied , je lui m'attrapai le pied. elle mit ses mains au sol pour me balancer l'autre, mais je m'y attendais, donc je bloquai l'autre. Et la novice tomba. Elle se releva immédiatement. Elle me donna un coup de poing, je lui fis une clé de bras.  
\- Ahh ! Cria June sous la douleur.  
Je lui tordait réellement son bras à la limite de la cassé.  
\- Tu m'as encore désobéi. Si tu refuses de te battre réellement tu vas encore perdre des points. A la moindre rébellion de ta part tu en perdras. A ce train-là tu vas avoir un emploi de nuit à la clôture. Compliqué pour s'occuper convenablement un enfant ou pire devenir une sans-faction. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- Oui répondit la novice native.  
\- Et ça veut dire quoi ?  
\- Si je suis une sans-faction, je perds mes droits parentaux car ma fille est une audacieuse.  
\- C'est ça. »

« Ève reviens-ici ! Hurlai-je »  
On se remit en position .  
\- Maintenant battez-vous !

Je vis June regarder sa meilleure amie, avec désolation. J'étais revenu Eric, le leader, je n'éprouvais aucune empathie. 

June commença par lui donner un coup de jambes sur le côté au niveau de ses cotes. Eve recula. Puis la novice native enchaîna sur un coup de genou dans le ventre. La novice transfert se plia en deux. June arrêta .  
« June je t'ai pas dit d'arrêter ,le combat sera terminé quand je le déciderais ! Et toi Ève lèves-toi ou sinon je considère ça comme un abandon ordonnai-je.  
\- C'est bon Eric, June a gagné dit Quatre.  
\- Non, ce sera terminé quand je le déciderais. June, je ne te conseille pas d'arrêter,sinon tu sais ce qui t'attend.  
June se mit à califourchon sur Eve et la frappa au visage.  
\- Stop Eric, elle va la tuer ! Crie Quatre  
Je n'écoutais rien,comme si j'étais dans une bulle. Je voulais isolé June,la brisé. En perdant son amie, en la menaçant de lui perdre sa fille, je gagnerais .

\- Arrête, je déclare forfait dit Ève.  
Je m'approchais des deux novices. June se leva.  
« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ? Tu déclare forfait ? Dis-je.  
\- Oui répond Eve..  
Lèves-toi  
June aida sa meilleure amie ,recouverte de sang à se lever.  
\- Laisse là ! Si tu voulais aider les gens fallait aller chez les Altruistes dis-je à June  
June se décha d'Eve  
\- Suivez-moi ! »

Les novices obéirent. On s'arrête près du garde-fou. Le rugissement de la rivière résonne dans la fosse presque déserte. Je pousse Ève contre le garde-fou.  
« Passe de l'autre côté ordonnai-je  
\- Quoi ? Dit l'ancienne novice sincère tremblante de peur.  
-Passe de l'autre côté de la barrière et suspends-toi par les mains à la rambarde ,pendant 5 minutes  
\- Eric, je t'en supplie, elle a le vertige dit June.  
\- Une Audacieuse doit affronter ses peurs. Bon on va ne pas y passer la journée soit tu le fais soit tu quittes la faction. »

Eve enjambe la barrière,elle s'agrippe au rail tellement fort que ses jointures sont blanches .Les rails métalliques sont étroits et couverts d'une pellicule d'eau qui les rend froids et glissants .Elle retire un pied du rebord puis l'autre. Soudain, son dos est heurté par un jet d'écume, Ève crie. Sa main glisse, mais la novice transfert tient la barrière du bout des doigts. Elle a du courage, ça je peux la reconnaître. Elle est aussi courageuse que sa sœur,cela doit être de famille. Deux ans, auparavant, pour les mêmes raison,j'avais fais subir cette épreuve à Christina. Une autre vague frappe la paroi, elle est trempée, sa main gauche à lâcher, elle ne tient plus qu'à la force d'une main.

Je vis June prête à l'aider,mais je la regardais d'un regard assassin, elle ne bougea pas,elle était terrifiée . C'est la première fois, que je vis ce regard de la part de June. Je ressentis un mélange de joie et de tristesse .

\- Vas-y rattrape-toi tu peux le faire ! L'encouragea June.  
Après un effort surhumain, elle réussit .  
\- Temps écoulé dis-je. »  
June se précipita vers son amie, aider de Peter . C'est de natifs Audacieux qui l'aide. Les transferts Altruistes, ont très vite oublié les principes de leur ancienne faction .Ou ils ont simplement peurs, j'opte pour cette option .

Quatre est chez les Audacieux ,depuis 4 ans, mais il reste une partie de lui Altruistes. Tout comme Tris. S'ils ont choisi le poste d'instructeur, c'est dans le but de former,d'aider les Audacieux. Moi je n'aimais pas spécialement aider les novices, je préférais l'adrénaline des missions extérieur. Tout comme Christina qui reste une véritable Sincères .

« C'est bon le cours est fini, vous pouvez partir dis-je d'un ton froid. »

June enlaça sa meilleure amie Je les regardais une dernière fois, d'un regard froid et je partis. Tris et Quatre qui étaient restés en retrait. Pendant que j'avais obligé Eve a passe l'autre côté de la rambarde,. Je vis Tris et Quatre venir à la rencontre des deux novices 

Dans la soirée, j'étais chez moi en train de lire un livre . Cela m'était interdit, comme n'importe quel Audacieux . Mais j'avais réussis à en avoir. C'était la seule chose qui me manquait , en tant qu’Érudit. J'adorais lire.

On frappa à la porte, Tris rentra chez moi, tel une tornade

« Pourquoi avoir menacer June de la faire devenir une sans-faction !  
\- Parce que j'en ai marre qu'elle me tienne tête. C'est qu'une novice, elle doit rester à sa place.  
\- Elle m'a dit que tu lui avais menacé de lui enlever sa fille .  
\- En effet, c'est un moyen de pression pour qu'elle avance droit.  
\- Rassure-moi c'était pour lui faire peur ? S'inquiéta mon amie.  
\- Bien sûr, Tris, tu me croyais vraiment capable d'une chose aussi ignoble.  
J'étais meurtri que ma meilleure amie, pense cela.  
\- Franchement, on te reconnais plus,depuis que June est ici .  
\- June, est une novice, si je laisse me tenir tête . Les autres novices vont faire pareil, cela va être le chaos.  
\- Tu l'avais déjà baisser dans le classement, ça suffisait comme punition .  
\- June, m'a dit qu'elle s'en foutait de la sanction . Donc j'ai dû prendre des mesures plus radicales.  
\- Comme ta démonstration de combat contre June  
\- Tu étais là , il me semble. Le combat de June et Eve n'était pas un combat digne de futur Audacieux. Je n'ai fait que mon rôle de leader des novices, mon rôle de professeur.  
\- Et Eve, pourquoi l'avoir obligé à se suspendre au dessus de la fosse ? Tu voulais la tuer ? Eve est un dommage collatéral dans ta colère contre June.  
\- Non ! Tu as entendu Eve voulait abandonné . On n'abandonne pas chez les Audacieux!  
\- Avoue ! Putain !  
\- Avouer quoi .  
\- Tu l'aimes .  
\- Ta fumer l'herbe des Fraternels ou quoi , ma pauvre Tris.  
Quand June t'as dit qu'elle ne coucherait plus avec toi, que tu n'étais rien pour elle . Tu as été blessé .  
\- Je suis le leader Eric, personne ne me blesse.  
\- Eric je te connais . June est différente des autres filles. Elle tu ne peux pas le contrôler,c'est un électron libre. Tu aimes ça, mais en même temps tu es un maniaque de contrôle. Tu la dans la peau. Vu qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle ne ressentait rien ,tu t'es vengé . Même si c'est faux.  
\- De quoi est faux?  
\- June t'aime, mais elle n'avouera pas. Vous êtes pareil tous les deux, vous cachez vos sentiments, derrière une forteresse .  
\- June ne m'aime pas , moi non plus.  
\- June n'aurait jamais fait son petit numéro, en draguant d'autre mecs, en te regardant si elle n'était pas jalouse. Et toi, tu n'aurais pas viré Jai, malgré ses retards, si tu n'étais pas jaloux,qu'il est coucher ensemble.  
\- Jai a avoué que June a prononcé mon nom.  
\- Tu vois . Je sais que les relations leader/novices sont interdites. Mais rien ne vous empêche de vous passer du temps ensemble tant qu'il ne se passe rien . Eric va t'excuser .  
\- Jamais.  
\- Eh bien tu la perdu alors. Bon je te laisse, Quatre m'attends. Eric,pour une fois mets ta fierté de côté. Si tu le fais pas, tu finira seul. Tu sera un vieux leader qui collectionnera les jeunes audacieuses. »  
Tris quitta mon logement .

Ce que j'avais retenu de ma conversation avec Tris, c'est que June s'était encore plaint . Donc j'allais encore être plus dur avec elle.

En arrivant, à la salle entraînement, je la vis rire, être très proche de Peter, ils se frôlaient . Cela me mit dans une rage folle . Je décidais de les combattre l'un contre l'autre, en repoussant leur limite.  
«Peter, June sur la tatamis ! Hurlais-je . »  
Les deux novices natifs s’exécutèrent .

June lança un premier coup de pied qui atteint son adversaire, mais tout en douceur. Peter riposta par un gentil coup de poing . Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux ne prit le dessus.  
« Vous vous croyez où, tous les deux, je veux un vrai combat d'Audacieux .

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux , et les coups fut plus violent et énergique .  
June sautilla et évita le coup de poing de Peter, elle lui lança un coup de pied. Peter riposta pas plusieurs coup de poing que la novice para mais elle ne pu éviter le coup de pied dans les côtes.  
Le combat dura encore plusieurs minutes et June gagna .

Je soupçonnais Peter d'avoir laisser gagné June . Pour cela, je fis perdre des points à Peter et gagner des points à June. Je voulais créer une véritable rivalité entre les deux . J'avais compris qu'au fil des semaines, un véritable lien les unissait et que c'est une rivalité bon enfant basé sur un sentiment de compétition, ce qui était leur moteur à tous les deux .

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais au bar au « carré des Leaders » Je surveillais Sophia,Matt, Eve et son petit ami Julian. Mais surtout June qui semblait être bien s’amuser et clairement flirter avec Noah. Matt tourna la tête et me vit les observer puis il retourna la tête vers ses amis . Je sus que Matt devait leur dire que je les surveillais ou surveillais plus particulièrement June . Car je vis June se retourné vers moi. Dès que nos regards se croisaient, elle retira sa main qui frôlaient celle de Noah.  
Julian et Eve ainsi que Matt et Sophia allèrent danser.Je vis Noah tendre la main à June,signe qu'il l'invita à danser. June me regarda de nouveau, je la sentais mal à l'aise. Elle déclina l'offre du novice. J'étais heureux .

Sophia revenait voir June, seule. Son petit ami jouait au billard avec Noah et un groupe d'autres Audacieux. . Je vis que Julian et Ève montaient à l'étage à l'opposé du carré des VIP des leaders, en direction des « Love Room ». C'était des chambres où les audacieux ou audacieuse pouvaient passer une nuit avec leur amante ou amant, s'il ne voulait pas emmener chez eux. C'était le seul endroit où les novices pouvaient avoir de l'intimité.

Les deux novices discutaient et vu les oeillade dans ma direction, pas compliqué de savoir quel était le sujet de conversation : Moi . J'aurais voulu être une petite souris pour savoir ce qu'elles disaient.  
« Où est Matt ? Demandai-je .  
\- Il joue une partie de billard avec Noah et d'autres audacieux. Que se passe-t-il ?

On entendit des cris , je vis Zeke descendre du côté des « Love Room » en tenant Julian par le bras. Il se dirigeait vers le « Carré des Leaders ».  
« Que se passe t-il Zeke ? Questionnai-je.  
\- Julian était en train de violer Eve.  
\- C'est ma copine crétin rétorqua Julian  
Zeke lui serra encore plus fort le bras.  
-Elle criait .  
\- Désolé si tu fais pas crier tes amantes ironisa Julian.  
\- Vu ses cris, elle voulait que tu arrêtes.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Tonya.  
\- Julian a violer répondis-je .  
La leadeuse était sur le choc.  
\- Je demande un conseil des leaders public exceptionnel. Je vais en parler aux autres.  
Quelques minutes plus tard les autres leaders étaient d'accord.

J'accompagnais Julian en cellule avec Zeke .  
« Tu vas voir cette chambre est luxueuse pour cette dernière nuit ici . Car je te promets que demain tu deviendras un sans-faction . »

On eut une réunion immédiatement après, pour organisé ce conseil des leaders public . On regarda dans notre code de procédure, comme cela se déroulait . Selon le code de procédure, la séance était public . Une table avec des fauteuils étaient alignés pour les leaders . On faisait entrer et asseoir d'abord l'accusé . Puis on demanda à la victime de prendre place . Les leaders posaient toutes les questions qu'ils voulaient . Ensuite on faisait intervenir les témoins . Puis on délibérai.

Les Audacieux de la salle de contrôle firent des annonces , pour que les Audacieux se rassemblent, demain à 14H00.

Ensuite, j'allais voir Tris, pour qu'elle parle à Eve . Je pensai que c'était mieux une femme, puis Tris était douce. Eve serait moins impressionné que si c'était moi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre, notre couple sera mit de côté.  
> Il sera consacré au conseil des leaders exceptionnel . Publication lundi. En raison que je suis en congé pendant quinze jours, je publierai tous les deux jours
> 
> J'ai publié le chapitre similaire de mon amour mon ennemi


	8. chapitre 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre concernant « le conseil des leaders » du point de vu d'Eric.  
>  Ce chapitre est essentiellement consacré à Eric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention evocation de viol et non-consentement

A 14h, tout le monde était déjà réunis,depuis une heure à la fosse, pour cet événement exceptionnel, le conseil des leaders. Le conseil va voter soit l'acquittement soit la personne sera virée de la faction. C'est la majorité qui l'emporte. Depuis la création de la faction il y a plus de 50 ans, il n'y avait eu que deux conseils des leaders qui jugeaient les délits graves. La première fois c'était un homme qui battait sa femme. La seconde fois, un leader qui avait violé une novice . Les deux hommes étaient devenus des sans-faction. Le crime le plus grave de la faction, c'était tuer ou intenter de tuer un membre de la faction. Dans ces cas-là la personne était directement chassée de la faction. Ce qui était extrêmement rare, car souvent le meurtre ou la tentative de meurtre est considéré comme « un accident ».

Avant le début du conseil, j'avais décidé de faire une petite visite privée au prévenu. Quatre, m'accompagna, il connaissait mon tempérament sanguin. Certes, j'étais un vrai connard avec les femmes, en ce moment avec une femme en particulier, qui me rendais dingue. Mais je ne supportais pas qu'on fasse du mal à une femme, en la tapant ou en la violant . Ce type de comportement était inadmissible dans notre faction , c'était un comportement de lâche. D'ailleurs cela devrait être condamné dans toute les factions . Marcus Eaton aurait du être virer de sa faction après avoir tuer sa femme et battu son fils. Mais non les Altruistes avaient fermer les yeux sur les agissement de leur leaders. Sois disant la faction qui aide les autres, la faction de lâche plutôt.

On rentra dans la cellule de Julian accompagné de deux Audacieux.  
« Tu regrettes d'avoir violer , Eve.  
\- Je ne les pas violer, Eve ne demandais que ça que je la baise, qu'elle ne soit plus une petite vierge. Tout dans son attitude,était un appel, c'est une salope dit cyniquement Julian.   
\- Petit merdeux , je vais te faire regretter d'être né. »  
Je lui donnais des coups de poings au visage, sur le corps, aussi des coups de pieds sur le corps. Il essaya de riposter, mais j'étais plus fort, plus rapide que lui . Il tomba à terre, je me mis à califourchon sur lui . Julian saignait. Mes mains étaient recouvertes de son sang..

« Eric, c'est bon , il a eu sa leçon, sinon, il ne pourra pas comparaître dit mon meilleur ami. »  
Il me retint avec un Audacieux. 

Julian arriva à la salle escorté des deux audacieux , les mains et les pieds menottés. Et son portrait refait par mes soins . Quatre ouvrait la marche et je la fermais. Pendant la traversée jusqu'à sa chaise, les audacieux lui crachait dessus, lui donnait des coups,ils ont même failli même le faire tomber et bien sûr les insultes n'arrêtaient pas . Les deux audacieux attachaient l'accusé à sa chaise.

Quatre rejoint nos amis dans la foule, pendant que je rejoignais les autres leaders. 

Je pris place à la table des leaders qui était une grande table en bois et chaque leader était assis sur un grand siège qui ressemblait à un trône . Deux chaises étaient en face de la table. L'une où était assis Julian, l'autre vide pour l'instant.

Les audacieux étaient excités, cela criait .  
« Silence ! On va commencer. Comme vous savez nous sommes tous réunis ici pour le conseil des leader. Dis-je.  
Tout le monde se tut .  
\- Eve veux-tu prendre place sur cette chaise dis-je d'une voix rassurante.  
Eve regarda June et prit place sur la chaise ,ses genoux tremblaient,elle tortillait ses mains. Elle avait peur, on n'aurait pas dû mettre la victime à quelques centimètres de son violeur. Mais on était des Audacieux, on devait tout affronter. Lui malgré l'accusation se tenait fière comme un paon.  
\- Je déclare le troisième conseil des leaders ouvert ce 2 juillet 2015 à 14h00, pour juger si le membre Julian Krause, ici présent à tenter de violer la novice Eve Game. »  
Une audacieuse notait sur un ordinateur le procès-verbal du conseil.

\- Le conseil après vous avoir posé un autant de questions qu'il le souhaite, délibéra .Novice Julian Krause si vous être reconnu coupable, vous devrez quitter la faction immédiatement. Si vous être considéré innocent, vous serez acquitté. Novice Eve Game si nous mettons votre parole en doute sur les faits avérés de viol, vous risquez également l'exclusion de la faction . Avez-vous bien compris ? .  
\- Oui, Eric dirent les deux acteurs.  
\- Bien les questions peuvent commencer . »

« Quelle était ta relation avec Mademoiselle Game ? Questionna Samuel.  
\- C'est, C'était ma petite-amie dit Julian.  
\- Confirmes-tu que tu étais la petite amie de Julian ? Demanda Jade  
\- Oui dit Eve d'une petite voix.  
-Pardon je n'ai pas entendu , veux-tu parler plus fort, tu es une audacieuse.  
\- Oui j'étais sa petite amie .  
\- Depuis quand étiez-vous ensembles, Julian ? Questionna Tonya.  
\- 2 mois.  
\- Confirmes-tu Eve ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Raconte-nous en détail votre relation ?  
\- En détail ? Fut surprise Eve.  
\- Oui, tu ne comprends pas quand on te parle.  
\- Julian et moi on s'est rencontrés pendant l’entraînement. On s'est rapproché au fil de l'initiation . Puis il y a deux mois, on s'est échangé notre premier baiser, à une soirée au bar. Puis depuis je sais pas, on s'embrassait,on se donnait la main, on faisait des soirées avec nos amis. Bref ce que font les couples normaux.  
\- Julian, veux-tu rajouter quelque-chose ? Demanda Max.  
\- Oui, je confirme ,d'ailleurs je me demande ce que c'est pour elle d'être en couple . Nous nous tenions à peine la main ,et nous embrasser c'est un grand mot,c'était des baisers chastes. Je croyais que j'étais avec une audacieuse pas une pète-sec dit en rigolant Julian. »

« Bien raconte-nous cette soirée, Eve ? Demanda Jade  
\- Nous étions avec Sophia,Matt, Noah et June. On passait tous une excellente soirée. On est tous allez danser . Jusqu'à que Julian et moi,nous allions en haut dans les « Love Room ».  
\- Aviez-vous parlés Julian et toi, de relations sexuelles ? Demanda Samuel.  
\- Oui, quelques jours avant.  
\- Comment avez-vous abordé le sujet ? Questionna Jade.  
\- C'est Julian qui en a parlé, qu'il voudrait qu'on avance dans notre relation. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas si j'étais prête. Il m'a dit qu'il serait tendre et que je verrais que c'était la plus belle expérience.  
\- En as-tu parlé à une amie ?  
\- Oui à June .  
\- Elle t'a conseillé quoi ?  
\- De le faire si je me sentais réellement prête . Que sa première fois on s'en souvient toute sa vie.  
\- Je t'ai vu, comme les autres leaders te diriger vers l'étage des « Love Room » avec Julian, tu étais heureuse et tu semblais prête pour ta première fois dit Max.  
\- Oui à ce moment-là, je l'étais en tout cas je le pensais, mais quand on a commencé, j'ai pris peur.  
\- Il s'est passé quoi l'encouragea Tonya.  
\- On s'est embrassés, quand il a commencé à me déshabiller. J'ai pris peur. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas. Il m'a dit que j'allais prendre mon pied avec un mec comme lui. Je l'ai supplié d'arrêter. Il m'a dit que j'étais une petite allumeuse, mais que je n'assumais pas. Contrairement à June qui elle assumait son côté bandant. Il m'a balancé sur le lit,il m'a attaché les mains avec sa ceinture et bâillonné avec son écharpe .Il m'a dit que personne ne m'entendrait crier, vu la musique. Et que j'avais qu'à me laisser faire et que j'allais aimer ça. Et j'en redemanderais encore. Il a commencé à me déchirer mon haut. Zeke et Nora sont arrivés à ce moment-là dit Eve en éclatant en sanglots..»

« Julian , qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?  
\- Comme elle vous l'a dit on en avait parlés quelques jours avant . Bien sûr elle m'a parlé de la discussion avec son amie. Je lui ai dit que je patienterais. Quelques heures avant qu'on rejoigne tout le monde au bar, Eve m'a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on le fasse ce soir . Et elle n'était pas à court d'argument ,si vous aviez vu sa tenue . Elle n'a jamais été jamais aussi tactile, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Elle m'a grave chauffé. Ensuite on est montés dans la « Love Room ». On a commencé à s'embrasser et j'ai commencé à la dévêtir. Elle a prit peur, j'ai essayé de la rassurer, en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle se détendre .  
\- Et quand elle vous a dit de vous arrêter ! Cria Tonya.  
\- Certaines disent stop et ça veut dire continue,c'est un jeu.  
\- Pour moi Stop ça veut Stop ! Et continue ça veut dire continue !  
\- Continue ton histoire dis-je calmement .  
Je serrais les poing tellement fort que je m'en faisait mal au jointures et j'essayais de garder mon self-control pour pas aller lui péter la gueule. J'étais un leader, je devais encore plus maîtrisé mes émotions en public que n'importe quel Audacieux

\- Ensuite oui je l'ai allongé sur le lit.  
\- Pour toi vous alliez faire l'amour ? Questionna Max.  
\- Oui.  
\- Pourquoi l'avoir bâillonné et attaché ? Questionna Jade  
\- Pour exciter sa première fois.  
\- Ou pour la faire taire.  
\- Je pense qu'on en assez entendu . Je vais appeler Zeke et Nora dis-je. »

« Attendez , j'aimerais dire quelque chose avant que vous passez à la délibération. Je sais déjà que vous allez me condamner à une vie de sans-faction. Après mes révélations,j'espère que vous allez m'accorder une peine d'un travail ingrat au sein de la faction dit Julian.  
\- Nous verrons, nous t'écoutons répondis-je.  
\- Comme le disait Eve, lors de notre séance privée , j'ai parlé de June et cette fille est carrément bandante.  
\- Si je te referais le portrait , tu perdrai la vue cria June .  
\- June Silence ! Lui ordonnais-je.  
\- Je dois me laisser insulter par ce connard !  
\- Je t'ai dit de te la fermer !  
On se défiait du regard, tous les Audacieux étaient devenu silencieux.  
\- Donc je disais, que June est une femme toute a fait bandante. J'aimerais me la faire, comme je pense beaucoup de novices et sûrement aussi beaucoup de mecs de la faction dit Julian avec un sourire de pervers .  
\- Abrège, on n'a pas qu'à ça à faire dis-je excédé .  
Je ne supportais pas que Julian résume June a son physique avantageux, à une salope. Elle était beaucoup plus que ça, elle était brillante , un fort tempérament, franche.  
\- Mais vu que June est une femme ambitieuse ,elle a visé plus haut dans organigramme, elle a couché avec notre leader Eric dit Julian avec un sourire cynique.  
Voilà où il voulait en venir . Si ma relation était considéré comme « officielle » et pas qu'une simple baise. June risquait de se faire envoyé chez les sans-faction et moi j'allais perdre mon poste de leader. Il fallait que je réfléchisse vite à une tactique, pour que ni les leaders, ni la faction entière pense que notre relation est très intime.  
\- Tu dois me confondre avec ta sœur rétorqua June.  
Lisa était la sœur jumelle de Julian.   
\- Ne parle pas de ma sœur comme ça pétasse s'énerva l'accusé.  
\- June as-tu couché avec Eric ? Questionna Tonya.  
\- Oui, une fois.  
\- Tu sais très bien que c'est interdit.  
\- Vous vous foutez de moi, toute la faction sait qu'Eric couche avec les novices. Je suis même sure que même les autres factions sont au courant, peut-être même les sans-faction.  
\- Elle a raison dit Jade.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette information , pourrait t'aider à ne pas te faire virer de la faction, si tu n'obtiens pas l'acquittement dit Max.  
\- Je ne parlais pas juste qu'Eric et June avaient juste passé une nuit ensemble. Mais qu'ils ont une relation amoureuse .  
\- As-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances pour accuser ,l'un des leaders. C'est une accusation grave.  
\- June qui tenait tête jusqu'à là à Eric,ce qui lui a valu de baisser dans le classement. Depuis quelque temps, elle semble de ne pas faire un geste,respirer sans son accord. L'autre soir,avant qu'Ève et moi, nous allons dans la « Love Room ». Noah et June étaient très proches. Il a suffi qu'Éric regarde June,pour qu'elle prenne ses distances avec Noah. On aurait dit un mec jaloux avec sa nana. Noah, Sophia,Matt ainsi qu'Eve pourront vous le confirmer.  
\- Eric qu'as tu répondre à ses allégations ?  
\- Oui June et moi on a passé une nuit ensemble. Mais comme j'ai passé une nuit avec Lisa, Tifaine,Alex. Si je surveillais June en ce moment, elle a un grand potentiel, elle est douée dans différents domaines que cela soient les combats et l'utilisation des armes. Elle a un grand esprit d'équipe et une forte personnalité. C'est une recrue exceptionnelle. Mais c'est aussi la novice qui a le plus de problèmes avec l'autorité. Donc je l'ai recadré il y a quelques semaines,en lui faisant perdre deux places. Et que si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait très vite descendre. Si je la surveillais ce soir-là et pas elle spécialement mais sa bande,c'est qu'ils étaient particulièrement éméchés et j'avais peur que ça dérape . Mais une relation amoureuse non jamais mentis-je  
Avoir été élever chez les Érudits, me permis de mentir sans ciller . J'avais appris qu'il fallait toujours qu'une partie du mensonge sois vrai, pour broder par dessus, cela le rendais plus convaincant. 

\- June, tu as quelque-chose à dire ?  
\- Julian ment . Oui j'ai passé une nuit avec Eric . Ce qui a été la plus grosse connerie de ma vie . Comme Eric l'a dit en raison de mon insubordination, j'ai perdu deux places. Et j'essaye de faire des efforts pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Je suis une personne ambitieuse,je ne le cache pas. Eric savait quand me descendant dans le classement, ma fierté en prendrait un coup . Eric m'a donné une leçon. Aujourd'hui je suis de nouveau première. Mais au grand jamais, je n'aurais une relation amoureuse avec un membre de la faction, je ne prendrais pas le risque de perdre pourquoi je me suis entraînée depuis des années.  
\- Pourquoi avoir pris tes distances avec Noah, ce soir-là, alors ? Questionna Jade.  
\- Pour être franche avec vous, j'ai peut-être été amoureuse d'Eric en tout cas cru l'être après cette nuit avec lui. Mais je peux vous assurer que même , nous étions membres tous les deux de la faction en ce moment . Je n'aurais jamais eu de relation avec lui, car Eric est un homme qui ne pense qu'à lui, à son pouvoir , la seule personne qui l'aime c'est lui-même. C'est le mec, le plus imbu, narcissique, le plus macho que je connaisse et qui veut une femme soumise . Il se sert de sa place de leader, pour dominer et faire souffrir les autres. Vous me connaissez, et jamais je me laisserais dominer par un mec, je veux un mec qui me respecte ;humble,courageux. Ce que n'est pas Eric si courageux. Mais bon quand il sait de quelle faction, il vient, cela m'étonne pas. Les Érudits sont des personnes autoritaires et imbues d'elle-même .  
Elle venait d'avouée devant toute la faction qu'elle m'aimait en tout cru l'être. En attendant ses mots, mon cœur fit les montagne russe, il passa d'un bonheur absolu a une tristesse abyssale. June venait de m’insulter devant toute la faction, je devais riposté.  
\- June, tu vas... dis-je  
\- Cela suffit Eric. June je te demanderais de garder tes remarques,ce que tu penses de ton leader pour toi. Et je te demanderais d'avoir plus de respect pour les autres factions dorénavant.  
\- Oui Tonya répondit la novice.  
Mais nous avons eu la confirmation, que tu n'éprouvais pas d'amour pour Eric,mais plutôt de la colère. dit Tonya. »

« Nous allons passer au témoignage de Nora et Zeke, veuillez-vous avancer dis-je.  
Les deux audacieux s'approchèrent et se mirent au niveau d'Ève.  
\- Nora raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé.  
\- Zeke et moi, nous étions dans une « Love Room », en train de voilà pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. Quand Zeke a entendu du bruit dans la « Love Room ». Au début on a pensé que c'était un couple très expressif .Mais on a entendu distinctement une audacieuse de demander à son partenaire d'arrêter. Zeke et moi on s'est habillés en quatrième vitesse. Zeke est rentré dans la chambre, il a écarté Julian d' Eve . Ils ont commencé à se battre. Pendant que je détachais Ève et que j'essayai tant bien que mal de la calmer. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Je lui ai prêté ma veste pour qu'elle puisse se couvrir.  
\- Zeke as-tu quelque-chose à rajouter ? Demandai-je.  
\- Oui, j'ai failli le tuer ce soir-là. Mais Nora me criait d'arrêter que je risquais de le tuer que je devais le laisser se faire juger par nos leaders. Donc je vous l'ai emmené après .  
-Merci de vos témoignages. Est-ce que certains voudraient poser des question ? Questionnai-je.  
\- Non répondirent les autres leaders.  
\- Zeke, Nora vous pouvez rejoindre la foule. Nous allons pouvoir délibérer. »

30 minutes après , moi et les autres leaders, nous revenons avec le verdict .  
« Après délibération, nous avons voté à l'unanimité, que Julian tu quitteras la faction .Tu as une heure pour rassembler tes affaires dis-je .  
Ils y eut des cris de joie dans toute la faction à l'annonce du verdict. J'étais heureux . Après quelques discussions, on s'était mis d'accord . C'était rare qu'on prenne une décision aussi rapidement.

Toute la faction était présente pour le départ de Julian avec un modeste sac.  
« Bon séjour chez les sans-faction dis-je cyniquement . »  
La porte de la faction se referma derrière lui .

Je vis Eve et June se diriger vers moi . Voilà l'occasion de m'excuser auprès de June . Il fallait que je mettes ma fierté de côté . J'espérais que j'y arriverais, je ne m'étais jamais m'excuser de ma vie .  
« Eric, je peux te parler ? Demanda l'ancienne Sincère..  
\- Bien sûr. Comment vas-tu ? Interrogeais-je  
\- Je suis soulagé qu'il ait quitté la faction . Je voudrais te remercier.  
\- J'ai fais que mon devoir de leader,comme Max,Samuel, Jade et Tonya, nous pouvons pas tolérer ce genre de comportement.  
\- Je ne parlais pas de ça ,même si je vous en remercie infiniment. Quatre, nous a dit, comment tu avais eu les jointures abîmées. Que Julian, m'avait insulté, en me traitant de salope et que tu ne l'avais pas supporté et donc tu lui avais refait le portrait.  
\- De rien,c'était avec un grand plaisir. Et puis cela m'a défoulé. Aucun homme ne devrait manquer de respect à une femme et lui faire mal.  
\- En tout cas merci . Je vais aller aussi remercier Zeke et Nora.  
Eve nous laissa seuls.  
\- June, je …  
\- Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fais pour Ève.  
\- Tu penses vraiment que je suis un sale type.  
\- Quatre, Eve même Tris,pensent que tu un mec bien. Je le pensais aussi il y a quelques temps. Mais un mec bien n'aurait jamais menacé de m'enlever ma fille.  
\- June...   
June se retourna, elle ne voulait pas me parler. Je lui retins le bras.  
\- J'ai menti, jamais je n'aurai t'aurais enlevé ta fille .  
\- Alors pourquoi ? »  
Je sentis la peur m'envahir, je m'éloignais très vite d'elle et alla à mon appartement .

En arrivant chez moi, je me servis du whisky, j'allais m'asseoir dans le canapé . Et je bus toute la soirée, je vidais mon bar . Je riais cyniquement, moi le grand Eric, le leader des Audacieux, j'avais eu peur, j'avais été lâche . Les mots étaient rester coincer dans ma gorge . Je revoyais la scène qui tournait dans ma tête :  
« Pourquoi ? Demanda June.  
\- Parce que tu m'a blessé, quand tu m'a dit que je ne comptais pas pour toi. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Et je sais c'est con, mais j'ai voulu me venger .  
Voilà ce que j'aurais dû répondre . Je lui aurais peut-être dit « Je t'aime ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'attends vos review ! ^^
> 
> Voilà dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouvera le couple d'enfer . Eric « jouera » aux lancers  
> de couteaux avec June ,comme cible, au début du chapitre .


	9. chapitre 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rapprochement June//Eric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth

Le mercredi matin, nous avons une réunion hebdomadaire, pour évoquer des conflits interne ou externe, des demandes des Audacieux concernant un logement, une nouvelle affectation …  
L'un des points à l'ordre du jour était : June.

« Je demande le renvoi de June . Cette novice est incontrôlable, elle manque de respect à l'un des leaders dit Samuel  
\- Tu t'en fous qu'elle me manque de respect. C'est que tu lui en veux, car tu la rends responsable de la rétrogradation de Jai rétorquai-je.  
\- Tu peux bien parler, toi aussi tu te l'ai tapé .  
\- Je …  
\- Samuel a raison, on ne peut pas laisser une novice manquer de respect à un leader. Si une simple novice, n'importe quel Audacieux, le fera et cela deviendra l'anarchie au sein de la faction répliqua Max.  
\- June a fait des efforts sur son comportement, c'est dernières semaines . Cela compte aussi . Je suis certain que June deviendra, l'un de nos plus brillants éléments répondis-je.  
\- Cela fait plusieurs fois qu'on a ce genre de discussion dit Tonya.  
\- Donnez lui une chance . »  
Jade et Tonya votèrent de lui donner encore une chance . Max et Samuel son éviction de la faction . Bien sûr, moi je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte.

L'après-midi, les novices sont à l’entraînement avec les couteaux. Il faudrait que je lui parle de la réunion et de la menace qui pèse sur elle, après l’entraînement .

Je fais des aller-retour rapidement en observant le niveau de chaque novices . Certains on vraiment progresser pendant cette première partie, ils feront des excellents Audacieux. D'autres par contre,ils ne vont pas faire long feu ici dont certains natifs. Si je pouvais en virer certains, maintenant je le ferais, mais je devais attendre la fin de cette phase, qui s'arrêtait avant la grande épreuve du drapeau.

L'un des novices, Nathan que j'observe depuis plusieurs minutes. il n'arrive toujours pas à mettre un seul couteau dans la cible après des semaines . C'est désespérant .  
« Tu vas te décider ou quoi ? Tu as besoin de lunettes? Tu veux peut-être que je rapproche la cible ?dis-je froidement.  
Nathan devient écarlate,il lance une nouvelle lame qui tombe au sol.  
\- Il a ripé bafouille Nathan.  
-Eh bien va le ramasser .  
Les novices s'arrêtèrent, en m'attendant dire au novice de ramasser, l'arme blanche. J'étais enragé, moi, les instructeurs, la faction entière, perdait du temps avec lui .   
\- Qui vous a dit d'arrêter ? Dis-je d'un ton autoritaire.  
Les couteaux se remirent à voler .   
\- Le ramasser ? Mais les autres continuent à lancer.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Je ne veux pas m'en prendre un.  
\- Je pense que tu peux le faire confiance pour mieux viser que toi me moquais-je.  
\- Non dit Nathan.  
Aucun novice n'avait osé me tenir tête à part June bien sûr.  
-Pourquoi ?  
\- J'aimerais éviter de mourir poignarder.  
\- Tout le monde s'arrête ! M'écriais-je.  
Les couteaux cessèrent de traverser la pièce instantanément.  
\- Dégagez l'espace ! Pas toi ! Mets-toi devant la cible ! Dis-je m'adressant à Nathan.  
Il s'exécute .  
\- Quatre, vient m'aider dis-je.  
Je vis Quatre hésiter à m’obéir, mais il finit par s'approcher .  
\- Tu ne bougeras pas pendant que Quatre,fera ses lancers, jusqu'à que tu ne trésailles plus dis-je au novice.

\- Est- ce que c'est nécessaire ? » Dit Quatre.  
Quatre n'avait jamais remis aucun de mes ordres en causes. Quatre et moi, on se disputait souvent dans un cadre privé . Tout comme je me disputais avec mes amies;Tris et Christina. 

Mais autrement ils respectaient la hiérarchie .

« Je suis le leader rétorquai-je .  
L'instructeur se met en position, il fit tournoyer le couteau entre ses doigts.  
\- Stop !   
Quatre et moi, on se retourna, pour voir quelle novice avait oser, se dresser contre moi . Et bien sûr, cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule novice : June. J'étais furieux contre elle, qu'elle ose remettre encore mon autorité devant tout les novices. Déjà lors du conseil, elle ne m'avait montrer aucun respect.   
\- C'est un concours de testostérone ! N'importe qui peut se tenir devant une cible dit June  
\- Je t' en prie vas-y souriais-je cyniquement . »  
Le jeu allait devenir intéressant.

June enleva mon sweat et se dirigea vers la cible sans peur, d'un pas déterminée. J'étais admiratif .  
C'était pour ça que je l'aimais aussi ce mélange d'audacieuse et d'altruiste. Toujours prête à se sacrifier pour les autres. Peter lui retint le bras.   
« June laisse-tomber dit Peter  
\- Lâche-moi !  
\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Arrêtes avec ton instinct de protéger tout le monde.  
\- Contrairement à toi qui ne protège que toi. Maintenant lâche-moi ! Dit June d'un ton autoritaire. »  
J'avais devant moi, une future leadeuse potentielle.

June se positionna devant la cible. Je décidais de lui donner une petite « leçon » de courage.  
« Stop ! Je vais prendre ta place,cela fait longtemps que je me suis pas exercé dis-je avec un sourire cynique.

Je fis tournoyer entre mes doigts le couteau, je voulais sentir la peur monter en elle .  
« Tu es prête ma proie favorite ! Ma gazelle.  
\- Je ne suis pas ta proie, je ne suis pas une gazelle mais une louve .  
\- Je vais te faire comprendre ton erreur d'avoir pris sa place.  
\- Bon l'Érudit tu te magnes.  
Je détestais qu'on me rappelle mon ancienne faction . Le premier couteau arriva près de sa cuisse gauche.  
\- Pour un Érudit , tu trouves que je tire comment ?  
\- Tu te débrouilles dit-elle ironiquement.  
Le second couteau arriva au-dessus de ma tête.  
\- Tu veux abandonner ?  
\- Je suis une audacieuse, je jouais aux lancés de couteaux et à être la cible déjà,quand toi tu étais en train de jouer au scrabble.  
Encore une allusion à la faction des Érudit avec le jeu de Scrabble. Je sentais la colère monter en moi J'étais un Audacieux et j'allais lui prouver.   
Le troisième couteau arriva entre ses jambes. June se décolla de la cible prête à partir.  
\- Qui t'a dit de bouger . Quatre ramène-moi encore 3 couteaux.  
\- Eric c'est bon dit Quatre.  
\- June arrête de le provoquer et ce jeu cessera dit Peter.  
\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires. Toute façon je ne risque rien,il me tuera pas rétorqua la novice native.  
Quatre me ramena trois couteaux.  
\- Tu as raison je ne te tuerais pas,mais une blessure est si vite arrivée.  
Le quatrième couteau arriva proche de son bras gauche.  
\- Si tu veux, Nathan peux prendre ta place pour les deux derniers dis-je  
\- Vas-y qu'on en finisse.  
\- Tu as le sens du sacrifice,tu es courageuse,une vraie audacieuse.  
Le cinquième couteau frôla sa tempe gauche.  
\- Elle a tressailli Quatre, non ? Ricana-je.  
\- Non répondit mon ami.  
\- Là je te promets qu'elle va tressaillir .  
J'en avais marre qu'elle me provoque. Je lançai le dernier couteau, cela frôla son ventre,du sang apparu, elle se plia en deux sous la douleur. Tris courut vers elle. A la seconde où je la vis s'écrouler, je voulus aller la rejoindre et aller la supplier de m'excuser. Mais j'étais Eric, le leader des Audacieux, ancien Érudit, je m'excusais jamais et surtout pas devant tout le monde . J'étais trop fière.  
\- Je crois qu'elle a tressailli dis-je pour me donner de la contenance.  
\- Tu as toujours poussé les novices à se dépasser,pour leur bien. Mais là la concernant, c'est malsain. Fais-toi à l'idée que June est différente et qu'elle ne se soumettra jamais à toi. Dit Quatre »

« Tris,occupes-toi des autres, je vais m'occuper d'elle dit l'ancien Altruiste. »  
Il la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Je fis un détour au bar et je me soûlais jusqu'à tard dans la soirée . Je m'étais comporté comme le dernier des crétins . Christina et Uriah m'emmenèrent chez moi et me couchèrent.  
« Je suis une imbécile, Christina, je l'aime et je ne la fais que souffrir.  
\- On sait tous que tu l'aime, comme on sait qu'elle t'aime, malgré ce qu'elle a dit au conseil des leaders. Mais vous êtes tous les deux pareils avec une fierté surdimensionné . Pour une fois Eric, laisse ta fierté de côté et va t’excuser sincèrement en enlevant le masque.  
\- Je ne suis pas un sincère ,Christina ricanais-je.  
\- Le seul moment où on est tous sincères, c'est en amour. Réfléchis Eric.  
\- Bonne nuit Christina.  
\- Bonne nuit Eric. »

Quelques jours plus tard , je trouvais Ève et June ,dans la salle du bain du dortoir, l'ancienne Sincère allait aider June pour mes soins suite à ma blessure. La soigner me permettrait de lui parler de la réunion et c'est ma façon de m'excuser. J'espère que June comprendra le message subtil. Je pris une grande inspiration et je rentrai.  
« Eve laisse nous dis-je.  
\- Je préférais qu'elle reste,comme ça elle sera témoin si tu essaye de me tuer de nouveau rétorqua June ironiquement.  
\- Eve, laisse-nous répétai-je.  
Eve quitta la salle de bain. Je m'approchais de June, je pris une compresse et l'alcool pour désaffecter sa plaie.  
\- C'est ça ton truc, c'est ça qui t'excite faire mal à une femme, puis la soigner. Désolé les trucs SM, ce n'est pas mon style dit-elle  
Elle voulut me repousser mais je la maintiens.  
\- Arrête de faire l'idiote, tu vas rouvrir ta blessure ! M'énervais-je  
June monta sur le lavabo derrière elle et elle écarta les cuisses  
\- Et après que tu m'aie soigné, je dois gentiment écarter les cuisses?C'est ça que tu veux? C'est ça que tu attends de moi ? On le fait ici ou on va chez toi ? Me provoqua la novice native.  
\- Ce que je veux dans l'immédiat c'est que tu arrêtes de bouger pour que je puisse te soigner !  
Je coupai dans le bandage et commença à enrouler autour de sa taille délicatement.  
\- Tu attends de moi que je sois bien docile,mais je ne le serai jamais continua June  
\- Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix.  
\- C'est une nouvelle menace.  
\- Non, nous avons eu une réunion ce matin de tous les leaders Audacieux. Tu étais l'un des sujets de discussion. Samuel a demandé ton renvoi de la faction, suite au fait que tu me tiennes tête et que Tonya t'a déjà fait la réflexion. Max était d'avis aussi qu'on te vire de la faction. Jade et Tonya étaient contre.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- J'ai demandé qu'on te donne ,une dernière chance.  
\- Pourquoi, tu serais débarrassé de moi ?  
Je m'étais promis d'être sincère, comme Christina me l'avait conseillé,mais je ne réussis pas, comme d'habitude, je fis mon « Eric ».

\- Tu me manquerais trop, tu es mon jouet favori dis-je sarcastiquement.  
\- Et je suppose que je dois te remercier,tu veux que je m'agenouille.  
Je souris devant sa remarque.  
\- Un simple merci suffirait. Mais au moins,cela te ferait taire. Mais je pense pas que tu te sois déjà agenouillé devant un mec.  
\- Non effectivement,j'ai toujours dominé.  
\- Avant moi. Tu as découvert avec moi, le plaisir d'être soumise. Tu m'as avoué en étant bourré que tu voulais qu'on recommence.  
\- Oui,mais c'était avant que tu menaces ma fille et que tu te sers de moi comme cible. Cela a eu un effet sur ma libido,te concernant. Est-ce que tu comptes vraiment m'enlever ma fille?  
\- Je t'ai dit que je ne le ferais pas .  
\- Pourquoi me faire subir tout ça ? Il y a quelques jours la blessure.  
-…  
Les mots restèrent coincer dans ma gorge  
\- Tu ne répondras pas.  
\- Ce qui est bien quand tu es leader , tu n'es pas pas obligé de rendre des comptes et surtout pas à une novice.  
On jouait notre partition à la perfection tous les deux, aucun de nous ne rendrai les armes.  
\- Je suis qu'une novice à tes yeux, un jouet.  
\- Oui, quoi d'autre lâchais-je .  
Non tu es bien plus que ça pensais-je  
\- Tu es un crétin .  
Est-ce que Christina avait raison ? Est-ce-que June m'aimait ? Comment pouvait-elle aimer un mec comme moi ? Pensais-je  
Je n'osais formuler mes pensées à voix haute, par peur d'être blesser par la réponse  
\- Hey ! Tu comptes te balader sans t-shirt dans toute la faction dis-je ironiquement  
Elle revint sur ses pas et pris son t-shirt dans mes mains.   
\- Merci de m'avoir défendu auprès des autres leaders. »

Le lendemain matin , je me levais tôt et décida de faire ressortir ma rage sur des punching-ball , le sable commençait à s'écouler . Un moment j'aperçus Lisa et June. Je regardais l'horloge, en effet, dans 30 minutes, elles commençait leur cours. Elles s'assirent en silence , en me regardant. Je tapais encore plus fort, depuis l'arrivée de June, je voulais aller la voir et lui dire ce que je ressentais, mais je ne trouvais pas le courage . Si Lisa n'avait pas été présente, je l'aurais sûrement trouver. 

Lisa s'approcha de moi avec une serviette, en roulant outrageusement du bassin. Je vis June tourner sa bouteille , taper énergiquement du pied . Elle semblait jalouse

J'allais profiter du jeu clairement sexy de Lisa, pour vérifier ma théorie, voir si June était jalouse.

Lisa me tendit la serviette, je la remerciais. Elle se penchait pour me laisser admirer son opulente poitrine .  
« J'adore te voir t’entraîner.  
-Merci dis-je en souriant.  
\- Tu es très sexy, mais ce n'est la première fois qu'on te le dit continua Lisa.  
\- En effet, dis-je en continuant de sourire.  
Je vis June se tendre de colère . J'avais la réponse à ma question, elle m'aimait. Je décidais de l'invité avec Eve, à la soirée poker que j'organise chez moi . Je n'écoutais plus Lisa. Je sentis Lisa me toucher, elle me susurra à l'oreille : Si tu veux mon cher leader, je suis tout à toi, cette nuit.

J'allais remettre à sa place cette novice. C'était terminé, je ne coucherais plus avec aucune novice .  
J'allais montrer à June que je l'aimais et que je lui serai fidèle, dès maintenant.

« Écoute-moi une bonne fois pour toutes, car je ne me répéterais pas ! Toi et moi on ne couchera plus jamais ensemble . Déjà parce que tu es une novice et moi le leader, tu te souviens on a un règlement dans cette faction . Et puis avant tout , tu n'as aucun intérêt à mes yeux, tu es fade , certes tu es jolie, mais tu ne me fais pas bander . La nuit que j'ai passé avec toi, je me suis ennuyé . Je sais ce que je cherche et tu es incapable de me le donner M'énervais-je.  
\- Je serai ce que tu veux répondit Lisa.  
\- Tu ne pourras jamais être ce que je veux .  
\- Si tu veux , je serais encore plus soumise.  
\- Je ne veux pas, plus d'une femme soumise, en tout cas pas complètement.  
Je fus étonnée par mes propres mots . Mais même si j'aime encore et j'aimerais toujours les femmes soumises, en tout cas au lit. J'aimais que June, me tienne tête, elle n'avait pas peur de moi, de me dire la vérité en face . Mes critères avaient changés ou inconsciemment, j'ai peut-être toujours chercher cela chez une femme . C'est peut être pour ça que je m'entend aussi bien avec Tris et Christina, car elles sont pareils.  
\- Je t'aime avoua Lisa.  
Tout le monde se taisait . Je me mis à rire.  
\- Je te conseille de te remettre très vite et de choisir un homme à ton niveau, car on ne joue pas dans la même cour et je cherche une femme à ma hauteur . »

Je me dirigeais vers June .  
« Qu'est-ce-qui te faire rire ? Lui Demandai-je   
\- Rien.  
Je lui arrachais la bouteille des mains et je bus dedans.  
\- Hey, c'est ma bouteille !   
\- Maintenant, elle est à moi .  
\- Ce qui est à toi est à moi   
Elle venait de prononcer un serment de mariage . Oui je voulais tout partager avec elle, mais sans le bout de papier .  
\- Effectivement, vu que je suis le leader et tu es la novice , tout ce qui est toi m'appartient dis-je rigolant.  
\- Sinon, tu lui as brisé le cœur dit-elle en désignant Lisa.  
\- Et ce n'est pas la première et cela ne sera pas la dernière .  
\- Et toi, une fille t'a déjà brisée le cœur ?  
J'éludais la question . Oui,O toi pensais-je  
\- Il faudrait déjà que je sois tombé amoureux pour ça . Et toi ?  
\- Idem.  
\- Ce soir, je fais une soirée chez moi, tu devrais venir avec Eve.  
\- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. J'ai l'impression que Samuel et Max me surveillent qu'au moins faux pas, ils me dégageront de la faction. Tu ne seras pas toujours là .  
\- Si je serai toujours là.  
\- Ce que je veux dire,c'est que la prochaine fois, tu n'arriveras peut-être pas empêcher que ça arrive.  
\- Fais comme tu veux, en tout cas je serai heureux de défier ma proie favorite au strip-poker. » dis-je d'un ton humoristique  
C'était agréable d'avoir une relation détendue avec elle . Cela arrivait entre nous, quand on est invités à des soirées chez Christina et Uriah ou Tris et Quatre. Quand chacun arrêtait d'être dans un rôle.

« Allez ma proie va rejoindre les autres dis-je avec le ton du leader.   
\- Oui, leader.  
Elle le se leva pour rejoindre les autres. Je lui retins le bras.  
-J'adore ça que tu dise oui, leader lui chuchotais-je  
\- En fait tu aimes toujours les femmes soumises dit-elle en souriant. »

Il était 20h, Quatre,Tris, Uriah et Christina étaient venu m'aider à préparer la soirée .J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir  
« June va poser ça dans la cuisine, Christina et Eric y sont déjà dit Tris.  
\- D'accord . »

J'entendis June rentrer. On se retourna avec Christina.  
« Bonjour June dit Christina .  
\- Bonjour Christina.  
Christina prit le plateau des mains de June. Nos regards ne pouvaient se détacher l'un de l'autre. Je vis dans son regard qu'elle me trouvait beau. Je portais un jean brut et une chemise noire près du corps. J'adorais sa tenue. Elle portait un haut asymétrique avec une louve qui dévoilait une épaule et un pantalon en cuir et des chaussures à talons compensée ,qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes. C'était une tenue simple et sexy .Elle s'approcha de moi pour déposer les deux bouteilles .  
Je me souviens qu'il y a quelques jours,elle avait parler d'être une louve,lors de notre séance de lancers de couteaux. J'étais sûr que c'était un clin d’œil.  
\- Tu es splendide lui dis-je .  
Elle rougit.  
\- Tu es magnifique aussi . »

On emmena les bouteilles et les aliments pour la salade composée . Je n'avais pas remarqué que Christina n'était plus là . Tout le monde vint aider pour emmener le repas et les boissons sur la table . Le repas animé fait de fous rire et de nombreuses engueulades entre Quatre et moi, qui ne duraient jamais longtemps. 

Après le repas, nous décidons de faire un strip poker version Texas hold'em par équipes : Quatre et Tris, Uriah et Christina, Zeke et Eve et enfin June et moi. Tris et Christina étaient entre les jambes de leur compagnon. Et Eve a côté de Zeke. Et June à côté de moi . Mais cela n'allait pas durer longtemps. Je voulais pouvoir l'enlacer la toucher,sentir son parfum. Nous mettons tous en plus de nos vêtements deux pulls et un gilet plus un sweat pour faire durer le jeu.

« Il manque de quoi manger et boire dis-je   
\- J'y vais dit Tris.  
\- Je vais t'aider répondit June.  
Elle revenait avec les bonbons, les bouteilles d'alcools et de soda.  
\- Tu es sûr que tu t'es pas trompé de faction, car tu es une vraie altruiste dit Zeke pour rigoler.  
\- J'ai failli les rejoindre, mais je me suis dis que baiser tous les 36 du mois j'allais pas tenir répondit June en rigolant.  
\- Une vraie réponse de sincère dit Christina.  
\- Hey, te moque pas de mon ancienne faction dit Tris.  
\- C'est la vérité non ? Rétorqua June  
\- On est juste pas obsédé par le sexe comme les Audacieux dit l'ancienne altruiste.  
\- En fait c'est ça qui t'a fait quitter ta faction dis-je en rigolant.  
\- J'avoue dit Tris.  
\- Et quand elle a vu Tobias,en sautant dans le filet,elle s'est dit j'ai fais le bon choix dit June 

Lors d'une soirée, Christina avait appelé Quatre, Tobias. Nous l'appelions tous Tobias que dans le cadre privé .Tobias avait raconté à Eve et June qu'il était le fils de Marcus, le chef des Altruistes et Evelyn Eaton . Sa mère est morte . Les novices ne savaient pas comment .Quand il avait décidé de changer de faction. Notre instructeur Amar, l'avait prénommé,Quatre, car il n'avait que quatre peurs. Cette nouvelle identité est un moyen de répartir à zéro,pour lui. Les deux novices avaient été surprise devant ses révélations. 

\- Je sais que tu fantasmes sur moi dit Quatre en souriant.  
\- Désolé Tobias de te décevoir, mais je les préfère plus baraqués, avec des piercings et des tatouages.   
C'était moi qu'elle décrivait, elle m'avait tendu une perche et je comptais bien m'en saisir  
En posant les bonbons, je lui fis un croche pied, elle tomba sur moi. Je la retint. Elle se retrouva assise entre mes jambes.  
\- C'est vrai ça lui murmurais-je à l'oreille. »

Je lui fis un baiser derrière l'oreille, je la sentis frisonner, rien qu'avec ce simple geste. Je sentais que grâce à l'alcool et au fait que nous étions détendu tous les deux. Cela allait être vraiment hot entre nous ce soir. Je ne savais pas encore à quel point 

« Mais, tu es très intelligente, tu as changé même la conversation. Cela a un côté Érudit. En fait tu es Audacieuse, Altruiste et Sincère et peut être même Érudit cela veut dire que tu es divergente plaisanta Zeke.  
\- Heureusement que tu trouves pas que je suis Fraternel sinon jackpot . 100% Divergente .Si j'étais une Divergente, je me ferais toute petite .  
\- Et tu aurais peur de moi ds-je en embrassant ma nuque.  
\- Mais j'ai peur de toi dit-elle en souriant.   
Elle me fit un baiser sur la mâchoire.  
\- Et je devrais t'abattre . Mais ton test aptitude a dit Sincère et Audacieuse.  
Cette pensée me terrifia, si elle l'était. Pourrais-je vraiment le faire.  
\- Tu a une sacrée mémoire rétorqua June.  
\- Non c'est que je sais depuis notre rencontre lors de la cérémonie,je savais que j'allais avoir des problèmes avec toi. Je ta rappelle que tu m'as manqué de respect.  
\- Cela m'a énervée, qu'on était dans le train, tu n'arrêtais pas de me reluquer .  
\- Je savais déjà que je ferai de toi et ma proie . Donc je me suis intéressé à ton dossier en particulier.  
\- Bon le couple ça va les disputes, on joue dit Uriah . »  
On ne répondit pas. On enlaça nos doigts avec June.

Note : je ne connais pas les règles du poker. J'ai mis en bas les 7 combinaisons du poker en bas de la page pour que vous pussiez suivre le paragraphe suivant :

On commença la partie . On était quatre équipes, les deux équipes perdantes,l'un des équipiers devait enlever un vêtement. Lors de la première partie, on gagna avec June avec un Brelan, ainsi que Zeke et Eve avec une quinte au valet . Quatre et Uriah se dévouèrent ils enlevèrent leur sweat.  
La seconde partie , on perdit ainsi que Uriah et Christina . Christina enleva ses chaussures et moi mon sweat . La partie suivante, Tris et Quatre gagnèrent avec une quinte flush ainsi que Uriah et Christina avec une quinte . Eve et June on enleva leurs chaussures . Mes amis découvrirent le tatouage de June, autour de sa cheville gauche une chaîne avec un cadenas.  
\- Il est beau dit Tris.  
\- Merci répondit June  
\- Tu en as d'autres ? Questionna Quatre.  
\- Oui, dans le dos dit la novice  
\- C'est quoi ?  
\- Tu verras quand j'enlèverais mon haut.   
\- Moi je sais dit Eve.  
\- Moi aussi dis-je en lui mordant l'oreille.»

Les parties s’enchaînaient et les vêtements s'enlevaient au fur et à mesure . Entre June et moi cela devenait de plus en plus chaud au fil de la soirée.Elle avait mit sa tête contre mon épaule et elle faisait de temps en temps des bisous dans le cou. C'était un endroit très érogène chez moi. Puis je perdis ma chemise au cours d'une partie. June avait encore son haut. j' avais passé l'une de mes mains. sous mon t-shirt et frôlait de ses doigts le bas de mon dos. Je savais que c'était un endroit hyper sensible, chez elle. Je sentis qu'elle se retint de gémir. June me caressa discrètement ses côtes, ce simple touché, provoqua une réaction au niveau de mon sexe. Et elle avait décidé de tester mon self-control, en bougeant doucement,pour intensifier mon érection. Je lui griffais le dos pour calmer mes ardeurs. Ce soir on frôlait la ligne jaune sans la franchir et c'était très excitant. La novice se pencha vers mon oreille,en bougeant le bassin.  
« Il semblerait que tu sois excité dit-elle en chuchotant.  
\- Arrête ça toute de suite,si tu veux pas que je t'emmène dans la chambre dis-je d'une voix rauque provoqué par le désir..  
\- Je suis dans le même état que toi. »

La partie continuait et June finis par perdre son haut. Mes amis découvrirent ses tatouages.  
\- Tu espères quoi ? Questionna Zeke .  
Je la vis hésiter à évoquer sa fille mais elle finit par le dire.  
\- Hope est ma fille .  
\- Ta fille ? S'étonna Uriah.  
\- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai fais l'initiation que cette année.  
\- Pourquoi Sincère, Fraternel et Altruistes ?Audacieux, je comprends c'est ta faction dit Christina.  
\- J'admire et respecte les valeurs de toutes les factions.  
\- Il manque les Érudits dit Quatre .  
\- Sauf eux, je les méprise,parce qu'ils ont la connaissance,ils pensent avoir le pouvoir. Ce sont des personnes froides et imbues d'elle-même.  
Je lui donnai une tape sur l'épaule. Elle ne devait pas manquer de respect à aucune faction.  
\- Tu dois respecter toutes les factions même les Érudits.  
\- Hey, je vais encore avoir un bleu. Tu ne trouves pas que j'en ai assez dit-elle en rigolant.  
Je lui fis un baiser sur l'épaule comme « pou la guérir », de ma tape, puis je remontais vers son cou.   
\- Pardon,mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de dénigrer mon ancienne faction dis-je.  
-Promis. »

Quatre et Tris étaient les seuls à avoir gardé leurs vêtements, ils avaient gagnés la majorité des parties . Mon meilleur ami enleva son T-shirt et nous montra son dos. Il avait tatoué le symbole de chaque faction dans son dos.  
\- Moi aussi j'admire et respecte chaque faction dit Quatre.  
En faisant attention, on pouvait voir des traces blanches sous les tatouages, les marques que son père avait laisser .  
\- C'est quoi ses marques Tobias ? Questionna Eve.  
\- … les yeux de Quatre se voilèrent .  
\- Désolé, si tu veux pas en parler, je comprends.  
\- Non, non c'est bon, tous les gens dans cette pièce sont au courant sauf toi et June. Marcus, mon père me battait tout comme il battait ma mère . Elle l'a dénoncé mais la faction des Altruistes a fermé les yeux . Elle a fini par mourir sous ses coups.  
\- Je suis désolé dit Eve .  
\- Moi aussi Tobias. Si cela était arrivé ici, ton père aurait été condamné par le conseil des Leader. Comme ce Leader Hans, il y a 20 ans rétorqua June.  
\- Comment tu sais ça ? Lui demandais-je.  
\- Ma mère était novice à l'époque et elle a assisté au procès Il est devenu sans-faction  
\- Il aurait dû, mais il s'est suicidé en se jetant dans la fosse m'a raconté Max rétorquai-je. »

Après ses révélations, nous n'avions plus le cœur à jouer, puis il était tard et nous avions tous entraînements ou un travail le lendemain . Après les « Au revoir », ils ne restait que June et moi.  
« Je crois que je vais devoir prendre une douche froide dis-je en souriant.  
\- Moi aussi .  
\- J'aimerais tellement que tu viennes prendre cette douche avec moi et qu'ensuite tu dormes ici. Mais il ne vaut mieux pas. .  
\- Moi aussi. Mais tu as raison , il vaut mieux que je rentre au dortoir.  
\- Tu vois qu'on peut faire des soirées,sans dépasser la limite.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai adoré cette soirée.  
-Moi aussi.  
Je l'enlaçais en mettant ma tête dans son cou, pour humer son odeur . Elle fit de même. J'aurais voulu arrêter le temps et rester comme ça l'éternité. Je finis par rompre,l'enchantement et je lui fis un bisou sur le front. Je ne voulais pas tenter le diable, en l'embrassant sur les lèvres, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter si on s'embrassait.   
« Bonne nuit dis-je  
Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue.  
\- Bonne nuit Eric. »  
Elle partit et alla rejoindre le dortoir . Dès qu'elle ferma la porte, je me précipitais sous la douche, que je pris froide,pour calmer mes ardeurs.

******************************************************************************  
De la moins forte à la plus forte :  
Joueur A : A♥ D♥ carte haute à l'as : A♥ R♦ D♥ 10♠ 8♠  
Joueur B : R♣ V♠ paire (de rois, pour cet exemple) : R♣ R♦ V♠ 10♠ 8♠  
Joueur C : R♠ 8♦ double paire (rois et huit, ici) : R♠ R♦ 8♦ 8♠ 10♠  
Joueur D : 10♣ 10♥ brelan (de dix, en l'occurrence) : 10♠ 10♣ 10♥ R♦ 8♠  
Joueur E : V♦ 9♣ quinte (au valet) : V♦ 10♠ 9♣ 8♠ 7♠  
Joueur F : A♠ 3♠ couleur pique (à l'as) : A♠ 10♠ 8♠ 7♠ 3♠  
Joueur G : 9♠ 6♠ quinte flush au dix : 10♠ 9♠ 8♠ 7♠ 6♠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 8 est terminé, j'attends vos impression!^^  
> La prochaine publication sera samedi.
> 
> Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noel


	10. chapitre 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric et June s'avouent leur sentiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth
> 
> J'espère que vous avez passer un bon Noël

Ce matin, nous avions une réunion d'urgence à l'aube. Dans la nuit, une nouvelle novice avait disparue, c'était Daphné. Depuis deux semaines, 4 novices avaient fuit la faction dans la nuit : Damien, Camille, Nathan et maintenant Daphné.  
« Les départs de Camille, Damien et Nathan, on pouvait imaginer que s'était pour éviter de subir l’humiliation de se faire viré. Mais cette novice, Daphné passait cette étape dit Tonya.  
\- Oui, mais elle n'aurait pas sûrement passer l'étape des simulations rétorquai-je.  
\- Tris qu'on pensait qu'elle ne passerait pas l'étape des simulations, elle est devenue première dit Jade.  
\- La seule raison de la fuite de Daphné est qu'elle est Divergente dit Samuel.  
Tous les leaders nous fûmes d'accord par cette affirmation.  
\- On doit réagir . Elle a dû se réfugier chez les sans-faction. On doit faire une descente. Si cela se sait que des novices peuvent fuir comme ça et qu'on n'a pas réussit à les rattraper. Cela remettrait en cause notre existence auprès des autres factions, si on n'est pas capable d'arrêter des fuyards, voir des potentiel divergents, comment on peut protéger les autres factions dis-je.  
\- Il doit avoir une taupe parmi nous. dit Jade.  
\- Je pense aussi la même chose dit Max.  
\- Vous pensez à un Audacieux natif ? Demanda Tonya.  
\- Pas spécialement, mais un Audacieux qui est là depuis longtemps.  
\- Quatre suggéra cyniquement Samuel.  
\- Je t'interdis de l'accusé sans preuve ! M’énervais-je.  
\- Eric calme-toi m'ordonna Max.  
\- Tu penses la même chose et vous aussi en regardant Jade et Tonya.  
\- Écoute Eric, Julian nous a confirmé, il y a quelques jours que Kyle Reese et Evelyn Eaton sont bien vivants et qu'ils sont les leaders des Sans-faction.  
\- Julian, le violeur d'Eve ! Hurlais-je.  
\- Il veut se racheter. Réfléchis deux minutes en tant que leader et pas ami de Quatre. Imagine qu'il sait que sa mère est vivante, elle lui demande de sauver les Divergents…  
\- Pourquoi le ferait-il, il sait que les Divergents sont dangereux pour le système ?  
\- Parce que c'est un Divergent comme sa petite-amie Tris répliqua Samuel.  
\- Tris et Quatre ont passé les simulations.  
\- Tous les deux détiennent le records de moins de peurs.  
\- Si on a rater deux Divergents , lors des initiation, faut prévenir Jeanine, les Érudits font mal leur boulot dis-je sarcastiquement.  
\- Eric, tu as démasquer, lors de ton initiation, Amar votre instructeur en tant que Divergent. Tu m'avais dit qu'il était particulièrement proche de Quatre. Amar avant de mourir a peut-être apprit à Quatre à tromper les simulations. Et Quatre fait pareil .Encore une fois Eric, je te demande de réfléchir en tant que leader et non comme ami. Quatre a travaillé à la salle de contrôle, il connaît tous les recoins de la faction,il sait où il y a aucune caméras. En tant qu'instructeur, il peut déceler les Divergents dit Max.  
Je réfléchis quelques minutes.  
\- Et moi ?  
\- Quoi toi ? Demanda Jade.  
\- Pourquoi vous m'accuser pas ? En tant ex-Érudit je sais parfaitement me servir d'un ordinateur, à part en sport c'était la matière que j'excellais. Je sais effacer,trafiquer des images. En tant ex-Érudit, et fils du conseiller de Jeanine, j'ai passé plusieurs été dans un labo, donc je sais comment est fait le sérum, j'ai vu tester sur les cobayes Divergents. Étant le leader des novices, je peux aussi desceller les Divergents et les aider lors des simulations, car c'est mon travail, donc on ne me soupçonnera pas. Étant leader, je peux aussi circuler plus librement que n'importe quel Audacieux à travers la ville. C'est la couverture parfaite ,pour une taupe  
\- Nous n'avons aucun doute sur ta loyauté, Eric dit Max.  
\- Moi je n'ai aucun doute sur la loyauté de Quatre et Tris. Et je viens de vous démontrer que je ferai un coupable aussi idéal que Quatre.  
\- C'est vrai dit Jade.  
\- Eric a raison, c'est pas parce que Evelyn Eaton est vivante que Quatre est au courant et qu'il est la taupe répliqua Tonya.  
\- Pour une fois, grâce à sa démonstration Eric, nous a démontrer qu'a peut-être accuser trop vite l'un des nôtres dit Samuel.  
C'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, Samuel d'accord avec moi .  
\- En tout cas, nous devons découvrir qui est la taupe au plus vite. Et Eric dit aux novices qu'on a tués les fuyards. Sinon ceux qu'on peur de ne pas réussir, fuiront. dit Max  
-Ok. »

J'arrivais au petit-déjeuner, je m'assis à une table où je pouvais observer, June sans me faire remarquer. Je la voyais en pleine discussion avec Eve et Quatre. Elle ne m'avait pas vu. Elle était superbe avec cette queue cheval haute dont s'échappait quelque mèches, ce sourire qui dévoilait une belle dentition. La seule chose que je regrettais un peu, c'est que l’initiation lui avait fait perdre ses quelques rondeurs que je trouvais magnifiques.

Soudain Lisa fit irruption à la cafétéria .  
« June ! Cria t-elle.  
June ne réagit pas.  
\- Tu te crois mieux que moi, que tous les novices même que tu ne daignes pas m'adresser la parole. D'ailleurs à aucun de nous , sauf à Eve .  
\- Lisa ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité défendit Matt.  
\- Matt, à raison, elle parle à pratiquement tout le monde rétorqua Noah.

\- Moi j'aimerais bien savoir qui est cette enfant sur cette photo dit Lisa.  
C'était la photo d'Hope. Lisa allait obliger June a révéler l'existence de sa fille devant toute la faction. Je ne pouvais rien faire, on devait intervenir en cas de conflits que si l'un des Audacieux étaient en danger de mort.Là,je vis June s'approcher de sa rivale.  
\- Rends-moi ça toute de suite ! Ordonna June.  
\- C'est qui ?  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas.  
\- Ta sœur... Ta fille dit-elle d'un sourire cynique.  
-...  
\- Vu ton regard, je dirais ta fille .  
\- Rends-moi ça toute de suite, si tu veux finir l'initiation, en vie. »

Lisa commença à déchirer la photo lentement, avec un sourire mesquin. June lui sauta dessus et lui assena un coup de poing violent . Lisa lâcha la photo sous le coup et tituba . Puis elle se remit en position de combat . June n'arrêta pas de la frapper de coup de poing, de coup de pied. Des Audacieux dont Quatre se tenait prêt à intervenir. Elles finirent à terre toutes les deux ,Lisa essaya de faire basculer June en lui tirant les cheveux . Je n'avais pas vu Lucas s'approcher, ni Quatre. Le novice il donna un coup violent à June dans le dos. Je l'entendis hurler de douleur . Je voulus intervenir mais Uriah et Zeke me retiennent .  
« Tu n'es qu'une salope ! S'écria Lucas.

Il continua a la frapper, June ne réagit pas.  
« Allez June lève-toi murmurais-je.  
Elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre . Je me défis de l'emprise de mes amis et m'apprêtait à intervenir, mais Peter fut plus rapide que moi. Il tordit le bras à Lucas. Peter aida June a se relever. Je vis June reprendre ses esprits .Ils se mirent dos à dos. June était moins rapide et forte que d'habitude, mais grâce à Peter , qui avaient pratiquement mis seul à terre Lucas et Lisa, le combat dura 2 minutes. Des Audacieux dont Quatre, retiennent Peter et June, pour éviter qu'ils tuent Lucas et Lisa .

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu la défends, tu la détestes dit Lucas à Peter.  
\- Tu as raison tu ne comprend pas . June et moi, nous avons un lien. Notre « petite guerre » pour la première place au classement, c'était juste un défi entre nous .On peut se faire les pires vacheries, on est des adversaires, c'est comme ça depuis notre enfance. Mais dès que quelqu'un attaque l'une d'entre nous , on devient des alliés . Même si on n'est pas amis, on a un respect mutuel . On a vécu tellement de choses tous les deux, on sera toujours l'un pour l'autre .  
\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit répliqua June .   
Je me demandais jusqu'à quel point, ils avaient un lien. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les imaginer coucher ensemble .

Peter ramassa les deux morceaux de la photo et les tendit à June. Ils se dirigeaient vers le dortoir. J'allais au bureau chercher du scotch , pour réparer la photo. Il me fallait une raison valable, pour rejoindre June, dans son dortoir, surtout si Peter ou d'autres novices s'y trouvaient .

En arrivant au dortoir, je croisais Peter, il me regarda d'un regard assassin . Savait-il pour June et moi ?

Je vis June prostrée devant la photo. Je fis tomber le rouleau de scotch à côté d'elle. Je m'assis sur le lit, elle se retourna, on se retrouva à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je dû faire appel à toute ma volonté,pour ne pas l'embrasser, caresser son visage.  
« Merci dit June.  
\- De rien .   
\- Il n'y aura aucune sanction envers Lisa et Lucas ,je suppose ? Demanda la novice native.  
\- Non, c'est juste une chamaillerie entre novices .  
\- Que toute la faction sait que je suis mère,ce n'est pas grave dit-elle en colère.  
\- Cela reste une rivalité entre novices . Est-ce-que toi et Peter,vous avez …  
\- Lui et moi on n'a jamais été ensemble répondit June.  
Je fus soulagé, ce qui fait envolé mes bonnes résolutions de n'avoir aucune contact physique avec elle . Je lui pris la main, on enlaçait nos doigts. Je lui fis un baiser dans le creux de poignet. Puis avec mon autre main, je parcourais son visage. Je posai ma main contre sa joue,avec mon pouce,   
j' effleurai ses lèvres. Elle déposer un baiser sur mon pouce . On resta comme ça sans cesser de se regarder en silence .  
\- On ne devrait pas Eric dit June  
\- On ne fait rien du mal répondis-je  
\- Si quelqu'un nous surprend, cela va faire le tour de la faction.  
\- On ne fait rien du mal.  
\- On devrait prendre nos distances, ne plus se retrouver seuls, même ne plus faire de soirées ensemble, c'est trop dur .  
\- Je refuse que tu t'éloignes de moi.  
\- Mais Eric, cette situation nous fait souffrir,me fait souffrir.  
Elle avait raison, on devrait arrêter tout maintenant. Mais je n'étais pas une personne Altruiste, j'étais profondément égoïste, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle, je ne voulais pas essayer .  
\- Tu es une Audacieuse, une Audacieuse surmonte tous les obstacles devant sa route. Tu m'as bien compris ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Si je vois Noah ou un autre te tourner autour et que tu ne le repousse pas. Je te rappellerais que tu m'appartiens . J'ai été clair ? M'énervais-je.  
\- Oui.  
Cette discussion me mis en colère. Elle ne pouvait pas me quitter . L'imaginer avec Noah ou...Peter me rendait dingue . On franchit la ligne jaune . Je l'embrassais avec férocité, pour exprimer toute ma colère , au point que je lui mordis les lèvres. Penser à notre séparation, me faisait souffrir, je voulais qu'elle ressente cette douleur physiquement. Je l'allongeai sur le lit en entrelaçant nos doigts, sans quitter ses lèvres. Ce simple baiser provoqua un fort désir en moi et je sentais qu'elle était dans le même état . Je voulais goûter encore sa peau, l'entendre gémir mon nom sous mes caresses,sous ma langue, qu'elle me supplie, jusqu'à que je décide de nous libérer de ce feu ardant . Je descendis mes lèvres sur sa jugulaire, elle pencha sa tête, pour me donner un meilleur accès, elle gémissais mon nom comme une prière. D'un coup, je pris conscience de notre position,du lieu où on était . Si quelqu'un rentrait, elle serait virée, moi rétrograder ou pire, je deviendrais un sans-faction. Quand j'étais avec elle, l’Érudit en moi, n'étais plus, je réfléchissais plus avec ma tête. Je me levai et quitte la pièce sans la regarder, pour ne pas succomber de nouveau.

Je filais à mon appartement et je pris une douche froide . En sortant je m'assis sur mon canapé avec un soda . Je réfléchissais à ce qui venait de se passer. On avait eu de la chance cette fois-ci que personne n'était entrer . Mais on en n'aura pas à chaque fois, car ce type de dérapage se reproduira , avant la fin de l'initiation . J'avais un gros défaut, je n'étais pas patient, je ne voulais pas attendre la fin de l'initiation, pour vivre ma relation avec June.

Je réfléchis, plusieurs heures et je finis par trouver une solution . Il fallait que j' « officialise » ma relation auprès des autres leaders et j'obtienne leur bénédiction . Max m'avait raconté que la règle d'interdiction de relation entre leader ou membres avec les novices n'avaient pas toujours existé. Elle avait été mis en place, quand un leader avait avantager une novice avec qu'il entretenait une   
relation. La première phase de l’initiation est bientôt terminé, June est qualifiée. La seconde est les simulations, je ne peux pas l'avantager, son classement dépendra de son nombre de peurs, du nombre qu'elle aura au test final et de son temps. Je vois bien Samuel dire que je peux l’entraîner, lui donner des astuces ce qui est vrai. Si je promets de ne pas interférer, dans ses simulation. On peut très bien vivre notre relation .

J'attendrais l'épreuve du drapeau ,pour en parler avec les autres leaders.

Le lendemain, moi et tous les instructeurs, nous conduisit les novices à un endroit de la fosse, là où se trouve des parois assez abrupte. C'est l'endroit le plus humide de la fosse, le moindre faux pas est fatal . Je veux tester leur courage face à un endroit inconnu et hostile .  
« Dans deux jours,les résultats de la première étape tomberont, quatre d'entre-vous ne sont pas des Audacieux, on ne va pas perdre plus de temps avec vous . Une épreuve un peu particulière pour casser la routine. Deux d'entre-vous doivent aller chercher les clés que je lancerais . Les deux volontaires gagneront automatiquement des points au classement . Le premier gagnera 20 points, le second 5 points dis-je  
Bien sûr avec les départs du violeur et des 4 déserteurs, il n'y aurait pas d'élimination . Mais c'était une compétition, il fallait garder cette crainte à toute moment de dégager, parmi les novices.  
\- C'est injuste, cette différence de points dit Tifaine.  
\- C'est la règle répondis-je  
\- Moi dit Peter.  
\- OK, un second ou une seconde ? Questionna Eric  
\- June ? Dit Peter.  
Je me tournais vers la novice native, je voulais qu'elle refuse, dû à ses nombreuses blessures dont certaines provoqués par moi . Ce type d'épreuve risque de lui rouvrir ses plaies. Je ne pouvais pas lui interdire, sinon cela serait considéré comme du favoritisme.   
\- Tu es sûr Burns ? Je vais te rétamer dit-elle en souriant.  
\- Arrête de te vanter Halliwell dit-il en rigolant.  
\- Ils sont les deux premiers, cela ne changera rien pour eux au classement s'indigna Lisa.  
\- Je te laisse ma place rétorqua June .  
-...  
\- Alors Lisa tu te décides, tu prends se place ! M'énervais-je.  
\- Non.  
-Alors pourquoi se révolter si derrière il y a aucun courage . Et après tu te dis Audacieuse . »  
Je lançai les deux clés à l'opposé.

June commença son ascension doucement. Elle posa son pied délicatement, puis l'autre , en se tenant fermement à la paroi qui glissait. Je la vis faire les grand écart et à la force de ses bras, elle fit pivoter et en prenant de l'élan, elle atterrit sur un endroit de 2-3cm . Elle continua sa descente tranquillement sans aucun souci. 

Peter aussi avançait sans embûche, mais il était moins rapide .

Soudain j'entendis un cris, je vis June qui glissait, elle était suspendu par les mains. Peter s'arrêta et je le vis essayer de trouver une façon de rebrousser chemin. Il comptait sûrement aider June. Mais June réussit à sauter et à atterrir dans un creux de la paroi. Peter reprit la compétition.

La novice native reprit sa descente sans difficulté . Peter aussi . Ils prirent les clés en même temps, cela allait se jouer, qui ramènerait les clés le plus vite.

Tout à coup , on entendit Peter hurler de douleur. J'ordonnai à Tris et Lauren d'aller chercher plusieurs soldats Audacieux. Ils avaient le matériel d'escalade et l'expérience de ce genre de situation. 

Je vis June se précipiter pour l'aider . Étant moins vigilante, elle risquait de faire une chute à tout moment ou de rouvrir l'une de ses blessures.  
« June, remonte tout de suite ! Hurlais-je .  
La novice ne m’écoutait pas, elle continuait son ascension vers son ami . Elle arriva près de lui . J'étais impatient que faisait les filles et les soldats. Je ne supportait pas de pouvoir rien faire.

\- Venez nous aider ! Il a la jambe cassée ! Hurla June  
\- June remonte, c'est une ordre ! Cria-je   
Je les vis parler mais je n'entendais pas leur conversation. Elle devait le rassurée.Au bout de quelque minutes, June se mit à crier .  
\- Putain ! Venez nous aider ! »

Je vis June tomber . Je décidai d'aller la sauver , il était hors de question qu'elle meurt Quatre vint avec moi. En arrivant près d'elle, je vis que sa blessure que j'avais provoqué, c'était ré-ouverte.  
Je vis Quatre aider des soldats qui était arrivé, s'occuper de Peter.

Je la soulevais et le mis sur mon dos  
« Tu es une idiote, je t'interdis de mourir tu m'entends dis-je. »  
Elle perdit connaissance.

On emmena les deux blessés à l'infirmerie. Tris avait prévenu Samuel. A notre arrivée, il avait mis une équipe médical en place. On allongea les deux blessés. Samuel examina June en silence pendant plusieurs minutes.  
« Eric, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, il lui faut une transfusion d'urgence.  
\- Eh bien tu attends quoi dis-je excédé.  
\- Elle est O-, nous n'avons pas de poche de ce groupe. J'ai envoyé une infirmière, à la salle de contrôle, pour qu'ils fassent passer le message, qu'on cherche un Audacieux ayant ce groupe.  
\- Je suis O- répondis-je  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je te dis que je suis O-, je peux être le donneur.  
Samuel vérifia mes propos et en effet j'étais O-.Il me fit allonger sur un lit à côté d'elle et me planta une aiguille dans le bras et à l'autre du cordon, l'aiguille dans le bras de June.  
\- Eric, tu dois rester tranquille. Je reviens toute à l'heure.  
\- Je vais rester avec lui dit Tris. »

Samuel revint, il enleva la perfusion.  
« Quand elle se réveillera ? Demandai-je.  
\- C'est constante sont bonne.  
\- Je t'ai demandé quand ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ça dépendra d'elle.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, j'avais l'autorisation de me lever. La nuit était tombée . Tris était rentrer chez elle, après lui avoir promis de me reposer. Je pris un fauteuil et je m'assis à côté du lit. Je lui dégageait, les quelques mèches qui lui tombait sur le front. Je lui pris la main . Je pleurais, j'avais tellement peur de la perdre.Moi le « Grand Eric » insensible. Ce n'était plus qu'un mur avec des brèches. Cette novice dans ce lit avait détruit pierre pas pierre, le mur que je m'étais construit pendant des années. Je ne savais plus la dernière fois que j'avais pleurer

« June, je t'en supplie réveille-toi… je t'aime dis-je d'une voix brisée.  
C'était plus facile de lui dire, alors qu'elle m'entendait pas. 

Toute la nuit, je fis vivre un enfer aux infirmières, je voulais qu'elle se réveille immédiatement, cela faisait plusieurs heures. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir .

Je sentis quelqu'un me secouer doucement.  
« Eric réveille-toi, Eric réveille-toi.  
Je clignais des yeux, je sentis les rayons du soleil sur mon visage. Je me retournais, vers l'inconnu qui m'avait réveillé, c'était Tris.  
\- Tiens, un café noir corsé et un croissant .   
\- Merci .   
\- Tu devrais aussi, aller te doucher. Je vais rester auprès d'elle.  
\- Non, je veux être là à son réveil.  
\- Je m'en doutais que tu allais dire ça, mais il fallait que j'essaye. Donc je t'es ramener des vêtements.  
\- Merci.  
Je bus et mangeais mon petit-déjeuner en silence.  
\- Comment vas t-elle ?  
\- Aucun changement, son état est stable. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, elle ne se réveille pas. »

Samuel entra dans la chambre.  
« Bonjour Eric , Bonjour Tris.  
\- Bonjour dit-on en chœur.  
Il ausculta June quelques minutes.  
\- Que fais-tu ici Eric ? Il semblerait que tu as harceler les infirmières toute la nuit.  
\- C'est mon rôle de vérifier que les novices vont bien. Pourquoi elle n'est toujours  
\- Je t'ai jamais vu faire ça pour aucune novice, aucune de tes « proies » dit-il cyniquement.  
\- Que veux-tu je surveille mon investissement dis-je sarcastiquement .  
\- Ton affectation pour elle, dépasse le cadre professionnel .  
\- Quand va t-elle se réveiller ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, elle aurait déjà dû . Je vais faire d'autres examen. La transfusion n'a peut-être pas suffit.  
\- Si y a besoin, je peux lui en donner d'autre.  
\- Non ça te tuerait. Pour l'instant rien d'alarmant. Mais si elle ne se réveille pas dans les 12 prochaines heures, ces fonctions vitales vont commencer à se dégradée. »

Max entra dans l'infirmerie.  
« Eric, tu es le leader des novices, ta place est en salle entraînement avec eux, pas ici.  
\- June est une novice, c'est mon travail.  
\- Samuel nous préviendra de son état.  
\- Mais ...  
\- Cette novice commence à revenir trop souvent dans nos conversations. »  
C'était une menace voilée de prendre des sanction discipline, j'obtempérais. J'entendis Tris demandé à Samuel de reste auprès de June . Il consentit . Cela me rassurait qu'a son réveil, June trouve un visage familier et bienveillant .

Je me dirigeais pas en salle d’entraînement, je n'avais pas la tête à cela, mais je me dirigeais vers mon bureau.

On frappa à la porte. C'était sûrement Tris qui m'apportait à manger, vu l'heure .  
« Entrez ! Cria Eric.  
Je rentre  
\- Bonjour Eric.  
Je fus surpris de voir la personne qui se tenait devant moi. Elle semblait aller bien, malgré un teint pâle, mais rien d'anormal vu que l'épreuve qu'elle venait de passer  
\- Bonjour June. Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- On peut dire que ça a peut aller vu que j'ai frôlé la mort. Et Tris m'a dit que si je suis en vie,c'est grâce à toi . Que tu m'as sorti de la fosse. Je m'en souviens car tu m'a traité d'idiote et que j'avais interdiction de mourir. Et Tris, m'a dit que tu avais donné ton sang. Merci.  
\- Tu as pris des risques de faire cette épreuve après ta blessure ! M'énervais-je  
Je reprenais mon masque de leader, je devais l’engueuler, car elle avait risqué nos vies à Quatre et moi . Je devais me comporter comme tel et non comme l'amant inquiet.  
\- Je suis une Audacieuse,le risque cela fait partie de notre mode de vie, non?  
\- Oui, tu es Audacieuse et donc un soldat par définition . Et tu as désobéi, à un ordre direct de ton leader . Quand je t'ai ordonné de remonter. En désobéissant, tu as mis ma vie et celle de Quatre en danger, en nous obligeant à aller te sauver ! Tu es un danger , en mission, avec ce genre de comportement, tu peux mettre en péril la mission, la vie de d'autres Audacieux .  
\- Pardonne-moi, mais j'ai eu peur pour Peter dit-elle tout penaude  
\- On allait le sortir de là, Tris et Lauren allaient chercher une équipe d'Audacieux entraînée pour ça et ayant le matériel. Je devrais te virer de la faction, tu n'es pas digne d'être une Audacieuse, vu ton manque de discipline.  
\- Tu comptes me virer dit-elle apeurée  
\- Les autres leaders ne savent rien, donc je n'ai pas l'obligation de te virer et je le ferais pas.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu te souviens , après notre nuit ensemble, je t'avais promis que je te ferais atteindre le 7ème ciel de nouveau et que tu en redemanderais dis-je ironiquement.  
\- Je dois le fait que j'ai pas été éjecter de la faction, car j'ai pas écarter les cuisses, une nouvelle fois. Dans ses cas-là je vais les garder bien serrée dit-elle sur le même ton que moi.  
Et voilà comme à chaque fois, on reprenait nos rôles de personnes cyniques, qui ne ressente rien. on ne pouvait pas baisser les armes . C'était plus facile, pour l'un comme pour l'autre  
Je m'approchais d'elle,elle se recula, elle se retrouva bloquée contre un mur. J'avais mes mains sur ses hanches,nos lèvres se frôlaient .  
\- L'autre fois, si je n'avais pas arrêté au dortoir, tu te serais donné à moi. Avoue que tu te damnerais pour une autre nuit avec moi.  
\- Tu peux pas te montrer,sincère et enlever ton masque de mec ironique et que rien n'atteint. Je déteste ce Eric là.Dis-le que tu tiens à moi. Arrête ce jeu là ! J'aimerais savoir,pourquoi, un jour tu menace de m'enlever ma fille ou me lancer des couteaux et le lendemain tu me soigne ou tu te montre tendre avec moi en soirée. Moi j'aime le « vrai Eric », des soirées, détendu, tendre, qui laisse filtrer des sentiments. C'est ce Eric là, à qui je tiens. Si tu continues à porter ce masque, tous le monde se détournera de toi, et tu finiras seul. Tu deviendras un vieux leader pitoyable, aigri, qui se tape les novices, !  
June avait fait le premier pas, en me disant qu'elle aimait « le vrai Eric »,selon ses mots. Elle s'apprêtait à partir, mais je la retins.  
\- Viens chez moi, je te dirais tout mais pas ici, je ne veux pas que d'autre entendre notre conversation lui dis-je en la suppliant. 

En arrivant chez moi, nous étions tous les deux fébriles.  
« Assois-toi, je reviens dis-je.  
J'étais aller chercher deux verres et de la vodka, je nous servis.   
\- Je... hésitai-je.  
Je jouais avec mon verre, je pris une grand inspiration et je lançais, c'était pas le moment d'être lâche.  
\- Que tu me tiennes tête, je reconnais que j'aime ça dans le cadre privé . Mais quand tu m'a tenu tête,devant les novices, que tu as remis mon autorité de leader, en prenant la place de ce merdeux . J'ai pas supporté et donc je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris , mais j'ai voulu prendre la place de Quatre, pour te faire payer ton insubordination. Mais je comptais pas te blesser. Mais tes provocations m'ont excéder et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je t'ai blessé. Je m'en suis voulu à la seconde,quand j'ai compris ce que je venais de faire. Mais mon ego, m'a empêcher de m'excuser . Puis quand tu m'a dis que je représentais rien pour toi, alors que moi j'avais compris que tu étais plus qu'une novice à mes yeux. Cela m'a tellement fait mal, donc j'ai agi comme un connard et j'ai décidé de toucher ton point faible en te menaçant de te priver de ta fille.Quand je t'ai vu avec Jai, je suis devenu fou, je veux être le seul mec de ta vie,quand je l'imaginais te toucher alors que moi je ne pouvais pas . Cela me rend dingue de savoir que tu peux m'échapper à tout moment, que je ne peux pas te contrôler entièrement, j'aime ça mais cela me terrifie, j'ai toujours eu un contrôle sur ma vie. Depuis quelques temps, je n'arrive pas à garder la tête froide, à faire mon travail de leader, tu aurais été une autre novice, tu serai virée depuis longtemps. Mais tu as raison, je tiens à toi et je m'excuse pour tous ce que je t'ai fais subir, mais quand cela te concerne, je ne pense pas avec ma tête, mes sentiments prennent le dessus avoua-je.  
Je séchais ses larmes, lors de mon monologue, elle avait pleurer.  
\- Moi aussi je tiens à toi Eric,toi aussi tu occupes toutes mes pensées, j'essaye de garder mes distances alors que la seule chose que je veux c'est de me rapprocher de toi, te montrer toute mon affection. Ce que je ressens, me fait souffrir   
\- Moi aussi, je souffre, mais je suis incapable de te laisser partir. »  
Enfin, on s'était montrer sincère l'un envers l'autre.

Je la tira vers moi, elle se retrouvera sur mes genoux. Au début je l'embrassais tendrement, elle me rendis mon baiser, mais fur et à mesure, le baiser, devint plus passionné,sauvage,incontrôlable. Mes mains parcouraient son corps de déesse, qui réagissait au moindre de mes touchers. Elle avait essayé de faire de même, mais je l'avais repoussé, je voulais avoir le contrôle totale de la situation. Elle trouva la force contrairement à moi, d'arrêter avant qu'on aille trop loin. Nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, on reprenait notre souffle.  
\- Je suis désolé m'excusais-je .  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je devrais y aller.  
\- Non ,reste dormir s'il te plaît.  
\- Eric ,après ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai peur qu'on perdre le contrôle si on dort ensemble.  
\- Je te promets, qu'on ne fera que dormir. Reste juste quelques heures.  
\- D'accord capitula t-elle. »

Je dormis en boxer, elle avec un t-shirt à moi et en shorty. Elle était très sexy, j'avais envie de lui faire l'amour, mais j'avais promis d'être sage. Je la prenais dans mes bras,je voulais qu'on sois le plus proche possible physiquement. Si c'était possible,j'aimerais que nos corps ne fassent plus qu'un.   
« Pour la soirée de la fin de la première phase,je veux te voir en robe dis-je .  
\- Je croyais que je ressemblais à une pétasse en robe dit-elle en souriant.  
\- La robe que tu portais l'autre fois, oui, tu ressemblais à une salope,c'était pas toi. Mais je sais que cette fois-ci, tu choisiras une robe sexy, qui mettra ton magnifique corps en valeur, tout en étant classe.  
\- Tu seras avec nous ?  
\- Non, je serai avec les autres leaders Audacieux et Jeanine. Désolé.  
Je la sentis déçue, je lui fit un baiser sur la tempe.  
\- On pourra faire une after,tous ensemble après . Comme ça, on pourra danser tous les deux proposa June pleine espoir  
\- Impossible.On fera une soirée plus tard et on dansera ensemble je te promets .  
\- D'accord .  
June, mais il faut que je te parle de quelque chose dis-je .   
Cela venait de me revenir , Jeanine voulait rencontrer June, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Et j'avais aucune raison de m'y opposé, mais connaissant mon ancienne leadeuse,cela sentait le piège.  
\- Oui.  
\- Jeanine vient demain, elle vient vérifier que tout est en ordre pour les simulations. En même temps, elle souhaite te rencontrer.  
-Moi , pourquoi ?  
\- Tu es première et tu as battu le record de Quatre, lors de cette première phase. par contre la seconde ,cela m'étonnerait que tu battes son record de peur et le record de Tris, 6 peurs en 3 minutes dis-je en rigolant.  
Je ne voyais que cette explication,pour expliquer que Jeanine veuille voir June.  
\- Qui sait. Je me connais que trois peurs dit-elle en souriant .  
\- Je pense que tu en as plus mais tu ne les connais pas .  
\- Et toi,tes peurs ?  
\- C'est un secret.Je sais que tu détestes les Érudits dont Jeanine, je suppose.  
\- En effet.  
\- J'aimerais que tu sois respectueuse, car si tu manques respect à un leader d'une autre faction, je pourrais rien y faire.  
\- Promis, je ferais un effort. Tu seras présent ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Cela me rassure. »  
On s'endormit.

«Eric , Eric ! Hurla t-elle  
\- Tu es folle de hurler comme ça grognais-je  
\- Il est 4h, je dois retourner au dortoir, Quatre vient nous réveiller dans deux heures.  
Je desserrai mon étreinte. Je vis les marques que j'avais laisser sur ses poignets, en la serrant,je m'en voulais, ce n'était pas des petites marques rouges mais des hématomes bleu-violacé  
\- OK. Embrasse-moi avant dis-je  
June me fit un baiser chaste, mais j'en voulais plus. Je la fis basculer et je l'embrassai tendrement,puis très vite on perdit le contrôle et le baiser devient plus brutal. Je réussis à reprendre le dessus et à arrêter le baiser. Elle gémit de frustration.  
\- Eric, il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de s'embrasser, c'est une torture, de pas pouvoir aller plus loin. Si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais, rien qu'en m'embrassant.  
Je passai ma main sous son t-shirt,elle réagit instantanément  
\- J'en ai vaguement une idée la taquinais-je .  
Elle décida de se venger de ma taquinerie et la novice embrassa mon cou en effleurant mon torse du bouts des doigts. Je grognais de plaisir.  
\- Il semblerait que je te fasse un sacré effet aussi dit-elle en me taquinant  
\- Arrête ça toute de suite si tu veux pas que je te fasse hurler mon nom et que tu réveilles toute la faction dis-je d'une voix rauque provoquer par le désir.  
\- Oui, monsieur le leader.  
J'adorai cette phrase, si on avait pu, je lui aurais fait prononcer cette phrase ,pendant que je la tenais au bord du plaisir. Il fallait que je me calme,car une érection commençait à apparaître. June se leva et s'habilla, j'admirai son dos et ses tatouages, j'aurais voulu les redessiner du bout des doigts.  
\- Tu es magnifique dis-je  
\- Merci. »  
Elle finit de s'habiller et me fit un baiser du bouts des doigts avant de quitter mon appartement 

Le lendemain, c'était le jour des les résultats. Exceptionnellement Jeanine était présente ainsi que les autres leaders .  
« Sachez tout d'abord que les quatre fuyards ont été retrouvés et exécutés, pour les faibles parmi vous qui tenteraient de vous enfuir , vous savez ce qui vous attend . Donc comme vous devinez avec les 4 fuyards et le violeur, cela fait 5 personnes, donc aucune élimination. L'ordre du classement, vous donnera votre passage lors de la première simulation. Lors de cette première simulation, vous n'affronterez pas vos propres peurs mais l'une des peurs de l'un de vos quatre instructeurs. Cette seconde étape, comme double au niveau des points . Vous pouvez remonter très vite dans le classement et descendre aussi vite. Cela sera en fonction du nombre de vos peurs ,celle que vous serez maîtriser et bien sûr votre temps . Prouvez nous que vous êtes des vrais Audacieux, que vous savez contrôler vos peurs, qu'on n' a pas perdu du temps avec vous . Vous êtes des Audacieux ?   
Dis-je .  
\- Ouais !!! Crient les novices.  
\- Voici le classement.

Classement   
1\. June  
2\. Peter   
3\. Matt  
4\. Sophia  
5\. Lucas  
6\. Lisa  
7\. Alex  
8\. Noah  
9\. Eve  
10\. Tifaine  
11\. Gabriel  
12\. Patricia  
13\. Valentine  
14\. Laurent  
15\. William

\- Je vous rappelle que à la fin de l'initiation , il ne restera que 10 d'entre-vous qui seront considérés comme des véritables Audacieux . Lors de la première étape vous vous êtes battus contre des adversaires. Lors des phases de simulation l'adversaire ce sera vous-même . Je laisse la parole, à Jeanine , la leadeuse des Érudits dis-je  
\- Merci Eric . Le système des factions a été créer pour éradiquer tous le mauvais en l'être humain et ne faire ressortir que le bon . Que chacun trouve sa place au sein de la société, certains d'entre vous, on choisit de quitter leur faction . Ne vous sentez pas coupable, vous avez choisi de suivre, votre voie .Chaque faction a sa mission au sein du système et la vôtre est assurée notre protection à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur . Je vous demande en tant que protecteur de notre système, de nous aider dans la traque des « Divergents », de prévenir vos instructeurs ou leaders. Les « Divergents » mettent en péril notre mode de vie . Merci à vous tous .  
\- Merci à Jeanine, pour son intervention . Ramper dis-je .

On frappa la porte du bureau.  
« Entrez ! Criai-je   
June rentra.  
\- Bonjour Eric, Bonjour madame dit la novice  
\- Bonjour June dis-je.  
Vu notre comportement, personne n'aurait pu se douter que quelques heures auparavant, qu'on dormait ensemble . J'avais eu du mal à me rendormir en ne sentant plus ce corps chaud près de moi.  
\- Bonjour June. Tu peux m'appeler Jeanine .Assis-toi me dit Jeanine d'une voix toute douce en désignant à June la chaise à côté d'elle.   
Moi j'étais assis dans mon fauteuil en cuir d'un côté du bureau. Et Jeanine et June de l'autre coté.  
Un Érudit d'environ 45-50 ans se tenait debout , baraqué, les cheveux blonds avec quelques cheveux blancs, des yeux bleus et un costume bleu . Il se tenait debout contre un mur, les bras croisés. Il avait aussi un regard froid . C'était mon père . Une autre personne, une fille de de l' âge, de June petite, blonde, les yeux bleus, un clone de Jeanine en plus jeune.,  
\- Félicitation pour ta première place dit la leadeuse des Érudits.  
\- Merci .

\- Stressé par les simulations ?  
\- Oui. L’entraînement physique, je suis préparé depuis mon enfance . Mais combattre mes peurs, non. Donc c'est un truc nouveau, c'est excitant, mais aussi terrifiant. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'attend, même si je connais certaines de mes peurs.   
Je sentais que June était stressée de se retrouver ici, on échangeait des regard. ma présence la rassurait. Jeanine ne se doutait pas que la novice était angoissée par sa présence, June maîtrisait parfaitement ses émotions. Moi je savais qu'elle était stressée, car je vivais avec elle depuis des semaines, je savais décrypté son langage corporel.  
\- Tout se passera bien, je suis sure qu'avec l'aide de tes instructeurs, tu sauras contrôler tes peurs et que tu seras première,encore.  
\- Merci pour vos encouragements.  
\- Et après l'initiation, tu penses faire quoi ?  
\- J'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, pour l'instant je me concentre sur mon initiation .  
June répondit posément mais je sentis une pointe d'agacement  
\- Il se murmure que tu pourrais être formé au poste de leadeuse, en remplacement de Jade. Cela te plairait ?  
\- Comment je vous ai dit, je n'ai pas pensé à mon avenir pour l'instant ,au sein de la faction. Je vis au jour le jour.  
Là l'agacement était perceptible,mais elle essaya de se montrer aimable.  
\- C'est dans 5 mois, tu devrais commencer à y réfléchir.  
\- On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer en 5 mois . Et sincèrement je me sens pas légitime, Tris serait plus légitime que moi et je suis convaincue qu'elle ferait aussi une bonne leadeuse qu'instructrice. J'aimerai plus être instructrice,cela ma plairait.  
Il faudrait que j'en parle avec elle de cette question de légitimité,en temps venu.  
\- Tu sais, il y a deux ans, j'avais déjà décelé un potentiel de leadeuse et je pense que tu peux vraiment apporter quelque chose à la faction, comme Eric l'a fait. Tu savais Eric , que June avait eu 175 à test de QI ?  
Les deux dernières années du lycée , la moitié du temps est consacrée pour aider, les jeunes dans leur choix de la faction, avant le test d'aptitude et bien sûr la cérémonie du choix. Ils passent, 2,5 mois dans les 4 autres factions que la leur. Ils vont dans deux factions la première année puis deux autres la seconde année. Chez les Fraternels, ils aident au champ . Chez les Altruistes ils s'occupent des Sans-faction et autres tâches altruistes. Chez les Sincères, ils sont soumis au sérum de vérité et on fait un jeu de Tribunal fictif, pour tester notre degré de sincérité et de justice .Chez les Érudits ils font un test de QI, après avoir suivi des cours dans différents domaines. Un QI inférieur à 100, vous n'êtes pas considéré comme un Érudit. Entre 100 et 150 QI brillant. Chez les Érudits, c'est assez médiocre donc métiers de bas étage comme nettoyeur éprouvette. Au dessus de 150 QI surdoué. Et chez les Audacieux, entraînement aux combats, juste l'apprentissage de quelques techniques, la salle de contrôle et une course orientation nocturne. Pendant leur intégration dans les factions, ils sont dans une famille d'accueil, aucun contact avec leur famille.

\- Non je n'en savais rien, en effet ds-je.  
175 c'était un QI exceptionnel. Le meilleur QI de la faction est Jeanine avec 185. Moi j'avais eu 155. D'ailleurs c'est comme ça que Jeanine a eu sa place de leader, elle a eu sa place car son prédécesseur avait un QI de 182. Si un jour, un novice a eu QI supérieur a 185, il devient automatiquement leader.  
\- Donc après ce test , j'ai eu un entretien avec June, si lors de la cérémonie du Choix, elle décidait de changer de faction et de choisir les Érudits . Je lui ouvrirais grand les portes et je voulais en faire mon assistante avant bien sûr qu'elle me succède.  
\- Je m'excuse madame, si je vous ai vexée de ne pas avoir accepté votre proposition . Mais, je suis une Audacieuse dans l'âme , cette faction est chez moi , je me sentirais pas à ma place ailleurs, qu'ici répondit June.  
La première partie de la phrase n'était pas sincère, elle détestait les Érudits et Jeanine par dessus tout. Mais elle se montrait très aimable, comme elle me l'a promis. Par contre, l'autre partie de sa phrase, je la crois.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela m'a pas vexée, j'espère que ta faction sait la chance d'avoir une personne aussi exceptionnelle que toi et qu'elle utilisera ton potentiel au maximum.  
Avec cette petite phrase, Jeanine remettait en cause mes compétences des leaders des Novices.  
Si j'avais quitté la faction des Érudits, c'était pour ça, ses faux-sourire, c'est petites phrases mesquines lâchée l'air de rien.  
\- Étant le leader qui s'occupe des novices, je la vois tous les jours évoluer . Et je suis plus à même que vous Jeanine de connaître le potentiel de June. Vous vous faites un avis sur un simple test QI et une heure d'entretien . Je connais ses forces, ses faiblesses et aussi ses limites. A la fin de l'initiation, je recevrais avec leurs instructeurs, chaque novice retenus , pour parler de leur avenir. On verra à ce moment-là avec June les possibilités qui s'offrent à elle et ses envies. Je connais mon travail rétorquais-je calmement.  
En apparence j'étais calme.Mais je rêvais de foutre mon poing dans la gueule de Jeanine et pas seulement aujourd'hui, depuis des années .   
\- Je ne remets pas du tout en doute tes compétences , désolé de t'avoir vexé dit Jeanine.  
\- Ne te mêle plus de la gestion de la faction .  
\- OK . June, pourquoi n'as pas tu fais ton initiation l'année dernière, lors de tes 16 ans mais cette année à 17 ans . Tu as bien 17 ans ?e Demanda la leadeuse des Eudits.  
\- Oui... June m’appela « au secours » du regard  
\- Jeanine , je viens de te dire de pas te mêler des affaires de la faction . Sinon, moi aussi je vais aller fouiller dans les affaires des Érudits . Et je ne pense pas que cela te plairait . L'initiation de June, ne concerne que moi et les autres leaders . Cet entretien est terminé. June tu peux y aller m'énervais-je.  
June se leva  
\- Au revoir Jeanine, monsieur,mademoiselle, Eric.  
\- Au revoir, June dit Jeanine.  
\- June, n'oublie pas concernant ce soir dis-je de ma voix autoritaire de leader.  
\- Non, je n'oublie pas.

Aucun des Érudits ne pouvait se douter au son de ma voix que je sous entendait, le fait que June mette une robe sexy pour moi ce soir .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'avez vous penser de ce chapitre ?On se retrouve , lundi ,pour un autre chapitre.
> 
> J'ai publié mon amour mon ennemi chapitre 9
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre June fera comprendre à Eric qu'elle est indomptable et surtout Eric « officialisera » leur relation auprès des leaders .


	11. chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth

Après l'entrevue privée entre Jeanine et June. Je conduisais la leadeuse de mon ancienne faction, dans le bureau de Max.  
« Bonjour Jeanine, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir dit Max.  
\- De même Max.  
A chaque fois que je les voyais ensemble, je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas eu une relation amoureuse, dans leur jeunesse .

Même si les relations entre membre d'une faction différente est proscrite. Mais dans les faits, à l'époque du lycée, les factions sont mélangés dans les classes.C'est le seul moment de notre vie ,où elle le sont et on peut fréquenter des jeunes de d'autres factions .Même si souvent on reste entre nous. Nous avons déjà vu dans la cérémonie du choix, un membre d'une autre faction rejoindre les Audacieux. Et qu'un novice transfert et qu'un novice natif se mettent rapidement en couple .

\- Asseyez-vous Jeanine.  
-Merci. Je viens de rencontré June, vous avez une novice exceptionnelle. dit-elle souriante.  
\- Exceptionnelle mais surtout avec un problème face à l'autorité .  
\- Je l'ai recadré, aujourd'hui j'ai plus de problème avec elle répliquai-je.  
\- Toute façon, nous nous sommes pas réunis pour parler de June, mais du nouveau sérum.  
\- Les derniers tests ont été fait hier. Tout est prêt . Si vous pouvez mettre des équipes en place, pour éviter des attaques des vermines de sans-faction, possibilité de livrer le sérum dans votre faction, celle des Sincères et des Fraternels,dans la nuit.  
\- Aucun problème, je m'en occupe dès la fin de la réunion. Jeanine nous devons fixer une réunion , lundi à 9h dit Max.  
\- Un problème de Divergents ?  
\- Plus au moins. Je contacte les autres leaders et nous en parleront à ce moment-là.  
\- Max, quel est le problème ? réitéra Jeanine.  
\- C'est...  
\- Vous serez en même temps que les autres leaders Jeanine répliquai-je.  
\- Bien.  
\- Voulez vous assister à notre soirée, pour fêter la fin de la première phase d'initiation proposa Max.  
\- Avec grand plaisir. »

Dans la soirée, je me préparais chez moi. Je mis un jeans avec des boots et un t-shirt près du corps que je cachais sous ma veste de leader. Je mis légèrement du parfum. J'étais pas sensé m'amuser ce soir, je devais assumer mes obligations de leader. Surtout avec la présence de Jeanine Mathews.  
Mais j'espérais pouvoir m'échapper au cours de la soirée, pour voir quelques minutes mes amis et surtout voler un baiser en cachette à ma copine. Car c'était ce qu'elle était même si notre relation était secrète. 

En arrivant au bar, je vis mes amis attablés. Je leur fis un signe rapide de la main. Mais je ne vis ni Eve, ni June . Je scannais rapidement la piste de danse,mais personne . Elles devaient encore se préparer .

Je montais dans le « carré des leaders » avec les autres leaders Audacieux et Jeanine . Au sol le signe des Audacieux. C'était un petit espace avec de belles tables noire et des canapés très confortables de chaque côté. 

Une Audacieuse vient prendre ma commande. C'était Mia,une ancienne fraternelle, elle faisait partie de ma session . Elle portait un soutien-gorge en cuir noir avec des lacets devants et le pantalon cuir assorti, ainsi que des talons aiguille. Elle avait nattée ses longs cheveux blonds, qui n'adoucissait par son côté sexy .  
« Je vous sers quoi ce soir ?  
\- Honneur a notre invitée de marque dit Max.  
\- Un verre de Chardonnay.  
\- Moi aussi dit Tonya.  
\- Pareil, emmène une bouteille, Mia s'il te plaît dit Jade

Je vis Jeanine réagir à cette formule de politesse. Jeanine ordonnait et on obéissait. Aucune marque de gratitude. D'ailleurs c'était un comportement répandu chez les Érudits. Cela m'avais surpris en arrivant chez les Audacieux, ses marques de politesse et de tutoiement qu'on sois leader, membre ou novices, chacun a le droit au respect et le tutoiement facilite la communication.

\- Moi un scotch sans glaçon dit Max.  
\- Une Vodka dit Samuel.  
\- Et pour toi Eric ? Demanda Mia.  
Elle me sourit d'un air aguicheur. Il y a quelques temps, à la fin de la soirée, elle aurait fini dans mon lit, suppliante de la prendre. Comme cela c'est déjà produit entre nous. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne ressentais aucun désir pour Mia. La seule avec j'avais envie de passer la nuit, c'était June. J'étais devenu fidèle à June, cela c'était fait naturellement, je ne regardais plus, je ne désirais plus aucune autre femme qu'elle .  
\- Une bière Mia s'il te plaît. »

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre un alcool fort, j'avais prévu de faire l'épreuve du drapeau ce soir. Quatre était au courant . Là les novices sont en tenu de soirée, fatigués, imbibés d'alcool,ils ne sont pas dans les meilleures conditions. Je veux voir leur pouvoir d'adaptation à des situations inconnus. Car en mission, avec un plan même le mieux préparer peut évoluer en mission à chaque minutes en fonction des situations

Max se leva c'était un signe qu'il allait s'adresser aux novices . On était réunis tous les leaders y compris Jeanine autour de Max près de la rambarde.  
« Novices levez-vous ! ordonna Max  
Tous les novices se levèrent.  
-Vous avez réussi la première étape. Mais vous avez fait qu'une partie du chemin, pour devenir un audacieux à part entière . Vous allez devoir contrôler, vaincre vos peurs, vous battre contre vous même. Soyez courageux . Profitez de votre soirée dit Max. »

Je vis Eve et June qui avaient rejoins mes amis . June m'avait désobéis, elle n'avait pas mis de robe.  
La novice avait opté pour un look rock : un débardeur avec des chaînes en guise de bretelles, qui laissait apparaître son piercing, un short noir avec une ceinture cloutée, d'impressionnante botte avec des talons vertigineux, je me demandais comment elle pouvais marcher avec . Ses cheveux d'habitude raides avaient été ondulés ce qui lui donnait un côté sauvage.

Elle était très sexy dans cette tenue, j'aurais voulu la rejoindre . 

Malgré que la tenue était sexy ce n'était pas une robe comme je lui avais ordonné, elle allait «être punie » Je souris à cette perspective.

Je retournais discuter avec les leaders, cela m'ennuyais, ils étaient tous plus vieux que moi . J'étais jeune, je voulais m'amuser avec amis.

Mais Max m'obligeait à être présent, car quand je prendrais sa place, en tant que leader des missions extérieurs et sûrement futur chef des leaders. J'aurais une partie politique, où je devrais défendre le point de vu des Audacieux sans l'imposer, c'est un vrai travail d’équilibriste . Le système tenait grâce à deux choses : le fait que chacun individu savait où était sa place mais aussi l'harmonie des relations entre les factions . Et les Divergents et les Sans-faction remettent ce fragile équilibre en cause à chaque seconde.

De temps en temps, je « m'échappais », en m'adossant à la rambarde et admiré June danser. Elle ne faisait rien de mal, elle s'amusait avec ses amies. Quand des Audacieux se collaient à elle, la novice native les repoussait . Et s'ils étaient trop insistant, je vis que Matt venait l'aider .

De temps en temps, elle se tourna vers moi et dansais très lascivement, en faisant parcourir lentement les mains sur son corps, en mordant ses lèvres . Elle « jouait » clairement avec moi. Son petit jeu ne durait jamais longtemps, pour éviter que les autres Audacieux, ne remarque,ce qui se passait entre nous .

Putain j'avais envie de m'éclipser quelques minutes, qu'on se rejoint dans un coin . Je voulais l'embrasser ou même juste la prendre dans mes bras et sentir son odeur. Mais si je faisais, Max  
prendrait des sanctions . A force de jouer avec le feu, je risquais de me brûler . Si je voulais que demain, les autres leaders Audacieux, m'écoute et accepte que j' « officialise », ma relation avec June . Ce soir je devais me montrer « sage » et remplir mon rôle de parfait leader Audacieux.

Je quittais la rambarde, j'avais assez « souffler », j'allais discuter avec Max.

Un moment, avec Max, nous étions à le rambarde à admiré les couples qui dansaient des « slow ». Max me raconta, la première fois où il a invité sa femme a danser . C'était très drôle, aucun des deux ne savaient danser.

Mon regard croisa celui de June, je sais que comme moi, elle aurait voulu qu'on danse ensemble comme un « vrai couple. » A ce moment, je me fis une promesse, lors de la soirée de clôture de l'initiation, je l'inviterais à danser devant toute la faction . On n'aurait plus aucune raison de sa cacher, elle serait officiellement une Audacieuse.

Tous les leaders y compris Jeanine, nous avais rejoint. Je vis June se diriger vers le DJ et lui dire quelque chose . Elle monta sur le bar et commença à chanter « Can't be tamed » de Miley Cyrus en marchant d'une façon sexy. J'avais compris June voulait me faire passer un message.

For those who don't know me   
Pour ceux qui me connaissent pas  
I can get a bit crazy  
Je peux être un peu folle  
Have to get my way  
Devoir prendre la route  
Twenty-four hours a day  
24 heures par jour  
Cause I'm hot like that  
Parce-que je suis chaude comme ça

En prononçant la dernière phrase, elle se déhanchais lascivement , elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, en ondulant en descendant et remontant .

Every guy everywhere  
Tous les gars, partout  
Just gives me mad attention  
me prêtent une folle attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
Comme si j'étais sous inspection   
I always get a ten  
J'obtiens toujours 10/10  
Cause I'm built like that  
Parce-que je suis faites comme ça

June ondula et tourna sur elle-même, puis elle se mis de dos et bougea son splendide fessier. Je ressentis de la jalousie en entendant les Audacieux la siffler. 

I go through guys like money  
Je fouille les gars aussi vite que l'argent  
Flying out their hands  
Peut glisser des mains  
They try change me   
Ils essayent de me changer  
But they realize they can't   
Mais ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne peuvent pas  
And every tomorrow is a day I never planned  
Et chaque lendemain est un jour que je ne planifie jamais  
If you're gonna be my man understand  
Si tu veux être mon homme,comprends

Elle prit une bouteille sur le bar et un Audacieux se retrouva entre ses jambes. Là je voulais qu'elle arrête, je serrais mes poings, pour contenir ma colère et éviter de faire un scandale maintenant.J'étais le seul homme qui pouvait se retrouver entre ses cuisses . Elle but une goulée et repoussa l'Audacieux .

I can't be tamed  
Je ne peux pas être apprivoisée  
I can't be tamed  
Je ne peux pas être apprivoisée  
I can't be blamed  
Je ne peux pas être blâmée  
I can't, I can't  
Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas  
I can't, I can't be tamed  
Je ne peux pas être apprivoisée  
I can't be changed  
Je ne peux pas être changée  
I can't be tamed  
Je ne peux pas être apprivoisée  
I can't be, I can't be tamed  
Je peux pas être, Je ne peux pas être apprivoisée

La chanson disait qu'elle ne pouvait être apprivoisée, ni être changée. Même si à une époque, je voulais l'apprivoisée comme un animal sauvage et la changée . Aujourd'hui, je l'aimais telle qu'elle était, même si parfois une partie de moi, voulais la modeler comme je le voulais .

If there is a question about my intentions  
S'il y a une question a propos de mes intentions  
I'll tell ya  
Je te dirais que  
I'm not here to sell ya  
Je ne suis pas ici pour te vendre  
Or tell you to go to hell  
Ou pour te dire d'aller en enfer  
(I'm nota brat like that)  
( Je ne suis pas une morveuse comme ça)  
I'm like a puzzle   
Je suis comme un puzzle  
But all of pieces are jagged  
Mais toutes mes pièces sont déchiquetées  
If you can understand this  
Si tu peux comprendre ça  
We can make some magic  
Alors nous pouvons faire un peu de magie  
I'm wrong like that  
Je suis mauvaise comme ça

Elle alla vers la barre de strip-teaseuse et se déhancha comme une strip-teaseuse, sans l'effeuillage . J'imaginais June me faire un show privé.

…............

Well I'm not a trick you play  
Je ne suis pas un truc avec lequel tu joues  
I'm wired a different way  
Je fonctionne de manière différente  
I'm not a mistake  
Je ne suis pas fausse  
I'm not a fake  
Je ne suis pas une erreur  
It's sets is my DNA  
C'est dans mon ADN  
Don't change me  
Ne me change pas  
Don't change me  
Ne me change pas  
Don't change me  
Ne me change pas  
I can't be tamed  
Je ne peux pas être apprivoisée

Pour ce couplet, elle me regarda , tout en continuant a danser. A ce moment-là j'oubliais qu'on était dans un bar et j'imaginais qu'elle ne dansait que pour moi . Je souriais, j'avais compris le message.   
La phrase : Well I'm not a trick you play. I'm wired a different way ( Je ne suis pas un truc avec lequel tu joues. Je fonctionne de manière différente) était claire, elle était différente de mes autres conquêtes, que je jetais.

…..............…

Elle chanta le reste de la chanson en chœur avec la foule. Les Audacieux frappaient, hurlaient,sifflaient. C'était impressionnant, elle savait emmener une foule avec elle. Elle avait l'âme d'une leadeuse cela était dans son ADN, cela ne s'apprenait pas . J'étais fière de ma copine.

« June ! June ! June ! Scandait la foule.  
\- Merci! Cria June. »  
Un audacieux l''aida à descendre, elle rejoignit mes amis .

Le moment distraction était terminé. Jeanine vint de me parlé de June et de sa performance.  
« June est très sexy dit Jeanine  
\- Oui comme toute Audacieuse dis-je d'une voix sans intérêt.  
Je connaissais mon ancienne leadeuse,elle voulait savoir tout sur tout le monde,pour s'en servir, pour que les gens fassent ce qu'elle veulent. Si elle parlait à Max que j'étais amoureux de June. Mon plan, pour que ma relation avec June soit officiel, tomberait à l'eau.  
\- Elle n'est jamais passer dans ton lit ?  
\- Comme toute les novices.  
\- Vu son regard, elle semble très accro.  
\- Que voulez-vous Jeanine, beaucoup Audacieuse sont amoureuse de moi dis-je d'une voix agacée.  
Je regardais ma montre.  
\- Jeanine, désolé je dois partir faire une épreuve pour l'initiation dis-je froidement  
\- A cette heure.  
\- En tant qu'Audacieux, nous protégeons la faction 24h/24h , 7jours/7

Je fis signe à Quatre de me rejoindre . Je profiterais de cette épreuve, pour parler à June, de mon plan qu'on « officialise » notre relation .

« Novices ! Je veux vous tous au train dans 2 min ! Ordonna-je . »  
Ils coururent tous au train . Quatre et moi on passa par une porte qui nous donnait accès directement au train.Le train roulait à vive allure vers une partie de la ville détruite et inoccupé par les sans-faction. Vu le nombre de bâtiment et cette grand roue, cela devait être le cœur de la ville avant la guerre, qui a détruit l'humanité.Ceux qui ont construit le système des factions sont les seuls survivants . On était tous entassés dans le même wagon, malgré la nuit, il faisait lourd . Je circulais parmi les novices, les filles avaient du mal à se tenir avec leurs talons. C'était marrant de les voir de tenir en équilibre. 

Dans quelques minutes on arriva à l'endroit, il était temps de leur expliquer les règles. Je fis signe à Quatre.

« Les règles sont simples faut s'emparer du drapeau dit Quatre.  
\- Voici vos armes d'accord ds-je Eric.  
Je sorti un fusil qui tirait des fléchettes ainsi que des couteaux qui envoyaient des décharges électriques.  
\- On dirait un jouet dit Tifaine.  
Tous les ans, la même réflexion et je faisais une démonstration, en tirant dans la jambe.La novice tomba en hurlant de douleur. Je lui retirai la fléchette de la jambe. Des dards neuro-stimulants, ils peuvent simuler la douleur, d' une vraie blessure par-balle, mais seulement quelques minutes. Il y a deux équipes, Quatre et moi, nous serons les capitaines dis-je  
\- Commence toi dit Quatre.  
\- Non vas-y, honneur au perdant de l'année dernière .  
\- Ok . June dit Quatre  
Je savais que Quatre avait fait ça pour s’amuser en me provoquant. Il se doutait que je la voulais avec moi.  
\- Tu veux justifier ta défaite, en prenant l'audacieuse qui n'écoute rien dis-je avec ironie.  
\- C'est un peut prêt ça répondit Quatre.  
\- Peter dis-je.  
\- Matt  
\- Lucas  
\- Sophia dit mon ami.  
\- Lisa  
\- Noah  
\- Tifaine  
\- Patricia  
\- Alex  
\- William  
\- Gabriel  
\- Laurent  
\- Valentine. »

On sentit le train ralentir, cela voulait dire qu'on était bientôt arrivé. les novices Audacieuses, enlevèrent toutes leurs chaussures, car difficile de courir avec des talons.

On arriva dans un immense terrain avec plusieurs grands bâtiments délabrés et une grande roue au centre . Les novices me suivirent en frôlant les murs pour ne pas être vu par l'équipe adverse .  
« Éteignez tous. Vous avez une stratégie ?  
\- Il faut les surprendre dit Tifaine  
\- Il faut déjà trouver un endroit où mettre notre drapeau dit Lisa.  
\- Il faut mettre notre drapeau en hauteur, pour pouvoir les surveiller et comme ça on les verra se déplacer. Puis on verra leur drapeauUne équipe est en bas en défense. Et une autre cherchera le drapeau dit Peter.  
Tous les novices écoutaient . Peter aussi ferait un aussi bon leader que June . Il n'était pas que un mec plein de muscle mais aussi intelligent. Il me ressemblait beaucoup . C'était peut-être pour ça que June et lui étaient aussi proche, car le novice me ressemblait ou inversement .

On suivait le plan de Peter . Lisa était avec moi , elle trouvait ça géniale, moi moins .On protégeait le drapeau. On vit Eve, June ne devait pas être loin mais je le vis pas.   
«Dis-moi si cela fait mal dit Lisa.  
Là je vis June arriver derrière elle.  
-Dis le moi , toi si ça fait mal .  
Mon équipière hurlait de douleur.  
\- Eve avance dit June. »

June ne m'avait pas vu je me cachais près de l'escalier . June arriva au pied de l'escalier, je sortis de ma cachette et pointa mon arme dans son dos . Elle leva les mains et lâcha son arme. Je la vis se retourner j’eus le temps de reculer, pour éviter son couteau qu'elle avait planquer et qui allait me lacérer la cuisse. Elle comprit que c'était moi, je vis de la colère.  
« Tu es téméraire dis-je.  
\- Que crois-tu s'énerva June.  
Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait pour mériter sa colère. J'avançais vers elle pour l'embrasser,elle recula. Personne à l'horizon . On ne risquait rien et il fallait que je lui parle.  
\- On dirait que j'ai gagné rétorquai-je  
\- On dirait .  
Je lâchais mon arme et je m'approchais d'elle pour l'embrasser, elle me mit son couteau sous la gorge.  
\- En fait la partie ce n'est pas fini rétorqua la novice native.  
Tu te bas jusqu'au bout .  
\- Oui, jusqu'à la mort .  
\- J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux .  
\- Ce n'est pas une impression . Je ne suis pas assez bonne, pour être avec toi, car je suis une audacieuse qui n'écoute rien, je reprends tes propres mots.  
\- Quatre t'as pris toi, pour me déconcentrer. Ce n'était pas méchant ce que j'ai dis, c'était pour rigoler avec lui . Je m'en veux si mes paroles t'ont blessé .  
\- Désolé, de m'être mise en colère.

Je l'embrassai, elle répondis à mon baiser, mon amante lâcha son couteau et mit ses mains autour de ma nuque, pendant que les miennes instinctivement, c'était posé dans le bas de son dos. Même si j'aurai aimé continuer, il fallait que je lui parle avant la fin du jeu.  
\- J'ai réfléchi à nous deux dis-je.  
\- Eric il y a pas de nous deux avant la fin de l'initiation.  
\- Écoute moi, cette règle que les relations entre membres ou leaders et novices sont interdites n'a pas toujours existé . Mais il y a 20 ans, un leader audacieux a avantagé, une novice avec qu'il entretenait une relation, pendant la première étape . Donc quand les autres leaders ont découvert , il a été viré ainsi que la novice . Et cette loi a été instaurée . Mais l'épreuve de simulation des peurs, je n'ai aucun pouvoir .Même si je voulais je ne peux pas truquer les machines. Tous les résultats, sont enregistrés automatiquement et envoyé au bureau des Érudits, ainsi qu'a mon bureau et celui des instructeurs. Si je touche aux machines manuellement, la machine envoie un rapport aux Érudits, car cela veut dire problème sur la machine. Je parlerais de nous demain aux autres leaders.  
\- Tu vas leur dire ça aux autres leaders, que notre relation ne met pas en péril, le bon déroulement de l'initiation.  
\- Oui .Et bien sûr, je ne ferais jamais tes simulations.  
\- Tu fais les simulations des novices?  
\- Oui parfois,comme l’entraînement je participe.

Après cette conversation, je décidais de la « punir », de ne pas avoir mis de robe. Je commençai par l'embrasser dans le cou .   
\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis une robe ? Questionna-je en souriant contre mon cou .  
\- Tu n'as pas compris je suis une femme indomptable dit-elle en souriant  
\- Si j'ai compris le message. Mais c'est toi que tu punis. Car si tu avais mis une robe,j'aurais glissé ma main entre tes cuisses, j'aurais remonté ta robe, puis j'aurais glissé ma main dans ta culotte et mis deux doigts dans ton intimité. J'aurais tout d'abord fait des va et vient lent puis tu m'aurais demandé d'accélérer et je l'aurais fait. J'aurais mis mes doigts de plus en plus profonds en toi. Quand tu auras bien mouillé, j'en en aurais inséré un troisième,pour te donner encore plus de plaisir. Quand j'aurais trouvé ton petit bouton, j'aurais tellement joué avec , tu aimerais tellement ça que tu n'aurais pas cessé de hurler que tu en aurais perdu ta voix. Enfin tu aurais poussé un dernier cri de jouissance dis-je au creux de son oreille.

Je la vis serrer les cuisses pendant mon petit monologue. Elle était clairement excitée.  
\- Rien ne t'empêche de le faire dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

June commença à déboutonner son short,mais je l''arrêtai .  
\- Non, non c'est ta punition pour désobéissance. Ses prochains mois, je vais t'apprendre l'obéissance en changeant de méthode. Si je suis fier de toi, tu seras récompensée, par contre si tu me désobéis,tu seras punie. Et tu devras dire oui, leader dis-je  
\- Oui leader dit-elle d'une voix soumise.  
Ma petite soumise commença à faufiler ses mains sous ma veste. Je lui prit les mains et les mis au-dessus de sa tête.  
\- On va jouer un jeu, on ne peut toucher l'autre que l'endroit où il y a de la peau visible.  
\- C'est de la triche, tu es plus habillé que moi rétorqua June.  
\- Je sais »  
Je pris possession de sa bouche avec domination, pendant que mes mains caressaient sa chute de rein ,en faisant des cercles avec mes pouces. Je savais que c'était un endroit très sensible, chez mon amante. Sa réaction me le confirma, elle se colla contre moi et gémit dans ma bouche . June cessa le baiser, elle plongea son nez dans mon cou et commença à déposer des petits baisers. Ceci laissait comme une marque de brûlure sur ma peau. Ma respiration s'accélérait. Je fis de même, j'embrassais, je mordillais son cou. Mes mains continuait à caresser cet endroit très érogène chez ma partenaire. On gémissait dans le cou de l'autre. 

Soudain on entendit un cri de victoire.  
« J'ai gagné dis-je.  
Le jeu reprit,notre moment a nous était terminé. Je repris mon arme ainsi que June. Je la maintiens, les bras derrière le dos, en pointant mon arme sur elle, comme une prisonnière. Je la collais bien à moi, pour cacher mon érection. On sortit, j'affichais, un sourire de vainqueur, deux années consécutives que je bats mon meilleur ami. On rejoignit tous le monde. En fait c'est Eve qui avait le drapeau.  
June souris. Je compris elle était une diversion depuis le début..  
\- Tu étais une diversion lui dis-je me chuchotant à l'oreille.  
\- Eh oui Eric, tu ne connais pas l'expression, sois proche de tes amis encore plus de tes ennemis dit aussi June en chuchotant.

On retournait tous au train. Je tenais toujours June contre moi. . Eve prit nos armes pour les ramasser . Je lâchais les poignets de ma prisonnière pour glisser, ma main autour de sa taille. Tous le monde nous regardait, on s'affichait clairement ensemble. Lisa était en colère, je vis June être fière, de la « défaite » de sa rivale. Est-ce que j'étais un trophée pour elle ? Elle enlaça mes doigts, avec un infime tendresse. June ne pouvait pas me montrer son amour à travers un baiser,donc elle le fit à travers ce geste.

Arrivée à la faction , June tenait ses chaussures à la main. Moi je n'avais pas lâcher sa taille. E  
« Bonne nuit dit Eve à son amie en souriant . »

Mon amante et moi, on se dirigeait vers son appartement .  
« Eric... je.  
Elle pensait sûrement que je l'emmenais chez moi pour faire l'amour, mais je la détrompais.  
\- Moi aussi, je suis fatigué répondis-je.  
Elle sourit de reconnaissance car j'avais compris ce qu'elle voulait

Je dormis en boxer et elle en petite culotte .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'attends vos reviews pour ce chapitre ! ^^Dans le chapitre 11, Eric va « officialiser » sa relation avec June.  
> Il sera publié dans deux jours
> 
> J'ai publié mon amour mon ennemi chapitre 10


	12. chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais heureux, avec dans mes bras la femme que j'aimais. June avait des mèches qui lui cachait les yeux, je les remis en place. Elle bougea la tête en grognant, quand je la touchais. J'admirais son corps qui est offert à mon regard, la couette ne cacha même pas son intimité.

Depuis la première fois qu'on avait passé la nuit ensemble, je rêvais de la baiser … non lui faire l'amour dès son réveil. Ce matin, je voulais juste l'excité lors de son sommeil, pas l'emmener jusqu'à l'orgasme, pour ça je voulais qu'elle sois réveillé.

Je commençais tendrement par déposer des baisers sur chacune de ses paupières, son nez, sur chacune de ses joues, sur le coin des lèvres, puis un baiser chaste. Pendant ce temps-là ma main frôlait son corps. C'était impressionnant son corps se mouvait en parfaite harmonie avec mes caresses. Elle gémissait.

Ensuite, mes lèvres descendaient vers son cou, sa clavicule, pendant que mes doigts frôlaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses, qu'elle écartait pour plus de contact. Je crus l'entendre prononcer mon nom à travers ses gémissements.

Puis mes lèvres descendaient vers ses superbes seins que j'embrassais, léchais, pendant que mes mains s'égaraient sur son ventre. Mon amante se tortillait pour essayer de se soustraire à ma « torture ». Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus fort.  
« Eric ! Eric ! Criait-elle.

Ensuite ma bouche descendait vers son corps que je léchais, embrassais doucement pendant que mes mains reprenaient leur caresses entre ses cuisses. June haletait, gémissait mon nom comme une prière, elle se cambrait, son corps était recouverte de goutte de sueur. Quand je pris entre ma bouche son piercing, ma partenaire ondulait frénétiquement des hanches.  
« Eric !  
Elle hurla tellement fort que je pensais qu'elle était réveillé et qu'elle avait joui, mais non.

Puis, je mis mes mains sur ses hanches, pour lui interdire de bouger et je commençait à embrasser, lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Là ma petite-amie se cambrait et hurlaient mon nom comme une damné. Sa petite culotte était mouillée. J’arrêtais là, je ne voulais pas qu'elle jouisse maintenant

Je remontais et je le regardais dormir, pendant que sa respiration revenait à la normal, je caressais négligemment son corps. Je vis ses yeux papillonne et s'ouvrir, elle sourit en me voyant.

« Bonjour dis-je.  
« Bonjour dit-elle ensommeillé.  
\- C'était fascinant, de te voir réagir et de gémir mon nom,alors que tu dormais.  
Je fis remonter ma mains et caressa ses seins.   
\- Humm... Tu aurais préféré me voir prononcer le nom d'un autre mec dit-elle en le taquinant  
Je me mis à rire devant sa taquinerie et je pris entre mes doigts l'un de ses téton, elle ne pu retenir un gémissement .  
\- Je te l'aurais fait très vite oublier.  
Je fis glisser mon autre main entre ses cuisses et je caressais très lentement du bout du doigt, elle aimait ma « torture ».   
\- Tes caresses, cela veut dire que ma punition est levée ?  
\- Non, cela veut dire que je te récompense, car tu as gagné l'épreuve hier,en faisant diversion.   
\- Même si c'est toi qui as subi cette diversion ?  
-Oui, je suis fier de toi. »

Je l'embrassai avec passion, pendant que ma main caressait toujours ses cuisses et l'autre s'égarait sur son corps. Elle écartai encore plus les jambes, elle se tortillai en gémissant dans ma bouche. June passa ses mains autour de mon cou,pour que je me rapproche encore plus d'elle. Je descendis vers sa jugulaire, pendant que mes mains parcouraient lentement son corps, pour la mettre au bord du supplice. Mon amante se cambra pour avoir de plus de contact . Ses mains avaient lâché ma nuque et tordaient les draps . Elle se mordilla les lèvres, pour étouffer ses gémissements  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça dis-je.  
\- j'ai peur qu'on nous entende .  
\- Mais la faction va t'entendre,je te le promets

Je descendis mes lèvres vers sa poitrine et mordilla ses tétons durcis, pendant que ma main descendait vers son intimité et frôlait celle-ci à travers le bout de tissu.  
\- Han Eric !!!  
Je parcourais son corps de baiser pendant que ma main caressait, ses cuisses et son intimité à travers sa culotte . June se cambrai, se tortilla, son corps était comme embrasé.  
\- Eric... Eric s'il te plaît supplia la novice  
\- Je vais t'apprendre la patience, tu verras c'est encore meilleur .  
Je continuai de baiser son corps de déesse , je remontais vers son cou, tout en continuant de caresser son intimité à travers sa culotte. Elle se contorsionna , elle hurlai sans aucune pudeur , elle se tenait tellement fort les draps que ses jointures étaient blanches .  
\- Eric ! Eric !  
Je l'embrassai avec passion , pendant que mes doigts c'étaient faufiler dans son intimité. Elle écarta les jambes, elle gémissait dans ma bouche.   
\- C'est ça que tu veux dis-je en souriant  
J'introduisis mes doigts plus profondément en elle.  
\- Oui !!! Cria t-elle.  
J’enlevais directement mes doigts, elle gémit de frustration .  
\- Tu es toute mouillée, je te promets que tu vas encore plus mouillée dis-je  
\- Eric dit-elle frustrer.  
\- Sois patiente.  
\- Là tu es méchant, tu me frustres. Je croyais que tu devais me récompenser dit-elle en me taquinant.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un homme de parole et je te promets que tu vas être récompensé.  
Je repris mes baisers sur son corps, qui fut vite remplacés par ma langue. Je léchais son corps avec le bout de la langue, elle était très réceptive à cette technique, encore plus, quand je fis tournoyer ma langue autour de son piercing. Ma compagne était au bord de l'orgasme.  
\- Humm, Eric !  
Je décidais de lui donner son orgasme avec ma langue .Je commençais à mordiller , lécher .son intimité à travers sa culotte. Elle tenait mes cheveux et hurlait de plaisir.  
Eric, oui ,continue !  
Je mis mes mains de chaque côté,pour lui enlever son vêtement . Quand soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte, comme un fou .  
\- Je vais tuer Quatre ou l'Audacieux qui a décidé de m'interrompre grognai-je .  
Je me levai nu et me dirigeait vers le salon, je n'étais pas une personne pudique  
\- Habille-toi Dit June .

J'ouvris la porte, c'était Max . Il entra comme un fou -furieux dans mon appartement   
« Eric ! Tu es complètement dingue de t'afficher avec une novice ! Tu veux perdre ta place ! Dis-moi que tu t'es juste envoyé en l'air avec elle ! En plus à ce que j'ai entendu c'est June , je ne lui fais confiance. Cette fille cache un truc dit Max.  
\- Je comptais venir vous en parler dans la journée. Eh non je me suis pas juste envoyé en l'air avec June. Elle est dans la chambre répondis-je  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux . Tu veux vraiment perdre ta place de leader ,pour elle. Je te dis que cette fille cache quelque chose, c'est peut-être une Divergente  
\- Si c'est le seul moyen, pour qu'elle ne soit pas virée de la faction, oui . Tu as des preuves de sa Divergence ?  
\- On en parlera dans le bureau, je t'attends dans 20 min dit Max. »

J'entrai dans la chambre et me dirigeai vers le dressing,je pris des fringues.   
« Tu crois que je suis une Divergente ? Questionna June.  
\- Bien sûr que non . Max est comme mon père, il s'inquiète juste de la fille avec qui je sors. Il a peur pour moi, de mon sort au sein de la faction. C'est ce que font tous les pères, en tout cas je crois car le mien n'aurait jamais fait ça .  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ta place de leader pour moi, je sais que c'est important pour toi. On devrait tous arrêter, maintenant . Et si tu veux, on reprendra notre relation après l'initiation .  
\- Tu es plus importante que ma place de leader . Max a peur que les autres leaders décident carrément de me virer .  
\- Si c'est le cas, je te suivrais .  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, on ne deviendra pas des sans-faction m'énervais-je  
\- Je pensais que Jade et Tonya, t'aimaient bien.  
\- Oui. Mais Samuel me déteste car il part du principe que le 5ème leader aurait dû être un natif .  
Et puis mes relations sexuelles avec les novices, n'ont rien arrangé. Max m'a toujours soutenu. Pour l'instant, avec Max, on a toujours réussi à convaincre Tonya et Jade.  
\- Mais si tu ne réussissais pas .  
\- Je réussirais ! Ne remets ça jamais en doute ! Criais-je  
Je ne supportais pas cette phrase, j'avais toujours tous réussis.  
\- Eric... »  
Je claquai la porte de la salle de bain en colère

Je sortis de la salle de bain, 15 minutes plus tard , prêt et toujours en colère contre ma copine. Je ne la regarda pas .

« Eric... je …  
Je ne voulais pas écouter ses excuses, je sortis de la chambre, puis de l'appartement . En descendant, je me rendais compte que j'avais oublié ma veste de leader . J'avais pas envie de remonter la chercher. Normalement elle était obligatoire, mais bon le week-end il y avait une tolérance.

En allant en salle de réunion, je croisais Quatre avec des croissants.  
« Salut Quatre, on se la joue romantique dis-je  
\- Je le joue, pas je le suis. Tu devrais essayer avec June.  
\- Je ne le suis pas et ce n'est pas son truc.  
\- Crois-moi c'est le truc de toutes les filles . Et puis si elle t'a rendu fidèle, elle arrivera peut-être à te rendre romantique me chambra mon pote.  
\- Comment ça fidèle ?  
\- Depuis quelques temps, je ne te vois draguer aucune fille.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai, je crois que suis amoureux . Le dis à personne, j'ai une réputation à tenir dis-je en souriant  
\- Promis. En tout cas hâte qu'elle devienne leadeuse, pour la voir te tenir tête officiellement . Et vu ce que j'ai vu hier soir, lors de l'épreuve du drapeau . Le commandement, elle a ça dans le sang, comme si elle avait déjà un peu d'expérience. C'est elle qui a mis la stratégie en place.  
\- Oui mais avant de donner des ordres, il faut accepter d'en recevoir. Bon je te laisse , j'ai une réunion.  
\- Un samedi ? S'étonna Quatre.  
\- Être leader c'est 7/7, 24h/24h.  
\- Un autre raison pour laquelle, je suis heureux d'être à ma place. Bon courage.  
-Merci. »

Je rentrais dans le bureau et je m'assis , les autres étaient déjà tous là.  
\- Bonjour Eric disent les 4 autres.  
\- Bonjour répondis-je  
\- Assis-toi dit Max  
\- Est- ce-que cette rumeur de ta relation avec June est véridique ? Questionna Tonya.  
\- Oui confirmais-je   
\- Tu as été trop loin cette fois-ci, tu mérites qu'on prenne des sanctions dit Jade.  
\- Non, pas de sanction on devrait le virer lui et sa pute rétorqua Samuel  
Je me leva pour lui en mettre une.  
\- Samuel tu parles autrement de June ! Hurla Jade  
Samuel se fait toujours petit devant sa femme. Quand le calme fut revenu, Max repris la parole.  
\- Le virer de la faction est exagéré, oui il mérite une sanction mais pas le renvoi de la faction. Par contre, June je ne ne suis pas contre son renvoi, cette novice. Combien de chances on lui a donné ? Elle a un gros problème obéissance, en mission cela peut être dangereux. Maintenant elle bafoue l'une de nos règles, en ayant une relation avec un leader dit Max.  
\- On est deux à avoir bafoués , cette règle, je suis aussi responsable qu'elle. Si vous devez prendre des sanctions, prenez les contre moi pas contre elle . Et pour son obéissance, elle a fait d'énormes progrès . Je viens de croiser Quatre, dans les couloirs, il m'a dit qu'hier lors de l'épreuve du drapeau, c'est elle qui a mis la stratégie en place . Et tous les novices l'ont écouté sans broncher. Ce n'est pas deux qualités qu'on demande en tant que soldat et peut-être leader dis-je  
\- En effet. June a des grandes qualités pour être une excellente Audacieuse et une futur leader, en vue de mon remplacement. Je pense qu'il faut canalisé ce feu en elle, mais pas l'éteindre . dit Jade.  
\- Ni toi, ni June ne subirait de sanctions, si vous mettez fin à votre relation dès maintenant. Si vous vous aimez réellement , vous pourrez reprendre votre relation à la fin de l'initiation dit Tonya   
\- Cela fait trop longtemps que nous sommes indulgent avec lui . Et plus récemment avec elle . On devrait les faire devenir des sans-faction. On passe pour des clowns,auprès des autres factions. On ne respecte pas nos propres règles s'énerva Samuel   
\- Avant de prendre votre décision. Écoutez-moi. Cette loi de relation interdite entre leader et novice a été instauré, car un leader avait favorisé une novice, car il entretenait une relation avec elle, pendant la première étape. Sauf que là cette étape est terminée. Là nous allons passer à l'épreuve des simulations . Le résultat de June dépendra de son nombre de peur, du temps et du nombre qu'elle arriva a éliminer, pendant cette phase. Je n'ai aucun moyen de l'avantager, dans cette épreuve.  
\- Tu peux l’entraîner à maîtrisé ses peurs ,lors de séances privées, et donc elle sera avantagée par rapport aux autres novices rétorqua Samuel .  
\- Et si je promets de rester en retrait des simulations de June répondis-je  
\- Tu te moques de nous s'énerva Samuel .   
\- Eric a raison, son argumentaire était juste , cette loi a été créer, pour qu'un leader ou un membre n'avantage pas une novice pendant l'initiation . Mais là pendant l'épreuve des simulations , même s'il s'occupait des simulations de June, les machines enregistrent tous et un rapport est envoyé aux Érudits , aux instructeurs , on peut même demandé qu'il nous soit communiqué un rapport ,comme ça on verra s’il y a pas des irrégularités, lors des sessions de simulations de June dit Jade.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec Jade dit Tonya.  
-Moi aussi. Par contre j'aimerais aussi instaurer une nouvelle règle , que tu ne t'affiche pas avec elle publiquement , jusqu'à la fin de l'initiation dit Max  
\- Je suis d'accord dit Tonya.   
\- Moi aussi dit Jade.   
Alors passons au vote dit Max. »

Samuel vota contre, les trois autres pour. Max leva la séance.

« Eric, reste ici s'il te plaît dit Max.  
\- OK . Je t'écoute dis-je les bras croisés.  
\- Je pense que June se sert de toi , elle ne t'aime pas . Sa relation avec toi la protège.  
\- Protéger de quoi ? De sa Divergence ?  
\- Oui.  
\- C'est là que tu trompes, June est la première femme qui m'aime pour moi et non « Eric ,le leader », elle me l'a dit . Tu devrais être heureux pour moi. C'est toi qui voulait que je me pose.  
\- June c'est dit vu qu'elle est Divergente, en étant avec toi,tu ne la tuerais pas . D'ailleurs si je te prouvais, tu serai capable de la tuer ?  
\- Rien dans l'initiation de June a fait penser à qu'elle soit Divergente. Le nouveau sérum devrait nous le révéler lors des simulations.  
\- Si c'est le cas, tu pourrais le faire, la tuer, pour notre protection à tous ?  
\- Sincèrement aucune idée, mais je ne la protégerait pas .  
\- Peter et elle, son proches et pas comme des amis, mais des amants. Tous les deux cachent un truc.  
-Peter est important pour elle,ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance.  
Je ne voulais pas évoquer mes doutes avec Max sur la relation de June avec Peter. Même si j'avais aucun doute qu'elle m'aimait.  
\- Eric, je veux que tu rencontres une femme avec qui te poser, mais je sens qu'elle n'est pas sincère. Et je ne veux juste pas que tu souffres.  
\- Prouve-moi tes dires et arrête de voir des Divergents partout . Et bizarrement parmi, les gens qui m’entoure . Il y a pas longtemps , tu accusais Tris et Quatre ! Alors Quatre est Divergent ? C'est la taupe ?  
\- Non, aucune preuve.  
\- C'est qu'il y a rien. La prochaine fois , tu accuseras qui ? Christina ? Uriah ? Zeke ? Enfin , pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai des amis, je ne suis plus seul . Et là, j'ai rencontré une femme belle, intelligente, avec de l'humour, qui n'est pas impressionner par mon poste, qui me tient tête. Et bizarrement j'aime ça . La traque aux Divergents t'as rendu parano, Max.  
\- Je veux juste te protéger, Eric .  
\- Je sais . Et si tu apprenais à la connaître, tu verrais qu'elle m'aime.  
\- Je te promets qu'après l'initiation, quand la faction sera pour vous deux. Je vous inviterais à dîner. »  
\- D'accord . Je vais aller lui annoncer la décision .  
\- Tu comptes emménager avec elle ?  
\- Oui, toute façon à cette période, j'ai fais mon choix entre mes « proies », et souvent, la proie « officielle » ; à l'honneur d'emménager chez moi . Donc la faction ne se doutera de rien.  
\- Pas chez toi, le studio attenant .  
\- Oui, mais elle quitte le dortoir et la faction ne sait pas pour ce studio.  
L'appartement j'occupe actuellement,était plus grand. Le logement était celui qu'occupait Max et sa femme, quand ils vivaient avec leur deux enfants . Quand les deux enfants ont quitté l'habitation, pour faire leur vie. Max et Fabienne, on décidé d'emménager, pour un appartement plus petit. Quand je suis devenu leader, on m'a octroyer cet appartement. il y avait la suite parentale avec la salle de bain . Et un couloir partant de la salle à manger, dé servait, deux autres chambres et un salle de bain avec WC. En arrivant j'ai cloisonné entre la salon et le couloir. L'une des chambre, j'en ai fait « la chambre de ma proie officielle » et l'autre chambre, sert de lieu de stockage.

Je rentrais vite à mon appartement … à notre appartement rejoindre June, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle ne m'entendis par rentré, elle était angoissée . Sûrement par peur de la décision des leaders et pas parce qu'elle est Divergente comme, le pense Max.

Je pris la tasse de café froid de ses mains et je la posais sur la table basse. Mon geste la fit réagir, elle leva la tête.   
« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne risquons rien . Tu ne seras pas virée de la faction et je ne perds pas ma place de leader. En contrepartie, on ne doit pas afficher notre relation en public . Et si j'interviens dans tes simulations, d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous serons tous les deux virés de la faction lui expliquai-je  
\- Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi répondit June.  
\- Tu devrais savoir que je suis le meilleur dis-je en souriant.  
\- Je le sais. Alors raconte cette entrevue. »  
Je lui racontais l'entrevue avec les leaders . Mais je ne lui parla pas de ma discussion avec Max. Si je lui disais que Max, la croyait Divergente. Elle aurait peur et les émotions peuvent fausser les simulations. Et je voulais qu'elle soit sereine.

June me sauta au cou et m'embrassa avec ardeur. Max se trompait, June m'aimait, elle ne pouvait pas simuler, mentir aussi bien . J'avais été Érudit, j'avais appris l'art de la manipulation . Et j'avais vu la grande prêtresse Jeanine, à l’œuvre, et je savais quand elle mentait . Aucune personne n'est aussi moins sincère qu'elle.

Je la porta jusqu'à la chambre.

Je la jetai sur le lit comme un sac à patates sur le lit .  
« Hey ! Protesta June.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais une petite chose fragile Me moquais-je.  
Je commençais à retirer mon T-shirt. Elle, elle avait mit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, signe de soumission.  
\- C'est bien, tu as compris ce que j'attendais de toi.  
\- Je suis une novice, le but est de faire plaisir à mon leader. Si je suis gentille, je serai récompensé.  
\- Oui, tu le seras.  
J'adorai ce petit jeu entre nous. J'enlevai mon pantalon. J'étais en simple boxer. Je vis mon amante admiré mon corps et se mordre les lèvres. J'avais envie de mes mordre pour qu'elle arrête, ce simple geste, lui donnait le contrôle sur moi et je me demandais si elle ne savait pas et qu'elle en jouait.

\- Arrête de faire ça, tu sais l'effet que ça me fait dis-je .  
\- C'est de ta faute,c'est toi qui provoques ça.   
Elle portait ma veste ouverte et elle était nu en dessous.  
\- Tu es très bandante avec ma veste.  
\- J'attends ma récompense, qui m'a été enlever toute à l'heure.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas l'avoir . »

Je l'embrassais avec férocité, pendant que je la griffais . Elle gémissait de plaisir sous l'effet de la douleur .Puis je descendis vers sa jugulaire que j'embrassai, je mordillai.  
\- Putain, tu es tellement sexy avec ma veste.  
Je repris mes griffures tout en l'embrassant de nouveau avec passion . Elle se tenait à mes cheveux. Puis je décidai de lui enlever sa veste. Ensuite je titillais ses tétons en les prenant entre mes doigts.  
\- Humm  
Ensuite je remplaçai mes doigts par ma langue .  
\- Eric !  
Elle se contorsionna en se tenant aux draps .C'est tétons assez sur, je continuais à parcourir son corps de baiser, je le léchais par intermittence, en insistant sur les griffures. Car elle aimait particulièrement ça. Pendant que ma langue s'occupait de son corps, mes mains parcouraient ses cuisses et son intimité à travers le bout de tissu

\- Han Eric !  
Elle se cambra sous mes caresses, elle était complètement à ma merci .  
\- Eric, Eric s'il te plaît haleta mon amante.  
\- Je veux te faire atteindre ton point de rupture.  
\- J'y suis.  
\- Non, je t'assure que tu n'y ai pas encore.  
Je reprenais l'exploration de son corps. Jamais, je me lasserais de lui faire l'amour. Arrivée à son nombril, je jouais avec son piercing, j'adorais ça. Et vu comment ma partenaire ondulait, elle aussi aimait ça .Puis je remontais vers elle et j'introduisis deux doigts en elle, en faisant des va-et vient très lent. Je regardais l'effet sur June. Elle avait la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux clos. Elle se laissa envahir par le plaisir, sans essayer de me résister.   
\- Eric s'il te plaît accélère .  
\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire jouir comme ça.

Je continuais encore de la faire crier, puis je descendis vers sa chatte . Je me positionna entre ses jambes, j'enlevai mes doigts et goûta la semaine de mon amante .  
\- J'adore ton goût dis-je.  
J'embrassais ses cuisses pour son sexe à travers son vêtement   
\- Han ! Cria la novice.   
Elle se cambra instantanément, quand elle sentit ma bouche sur son vagin. J'enlevai sa culotte délicatement, pour faire monter la frustration en elle avant la libération ultime.  
\- Je vais te faire jouir comme ça.  
A peine ai-je prononcer ses mots que je commençais à lécher son sexe.  
\- Eric !  
Elle tordait les draps, elle en pouvais plus . J'explorais son intimité en ralentissant ou en accélérant, en faisant tournoyer ma langue. J'aimais l'entendre supplier. Je retardais l'instant de la faire jouir, Soudain je mordillai son petit bouton .  
\- Ah !!!!!!!! Eric !!!!!!!  
Je n'attendis pas qu'elle récupère. Je voulais être en elle.Je la pénétrais avec force.  
\- Han! Grogna-je.  
Je la pilonnais avec brutalité, mais vu ses cris, elle aimait ça . Je sentis son sexe se contracter. Nous jouissons dans une parfaite harmonie.

Je me retirai, elle lâcha un dernier gémissement et , je viens m'allonger à côté de ma chérie. Elle m'embrassa. OK , pour repartir pour un second round, mais qu'elle me laisse quelques minutes. 

Elle regarda le réveil et se leva . Mais j'étais contre, et je la retenais à la faisant basculer sur mes genoux.

« Où tu vas ? J'ai prévu d'essayer toutes les positions du kamasutra avec toi. Le kamasutra c'est...  
\- C'est un livre avec les positions sexuelles me coupa ma dulcinée.  
Je la regardais étonnée, étant Audacieuse, elle ne devait connaître aucun livre .Les seuls qui ont accès aux livres c'est les Érudits.  
\- C'est un livre avec des images donc ce n'est pas vraiment un livre dit-elle en rigolant.  
Je me mis à rire. Et puis c'est le kamasutra, beaucoup d'Audacieux doivent en avoir un, car si y a bien une faction qui aime le sexe, c'est la faction des Audacieux. Contrairement aux Pète-Sec.  
\- Tu es vraiment une sacrée coquine dis-je en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille.  
\- Je te montrais ce soir comment je peux être très coquine. Mais là je dois y aller. Au fait je peux parler de nous à Eve ou tu préfères qu'on parle ensemble ?  
\- Je préfère qu'on en parle ensemble, je ferais une soirée ici .Et tu pars ,si je t'autorise à partir   
Je commençai à l'embrasser dans le cou et lui caresser le creux des reins.  
\- Tu veux vraiment à jouer à qui fait plus effet à l'autre dit June.  
Elle commença à bouger très lentement mon bassin, mon sexe répondit favorablement à cette sollicitation, et elle embrassa mon cou.   
\- Han grognai-je.  
Je lui griffais le bas du dos.   
\- Eric !  
\- Tu vois toi non plus tu ne veux pas partir.  
June commença à se soulever, pour arrêter la friction et partir, mais je la retins  
\- Eric, je dois vraiment y aller.  
\- Où vas-tu ?  
-J'accompagne Eve chez le tatoueur.  
\- Tu comptes t'en faire un ? Style le symbole des Érudits.  
\- Jamais.  
\- Ou mon nom?  
\- Tu ferais le mien ?  
\- Non .Tu es ma petite soumise la taquinai-je.  
\- Non, je suis indomptable, je suis soumise quand je veux.  
\- C'est vrai et j'aime ça .  
\- D'ailleurs je vais te montré toute de suite que je suis indomptable. »

Elle se leva et partit à la douche. Elle sortit de la salle de bain furax.  
« Eric ! Regarde mon cou !  
\- C'est pour montrer que tu m'appartiens.  
\- Je te rappelle, qu'on doit être discrets. Tu vas devoir refréner des pulsions possessives, jusqu'à la fin de l'initiation.  
Elle avait raison, mais je voulais la marqué comme ma propriété vis à vis des autres Audacieux.  
Elle se rapprocha de moi et se mit à califourchon sur moi .  
\- Tu as changé d'avis, tu veux faire toutes les positions du kamasutra lui dis-je.  
June me fit une morsure dans le cou,j'aurai un beau suçon.  
\- Comme ça on est à égalité dit-elle .  
Elle se leva et quitta l'appartement.

Vu que ma petite amie avait rejoint sa meilleure amie et donc que mon programme tombait à l'eau.

Je passais au bureau récupérer, un dossier que les Érudits nous avait communiqué sur Evelyn Eaton. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre qu’ils en avaient encore un, elle était sensée être morte il y a 14 ans .Puis j'allais en salle de contrôle récupérer les vidéo de s'est dernières semaines. Je voulais voir si Evelyn Eaton avait bien été vu , à la faction, combien de fois ? Et si on la voyait discuter avec une autre personne .  
« Bonjour Jack.  
\- Bonjour Eric.  
\- Je veux toute les vidéos entre minuit et 8 heures , de l'extérieur de la faction et celles du train depuis le début de initiation jusqu'à maintenant . »  
Jack fut étonné mais en bon soldat il ne posa pas de question et il me donna les disques de sauvegarde que j'avais demandé. J'étais heureux que Quatre, ne travaillait pas en ce moment à la salle de contrôle en raison de l'initiation. Et je ne pouvais lui dire que sa mère est vivante, le temps qu'on aura pas trouvé la taupe.

Je m'installais à un ordinateur, j'entrais dans le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale, les caractéristique physique d'Evelyn Eaton transmise dans le dossier . Elle n'était pas dans la base de données commune à toutes les factions vu qu'elle était « morte ».

Puis ensuite je branchais le premier disque dur, quand l'ordinateur « reconnu », le disque dur.  
Ensuite je choisis un fichier et je lançais la reconnaissance faciale. Puis ainsi de suite . Au bout de 3 heures j'en avais marre. Et June ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

Je pris une clé USB,que j'avais toujours sur moi dans ma veste. Je téléchargeais le logiciel et je pris les disques durs. Je regarderais ça chez moi ou au bureau.

Je rentrais déposer les disques durs, puis j'allais demander un coup de main, pour viré le lit de June, Il sortit à ce moment-là de son appartement en tenue de sport.  
« Eric, je voulais venir te chercher, pour savoir si tu voulais aller courir.  
\- Oui, mais avant tu peux venir m'aider à enlever le lit de June, au dortoir   
\- Enlever le lit ?  
\- Oui, June va venir habiter chez moi.  
Je croisais Lauren au dortoir.   
\- Lauren, réunis les affaires de June et emmène les chez moi.  
\- Bien Eric.  
On enleva le lit de June au dortoir. Puis j'allais me changer en tenue de sport . Lauren entre-temps avait emmener les affaires de June. Pendant que Quatre et moi on avaient dégager le lit . June n'était pas encore rentrer.

J'allais courir avec Quatre, pendant 1h30, puis je rentrais. J'espérais que June était rentré et qu'on puisse reprendre où on s'était arrêter . Cette fois-ci on le ferait sous la douche.

Quand je rentrais dans la chambre, je vis June avec l'un de mes livres « Games of Throne. ».  
« Que fais-tu avec un livre ? Tu sais très bien que c'est interdit de lire pour les Audacieux m'énervais-je.  
June sursauta, elle ne m'avait pas entendu rentrer..  
\- C'est règle est valable pour toi aussi . Que fais-tu avec des livres ? Cela signifierait que tu restes attacher à ton ancienne faction et que tu n'es pas complètement investi dans notre faction .  
\- Je t'interdis de remettre en cause mon allégeance à cette faction . Je te rappelle que j'en suis l'un des leaders .  
\- Tu me le rappelles tous les jours que tu es le leader, d'ailleurs à toute la faction ! Et aussi c'est quoi ce bordel de m'enlever mon lit et d'ordonné à Lauren de m'emmener mes affaires ici, sans m'en parler !  
\- Pourquoi, tu comptais pas passer toutes tes nuits ici , maintenant que notre histoire est réglée auprès des autres leaders ?! Criai-je  
\- Régler . Je ne suis pas une affaire que tu règles ! Notre histoire n'est pas une histoire que tu règles comme tu règles un conflit avec les sans-faction ! Si bien sûr que je veux passer toutes mes nuits avec toi .  
\- Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème ?  
\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant de prendre la décision .  
\- Je suis le leader .  
\- Non ici , en soirée tu es mon copain . Lors de l'initiation tu es le leader, je suis la novice .  
\- Franchement , je vais pas te parler à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de prendre une décision .  
\- Si c'est ce qu'on font les couples .  
\- Mon père prenait les décisions et ma mère ne disait rien .  
\- Ton père était autoritaire et ta mère soumise .  
\- Il est hors de question que je deviens un mec soumis à sa femme, que je perds mon indépendance. Je n'ai pas envie de me justifier auprès de toi .  
\- Tu voudrais quoi ? Que je sois soumise ?  
\- J'ai jamais caché que j'aimais les femmes soumises .  
\- Je le serais jamais . Tu es trop macho pour moi .  
\- Tu veux me quitter ?  
-Non... je ne sais pas .   
\- On aurait dû s'arrêter à s'envoyer en l'air. C'était plus simple ! »  
Je quittai mon appartement furieux .

Je m'assis au bar et je commandai un whisky , puis je dis au barman de me laisser la bouteille. Je me sentais mal, je repassais notre dispute dans la tête et les propos de Max. Comment une journée qui avait si bien commencer avait pu devenir la pire . Christina s'attabla. Elle avait dû venir chercher Uriah qui finissait bientôt son service  
« Que fais-tu ici,seul ? Où est June ?  
\- Chez moi.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ?  
\- C'est terminé entre nous.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- On est trop différents, elle a trop de caractère, elle n'est pas assez soumise . Et moi, pour elle,je suis trop macho .  
\- L'opposition est une bonne chose . Regarde Uriah canalise mon côté Sincère.  
\- Max pense qu'elle se sert de moi et qu'elle m'aime pas.  
\- Déjà pourquoi elle ferait ça ? Et j'ai vu comment vous vous regardiez à la soirée de fin d'initiation, c'était de l'amour . Et puis elle nous l'a dit que la seule chose qu'elle espérait, c'est que tu puisses t'éclipser quelques minutes. Et si tu avais vu sa tête au fil de la soirée, quand elle a compris que tu ne pouvais pas. Pourquoi vous vous êtes engueuler ?  
\- J'ai enlever son lit du dortoir et dit à Lauren d'emmener les affaires de June chez moi.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu lui en a pas parler .  
\- Oui, mais je ne comprend pas, elle aussi veut qu'on passe toute les nuits ensemble. Je suis le leader.  
\- Tu es son petit ami et en tant que tel, tu dois lui en parler avant et inversement .  
\- J'ai toujours pris les décision seul concernant ma vie privée.  
\- Je sais mais dans un couple on est deux et on prend les décisions à deux et tu devras, comme elle faire des compromis  
\- Tu as raison , je vais essayer de faire des effort.Je vais rentré. Merci .  
\- De rien »

Quand je rentrai à l'appartement , June dormais. Je me déshabillai et me couche en enlaçant, ma petite amie. 

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne infernal, c'est comme si on m'enfonçait des couteaux dans le crane.  
« Oh ma tête dis-je   
\- Je vais aller te chercher un cachet.... Eric il faut que tu me lâches.  
Je l'avais encore tenu fermement contre moi cette nuit, ses poignets avaient des bleus. Je lâchai, mon emprise sur elle . June se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain puis la cuisine . Elle revient m'apporter, un verre d'eau avec un médicaments.   
\- Tiens dit-elle  
-Merci . »  
Elle s'assit à côté de moi .

« Pour hier soir… commença ma copine.  
\- Tu veux vraiment me quitter ? Demandai-je inquiet.  
\- Bien sûr que non …. C'est juste que j'ai jamais à gérer ce type de situation. J'ai toujours pris mes décisions seule. C'est nouveau pour moi.  
\- Pour moi aussi . J'ai toujours été élevé dans l'idée où l'homme dominait la femme  
\- J'ai toujours pensé que jamais je ne subirais la domination d'un homme. On peut essayer l'égalité.  
\- Il faut essayer que notre histoire ne met pas en péril l'individualité de l'un et l'autre.  
\- Oui.  
\- Quand j'ai décidé d'aller chez les Audacieux, je savais que je voulais être un leader cela a été mon but . Depuis la fin de mon initiation, je me définis en tant que leader .  
\- Je sais mais je ne veux pas le leader Eric dans mon lit , mais simplement Eric l'homme que j'aime . »  
C'est mots me touchait, Max avait tord et Christina raison . June m'aimait autant que l'aimais.

Je la fis basculé et et je l'embrassai . Elle me mordit la lèvre . Je n'avais plus envie de parler, et puis on était doués, pour faire passer notre amour par les gestes.

On passa le dimanche au lit à faire l'amour .

Le lundi, je décidai de l'emmerder , je tirai la couette.  
« Humm grogna June.  
\- Debout faignante.  
\- Les simulations sont qu'à 9h. Laisse-moi dormir, je suis crevé .  
\- C'est notre journée sportive d'hier qui t'as fatigué ? Ironisai-je.  
\- Ouais .  
\- Si c'est comme ça, plus de sport de chambre jusqu'à fin de l'initiation.  
\- Tu ne tiendras pas une semaine, tu aimes trop abuser de mon corps dit-elle en se moquant de moi»  
La novice native a raison, j'aimais trop l'entendre gémir, supplier sous mes caresses. Et son appétit sexuel égalait le mien .On avait « inaugurer », son arrivée chez moi, en baisant… en faisant l'amour dans tout l'appartement, même au sol.

Je la portai comme un sac à patates, jusqu'à la salle de bain, je la mis sous la douche et j'allumai l'eau froide.  
« Salaud ! Dit-elle  
Je me mis ça rire  
\- Maintenant tu es réveillée.  
Elle essaya de se venger, mais j'esquivais et sortit de la salle de bain.  
\- Je te veux à 8h45 en salle de simulation ! Criai-je »  
Et je sortis de l'appartement. Je voulais qu'elle soit avant les autres novices, pour pas que les leaders trouvent une raison de la renvoyer.

Je vis rentrer parler , rire avec Peter. Je voulais qu'il s'éloigne d'elle mais j'étais observer par les autres leaders et Samuel surtout qui attendait que je fasse un faux pas.

Exceptionnellement pour cette première simulation , elle sera faite dans la salle de la simulation finale, en présence de Jeanine, son assistante, mon père Et tous les leaders Audacieux .

A 8h 55 tous les novices rentrèrent en même temps que les instructeurs . Eve vint s'asseoir à côté de June. 

A 9h00,pétante, je tapais dans mes mains, pour me demander le silence.

« Bonjour. Aujourd'hui le première jour de simulation est particulier, pas rapport aux autres années. Si on vous a réuni ici, c'est pour tester votre réaction au nouveau sérum des Érudits. C'est pour ça que Jeanine nous fait l'honneur de sa présence . Dès demain, vos simulations seront individuelles jusqu'à la simulation finale qui se passera ici . Je laisse la parole à Quatre dis-je   
Quatre était déjà à côté du siège de simulation .  
\- Merci Eric . Bonjour à tous . Aujourd'hui c'est un peu spécial vous allez devoir affrontés, la peur de l'un de vos instructeurs et une de vos peur .  
Quatre regarda dans ma direction pour avoir l'ordre de commencer.  
\- June dit Quatre.  
On allait voir si on devait surveiller la novice pour suspections de « Divergence ». Pour la première je doutais. J'avais tuer des Divergents, hommes,femmes,vieillard, enfants. Mais elle , je ne pourrais jamais. Mais est-ce que je suis prêt à mettre mon devoir de soldat, mes idéaux en cause pour une femme ? Je ne pense pas.Pensai-je  
June se leva et se dirigea en direction de Quatre, elle était nerveuse. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien passer la rassura Quatre.  
Elle prit place sur le long fauteuil blanc.  
\- On t'injecte un sérum qui stimule la zone de ton cerveau associé à la peur. Il induira une hallucination. Les transmetteurs du sérum nous permettront de voir sur les grands écrans, les images dans ta tête dit Quatre  
\- Génial dit-elle avec ironie  
\- Allonges-toi . Je vais me mettre des capteurs pour que la première simulation sois l'une des miennes. Ensuite je les enlèverais et tu devras affronter l'une de tes peurs. Reste le plus calme possible, contrôlent ta respiration et ton rythme cardiaque et affronte ce que tu auras devant toi. »  
Quatre injecta le produit à June.

June se retrouvai dans une grande boite blanche. Elle commença à suffoquer. La novice native s'allongea et essaye « d'agrandir la boite en poussant avec ses pieds. Elle tapa sur les parois   
« Aidez-moi ! Aidez moi ! Hurla-t-elle  
Elle hurla qu'on vienne à son secours .   
\- A l'aide, je vous en supplie !  
Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était claustrophobe.   
\- June, il faut que tu essayes de contrôler ta respiration. Regarde autour de toi dit mon meilleur ami.  
June ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Elle inspirait et expirait lentement . Son pouls revint à la normal, elle passa à la simulation suivante.

Ensuite, June ouvrit les yeux et se retrouvai dans une pièce mal éclairée. Elle regarda autour d'elle. On ne voyait rien à l'écran. La novice native était en position de combat, réaction normale d'une Audacieuse. Puis on vit sur plusieurs tables éclairées des armes : couteaux, armes à feu. C'était la seule source de lumière . Ensuite des dobermans apparurent à l'écran, au moins une dizaine . Ils s'approchèrent de June.   
« Affronte ta peur dit Quatre .

Elle courut vers la table des couteaux , deux chiens lui barraient le passage . Les deux lui sautaient dessus, Elle s'allongea au sol pour les éviter et elle se releva à toutes vitesses pour prendre les couteaux . Les deux chiens reviennent à la charge, la novice lança un couteau à l'un. L'autre lui sauta dessus et elle le poignarda . Elle continuai à courir , Elle prit une arme et la chargea . Elle se retourna et l'un des chien lui saute dessus . Elle était au sol, l'arme lui lâcha des mains. Elle essaya de repousser le chien et d'atteindre l'arme . Elle réussit à le repousser et à atteindre son couteau, elle planta le chien. Elle reprit son arme et la mis dans son pantalon. Elle courut pour attraper l'arme et elle buta les 6 chiens qui la coursaient . Il lui resta qu'un chien, la novice native lui lançai le couteau mais elle le ratait. Le chien était derrière, elle courut à la table la plus proche et pris le poing américain et lacéra le chien.

June se réveilla en sursaut , elle était pâle . Rien d'anormal. Je regardai l'écran, 16 minutes, temps normal. Aucune suspections de Divergence . Je relâchais mes muscles qui avait été tendu pendant toute la simulation de ma copine.

\- Peter ! Dit Quatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'attends vos review pour ce chapitre!^^
> 
> Je vous souhaite un bon reveillon du 31.


	13. chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth
> 
> Message autrice : Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2021. Je vous souhaite la santé et que vos projets se réalisent.
> 
> Message autrice 2 : Désolé j'ai eu un week-end chargé, pour mon retard de publication.
> 
> Attentions Lemon !

Peter prit place sur le siège de simulation . Je voyais Quatre lui parler . Mon ami devait lui répéter la même qu'il avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt à June .

Je vis Quatre poser des électrodes à Peter puis à lui et enfin, il injecte le sérum de simulation à Peter.

La première peur que Peter devait affronter, c'était l'une des peurs de Quatre : Tuer des innocents.  
Sur une petite table , il y avait une arme avec un chargeur. En face de lui une inconnue brune,les cheveux ondulés, le teint mat, des yeux marron. Elle porte une tenue Audacieuse : un pantalon avec plein de poche style militaire, un chemisier, une veste et une paire de boots . Elle était ligotée à une chaise .

Peter dévisagea l'inconnue . Il la détailla plusieurs minutes.  
\- Peter il faut que tu affrontes cette peur ou que tu calmes à ton rythme pour passer à la peur suivante dit Quatre.  
Peter en entendant la voix de Quatre, sort de sa torpeur .Il prend l'arme et le chargeur calmement, il insère le chargeur et il vise l'inconnue . Il est un parfait Audacieux, son visage était impassible, juste ses mains tremblaient et montrait ses émotions. Peter respire et tire. Sa simulation dura 10 minutes en tout.

Ensuite Quatre enleva les électrodes et quelques secondes plus tard, la peur de Peter apparut sur l'écran. Il était dans une pièce sombre ou juste un filet de lumière d'une petite fenêtre apparut et un matelas au sol.Il était menotté au mur Soudain des rats apparurent quelques un plus. Peter shootait dedans . Puis des rats arrivèrent de plus en plus nombreux de partout. La pièce en quelques minutes fut envahie et ils montaient sur Peter. Il hurlait. Il se débattait . Peter ferma les yeux; il essaya de ralentir les battements de son cœur , il finit par réussir et se réveiller au bout de 9 minutes. En tout Peter mis 26 minutes pour combattre deux peurs.

Peter alla s'asseoir un peu loin des autres. Je vis June, rejoindre discrètement Peter. Elle posa sa main, sur sa cuisse, il enlaça ses doigts. Je les observais, il y a une une tendresse, une alchimie, une connexion entre elle et lui. Cela me rendait furieux, je ne pourrais jamais avoir ce genre de relation avec elle. Je me rendais compte que je ne savais rien sur elle, malgré nos nombreuses nuits ensemble. Je vis June me regarder furtivement et se concentrer de nouveau sur son ami.

Tout le monde passa. Le temps était de 35 minutes à 1h45.

Après les simulations, je vis Lisa s'approcher de moi, avec des grands sourires.  
« Eric c'est bien 14 peurs, 50 minutes ? Minauda la novice.  
\- Très bien, c'est une moyenne. Ce serait bien que tu arrives à perdre ou contrôler la moitié de tes peurs.  
\- D'accord. Tu fais passer les simulations aussi ?   
\- Oui,je peux m'en occupé . Si tu veux, je pourrais te faire passer les simulations  
\- Oui rougit-elle. »  
Je regardais en direction de June, je vis que mon jeu l'agaçait clairement.

J'enlaçais Lisa et la conduisais à mon bureau, à peine je fermais la porte que je me jetais sur les lèvres, de la novice native, je la plaquais contre un mur et commença à déboutonner son chemisier.  
Ma conscience me dit : Si tu continues, June va être blesser et de l'autre elle est entrain de faire la même chose avec Peter.  
Je continuais à lui enlever son chemisier, Lisa était entièrement soumise à moi, mes mains remontaient son ventre vers ses seins ,puis j’effleurais son soutien-gorge. J'avais à peine touché, la jeune femme, qu'elle gémissait.  
Ma conscience continua à me parler me dit : Lisa est la femme qui te faut, elle est soumise comme tu aimes . Non c'est June, la femme de ta vie, tu va regretter de baiser Lisa ,depuis que tu as découvert ce que ça signifie ,faire l'amour .  
J'enlevais le pantalon de Lisa, je m’apprêtais à lui enlever ses sous-vêtements et la prendre contre ce mur mais je reculais.  
\- Lisa rhabille toi dis-je.  
\- Je ne comprend pas .  
\- June ne mérite pas ça.  
\- Qui te dis qu'elle ne fait pas la même chose avec Peter. Je les ai vu toute à l'heure.  
-Ils sont juste dis-je d'un air pas convaincu  
La novice ne semblait pas convaincu non plus, elle se rhabilla comme même .Et se dirigeai vers la porte . Elle se retourna avant de partir.  
\- J'espère que June sait la chance qu'elle a . Sache que si elle ne se rends pas compte, je serai toujours là . Et je te promets que je te rendrai heureux, que je te la ferai oublié . »  
Je ne répondais rien, Lisa partit. Ma vie serait plus facile avec une fille comme Lisa, mais au bout d'un moment, je m’ennuierais avec elle et j'irais voir ailleurs. Malgré nos nombreuses disputes,pour la première fois j'étais heureux et tout était plus intenses avec elle.

Je décidai de chercher June, pour avoir une explication avec elle sur Peter. Je commençais par notre appartement, elle n'était pas là . Au fil des heures, je sentais la colère monter en moi, je ne la trouvais pas, j'avais fait le moindre recoin de la faction . 

Je retournais à notre logement, je sentais que ce soir, on allait pas annoncer à nos amis, notre relation « officielle »….ou notre rupture. Cette soirée, pour en parler à June, j'étais passer par l'intermédiaire de Tris . Il fallait qu'on évite avec June, d'avoir le moins de contact possible, pour pas que les autres leaders, trouvent une raison, de la virer.

Quand je rentrais, je vis June sortir de la cuisine et se diriger vers la chambre.  
« Tu es allé te planquer avec ton amant ?! M'énervais-je .  
\- Et toi, tu l'as baisé avec Lisa dans le bureau ?!  
\- Ne change pas de sujet .   
\- Cela veut dire que tu l'as baisé ! J'ai vu cette salope te tournais autour et tu semblait aimer ça.  
\- Non. Réponds à la question vous vous êtes envoyé en l'air !  
J'avais faillit avec Lisa, mais j'avais arrêter avant que ça aille trop loin . June n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.  
\- Non, il avait besoin de réconfort après les simulations. Tu as oublié comment c'était éprouvant d'affronter nos peurs au niveau mental.  
\- Tu lui tenais la main . Tu es plus proche de lui que de n'importe qui ici, de moi !  
\- Eric, tu voudrais qu'on sois plus proche comment ? Je ne vois pas comment être plus proche de toi. Tu es le mec avec qui je fais l'amour, avec qui je dors.  
\- Toi et lui, vous n'avez jamais couché ensemble ?  
\- Non, jamais dit-elle.

Je la plaquais contre le mur.  
\- Si j'apprends que tu mens, je le tue et je te tue ! Si un jour, tu me trompes, je tuerais ce mec devant tes yeux puis je te tuerais ensuite. Pas la peine de me supplier, je te tuerais. Dis-je froidement.   
\- Si tu baises Lisa ou n'importe quelle fille de la faction . Je cognerais cette fille jusqu'à qu'elle se retrouve dans le coma. Ensuite je te ferais ressentir ma souffrance mille fois . Tu me verras avec tous les mecs de la faction. Je t’obséderais tellement qu'aucune fille ne prendra ma place, ni dans ton lit, ni dans ton cœur . Je te rendrais fou.   
June et moi on se ressemblait beaucoup, Lisa ne m'aurait jamais tenus ce genre de propos,car elle est trop timide.  
\- Tu es aussi jalouse et possessive que moi dis-je en souriant  
\- C'est toi qui me rend comme ça.  
\- Peter sait tout sur toi, alors que je suis ton homme et je ne sais rien.  
\- Je te signale que je ne sais rien non plus sur toi. Ta famille, ta vie dans ton ancienne faction . Ton initiation , tes peurs. » 

Je commençai à l'embrasser, mais elle me repoussa, je ne comprenais pas.  
« On va jouer à un jeu . Le jeu de « l'égalité ». Tu me poses une question , je réponds. Puis inversement Aucun mensonge dit ma petite amie.  
\- Tu te crois chez les Sincères se moquais-je   
\- Non, pour rendre le jeu plus Audacieux. A chaque fois que je répondrais à une question, je devrais enlever un vêtement après chaque réponse. Puis je te pose une question, tu réponds et tu enlèves un vêtement. Ce jeu dure jusqu'à qu'on soit tous les deux nu. Bien sûr interdiction de toucher l'autre pendant le jeu. Quand le jeu est fini . On pourrait faire l'amour, mais à une seule condition qu'on soit à égalité, tu me soumets pas. Tu me laisses, te toucher , te donner du plaisir .  
\- Ok acquiesça-je .  
Ce jeu allait être très intéressant. Déjà je serai des choses sur elle, même si je me dois me livrer. Puis ensuite, on allait être récompenser tous les deux.  
\- Commence. »

« Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de ton père ? Demandai-je.  
\- Il est mort.  
June enleva sa veste.  
\- Comment ? Questionnai-je  
\- C'est mon tour . Que fait ton père au sein de la faction ?  
\- C'est le conseiller de Jeanine. C'est l'homme que tu as vu dans mon bureau l'autre fois.  
J'enlevai mes chaussures.  
\- C'est de la triche.  
Je souris.  
\- C'est pour faire durer le jeu plus longtemps. Alors comment ton père est mort?  
\- Il est mort en sauvant Johanna et sa famille d'un incendie provoqué par les sans-faction.  
June enlève ses chaussures   
Johanna la marque qu'elle avait au visage c'est dû à l'incendie. Elle a perdu son mari et ces deux fils. Seule sa fille, âgé d'un an à l'époque . Max m'avait raconté cette histoire.  
\- Comment s'appellent les membres de ta famille ? Demanda ma compagne.  
\- Mon père c'est John, ma mère Nathalie. Et mes deux frères Jack et James. Comment s'appelait ton premier mec ? Copain ou juste le premier avec qui tu as couché.  
J'enlevai ma veste.  
\- Théo,c'était mon premier copain. Et toi ta première chérie? Ou coup d'un soir ?  
Ma chérie enleva ses chaussettes  
\- C'était un coup d'un soir, elle s'appelait Karine. Tu aimerais combien d'enfants ?  
Je fis pareil.  
\- En tout j'aimerais en avoir 2-3. Avec toi dit June.  
J'aimais June, mais je n'ai pas du tout la fibre paternel . Je ne veux pas ressembler à mon père, et faire subir à un enfant ce que j'ai subis. Mon père n'est ni un bon mari, ni un bon père.  
\- Tu as oublié d'enlever un vêtement .Ta question dis-je .  
Elle enleva son débardeur, je ne pus m’empêcher de la déshabiller du regard .  
\- Combien avais-tu de peur pendant ton initiation ?  
\- J'en avais 12 maintenant 6 .  
J'enlevai ma ceinture  
C'était quoi ? Demanda June.  
\- C'est à mon tour . Regrettes-tu d'avoir eu Hope aussi jeune ?  
\- Oui. J'aurais aimé l'avoir avec un homme que j'aime. Cite-moi l'une d'elles.  
Ma copine enleva son jogging, elle n'étais plus que en sous-vêtement, j'avais envie de la faire hurler maintenant .  
\- Bientôt tu pourras toucher,en me caressant dit-elle d'une voix aguicheuse.  
\- Prépare-toi à hurler.  
\- Alors ta peur, tu n'as pas répondu .  
\- Agoraphobie .  
J'enlevai mon t-shirt. Elle aussi était excitée à la vue de mon corps.  
-Toi aussi tu pourras bientôt me toucher, novice dis-je.  
\- J'ai hâte, mon leader.  
Si tu pouvais choisir une autre faction, tu choisirais laquelle ? Questionna-je .  
Elle enleva son soutien-gorge, ses tétons étaient dressés, j'avais hâte de m'amuser avec .  
\- Aucune. La cérémonie du choix, nous laisse choisir. Je me sens à ma place ici. Et toi pourquoi as-tu quitter les Érudits ?  
\- Contrairement à toi, je me sentais pas à ma place chez les Erudit,dans ma famille. J'avais des mauvaises notes, je séchais les cours. Je me bagarrais souvent . Je ne supportais pas de rester à ne pas bouger . Mes deux frères étaient brillants, c'était des parfait Erudit. Mon père me disait que je ne ferais rien de ma vie . J'ai toujours admiré les Audacieux . Je voulais prouver à mon père que je pouvais être quelqu'un, une personne plus importante que lui. Quand je suis arrivé ici, je me suis senti toute de suite chez moi. Mon objectif depuis mon arrivée ici était d'avoir une place au gouvernement, être leader.

J'enlevai mon pantalon, j'avais hâte enlever mon boxer qui retenait mon érection . J'adorais ce jeu.  
\- Voudrais-tu te marier ?  
\- Oui, un jour. Et toi ?  
June enleva le dernier rempart à son intimité, à sa nudité.Elle était entièrement offerte à mon regard.  
\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois me taquina ma partenaire.  
\- Beaucoup, j'imagine tout ce que je vais te faire subir.  
\- N'oublie pas tu me soumettras pas, on sera a égalité.  
\- Je sais. Je vais te faire hurler quand même.  
\- Tu n'as pas répondu à la question.  
\- Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas de corde autour du cou.  
\- Je pensais que tu avais changé d'avis. Que je t'avais fais changé d'avis.  
\- C'est qu'un bout de papier. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ça, pour savoir que je veux passer toute ma vie avec toi . Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. »  
J'enlevai aussi le dernier rempart à ma nudité.

Je bondis sur elle, tel un lion . Je la portai, on s'embrassait, on riait .Elle ouvrit la porte de le chambre, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain .  
\- Ils arrivent dans une heure, cela nous fera gagner du temps.  
Ma copine m'embrassa, pendant que je la conduisais sous la douche.Nos mains parcouraient nos corps. Je sentis les doigts de ma partenaire, parcourir chaque muscle de mon corps, c'était les meilleurs touchés que m'avais procurer une femme. Elle me poussa contre un mur, je fus surpris de son initiative, aucune femme ne l'avais jamais fait.June m'embrassa, nos langues jouaient ensemble dans une parfaite harmonie, sans aucune domination .

Ma compagne descendait ses lèvres, sur ma jugulaire, pendant que ses mains continuaient de parcourir mon corps. Je ne n’empêcher de grogner de plaisir. J'empoignais ses fesses, elle émit un jappement. Puis ses lèvres prirent la place de ses mains. Elle descendit vers mon épaule, qu'elle mordit, puis lécha. Ce mélange de douleur et de douceur, me fit pousser un gémissement. Elle continua sa progression en léchant, embrassant, vers mes pectoraux, puis mon ventre qu'elle griffa. C'était très plaisant de la laisser prendre un certain contrôle, je fermais les yeux et savourais, le plaisir intense que le procurait mon amante. 

Elle était à genoux, devant mon pénis en érection . Je la sentais se débattre contre l'excitation et la peur . L'imaginer me faire une fellation, se soumettre à moi, était quelque chose qui me faisait carrément bander . Mais je voulais qu'elle le fasse quand elle se sentirai prête .

Je la soulevai et la plaqua contre le mur  
\- Je veux pas que tu t'obliges à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas dis-je  
\- Tu me donnes tellement de plaisir, je veux faire la même chose pour toi.  
\- Tu me donnes beaucoup de plaisir, je n'ai jamais autant éprouvé de plaisir avec une femme.  
\- C'est vrai, ce mensonge.  
\- C'est la vérité. La soumission est quelque chose de nouveau pour toi . Comme pour moi laisser une femme prendre l'initiative . Je n'ai jamais eu une relation d'égalité avec une femme.  
\- Moi non plus.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Quand j'étais avec Théo, c'est moi qui décidais de tout. Théo c'est toujours plier à mes quatre volontés . Je suis une femme très dominatrice au lit.  
\- D'accord »

Je l'embrassais avec férocité,elle me tirait les cheveux.Je descendis vers sa jugulaire pendant que mes mains parcouraient ses cuisses,ses hanches,son ventre, ses seins . Ma copine gémissait sous mes caresses expertes. Puis je descendis ma bouche vers ses seins dont les tétons étaient complètement durcis. Je pris le téton gauche entre mes lèvres et le suça lentement.   
\- Ah ! Cria June  
Puis je fis le même traitement à l'autre. Ensuite je léchais le reste de son corps lentement, je voulais l'entendre me supplier, faire monter doucement le désir en elle, jusqu'à l'orgasme. j  
\- Eric... Eric … on n'a pas trop le temps... de faire durer les préliminaires ...ils vont arrivés haleta June.  
Je grognais, je voulais faire durer nos ébats le plus longtemps possible.  
\- Je suis le leader, je fais ce que je veux.  
Je repris l'exploration de son corps.   
\- Eric.  
Je capitulai, je la porta, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, puis j'entrai en elle et je la pilonnais brusquement.  
\- AH ! Hurlait-on .  
\- Plus fort ? lui dis-je.  
Ma compagne, était en incapacité de parler, elle ne faisait que hurler mon nom. J'aimais la voir s'abandonner à moi, de n'avoir plus peur qu'on nous entendre .Soudain ce fut une explosion dans , on jouit ensemble. On se tenait fortement l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber, comme d'habitude c'était tellement puissant .

Je la reposais délicatement et et nous prîmes en vitesse une douche . Pendant qu'elle se séchais les cheveux, j'allais m'habiller . J'optais pour un t-shirt noir près du corps avec le logo des Audacieux et un jean's avec une paire de boots .

June me rejoins dans la chambre et sortit du dressing une robe et des sous- vêtement . Après s'être habillé, elle se tourna vers moi, pour avoir mon approbation.

« Tu es magnifique .  
\- Je l'avais acheté pour te faire plaisir; avant le soir de notre dispute.  
\- J'adore ce genre de cadeau.  
\- Comme ça tu pourras me montrer ce que tu m'aurais fait si je t'avais obéis le jour de la soirée de l'initiation dit-elle d'une voix joueuse.  
\- Je peux te montrer toute de suite. »

Elle sortit en courant de la chambre vers la cuisine, je courrais derrière elle . Je la rattrapai, on se mit rire.  
« Ils vont arriver. Tu peux finir de préparer le repas ? Il reste juste à mettre les aliments dans la salade. Sortir les bouteilles et mettre les gâteaux apéro sur la table s'il te plaît. Pendant que je finis de me préparer dit ma compagne.  
Elle me regarda en attendant ma réaction . Ma première réaction était de lui dire que c'était à elle de s'en occupé. On s'est promis d'essayer, d'avoir une relation basé sur l'égalisé . Et cela n'inclus pas que le sexe mais aussi la vie quotidienne . C'est normal, que je l'aide un peu, elle a tous fait toute seule.  
\- Oui vas-y je m'en occupe.  
-Merci. »  
Elle me fit un baiser pour me remercier et elle fila à la salle de bain.

Je sortis des placard les gâteaux apéro et les bouteilles du salon . Puis j'allais dans la cuisine, chercher des petites assiettes et les verres.

Au moment où June sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigeait vers la chambre, pour enfiler une paire de chaussures. Nos amis sonnèrent . J'allais leur ouvrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « Mon amour,mon ennemi » va être publié .
> 
> Je vais reprendre la publication le mercredi et le samedi


	14. chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth
> 
> Message autrice : Désolé j'ai oublié de publier mercredi donc pour me rattraper je publierai un autre chapitre demain aussi.
> 
> ATTENTION LEMONS !

Nos amis arrivèrent tous en même temps . Ils déposèrent tout dans la cuisine Tris et Quatre avaient ramené 4 pizzas : une 4 fromage, une reine, une au saumon et une raclette . Zeke et Eve, un cake lardons fromages, des gâteaux apéros et des boissons alcoolisés et non. Enfin Christina et Uriah avait emmené un gâteau au caramel .

Nous décidons de manger autour de la table basse . On apporta la cake, les gâteau apéro et les boissons. On mit des coussins au sol pour s'asseoir . Tris avait à sa gauche son homme, à sa droite sa meilleure amie, puis à côté de Christina , Uriah, ensuite son frère, Eve.June comptait s'asseoir entre moi et Eve. Mais j'en avait décidé autrement, je l'attrape et la mis entre mes jambes, pour éviter qu'elle bouge de mon emprise, je mis mes mains autour de sa taille . J'avais besoin qu'on soit le plus proche possible, de pouvoir la toucher, de sentir son odeur. Nous étions entre Eve et Quatre.

« Je devine quel est le sujet, June est enceinte dit Uriah.  
\- Mais non Eric , en fait est un romantique et veut faire de June ,une femme respectable donc il lui a demandé sa main rétorqua Zeke.  
\- Vous êtes idiots tous les deux. Tu vois une bague de fiançailles à son doigt. dit Christina.  
\- Et puis Eric a dit pas d'enfant , ni de mariage répondit Quatre.  
\- Tu sais l'amour change un homme dit Tris.  
\- On parle d'Éric là se moqua gentiment Uriah  
\- Bon vous avez finit dits-je durement.  
Mes amis pouvaient se montrer exaspérant.  
\- Attention, le leader parle dit Zeke en se prosternant.  
Tous le monde se mit à rire.  
\- June et moi, nous sommes officiellement ensemble annonçais-je.  
\- Comment cela officiellement ensemble ? Questionna Christina .  
\- J'ai parlé avec les autres leaders en disant que notre relation, ne mets en rien en péril la suite de l'initiation. Lors de l'étape des simulation, je n'ai aucun moyen avantagé June . J'ai promis que je m'occuperais pas de ses entraînements aux simulations aux autres leaders. Je serai juste présent au test final . Les leaders ont acceptés sauf Samuel , vous imaginez bien .  
\- Je suis très heureuse pour vous dit Christina.  
L'ancienne Sincère nous sauta dans les bras.   
\- Christina, tu nous étrangles dis-je.  
Eve se leva et enlaça ma copine.

\- Félicitation disent les autres amis en chœur . »

On commença à se servir en boisson et à manger, tout en discutant.

« Cela veut dire, que cette année, tu ne passera contrôler les simulations de façon aléatoires des novices . Car ils ont plus peurs de toi, que leur propre peur. Je suis sûr que tu es dans toutes les peurs des novice me charria Quatre.  
\- J'espère que je leur fais peur. Je suis dans tes peurs ? Demandai-je à ma compagne.  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais toute façon tu ne connaîtra aucune de mes autres peurs . Tu en connais déjà deux . Et moi que une .  
\- T'as raison te laisse par faire, par cet imbécile dit Christina.  
Arrête Christina , où je vais devenir ton pire cauchemar dis-je faussement froidement.  
\- Tu l'es déjà .  
Non sérieusement, juste celle de June que je ne contrôlerait pas . Puis le fait que Lauren soit malade, je vais la remplacer, pour cette initiation . En plus on a pris déjà du retour à cause des problèmes de sérums, donc faut aller plus vite.  
\- Mais les novices auront moins le temps d’appréhender leur peurs rétorqua Tris .  
\- Je sais, mais on ne peut pas rallonger l'initiation . »

La soirée était déjà bien avancé, on était bien éméché , les effets de l'alcool sur moi était que j' étais très tactile,ma bouche parcourait son épaule, son cou,puis remontait vers ses lèvres où là, commença un baiser passionné,possessif. June se retournais vers lui et me colla contre mon torse, pendant que nos mains se caressaient par dessus nos vêtements qui était une vraie torture. J'avais envie de lui faire l'amour là, sur se sol, devant mes amis je m'en foutais.

L'alcool eut le même effet sur les deux autres couples, mêmes s'ils étaient plus « sages ». 

« Eh vous deux, le chambre est à côté, pas besoin d'un porno en live taquina Uriah.  
On se regardaient en se souriant avec ma compagne, nos lèvres se frôlaient. Je vis un flash.  
June se retournai vers Uriah qui venait de prendre la photo et elle lui rétorqua  
\- On est des Audacieux .  
\- Avec June, pas besoin de film, pour s’excite, je lui enseigne le kamasutra. Par contre il semblerait que toi tu as besoin Uriah dis-je  
Christina lui lança le coussin, qu'elle avait sous les fesses. Tris et Quatre rougissent, quand on évoqua le kamasutra.  
\- Je te le prêterais si tu le veux Quatre taquinai-je.  
\- Non, l’Érudit , pas besoin d'un livre, pour apprendre le sexe rétorqua Quatre sur le même ton.  
\- Rassurez moi avec Tris, vous vous mettez nu, ou vous garder, vos vêtement Pète-Sec. »

Christina mit de la musique latine . Elle prit la main de sa meilleure amie et l'éloigna de son copain . June suivit l'ancienne Sincère, elle entraîna son amie, sur la piste de danse improvisé .

Elles dansaient toutes les deux.  
-Je suis une experte en mec dit June.  
j'entendis la fin de la phrase de ma compagne.  
Je l'enlaçais  
\- Ah bon tu es une experte en mec lui dis-je  
\- La meilleure. J’excelle dans tout ce que j’entreprends.  
\- Je ne te savais pas vaniteuse comme Jeanine et les Érudits en générale dit Tris  
\- Jeanine est la reine de la vanité rétorqua-je .  
\- C'est pour ça que tu les a quitté, car tu supportais par leur arrogance ? Demanda ma petite-amie.  
\- En effet, mon ancienne faction a oublié que leur savoir devait être partager et pas servir au pouvoir répondis-je  
\- Savoir te donne un avantage tactique sur tes adversaires . Cela peut s'applique aussi à nous, en tant qu'Audacieux .   
\- Tu ferais une sacré leadeuse .  
Elle se retourna vers moi et me regarda tristement  
\- Si je l'étais pas , tu m'en voudrais ?  
\- Non. Je pense juste que c'est dommage. »

Je lui pris la main et l'emmena à l'écart, je posai une main sur sa taille et je la colla à moi, je voulais sentir son corps chaud se mouver en accord avec le mien, mon autre main n'a pas lâcher la sienne . Sa main était sur son épaule . Christina ou Tris, je ne sais pas avait changer la musique latine, pas de la musique plus lente. June et moi on se regardaient. Quand j'étais avec elle, j'oubliais tous ce qui m'entourait, j’oubliais la menace que représentait Kyle Reese et les Divergents. Quand je partais en mission, la peur de ne plus la revoir me coupa le souffle .  
« Je te promets qu'a la fin de l'initiation, on dansera devant toute la faction.  
\- J'en serais heureuse. »

Je vis ma copine s'éloigner et sortir sur la terrasse. Quatre s'approcha de moi .  
« Elle va pas bien June ? Demanda Quatre.  
\- Je crois qu'elle a trop bu et donc elle a la tête qui tourne.  
\- J'espère qu'elle sera en forme pour demain .  
\- Elle n'a pas le choix.   
\- Cela reste la partie de l'initiation, la plus stressante pour les novices . Tu l'étais pas toi ?  
\- Si au point que j'avais été me faire tatouer les bras, la douleur que je ressentais lors du tatouage, permettait de canaliser mon stresse .  
\- C'est maso ton truc . Moi j'ai pris ma première cuite avoua mon meilleur ami .  
\- Tu sais aujourd'hui, je suis allé tester le nouveau sérum, il est puissant. Les simulations paraissent encore plus réels . Les Divergents ne pourront pas nous échapper .  
\- Tu penses qu'il y a toujours, dans les factions ? Tu penses pas qu'ils sont tous chez les Sans-faction Demanda mon ami.  
\- Je ne sais pas, en tout cas, il faut éliminer, ses deux menaces.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu sais donc, j'ai tester ce produit et cette fois-ci, quand j'ai affronter, ma dernière peur, d'être trahi par un proche, ce n'était pas toi, ou Tris ou l'un d'entre vous, mais June.  
\- Eric, la personne qui te trahis, change tous le temps . Et ni June, ni aucun d'entre nous, te trahiront. Il faut que tu lâche prise et que tu fasse confiance.  
\- Tu as raison .  
\- June est la femme parfaite pour toi, alors ne fait pas le con me prévient mon meilleur ami.  
\- Cela veut dire quoi ?  
\- Je t'es vu l'autre fois avec Lisa, lorsque June réconfortait Peter, dans la grande salle . Puis je t'es vu avec Lisa, dans la bureau. J'espère que tu n'as rien fait.  
\- J'ai faillis, mais je n'ai pas pu . Je vais bien me comporter avec June. Cela reste entre nous dis-je .  
\- Bien sûr »

Au début de mon initiation, j'avais douze peurs : peur des araignées,peur des insectes, peur d'être enterrer vivant, peur d'être invisible, peur d'être ridicule en public , peur de rester Érudit, peur de terminé gardien de la clôture , peur de ressembler à mon père, peur d'être soumis à une femme , peur d'être commander par une femme, peur d'être considérer comme un Divergents, peur que ma mère me renie.

Lors de mon initiation j'ai combattu 6 peurs : peurs des insectes, peur d'être invisible,peur de rester Erudit,peur de terminé gardien de la clôture,peur d'être commander par une femme, peur d'être considérer Divergents .

Une nouvelle peur s'est rajouter depuis que je suis amis avec Quatre, Tris, Christina, Zeke et Uriah, c'est la peur d'être trahi par un proche.

June finit par nous rejoindre .On passa encore quelques heures, avec nos amis, ils partirent au alentour de minuit.

Pendant que June se préparait à aller dormir dans la salle de bain, je me déshabillais dans la chambre, je gardai mon boxer. Je fermais les rideau ,pour que la chambre sois plongé, dans la pénombre. Je me positionnai derrière la porte, pour la surprendre.

Quand elle rentrai dans la chambre,, je lui sauta dessus comme un fauve sur sa proie. Mon amante se retrouva plaquer contre un mur, sans avoir pu réagir.   
« Je t'avais promis de te montrer, ce que je t'aurais fais, si t'avais mis, une robe lors de la soirée de fin de la première étape de l'initiation lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

Je l'embrassai sauvagement, elle n'essaya pas de résister ou de prendre le contrôle . Ses mains caressaient ,mon torse , elle me griffai, c'était tellement sauvage,excitant ses griffures,que je grognais de plaisir. Mes mains remontaient le longs des ses cuisses et remonta sa robe . Je fis glisser , sa culotte à ses pieds,et je agenouillais pour lui enlever, elle souleva ses pieds pour que je lui retire entièrement son vêtement. Puis je relevai, et lui chuchota à son oreille .  
« A la soirée de fin initiation, je veux te voir avec une robe et sans culotte  
\- Oui leader.  
J'adorais ce jeu « autorité » entre nous,où elle me laissais la dominer sans concession.  
\- C'est bien novice. Tu es devenu bien obéissante.  
\- Merci leader . »

Puis l'une de mes main, se perdit entre les cuisses de ma copine et j'entrai deux doigts en elle.  
« Humm Eric !  
Je faisais des va-et vient lent et profond,je voulais prendre mon temps, lui faire perdre la tête. Elle me tenait fermement les épaules et me griffais . C'était tellement bon , son côté sauvage, je la regardais se donner à moi, elle gémissait, ses cuisses s'ouvraient pour que lui donne plus, son corps ondulait. 

Puis j'accélérais le mouvement, elle était tellement mouillée. La voir prendre son pied comme ça, m'excitait, j'étais serré dans mon boxer . Mais il fallait que je patiente, je ne voulais pas la prendre encore.   
« Eric, plus plus dit mon amante.  
\- Bien, mon amour.  
J'insérais un troisième doigts et là sous l'effet de plaisir, elle me tenait plus fort, me griffait plus fort. Je voulais qu'elle continue .June penchai la tête contre le mur, elle ferma les yeux, envahi par le plaisir intense que je lui procurais, elle gémissait mon nom, comme une prière. Je voulais lire dans ses yeux, son désir, son amour pour moi.  
\- Regarde-moi dis-je tendrement  
Elle ouvra les yeux, je lu le désir mais aussi son amour pour moi . Je n'avais jamais lu ça dans le regard d'aucune conquête, du désir oui, mais pas de l'amour, plutôt de l'adoration.  
\- Eric !  
Vu son cri, je sus que j'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais. Je décidais de m'amuser encore et de la frustrer, en le frôlant ou au contraire de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, en appuyant bien dessus . Je voyais son corps pris de spasmes de plaisir, se tendre.   
\- Eric… Eric … je te veux en moi supplia t-elle.

Moi aussi j'avais envie d'être en elle. J'enlevais mon vêtement qui emprisonnait ma virilité. puis je me positionnai devant son entrée et j'entrai sans difficulté, tellement je l'avais fait mouillée ,après quelques va et vient, elle jouit . Je donnais un dernier coup de rien et je me libérai en elle .

Après avoir repris notre souffle, on alla se doucher rapidement et on se mit au lit. Elle se blottit contre moi et elle s'endormit immédiatement . Je ne tarda pas non plus à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille, avec mon bras enlaçant ma compagne. Elle dort sur le ventre, j'admire ses tatouages, je ne peux m'empêcher de les tracer avec mes doigts. J'entendis et je sentis bouger, June sous mes caresses, j’eus crus l'avoir réveillé, mais non elle dormait encore profondément.

J'avais envie de lui faire l'amour, pendant qu'elle dormait, l'expérience avait été fabuleuse l'autre fois . Toute façon à chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour, c'est tellement magique cette symbiose entre nous .

Mais je devais refréner mes pulsions, June devait absolument se reposer, l'épreuve des simulations est encore plus fatigante, que l’entraînement physique . 

Je me levais et je marchais doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, je me dirigeais vers la douche . J'enlevais mon pantalon de jogging et je filai sous la douche.

Je sentis la présence de June, sous la douche, elle déposa un baiser sur mon épaule, et elle me massa. Je me laissais aller, c'était agréable mais aussi douloureux.  
\- Bonjour. Ton dos, je suis désolé dit-elle.  
\- Bonjour. J'adore quand tu me griffes et voir tes tes marques, encore plusieurs jours. Comme j'adore ce massage. Mais,tu devrais dormir, tu vas être fatiguer . Les simulations sont éprouvantes.  
\- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu déjà lever ?  
\- Je dois préparer les simulations et la liste des novices qui passent avec quel instructeur.  
\- Je passe avec qui ?  
\- Je pense Uriah, vu que tu connais personnellement Quatre et Tris, tout comme Eve. »

Elle se mit devant moi et enroula ses mains autour de ma nuque. Je posais mes mains dans le bas de son dos. On commença à s'embrasser tendrement, mais très vite notre désir prit le dessus . 

Ma partenaire se détacha de moi .  
« Laisse-moi prendre les commandes, je te promets que tu ne regretteras pas dit-elle.  
Après quelques minutes, je réprimais mon envie de refuser.  
\- D'accord répondis-je. »

Elle reprit le baiser, je dû résister à l'envie, de dominer ce baiser . June m'avait laisser plusieurs fois la dominer alors que ce n'était pas dans son tempérament . C'était à mon tour de lui faire confiance. Quand elle m'embrassa, je sentis notre amour, nos passion incontrôlable. 

Ses mains caressaient du bouts des doigts, mon torse. Elle me griffa, j'adorai ce mélange de douleur et de plaisir  
«Humm gémis-je  
Elle embrassa avec une infime tendresse, mes paupières, mon nez, mes joues, ma mâchoire, la commissure de mes lèvres, elle me fit un baiser chaste. Je sentis une boule au fond de ma gorge, cette tendresse de ma compagne me bouleversait . Comment une femme aussi exceptionnelle qu'elle, pouvait aimer une brute comme moi ? 

Puis ses lèvres descendirent le long de mon cou jusqu’à ma clavicule, pendant que ses mains parcouraient mon corps.  
\- Humm June .

Puis sa bouche prit la place de ses mains, elle embrassai, léchai mes pectoraux, pendant sa main avait prit mon sexe et elle imposa son rythme . Tous mes corps se tendait de plaisir, je voulais qu'elle continue, se laisser dominer n'était pas si déplaisant. Sa masturbation était trop lente, mon amante, me frustrait. Je fis descendre ma main, pour lui montrer . Mais elle la repoussa vivement.   
-Non, tu me laisse faire, sinon moi aussi je te ferais connaître la frustration. Je te jures que tu vas adoré dit June

Elle continuai à parcourir mon corps de sa bouche en léchant mes tétons durcis, puis sa bouche descendait en direction de mon sexe. Pendant que sa main accélérait et ralentissait, son pouce faisait des rond sur son gland . Mon corps était en sueur, chaque fibre était traverser par le plaisir.  
\- Putain June continue !

Enfin Elle retrouvai à genoux devant mon sexe . Je savais que c'est quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait une fellation et la dernière fois elle n'avait pas pu.  
« June, ne le fais pas …  
Mais là elle prit mon gland entre ses lèvres et le suça tout en me masturbant, ma copiné était une vraie Audacieuse. Le plaisir était intense, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'arrête.  
\- Continue bébé gémis-je  
Nos regards ne se lâchaient plus.Elle enleva sa main et prit mon pénis, entièrement en bouche ,elle fit des va-et vient en faisant tournoyer ma langue. C'était la meilleure fellation qu'on m'avait faite, je sentais les prémices de l'orgasme  
\- Putain June ! Tu es sûr que tu l'a jamais fait ?!  
Je me tenais au parois, tellement c'était intense, mon corps tremblaient littéralement de plaisir. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, je donnai des coups de reins sans le vouloir,mes yeux était clos. June avait clairement le contrôle et j'adorais ça et je me sentais capable de lui laisser . Même si j'étais un homme qui avait besoin de tout contrôler que cela sois dans le boulot ou ma vie privée .  
\- June si tu n'arrête pas tout de suite.  
Je vis son regard Audacieuse.  
\- Han ! Criai-je

Je donnai un coup de rien et me libéra dans sa bouche. Elle retira ses lèvres de mon phallus, puis elle se leva . Je l'attrapa par la taille et je la serrai contre moi . Je tremblais encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme .  
\- Tu es la femme, la plus merveilleuse au monde dis-je  
\- Merci à toi de m'avoir laisser prendre les commandes. La fellation n'est pas qu'une soumission, mais aussi un contrôle sur son partenaire. J'ai adoré le pouvoir que j'avais sur toi.  
Je réalisais que cette femme avait tout pouvoir sur mon cœur, de me rendre fou, de ne plus penser correctement quand elle était à mes côté. Je crois que c'est l'amour .  
\- Cela fait longtemps que tu as ce pouvoir sur moi. D'ailleurs tu es dans la peur, de ma soumission au femme . Avant c'était une inconnue, maintenant c'est toi répondis-je  
Je n'évoquais pas ma peur de la trahison .  
\- Il n'y a aucune soumission de ta part, ni de la mienne, c'est l'égalité. On se soumets à l'un ou l'autre quand on le décide, donc ce n'est pas la véritable soumission dit-elle.  
Elle avait raison, je n'étais pas soumis à elle, et elle n'était pas soumise comme ma mère à mon père.  
\- Je sais. »  
Je lui fis un baiser dans les cheveux.

Ensuite on se lava mutuellement, rapidement, car j'allais être en retard pour la préparation des simulations .

On sortit de la douche et on se sécha rapidement . Pendant qu'elle se sécha les cheveux. Je fonçais dans la chambre, m'habiller, je pris les premier vêtement qui me tombait dans les mains, dans la penderie . J'entendis, June rentrer dans la chambre, j'étais de dos entrain enfiler mes chaussures. Quand je me retournai, je la vis porter, l'un de mes sweat, qui lui arrivait m-cuisse, ses cheveux encore humide, des gouttes coulait sur sa clavicule. Je savais qu'elle ne portait rien en-dessous . Il fallait pas que je m'aventure sur ce terrain, car aucun de nous sortira de cette chambre. Ce week-end, nous pourrons peut-être le passer au lit . Il fallait vraiment que je refrène,mon envie d'elle, nous ne pouvons passer, nos journées… nos nuits à faire l'amour, sinon elle ne tiendra pas. On va devoir diminuer nos séances de sexe. Un vrai combat se livrait entre le Eric-amant et le Eric-leader en moi . J'attrapai ma veste, je lui fis un baiser trop rapide à mon goût et je partis rapidement loin d'elle.

Je déjeunais avait Quatre, qui allait m'aider préparer l'épreuve, vu qu'il était responsable des instructeurs. Avec mon ami, on déjeunait en silence. Il était pas aimable , avant d'avoir bu son café noir sans sucre, comme moi .

On alla dans mon bureau établir la liste des instructeurs qui a en charge quel instructeur.  
« Je prends Peter dis-je.  
\- Tu déteste ce mec , tu ne sera pas impartiale.  
\- Je sais séparer ma vie privée, de mon poste.  
\- Si tu le dis.  
\- Oui je te le dis dis-je  
\- June ? Demanda Quatre.  
\- Avec Uriah, vu qu'elle est ma copine et toi et Tris, vous êtes ses amis.  
\- Ah , en fait tu sais te montrer raisonnable.  
\- Ta gueule Quatre dis-je entre mes dents.  
\- Matt ?  
\- Avec moi .  
\- OK. Sophia ? Tris ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Lucas ?  
Tris dis-je  
\- Lisa ? Demanda Quatre  
\- Moi.  
\- Si, June, le sait , t'es un mec mort . Et pourquoi veux-tu le faire passer sa simulation ?  
\- Je fais mon taf, June comprendra. Et Lisa je lui avais dit que je le ferais ,suis un mec de paroles.  
\- Tu lui a dit ça lors des simulations dans la grande salle ?  
\- Oui .  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé.  
\- Quatre,suis un mec de parole.  
\- Ok. Donc Lisa avec toi. Alex ?  
\- Toi ou Uriah n'importe  
\- Moi. Eve ?  
\- Comme , June on peut pas lui faire passer répondis-je.  
\- Tifaine ?  
\- Toi tu n'as pas eu de fille.  
\- Gabriel ?  
\- Moi. Patricia , Tris.  
Il reste, Valentine, Laurent et William.  
\- Dispatche entre vous trois. Il faut mieux que j'en ai moins, on sait jamais si y a des problèmes avec SF, réunion extérieur .   
\- Ok.  
\- Bon aller, on va chercher le matériel. »

« Peter dis-je  
\- Matt dit Quatre.  
-Sophia dit Tris  
\- June dit Uriah . »

« Installe toi ! Ordonnais-je.  
\- Vous me détester tellement, que vous êtes sadique au point de voir mes peurs dit Peter.  
\- Je fais mon boulot installe toi !   
Il s'installe.  
\- Mais bien sûr. Vous ne supportez pas la relation qu'il y a entre June et moi . Fais toi à l'idée que je ferais toujours partie de sa vie, surtout maintenant avec Hope.  
\- Hope ? M'étonnais-je.  
\- Ah, June, te la pas dis, je suis son père.  
\- Elle m'a dit que vous n'avez jamais été ensemble.  
\- C'est vrai. Mais elle , avec Theo ça allait, moi avec ma chérie non plus . On a bu et voilà.  
\- Cela m'est déjà arrivé aussi. »  
Je pouvais pardonner à June, ce moment égarement, je la connaissais pas encore. Puis vu qu'il vient de me dire. Cela ne s'est pas reproduis, au cours de son initiation .

Je posais les électrodes et lui injecta le sérum à ce crétin.

La première phobie qui apparut sur l'écran, c'était sa phobie des rats. Il était attaché, avec une corde, dans un cachot sombre. Des rats commençaient à monter sur lui, il tremblait, il avait peur . Il se pencha pour que ses bras atteindre la pierre qui sortait d'un mur pour couper la corde. Puis il attrapa le mini-lance flamme à sa disposition et tua les rats.

La seconde peur est comme moi, la peur des araignée, là je fis doucement calmer sa respiration .

La troisième ,il est dans une foule et tous le monde le bouscule . Là il montre sur scène, il cri son nom et tout le monde le regarde.

La quatrième peur, on voit la faucheuse qui lui court après, il calme sa respiration et passe à la suivante

La cinquième,c'était les médecins qui lui annonce qui était paralyser à vie . Il appuya ses mains sur le fauteuil et après un effort surhumain, il se leva et marcha.

La sixième phobie, cela devait être chez lui, sa sœur est prit en otage par des SF, il se bats contre eux et en tue plusieurs, mais il ne la sauve pas .

La septième peur est celle que j'avais déjà vu aussi, une arme sur la table, avec un chargeur à côté. La même inconnue sur la chaise . Cette fois ci il l'observe quelques seconde, charge l'arme et tire.

Il se réveillé en sursautant, il est blanc.

« Tu vas bien ?  
\- Très bien dit-il sèchement »

Il sortit de la salle. Je notais « A surveillé ». Les personnes ayant moins de 10 peurs étaient susceptibles ayant des divergents. Après il avait fait un temps correct 1h05.

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Lisa. La Novice me fit un grand, elle avait mit une robe plutôt courte.  
« Assis-toi dis-je doucement à Lisa.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je vais te poser les électrodes sur le corps et la tête. Les premiers c'est pour suivre ton rythme cardiaque et les second voir tes peurs.  
\- Tu verras mes peurs ?  
\- Oui, cela te dérange ?  
\- Non , pas vraiment »  
Je lui injecta le produit .

Lisa eut 12 peurs : peur des serpents,peur des corbeaux, peur des araignées, peurs d'être grosse, claustrophobie, peurs de devenir sans-faction, peur d'être invisible, peur de la solitude, peur de me décevoir, peur d'avoir la honte en public, peur d'être considéré comme une Pète-Sec, peur d'être mère. La novice mis 1h45 à affronter ses peurs .

Je vis qu'on n'avait pleins de point commun avec Lisa, d'un coup je me sentais proche d'elle.

Elle était blanche, je la tenais  
« Tu as peur de me décevoir ? Lui dis-je.  
\- Oui, je l'ai dû, si tu t’intéresse plus à moi.  
Je lui remis un mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.  
\- Je m’intéresse à toi différemment. Je suis tombé amoureux de June . Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je t'aurais jeter, comme mes autres « proies », Lisa.  
\- Non, je pense que tu aurais appris à m'aimer, j'aurais fais ce que tu voulais.  
\- On n'apprend pas à aimer. Tu rencontreras, un Audacieux qui te comblera »

On sortit, j’appelais, deux Audacieux .

L'après-midi je terminais avec le dernier novice et j'allais dans mon appartement, regarde les images de vidéo surveillance, jusqu'à que Quatre vienne me prévenir que c'était terminé, pour afficher les résultats.

Les novices étaient mort peur , je ne sais pas si c'est le contre-coup des simulations ou l'attente des résultats.

« Novice, voici le premier jour des simulations . Moi et vos instructeurs nous aller à vous apprendre à maîtriser ou combattre vos peurs .Vous serez classer par nombre de peur et de temps. A la fin de cette étape . Les 10 premiers seront officiellement des Audacieux . Voici le classement.

June – 6 peurs – 55 min  
Peter – 7 peurs – 1h05  
Alex – 10 peurs -1h25  
William – 10 peurs 1h26  
Sophia – 11 peurs : 1h30  
Matt – 11 peurs : 1h32  
Eve- 12 peurs : 1h40  
Lisa -12 peurs : 1h45  
Noah -13 peurs : 1h55  
Gabriel- 14 peurs : 2h10  
Alex – 15 peurs : 2h25  
Tifaine -15 peurs : 2h27  
Patricia -16 peurs : 2h30  
Valentine : 18 peurs : 3h00  
Laurent : 20 peurs : 3h15

\- Voilà le classement , pour certains, vous êtes proches d'être Audacieux, d'autre la sorti est proches. Vous pouvez disposer novice dis-je 

J'avais peur, pour June, 6 peurs c'était peu, elle serait surveillé, comme possible Divergente. Sauf temps était normal. Elle devait être juste être exceptionnel comme Quatre et Tris, qui avaient tous deux été soupçonné d'être Divergents avant que les soupçon furent abandonné.

On décida avec les trois instructeurs d'aller courir . Quand je rentrais, je trouvai June endormi. Cette première journée avait été épuisante pour elle .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oilà la version d'Eric du chapitre 13^^ Vous voyez du côté instructeur pour elle .
> 
> « Mon amour,mon ennemi » est publié .


	15. chapitre 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth

Je regardais la classement de la journée des simulations . Certains avaient progresser,comme Eve, elle était passé de 12 peurs à 10 et niveau temps elle avait gagné 20 min, elle était passé de 1h40 à 1h20.  
Par contre pour d'autres la sortie n'était pas loin comme Valentine et Laurent .

Et ma compagne et son ami étaient les deux premiers, , ils étaient au coude à coude,cela se jouait à 2-3 minutes de différences.

Max entra dans mon bureau .  
« Que fais-tu ? Demanda Max.  
\- Je regarde les résultats, certains ce sont amélioré, mais d'autres vont dégager.  
\- Et ta copine dit cyniquement Max.  
\- Première dis-je d'un ton comme si c'était une évidence.  
\- Je ne suis pas venu te parler de ta relation avec elle . Mais de Julian, il aurait des infos à nous transmettre. RDV a 3h15 au train. Julian a pu nous envoyé un mail, il ont des ordinateurs et accès au logiciel de discussion. Même si beaucoup de coupures.  
\- Cela ne m'étonne pas, il on dû trouvé les vieux ordinateurs des Érudits, qui ne fonctionnait plus répondis-je.  
\- Oui, donc RDV à 3h15 au train.  
\- OK répondis-je ».  
Max et moi, on se parlait que ne cas de réel nécessité, ses remarques sur June, m'avait fait prendre de la distance envers lui .

J'essayais de ne pas faire de bruit en m'habillant. Je faillis me casser la gueule en mettant mes chaussures.

« Eric que fais-tu ? Il est 3h00 du matin dit June  
\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé . Problème avec les sans-faction.  
\- Quel sorte de problème ?  
\- Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Dors tu dois être en forme, pour ta dernière journée simulation, de la semaine . Prépare un sac, je t'emmène quelque part ce soir dis-je  
\- Où ? .  
\- Surprise . Bon aller je file . »  
Je l'embrasse et quitte l'appartement.

Je rejoignis Max et l'équipe d'Audacieux au train. Avec Max on ne s'adressa pas la parole de tout le trajet .

20 Minutes plus tard, on retrouva, Julian au lieu de rendez-vous, chez les sans-factions.  
« Alors on t'écoute dit Max anxieux.  
Je l'avais jamais, vu aussi stressé, il avait peur.  
\- J'ai entendu Kyle et Evelyn, parler de tuer, Jeanine .  
\- Tuer Jeanine ? Tu en est sûr ? Demandai-je.  
\- Certains .  
\- Et concernant la taupe ?  
\- C'est Samuel .   
-Samuel j'y crois pas dis-je .  
\- Et à ce que j'ai compris, il y aurait une taupe dans chaque faction dit Julian.  
\- Dans chaque faction ! Tu sais qu'elles sont les autres ? Demanda Max .  
\- Non, je sais juste qu'ils sont rentrés de leur mission, sauf celle chez les Audacieux . Et que dans toutes les factions, ils ont réussis à sauver tous les Divergents, chez nous Daphné, Camille et Nathan répondit Julian  
\- Autant ! Comment on a pu se faire avoir ! Hurlais-je  
\- Toi ! Rétorqua Julian  
\- Toi, je vais te …  
\- Eric stop ! Ordonna Max  
J'avais envie de lui éclater la gueule .  
\- Merci, on vérifiera ça. On y va. Tu nous parlera si tu as d'autres infos, je préfère pas traîne ici dit Max.  
\- Je viens avec vous ? Dit suspicieux Julian.  
\- Bien sûr ».

« Tu as peur , Max ? Dit une voix de femme inconnue.  
On pointa tous nos armes sur le bruit . Evelyn et Kyle sortirent de leur cachette, ainsi qu'un groupe de sans faction,armés. Je reconnus le sans-faction, de l'entrepôt, parmi eux .  
\- Evelyn, Kyle dit Max .  
\- Tu n'es pas heureux de nous revoir. Comment va mon cher ex-mari se moqua Evelyn .  
\- Je …  
\- Evelyn ce n'est pas le moment ordonna Kyle.  
\- C'est un piège m'énervais-je contre Julian.  
\- Non, on avait des doutes, sur son allégeances répondit Kyle.  
\- Et maintenant on va se battre le provoquai-je.  
\- Alors, c'est toi, Eric , j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi .   
\- Moi aussi, je comprend pas pourquoi avoir quitter, le poste de l'un des leader des Audacieux ?  
\- Pour pouvoir me regarder dans une glace. Notre système a été créer, pour que chacun trouve sa place . Et on en rejette une partie. En tant qu'Audacieux je devait protéger, contre une menace extérieur, mais je tuais des gens, parce qu'il volait . Il volait pour nourrir leur famille . J'ai compris qu'on se trompait, la faction est importante, mais aussi la famille . Aujourd'hui, ce que je veux c'est discuté, pour améliorer le sort des miens . Et comme à colporter, Jeanine, je ne veux pas détruire les factions, mais je veux que les sans-faction et les factions, nous vivons en harmonie.  
\- Pourquoi, Jeanine mentirai ? dit Max.  
\- Tu sais très bien, Jeanine m'en veux, elle m'en veux d'avoir passer mes convictions avant elle . Même si c'était aussi pour sauvez ma vie.  
Jeanine et Kyle, amant, impossible.  
\- Sauvez ta vie ? Dit avec surprise Max  
\- Je suis Divergent, et avec Jeanine, tu commençait la traque . Je savais que malgré notre amitié et elle malgré son amour, pour moi, vous me tuerez.  
\- Et maintenant, tu veux te venger, en la tuant.  
\- Tuer Jeanine, jamais .  
\- Julian vous a entendu .  
\- En effet, on la tuera, puis vous deux, vous vivez dans la peur constante, si on obtiens pas cette entrevue rapidement répliqua Evelyn .  
\- Pourquoi on peut pas les tuer maintenant ? Demanda l'Audacieux en pointant son arme sur moi .  
\- Théo , baisse ton arme ordonna Kyle.  
Il s’appelait Théo.  
\- Les miens, sont sous tensions, ils ne supporte plus les brimades . Si vous réagissez pas vite, je ne pourrais plus les calmer, et nous prendrons les armes .  
\- Ta menace m'intimide pas . On est prêt à vous recevoir dit Max . »  
On partit comme on était venu . Max refusa que Julian viennent avec nous . Il le laissa avec les sans-faction. Ils vont sûrement le tuer. 

On remonta dans le train .  
« Il faut qu'on protège tous les leaders, leur conjoint et enfant. En rentrant, je vais convoquer, une réunion exceptionnel, chez les Érudits. Si tu avais un truc prévu avec tes amis ou elle, annule, on a pour le week-end. Je vais demander à Jack Kang d'emmener du sérum, comme ça on testera Samuel, on aura notre réponse.  
\- Je ne pense pas, qu'il est la taupe.  
\- Moi non plus, mais on peut pas se permettre la moindre faute.  
\- Tu comptes protéger, June ?  
\- Ta novice, c'est ton problème . Vous n'êtes pas officiellement ensemble, je peux pas lui attribuer une équipe de protection .  
\- Et puis tu t'en fous . Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais officialiser à la fin de l’initiation, je compte l'épouser.  
Il fut estomaquer . Je fus surpris, par ce que venais de dire . Mais si je voulais qu'elle soit considérer importante au yeux de la faction et qu'elle est le respect, je devais en faire ma femme légitime.  
\- Tu plaisante ?  
\- Non, je suis sérieux, June est la femme de ma vie et je vais l'épousé. »

En descendant du train, j'allais directement à mon appartement après avoir saluer, les Audacieux et Max. 

En rentrant,J'enlevai mes chaussures et ma veste, que je laissais traîner au sol. Je m'assis à la table, où June avait préparer le petit-déjeuner . J'étais éreinter. Ces prochains jours, mes nuits vont être courtes  
« Comment cela c'est passé, chez les SF ? Demanda June.  
\- C'était un piège .  
\- Un piège, les SF vous on attaquer ?  
\- Non , Evelyn Eaton et Kyle Reese , nous attendait .  
\- Evelyn, la mère de Quatre dit-elle  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu vas le dire à Quatre ?  
Je n'y avais pas penser, je ne pouvais plus penser, tellement j'étais fatigué.  
\- Je ne sais pas, tu me lâche !  
-…  
\- Désolé, suis épuisé .En plus notre sécurité à tous est compromis dis-je.  
Elle alla chercher le café, me servit et s'assit sur mes genoux .  
\- Encore, pardon dis-je.  
\- Explique-moi, comme ça notre sécurité est compromise ?  
\- Max et moi, nous sommes allées rencontrés, Julian .  
\- Julian ?  
\- Il est notre taupe.  
\- …  
\- Je sais tu dois penser, que vu ce qu'il a fait Eve, on aurait pas dû . Je le pense aussi . Mais les Sans-Faction deviennent de plus en plus dangereux, on a besoin de savoir. Surtout qu'il semblerait qu'ils ont fait la même chose .  
\- Tu sais qui c'est ?  
\- Samuel selon les propos de Julian. Mais j'y crois pas . Je déteste,ce mec, mais je ne le vois pas trahir notre faction, le système . Mais bon les Sincères emmènent normalement leur sérum donc on sera. La réunion est avancé annuel, je pars dans à 14h au siège des Érudits,pour tout le week-end . Max est entrain de les contacter tous. Je suis désolé pour notre week-end.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave . Et Kyle Reese et Evelyn étaient là, pour essayer de tuer, Julian avant qu'il vous donnent cette info ?  
\- Non, pour confirmer leur doutes, que Julian travaillait pour nous.  
\- Max a promis quoi à Julian, pour être la taupe.  
\- La réintégration, de Julian parmi la faction, à un poste important.  
\- Mais si la faction le sait, Max et toi, vous aurez des soucis.  
\- Ce n'est pas un problème, on a laisser Julian seul là-bas. Je pense que les Sans-faction, l'on tuer pour traîtrise.  
\- Kyle Reese et Evelyn Eaton, voulait juste confirmer ça ? Demanda June.  
\- Non, Kyle Reese, soit disant, voudrait discuter du sort des Sans-Faction, avec toutes les factions . Sinon, il nous a menacé d'une guerre.  
\- Et donc vous allez l'écoutez ?  
\- On sait ce qu'il veut , détruire les factions et prendre le pouvoir. Même s'il a dit que les sans-faction veulent qu'on cohabite et améliorer leur sort.  
\- Et si c'était vrai ?  
\- Peut-être .  
\- Ok .Donc, pour revenir à cette histoire de taupe, tu pense que la taupe parmi nous, à donner des infos importantes, aux Sans-Faction , c'est ça qui menace notre sécurité résuma June.  
\- On ne sait pas, mais Julian a entendu une conversation entre Kyle Reese et Evelyn Eaton, ils parlaient de tuer Jeanine .   
\- S'ils veulent la paix, cela n'a aucun sens de tuer Jeanine, il vont attiser la haine et déclencher la guerre rétorqua ma copine .  
\- C'est s'ils obtiennent pas rapidement ce qu'ils demandent . Ils doivent la rendre responsable . Donc on a une réunion de crise chez les Érudits, à 14h et tout le week-end entre leader . On en a parlé avec Max, au retour dans le train, on va proposer, la protection rapproché de tous les leaders et leur famille .  
\- A Jeanine, Max et toi... cela peut être logique, ils doivent vous rendre responsable.  
Je sentis sa peur, quand elle évoqua, le sort que me réserve les sans-factions  
\- Mais, Marcus, cela n'a aucun sens, les Altruistes les aident . Les Fraternels vivent en paix avec les eux. Et les Sincères, sait pas .  
\- Concernant Marcus c'est peut être une vengeance personnelle, venant d'Evelyn .  
\- Ouais, je ne sais pas. Si Kyle Reese veut la paix, il ne laisserait sûrement pas Evelyn se venger  
\- Oui.  
J'avais peur pour elle ..  
\- Qu'il y a t-il Eric ?  
\- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Les femmes et les enfants des autres leaders seront protégés.  
Il me caressa le visage.  
\- Mais toi, vu que notre relation n'est pas officiel, je ne peux pas demander ta protection . Je ne supporterais pas que Kyle Reese te fasse du mal.  
\- Il ne m'en fera pas..  
\- Comment, tu peux dire ça, comme tu dis avec Max et Jeanine , je suis sur sa liste noire.  
\- Kyle Resse et Evelyn Eaton, ne doivent pas connaître mon existence.  
\- Sauf si Samuel est bien la taupe et qu'il leur a dit . Je vais demander à Quatre, Uriah et Zeke de te protéger.  
\- Non Eric !  
\- Pourquoi ? Dis-je surpris  
\- Parce que je ne supporterais pas ça, je me suis toujours débrouillé seule. Et que veux-tu qui m'arrive?Je ne bouge jamais d'ici, il y a toujours du monde .  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose .  
\- Je suis dans la faction des Audacieux, l'endroit le plus sécurisé, de Chicago. Il m'arrivera rien.  
\- D'accord, mais promets-moi de jamais te retrouver seule.  
\- Promis. »

« Tu vas me manquer, cela va être long, 3 jours sans toi dit ma copine.  
\- Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, si je pouvais je t’emmènerais avec moi.  
\- C'était quoi,ma surprise ?  
\- T'emmener, hors de la faction et de faire hurler mon nom tout le week-end. On aurait fait l'amour partout . Tu aurais été nue et si désirable.  
Je l'embrassai sur la clavicule .  
\- J'adore ce programme, et tu aurais été nu aussi ?  
Elle frôlait mes lèvres.  
\- Oui, si c'est ce que tu aurais voulu.  
Je l'embrassai , nos langues se caressaient lentement, on voulait imprégner l'un de l'autre.   
\- Oui, te voir te balader nu, tel un dieu grec, cela aurait été très excitant ...3 jours chez les Érudits, cela veut dire des femmes Érudits.  
Mon amante embrassa, mon cou et remontai vers mon oreille qu'elle léchais. Elle savait que j'étais très sensible .  
\- Humm. En effet .  
\- Je suis sûr que sous leur tailleur impeccable et avec leur lunettes, ce sont des vrai chaudasses. Et toi arrivant avec tes tatouages et tes piercing, tu va les faire mouiller . Tu trouves le côté première de la classe sexy .  
Elle enleva mon t-shirt et admira mon corps, je la sentais subjugué par ce qu'elle voyait .  
\- Très sexy, cela me faire carrément bander.  
Je lui enleva sa nuisette , je plongeai ma tête entre ses seins et je me commençai a lécher avec lenteur ses tétons. Pendant que ma main s'était faufiler, dans son intimité. C'était merveilleux, son corps accueillait ma main. Elle tirait mes cheveux, j'aimais ça.  
\- Eric ! Eric !  
\- Tu aurais crier comme ça tous le week-end, tu n'aurais penser qu'a moi. Les seuls mots que tu aurais prononcer c'est mon nom et encore . Je t'aurais même fait jouir dans ton sommeil dis-je  
Au fur à mesure des ondulations du bassin, de mon amante, mon sexe se gonflait, j'étais de plus en plus serrer.  
\- N'oublie pas que je suis une Audacieuse.  
Elle se souleva, enleva mon pantalon avec mon aide . Puis je sentis sa main se faufiler dans mon boxer et prendre entre ses doigts expert, mon sexe déjà bien dur et firent des mouvement .  
\- Humm June.  
\- Je ne veux pas que pendant ce week-end , tu oublies que je t'attends. Quand tu rentreras, j'aurais pour mission de détendre mon leader, je te ferais un strip-tease, puis une fellation lui murmura t-elle.  
Mon sexe tressauta à ses mots. Mon amante avait décidé de me frustrer en ralentissant, mais putain que c'était bon. Seul avec son pouce, elle aurait pu me faire jouir, je sentis d'ailleurs des goûtes des sperme coulés. Puis elle accéléra de nouveau. Cette fille allait me rendre dingue ! Elle avait le contrôle sur moi comme je l'avais sur elle . C'était égalité .  
-June !  
J'étais tellement excité que je perdis le contrôle et mes doigts allaient de plus en plus vite , de plus en plus profond en elle. Je savais que j'avais touché son clitoris et je m'amusais à la rendre folle, comme elle me rendais fou . Son corps se arquait de plus en plus.  
-Eric !  
Nos regards ne se lâchaient plus, on gémissait de plaisir à l'unisson . Puis on lut dans le regard de l'autre qu'il était temps, on était tous les deux près de l'orgasme. 

J'enlevai ma main. Elle souleva ses fesses et je lui enlevai son sous vêtement.On fit de même pour moi . Je la positionna sur mon sexe et commença à donner des coups de reins. Elle avait mes mains autour de ma nuque, moi dans le bas de son dos.   
\- Eric , Eric plus fort gémit-elle  
\- Bien, mon amour.  
\- Je veux te sentir en moi, pendant tout le week-end.  
Cette idée m’excitait, qu'elle me en sente en elle, pendant des jours, donc je la pilonnais tellement fort, sans lui laisser aucun répit, avec l'obligation de me prendre en elle. Je la sentis toute tremblante dans mes bras, je la serrais encore plus fort contre moi. Puis je pris possession de ses lèvres, notre baiser n'avait rien de doux, il était brutal, passionnel.J'avais pris le contrôle totale de ma compagne et elle n'émit aucune résistance . Puis on jouit dans une parfaite osmose. June n'arrêta pas de trembler, elle posa ma tête contre mon épaule. Je la serrais aussi fort que je pouvais, pour la réchauffer.  
\- Reste en moi, encore s'il te plaît Eric dit-elle avec tristesse.  
Moi aussi je ne voulais pas partir, mais c'était que trois jours, je ne risquais rien. Je ne comprenais pas cette infime tristesse qui avait emparer ma moitié.  
\- Je pars que 3 jours, je suis sûr que nos amis, vont organisé encore une très belle soirée.  
\- Oui sûrement .  
\- Mon amour, faut qu'on y aille, tu vas être en retard au simulation dis-je  
\- Oui .  
Mais ni l'un l'autre ne bougea.  
Est-ce que sa tristesse venait de sa peur que je la trompe .Puis je pris son visage entre mes mains et embrassa chaque centimètres, avec une infime douceur .

On se leva, on ramena nos fringues dans la chambre, puis on fila à la douche en vitesse . Ensuite on s'habillait, puis on but vite fait un café . Je partis avant elle, pour que personne ne sache. Puis il fallait que je parle à Quatre

J'arrivais dans le hall d’accueil des simulations, les instructeurs attendaient l'arrivée des novices.  
« Bonjour tous le monde.  
\- Bonjour disent mes amis en chœur .  
\- Quatre, je peux te voir dans mon bureau maintenant.  
\- Bien sûr. »

Je ne savais comment annoncer de façon « délicate », que sa mère était vivante.  
« Un problème avec un novice ? Demanda mon ami.  
\- Non rien avoir avec l'initiation .  
\- June ?  
\- Non plus .  
\- Tris s'inquiéta mon ami .  
\- Non rien avoir avec la faction répondis-je  
\- Je ne comprend pas.  
\- Hier, j'étais à un RDV, pour rencontrer, notre taupe au sein des sans-faction . Et Kyle Reese l'avait suivit mais pas seulement lui, il y avait aussi ….  
Je ne savais pas comment annoncer ça .  
\- Qui s'énerva ! Quatre.  
\- Ta mère.  
\- C'est pas possible, elle est morte .  
Je vis mon ami dire ses phrase comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que je venais de dire  
\- Je sais, mais elle était aussi vivante que toi et moi .  
\- Eric, ma mère est morte ! Puis comment tu sais que c'est elle, tu l'a jamais vu .  
\- Moi non, mais Max oui .  
Mon ami devient blanc, j'eus peur à cet instant qu'il fasse un malaise . J'avais raison, Quatre n'était pas la taupe et ne savait pas que sa mère était vivante . On ne peut pas simuler ce que j'ai sous les yeux .  
Puis je vis Quatre redevenir froid, mais pas comme dans son rôle d'instructeur, une froideur implacable, terrifiante.  
\- C'est une lâche, elle m'a laisser à ce monstre dit catégoriquement Quatre.  
\- Elle a peut-être ses raisons .  
\- J'en vois aucune de valable.  
\- Moi non plus . Pardon, Tobias j'ai hésité à te le dire.  
Quatre fut surpris tout comme moi, j'utilisais rarement son véritable nom .  
\- Non, tu as bien fait, tu es un véritable ami .   
Il souffla.  
\- Je dois retourné aux simulations .  
\- Si tu as besoin de parlé, je suis là .  
\- Merci. »

Comme je ne faisais pas les simulations et que mon rendez-vous était à 14h, je décidai de m'octroyer une sieste, j'avais dormi à peine deux heures, la nuit dernière .

J'arrivais à 13h30 au train, en même temps que Max, Samuel et l'équipe d'Audacieux, faisant partie des forces de protection des personnalités. Leur commandant, Ivan était un natif, on avait fait l'initiation ensemble, il avait été 3ème . Il était souvent mon binôme en mission, on se comprenait du regard, on avait toujours les mêmes idées .

Arrivé près de ma faction, je sentis une boule au ventre, je n'avais jamais remis les pieds dans mon ancienne faction, depuis ma défection il y a 3 ans . Tous mes souvenirs me reviennent en mémoires, aucun heureux sauf que je pense à ma mère. Ma boule augmenta en pensant à elle. Comme je détestais mon père et mes frères, j'évitais mon ancienne faction. 

Les seuls échanges que j'avais avec ma mère, c'était nos lettres,deux fois par an . Notre devise « La faction avant les liens du sang », nous obligeait à avoir un contact limité avec nos familles, à partir du moment où on rentrait en initiation . Et c'était encore plus vrai, quand on quittait notre faction, on était autorisé à assister à deux anniversaires par an et à envoyer deux lettres maximum .

La réunion commença à 14h00 pile.  
« Pourquoi avez-vous demander cette réunion exceptionnelle ? Demanda Jeanine .  
\- Hier soir, nous avons eu un rendez-vous avec notre informateur , infiltré chez les Sans-faction. Il nous a appris que des taupes étaient infiltrés dans chacune de nos faction .  
\- Des taupes, impossible chez nous rétorqua Jeanine avec dédain.  
\- Et pourquoi impossible chez nous s'énerva Marcus.  
\- Et si ma chère Jeanine chez vous aussi répliquais-je.  
Mon ancienne leadeuse ne répondit rien.  
\- Hier soir, lors de notre entrevu avec notre informateur, nous avons aussi appris deux choses fortes intéressantes ou plutôt nous avons eu la confirmation de rumeurs . Kyle Reese, l'ancien leader des Audacieux est vivant et le leader des Sans-faction.  
\- Maintenant on sait qui a fait réunir les sans-faction. Vous ne saviez rien Marcus ? Demanda Jack Kang .  
\- Non , pourquoi, je le serai ? Dit excédé le chef des Altruistes.  
\- Parce que vous aidez les sans-faction .  
\- Non, il devais rester cacher .  
\- Et par contre, vous ne pouviez pas ignorez qu'Evelyn soit vivante rétorquai-je.  
\- Vivante s'offusqua les leaders .  
\- Marcus, on veut la vérité dit le leader des Sincères .  
\- … le leader des Altruistes ne répondit rien.  
\- Pas compliqué à comprendre, Evelyn a trouvé le courage de vous quittez, car vous la battiez . normal, pour une ancienne Audacieuse dis-je.  
\- Je …  
\- Ne me dites pas ce que je mens, s'il vous plaît n'insultez pas mon intelligence .   
\- C'est lui vous la dit , vous êtes amis se moqua Marcus.  
\- En effet, nous sommes mêmes meilleurs amis.  
\- Messieurs, nous sommes là, pour parler des sans-faction dit Johanna .  
\- En effet dis-je .  
\- Savez-vous quelles sont les taupes ? Demanda Jeannine .  
\- Dans les autres factions non et toute façon, il semblerait qu'elle ait déjà quitter les factions . Sauf chez nous . Julian a donné un nom, toi Samuel dit Max.  
\- Max, comment tu peux croire ton informateur, on se connaît depuis des années dit Samuel  
\- Je ne le crois pas.  
\- Cela doit bien te faire rire, hein Eric .  
\- Eric, te crois innocent tout comme moi . Mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque veux-tu bien passé au sérum de vérité ?  
\- Aucun problème, je suis innocent dit Samuel .  
\- Sinon, ma chère Jeannine, vous êtes ennemi n°1 chez les sans-faction, il veulent votre mort dis-je  
\- Cela veut dire que je fais bien mon travail, j'ai confiance en les Audacieux, je sais que vous assurez ma protection .  
\- En effet, comme tous les leaders, leur conjoint et leur enfants annonça Max.  
\- Combien de temps ? Demanda Johanna.  
\- Le temps nécessaire .  
\- Sauf, si on accepte de discuter avec Kyle Reese . Selon lui, les sans-faction veulent cohabiter en paix avec nous et souhaite améliorer leur sort annonçais-je.  
\- C'est une très bonne idée, je veux bien être la porte parole, allant annoncer cette nouvelle chez les sans-faction dit Johanna  
\- Je suis d'accord dit Marcus.  
\- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Ils ne veulent pas la paix mais la guerre dit Jeanine.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec Jeanine disent Max et Samuel .  
\- Et s'il disait la vérité, une seconde, on éviterait une guerre sanglante . Qui tuerais beaucoup de sans-faction. Mais aussi beaucoup d’érudit,d'Audacieux, d'Altruiste, de Fraternels et de Sincères. Je pense que cela soit mieux que ce soit moi le porte parole . Pas que je remette vos compétences Johanna, mais moi contrairement à vous tous, je n'ai aucun passif avec lui. Dis-je.  
\- Je suis d'accord dit Johanna .  
\- Vous serez nous protéger dit Jeanine .  
\- Mais …  
\- Eric ça suffit ordonna Max. »

On discuta de divers sujets comme les quota alimentaires,les programmes scolaires. Les prochaines initiations : les nouvelles règles, le nombre de défection. On parlait des défections de changement de factions, mais aussi de ralliements aux Sans-faction. C'est les Érudits qui en subissait le plus, que ce soit départ dans une autre faction ou celle ralliement au sans-faction . Nous on subissait peu de départ, de changement de faction, mais beaucoup de départs vers les sans-faction, en plus des départs dû à l'initiation renforcée . Les autres factions était assez stable .

Je ne comprenait pas la motivation de rejoindre les sans-faction, il manquait de vivre, de confort.  
D'ailleurs il eu l'éternel débats que les Altruistes et les Fraternels arrêtent de les aider, cela les   
affaibliraient. La différence c'était que les Altruistes affichait leur aide, les Fraternels, on se savait pas vraiment Marcus étaient d'accord de soumettre cette idée au gouvernement . Johanna ne répondit rien .

A la fin de la réunion, Max m'obligea à le suivre dans une salle vide, de la faction des Érudits.  
« Tu m'expliques Eric s'énerva Max.  
\- Je ne comprend pas, Max.  
\- Pourquoi avoir suggérer de parler avec ce traite , de Kyle Reese ?  
\- Tu voulais cacher cette information aux autres leaders ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, mais c'est un mensonge .  
\- Et s'il disait la vérité, nous pourrions éviter une guerre, que nous sommes pas sûr de remporté.  
\- Tu doutes , de ta faction ?  
\- Ils sont plus nombreux et plus organisé et maintenant ils ont une armés avec les Audacieux qui les rejoignent . Ce serait de la folie .  
\- Ils vont détruire notre système et prendre le pouvoir et ce sera la fin de tout ce qu'on a connu .Ce sera l'anarchie . Nous sommes des Audacieux et nous sommes prêt à mourir, pour la cause, non ?  
\- Oui .  
\- Hier tu étais d'accord avec moi qu'ils sont une menace et là tu veux parler avec eux . Tu te proposes d'aller lui parler . Laisse moi devinez, ce revirement s'appelle June .  
\- En effet, j'en ai parlé avec elle .  
\- C'est une novice, elle n'a pas à savoir !  
\- Tu ne parles jamais à ta femme , Max ?  
\- Si mais c'est ma femme !  
\- June le deviendra bientôt également et oui j'ai aucun problème d'avoir suivi ses conseils .   
\- Cette femme, te manipule, te contrôle. Elle a pouvoir sur toi .  
\- Me manipuler non . Oui elle a certains effets sur moi, comme j'en ai sur elle . Je crois qu'on appelle ça l'amour .  
\- Pourquoi n'avoir pas choisi une fille, comme Lisa, j'ai plus confiance en elle .  
\- Parce que June est une vrai Audacieuse avec ce caractère volcanique qui les caractérise et j'adore ça.  
\- En tout cas, cette entrevue, ne se fera jamais Eric . Et je te prouverais que cette femme se joue de toi . »

Le lendemain, Samuel allait passé au sérum de vérité . Il s'assit sur un siège confortable au milieu de la plus grande salle, de la faction des Érudits. Tous les Érudits étaient présent ainsi que les leaders . C'est le leader des Sincères qui s'occupa de l’interrogatoire .

« Vous appelez-vous Samuel Courtney ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Avez-vous une fille ?  
\- Non un fils.  
\- Son nom.  
\- Jai Courtney .  
\- Êtes vous leader des Audacieux ?  
\- Oui .  
\- Connaissez vous les sans-faction Kyle Reese et Evelyn Eaton.  
\- Oui, nous étions au lycée ensemble .  
\- Étiez -vous amis ?  
\- Non.  
\- Êtes vous la taupe chez les Audacieux.  
\- Non, jamais je ne trahirais notre système et ses valeurs .  
\- Merci pour votre sincérité termina le leader des Sincères .

On avait confirmation que Samuel n'était pas la taupe, mais on ne savait toujours qui c'était.

Le lendemain, on était dimanche, le dîner était terminé , maintenant il y avait une réception. C'était le moment parfait pour m'éclipser . J'avais repoussé l'échéance, mais dans quelques heures je rentrais à la faction des Audacieux : aller voir ma maman .

J'avançais dans ses longs couloirs, qui me rapprochais de plus en plus, de mon ancien chez moi, j'avais le cœur qui tambourinait dans ma poitrine, je suis sûr que les Érudits que je croisais pouvait l'entendre . 

Voilà, J'étais devant la porte de mon ancienne demeure. Je pris une profonde inspiration et je frappa. J'entendis des bruits de pas léger et la porte s'ouvrit . Elle était comme dans mon souvenir, petite et frêle, ses long cheveux blonds ramener dans un chignon impeccable, ses yeux bleus identique au miens. Elle porte une longue robe bleue et un gilet par dessus . Même s'il arborait la couleur des Érudits, elle ressemblait plus à une Altruiste.

Elle mit quelques secondes à me reconnaître.  
« Eric , mon chéri . Entre .  
Elle s'écarta pour me laisser entrer. Je regardais autour de moi, rien n'avait changé depuis 3 ans.  
Ma mère me dévisagea. Je n'avais plus rien à avoir avec Eric, l’Érudit. J'étais beaucoup plus musclé, plus j'arborais tous ses piercing et tatouages .  
\- Hein, je n'ai plus rien avoir, avec le Eric, qui est part d'ici .  
\- Oui. J'en oublie mes bonnes manières, va t’asseoir, je vais nous préparer du café. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva avec un plateau avec les tasses, le café, le sucre, le lait et une assiette de gâteau. Je me levais pour l'aider .  
« Merci, mon chéri.  
Cela faisait du bien d'entendre sa douce voix à mes oreilles . On s'assit, puis elle me servit, puis elle.  
Je savais que même si ma mère vivait au sein de la faction des Érudits, depuis des années, que malgré que je suis sûr que mille questions lui brûlait les lèvres, elle me les poserait pas. Sa nouvelle faction prônait la curiosité mais ma mère gardait des attitudes de Pète-Sec… d'Altruiste .  
\- Maman, je ne sais pas quel rumeurs les Érudits ont colporter sur moi. Mais sache que tout ce que j'ai fais, c'est pour protéger nos système des Divergents, je suis un bon soldat, maman .  
J'avais besoin qu'elle soit fière de moi, comme tous les enfants, je pense. On veut lire, entendre que nos parents soient fier de moi.  
\- Les articles que j'ai pu lire, c'est que ton renforcement de l'initiation des Audacieux, avait augmenter l’efficacité de ta faction. Que depuis ton arrivée, au poste de leader,qu'il y avait moins de problèmes avec les sans-faction, le nombre de Divergents capturé avait augmenté. Jeanine se félicitait de la nomination d'un ancien Érudit à un poste de leader des Audacieux.  
J'eus la curieuse impression, que ma mère n'était pas contente, mais plutôt qu'elle me reprochait mon travail .  
\- Aucune calomnie de la part des Érudits j'y crois pas.  
\- Il reproche à la faction des Audacieux, de te laisser baiser les novices alors que c'est interdit selon votre règlement . Ils te reproche tes nombreuses conquêtes.  
\- Je suis jeune ! Et puis ce n'est plus le cas .  
\- …  
\- Tu sais je t'es parlé dans mes lettres, d'une novice native, June, qui m'agaçait . Nous sommes ensemble, depuis un moment, maintenant . Bien sûr je ne peux pas m'afficher avec elle, devant toute la faction et j'ai interdiction de m’occupe de ses simulations .  
Ma mère sourit .  
\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé, la bonne . Avant je pensais que je voulais une fille … disons docile et soumise. Mais June est tout l'inverse, elle est indépendante, elle me tient tête, elle est courageuse, elle est intelligente, elle est aussi jalouse que moi .  
Je devais avoir un sourire béat sur le visage en parlant, de ma compagne.   
\- Mon chéri, je suis heureuse, que tu as trouvé une femme qui te comble .  
\- Moi qui était contre le mariage, je veux l'épousé après son initiation .  
Le regard de ma mère se voila.  
Mon père ne donnera jamais l'autorisation à ma mère d'y assisté. Quand l'enfant se marie dans une faction autre que sa faction origine, la famille ne peut pas assister . Sauf si le parent est une personne haut placé, dans la faction d'origine, ce qui est le cas de mon père.  
\- Moi aussi j'aurais aimé que tu sois présente. Je veux te présenter June.  
\- C'est impossible, Eric.  
\- Le week-end prochain,c'est ton anniversaire, j'ai le droit d'assister.  
\- Mais Eric …  
\- Je sais ni papa, ni James ou Jack ne te le fêtent, mais là je vais le mettre devant le fait accompli, il n'aura pas le choix.  
Elle sourit devant ma détermination .  
\- Maman, je voulais m'excuser, de t'avoir abandonné aux mains, de ce monstre et mes frères.  
\- Eric, tu n'as aucune excuse à me faire . Je savais que depuis que tu étais petit, tu irais rejoindre la faction des Audacieux . Je voyais tes yeux brillé, lorsqu'on les voyait et cette étincelle n'a cesser de briller . Tu es à ta place chez eux . Et si tu n'étais pas partie, tu n'aurais jamais rencontré, cette June.  
\- Merci maman . Je dois y aller, le train part bientôt »

A ce moment-là, mon père rentra, il était surpris et en colère de me voir là.  
« Que fais-tu ici, Eric dit sèchement mon père.  
\- Je suis venu voir maman.  
\- Tu n'as pas faire ça, sans mon autorisation.  
Je ricanais.  
\- Je fais ce que je veux, je suis un leader, toi tu n'es qu'on conseillé. Au fait je viendrais samedi à 20h00 avec ma copine, pour l'anniversaire de maman.  
\- L'une de tes « proies »,comme tu dis.  
\- Non, ma copine .   
J'embrassai ma mère sur la joue.  
\- A samedi, maman.  
\- A samedi mon chéri répondit ma mère. »

Puis je quittais l'appartement sans un regard pour mon père. Puis je me mis à courir jusqu'au train. Les autres étaient déjà là.  
« Comment va ta mère ? Demanda Max gentiment.  
\- Très bien.  
\- Elle t'a reconnue ?  
\- Elle a mit quelques secondes mais oui. Elle m'a dévisagé de haut en bas.  
\- Normal, tu es passé de l’Érudit coincé à un Audacieux.  
\- Oui, je vais à son anniversaire le week-end prochain.  
\- Tu te sens prêt à affronter ton père et tes frères ? S'inquiéta Max.  
\- Oui, ces 3 années m'ont transformé.  
Je ne parla pas à Max que je comptais emmener June avec moi, à cet anniversaire. »

Quand je me dirigeais vers mon appartement, la nuit était déjà bien avancer . Quand je rentrais, je vis June endormi dans le canapé vêtue d'un caraco noir et d'un shorty. Elle devait m'attendre pour me faire son strip tease. Je la pris, dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans notre chambre.   
« Ton week-end chez les Érudits dit-elle endormi.  
\- On en parle demain répondis-je. »  
Je la coucha, puis je la recouvrit de la couette. Je me déshabilla et la rejoignit.J'enroulai mes jambes autour des siennes, colla son dos contre mon torse, en faisait glisser ma main autour de ma taille. Puis je lui tenais les poignets dans mon autre main. C'était devenu notre façon de nous endormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors la rencontre entre Eric et sa maman ? J'attends vos reviews ^^
> 
> J'ai publié mon amour mon ennemi chapitre 14.
> 
> On se retrouve mercredi


	16. Chapitre 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé j'ai oublié de publier mercredi dernier. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

Je me réveillais, je clignais des yeux, la lumière qui filtrait m'agressais. Je sentis une présence dans mes bras, j'espérais que ce n'était pas illusion de mon cerveau, comme ses derniers jours. Où je me réveillais avec cet impression que June était dans mes bras, je pouvais sentir son odeur . Mais non elle était bien là et me regardait avec cette tendresse.  
« Bonjour, ma chérie dis-je.  
\- Bonjour, mon amour . Bien dormi ?  
\- Très bien, ce qui n'était pas le cas depuis 3 jours. Tu me manquais tellement.  
\- Moi non plus, tu me manquais tellement . Tu peux demander aux autres, Christina et Eve, on dû venir me chercher. Je me sentais …  
\- J'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer la coupais-je .  
\- C'est toute à fait ça . Comment cela s'est passé chez les Érudits ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas faire quelques chose de plus intéressant que de parler politique. »

Je commençai par l'embrasser le cou, en passant ma main sous mon débardeur . Elle reculait et enleva ma main. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me repoussait, d'habitude, elle aimait autant que moi faire l'amour et plus particulièrement au réveil. Puis je fis rassurer,quand je la vis monter à califourchon sur moi . Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches.  
« Tu as raison, on parlera de politique plus tard. Là, en tant que bon soldat, j'ai une mission ultra-importante à accomplir, je dois détendre mon leader dit June d'une voix joueuse.  
Oui c'est effectivement une mission très importante, on va voir si tu la réussis novice. En fonction de ton résultat tu sera Audacieuse ou Sans-Faction dis-je en prenant ma voix autoritaire de leader.  
Je commençai a soulever son débardeur . June posa ses mains sur les miennes.  
\- Leader, laissez moi vous détendre, en me laissant les commandes s'il vous plaît leader dit-elle en baissant la tête comme une soumise .  
Mon amante jouait la soumise ce qu'elle n'était pas, même un peu . J'adorai ce jeu de leader/novice. Je lui faisais entièrement confiance et je n'avais plus peur de lui laisser les commandes au lit, d'être un homme qui écoute les conseil de la femme qui partage sa vie. Et tout ça je devais à cette femme qui est à califourchon sur moi  
\- Bien novice, prend les commandes »

Ma compagne commença par embrasser avec tendresse mon front, mon nez,mes joues, mon menton, puis elle me fit un baiser un chaste. C'était agréable, je me laissais aller, je lâchais complètement prise. Avant de passer sa langue sur mes lèvres, comme pour me demander l'autorisation approfondir notre baiser, que je lui accordais. Nos langues se connaissent par cœur, mais c'était toujours aussi intense. On bataillait pour prendre ascendance sur l'autre. J'essayais de lui laisser le contrôle, mais mon instinct, me dit de prendre le dessus. Mon amante frottait son bassin contre mon sexe et ce simple contact me provoqua une once de plaisir, je ne m'empêcher de lâcher un grognement.  
« Eric, tu m'a dit que tu me laissais les commandes.  
\- Novice, je te rappel que je suis ton leader et pour l'instant tu échoue dans ta mission dis-je faussement autoritaire  
Je passai mes mains dans le creux de mes reins,je sentis ma chérie réagir à ce simple contact.  
\- Oui , leader. Puis-je avoir droit à votre indulgence.  
Sa voix montrait la soumission mais ses yeux montraient une détermination et son bassin qui continuait à onduler lentement contre mon sexe,montrait qu'il était hors de question qu'elle me laisse dominer.  
\- Oui, car c'est toi novice .  
\- Merci leader dit-elle en souriant. »  
Elle prit mes mains et les mis au dessus de ma tête.Elle me regarda, pour avoir mon accord. Je lui souris et hocha la tête. 

June reprit le baiser cette fois-ci, je ne résistais pas. Ce baiser était lent ,plein de tendresse d'amour. Ces mains traçait du bouts des doigts, mes abdominaux, c'était excitant toute cette lenteur. Mais mon amante me mettait au supplice ne bougeant aussi lentement du bassin.   
« June gémis-je .  
Elle continua son ondulation et ses caresses montaient vers mon corps. Ma partenaire avait descendu ses lèvres en montant de la clavicule jusqu'à mon cou. Elle savait que j'étais ultra sensible et elle en jouait. Mon corps était déjà en feu, alors qu'elle avait à peine commencer à « jouer » avec moi .

Je mis mes mains sur ses fesses, elle me remit directement les mains au dessus de la tête.  
« Leader vous n'êtes pas très coopératif  
Ma copine ondula du bassin en enlevant son haut. J'en eu le souffle coupé, ses cheveux ondulés tombaient en cascade sur sa belle poitrine, son ventre était plat et laissait apparaître ses abdominaux. On aurait dit une déesse .  
\- Tu es magnifique dis-je dans un souffle .  
\- Merci.  
\- Tu as raison je n'ai pas été très coopératif, alors que novice pour l'instant tu remplis bien ta mission .  
Le jeu avait reprit.  
\- Merci leader .  
\- Regarde dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, il y a une paire de menottes.  
Je voulais lui montrer que je pouvais pousser la domination plus loin . En me laissant entraver dans mes gestes. Je vis June être dubitative,être hésitante.  
\- Prend-les June.  
Elle ouvrit le tiroir et prit la paire de menottes.  
\- Eric, tu es sûr ? Questionna ma copine.  
\- Il y a quelques jours, je suis retourné dans le paysage de mes peurs. Parmi mes peurs, il y avait la peur d'être trahi par un proche. Depuis que je te connais, tu étais la personne qui me trahissait...  
-Tu es aussi dans mon paysage de peur, je t' imagine me tromper avec cette pétasse de Lisa m'avoua ma compagne.  
Je l'approchai de moi et on s'embrassa.Notre baiser était plein de tristesse, de rassurer l'autre. On mit fin au baiser. Je lui caressai le visage.  
\- Jamais je ne ferais ça dis-je.  
Même s'il y a quelques semaines j'avais faillit le faire. Je compris qu'il fallait que je la rassure sur ma fidélité. June voyait Lisa comme une grande rivale.

\- Aujourd'hui cette peur a disparu et je veux te montrer que je te fais confiance, en te laissant m'attacher, en te laissant le contrôle continuais-je.  
\- C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour, que tu m'a donner… Mais je ne veux plus jouer, je veux que tu me fasse l'amour . »  
Je vis des larmes perlés au bord de ses yeux.

Je la fis basculer, j'entendis le bruit des menottes tombant au sol. Je lui faisais l'amour avec toute la tendresse dont je pouvais faire preuve, le baiser était doux, mes mains parcourait son corps avec douceur. Mon amante m'étreignait fortement .

Ma bouche descendit le long de sa jugulaire, pendant j'enlevai son shorty.  
«Humm Eric.  
Elle me fit basculer et elle m'embrassa du cou à la clavicule, pendant qu'elle caressait mon corps, avec une incroyable lenteur qui était beau mais aussi un supplice.   
\- June !  
Puis ma copine descendit ses lèvres vers mon corps et je prit autant mon temps. Pendant ce temps là, elle avait enlever mon boxer et me masturbais lentement . J'allais jouir comme un ado lors de sa première fois, si elle continuait comme ça. Mon corps était tendu, un vrai brasier. Aucune femme ne m'avait jamais autant donné de plaisir . Pourtant j'avais eu un nombre incalculable de conquêtes.   
\- Putain June !

Je la fis basculer et je l'embrassais sauvagement , pendant que mes doigts étaient dans son intimité. Elle se cambrait . Puis ma bouche descendit vers ses magnifiques seins, je léchai les tétons, pendant que mes doigts faisaient des va-et viens en elle . Ma partenaire me tirait les cheveux .  
\- Eric !  
Puis avec ma langue, je parcourus le reste de son corps. Elle se cambrait, en hurlant mon nom. Je pris en bouche son piercing, pendant que mes doigts étaient dans son intimité et s'enfonçait plus profondément en elle, je les courbais,griffais son clitoris pour augmenter son plaisir.   
\- Eric ! Je t'en supplie, prends-moi !  
Je la fis basculer pour qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur moi et positionner au dessus de mon sexe. Mes mains sur mes hanches.  
\- Mon amour, je veux que tu prennes le contrôle dis-je.

Elle me sourit et elle commençai à onduler lentement pendant que qu'elle prenait mes mains et les faisais parcourir sur son corps. Elle prenait entièrement le contrôle. Une femme prenant le contrôle, non voir ma compagne prendre le contrôle, car elle serait la seule. Je ne veux plus aucune autre femme, je suis raide dingue d'elle . C'était carrément la chose la plus bandante, de la voir dominer nos ébats . Je voulais arrêter le temps pour profiter de ces instant de grâce. Voir ma copine onduler des hanches, voir cette lueur de domination dans les yeux. Mes doigts parcourir encore et encore son corps . Cette femme à califourchon, sur moi , m'appartenait. Si un autre osait la toucher, je le tuerais de mes mains . 

Elle embrassa, suça mes doigts c'était la chose la plus érotique. J'imaginais ses lèvres sur mon phallus et ne fit augmenter mon érection . Elle accélérait le mouvement de son bassin.Nos corps, nos gémissements étaient en parfaite harmonie jusqu'à orgasme. Après elle s'écroulait sur moi . Je l'enlaçais.

Puis je la fis basculer, toute en la lâchant pas . Elle avais sa tête sur mon torse Je lui fis un baiser dans les cheveux  
« Alors ton rendez-vous chez les Érudits ? Demanda ma copine.  
\- Pourquoi cela t’intéresse autant ? D'habitude les Audacieux s'en foute tant que cela ne change rien à leur vie, surtout les Audacieuses .  
\- Je suis pas comme tous le monde . Et puis, je partage ma vie pas avec n'importe quel Audacieux, mais avec l'un des leaders de notre faction, c'est normal à ce que je m’intéresse à ce que tu fais. Je sais pas tu travaillerai à la salle de contrôle, je m’intéresserai aussi.  
\- Vraiment ? Me taquina Eric.  
\- Bon OK c'est chiant comme boulot, n'empêche j'aurais fais semblant . La politique m'a toujours intéressé .  
\- Grâce aux Sincères on a confirmé que Samuel n'était pas le traître dis-je   
\- Et sinon ?  
\- On a parlé des autres taupes dans les autres factions .  
\- D'autre taupes, les autres factions vont les chercher ?  
\- Ils sembleraient qu'ils soient déjà rentrer chez les sans-faction.  
\- S'ils sont rentrés, tu ne peux plus rien faire .  
\- Pas ici, il semblerait,je ne sais pourquoi, qu'ils soient encore dans la faction . Je crois qu'on a sous estimer l’intelligence des sans-faction et je pense que Kyle Reese est derrière ce projet pharaonique . Je pense que celui à pris des années . Les taupes sont peut être infiltrés depuis leur enfance dans les factions .  
\- Mais comment c'est possible dit June.  
\- Il y a des voix dissidente, venant de toutes les faction, qui remettre nos système en cause . Ils voudraient intégrer ces rébus de Sans-faction et pour eux les Divergents ne sont pas une menace.  
Je sais que certaines personnes ont rejoints les sans-faction. Mais peut être que d'autres aider les sans-faction de l'intérieur .  
\- Ses personnes sont dangereuses   
\- Oui répondis-je  
\- Tu as parlé aux autres leaders,de parler à Kyle Reese ?  
\- Oui, Johanna et Marcus mais comme tu te doutes, les autres leaders Audacieux et Jeanine étaient contre . J'avais proposé d'aller lui parler .   
\- Oui je pense que cela aurait bien que cela soit toi .  
\- J'ai réfléchis en rentrant de chez les Érudits, pourquoi Kyle Reese nous enverrait des taupes si cela n'est pas pour nous détruire ?  
\- Je ne sais pas .  
\- J'ai vu ma mère… mon père aussi .  
\- Ah et comment cela c'est passé ? C'est la première fois que tu les revoyais ?  
\- Oui je n'étais pas revenu à la faction des Érudits depuis ma défection. Quand le train approchait j'étais … plein de souvenirs contradictoire m’asseyaient diront nous.  
Je n'osais pas lui dire que j'avais eu peur .  
\- Je voulais absolument voir ma mère avant de partir, donc hier je suis allé la voir .  
Voir ma mère aussi j'étais terrifié .  
\- Au début elle ne m'a pas reconnu, quand j'ai quitté l'appartement de mes parents, j'avais un costume bleu, une paire de lunette, moins musclé.  
\- Tu n'as pas une photo de toi, en Érudit ? Demanda ma compagne.  
\- Non aucune.  
\- Tu mens .  
\- Tu vas te foutre de ma gueule et les autres aussi.  
\- Qui sait peut-être que le style intello, c'est mon truc me taquina ma copine.  
\- Tu mens très mal dis-je .  
\- OK j'avoue, les mec musclé, tatoué, blond aux yeux bleus et intelligent   
\- Je crois que c'est moi dis-je en me vantant   
\- Ouais .  
Après ce petit moment de rigolade, on redevient sérieux.  
\- J'ai parlé de toi à ma mère, déjà dans mes lettres.  
\- Ah bon elle a dû te poser pleins de questions dit June  
Je sentis du sarcasme dans sa voix.  
\- Ma mère vient des Altruiste rétorquais-je froidement.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'agresses ?  
\- Parce que dès qu'on évoque des Érudits, tu deviens haineuse, tous les Érudits ne sont pas comme Jeanine, OK ?!  
\- Oui pardon .  
\- C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave .  
\- Tu lui a dis quoi ? Demanda ma copine gêner .  
\- Que tu étais magnifique, intelligente, avec une forte personnalité. Que tu étais la bonne . Que j'ai pensé que je voulais une femme docile et bien je me trompais .   
\- Je suis désolé d'avoir manquer de respect à ta mère, Eric. Je ne savais qu'elle venait des Altruistes, sinon jamais j'aurais, bref …. Pourquoi tu déteste les Altruistes Alors ? Tu en a fait baver à Tris et pour toi, ils n'ont pas leur place,ici.  
\- Parce que je supporte pas cet effacement devant les autres . On peut leur faire ce qu'on veut, ils disent rien . Quand je vois comment mon père et mes frères traitent ma mère . Sans aucun respect. Même si j'aime ma mère, je ne supporte pas cette docilité qu'on lui apprise chez les Altruistes . Je comprend pas qu'ils veulent juste être des moutons et suivre . Qu'on ne sache pas leur nom .  
\- On ne sait pas le nom de tous les autres personnes,des autres factions non plus.  
\- Oui c'est vrai, mais jamais je n'aurais supporter d'être un Érudit ou un Audacieux parmi d'autres.  
\- Je sais, tu as besoin de reconnaissance, mais moi pas nécessairement . Rester dans ton ombre me conviendrai parfaitement .  
\- Même si c'est ce que tu veux, tu es une femme qu'on remarque et pas simplement parce que tu es magnifique. La première fois que je t'es vu montrer dans le train, j'étais attiré par ce charisme naturel qui se dégage de toi dis-je .  
\- Peut-être.  
\- Je voudrais aussi te parler d'un truc,ce week-end c'est l'anniversaire de ma mère, nous sommes invités. Je voudrais que vous vous rencontriez  
\- Non, je pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée . Je te signale qu'on doit être discret sur notre relation, si les Érudits écrivent, un article, nous sommes fichus.  
Ce n'est pas les mots qu'elle prononçait qui m'énervais-je, mais son ton désinvolte, clairement elle s'en foutait .  
\- On ira que tu le veuille ou non !  
\- Tu peux pas m'obliger !  
\- Si je suis ton leader ! On ira samedi et tu portera la tenue que j’exigerais !  
\- Tu rêves, Eric ! »  
Je quittais la chambre et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain .

En sortant ;June était toujours dans le lit, elle le quitta en vitesse, sans un mot et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain .

Je m'habilla et je partis sans déjeuner .

J'allais me défouler à la salle de sport, quand je sentis la présence de Quatre derrière moi.  
« Il t'a fais quoi ce punching-ball , Eric , regarde il est presque mort . June n'as pas voulu faire l'amour ce matin me taquina mon ami.  
\- Quatre, suis pas d'humeur dis-je froidement   
\- OK , il s'est passé quoi avec June ,cette fois ?  
\- June, ne veut pas venir à l'anniversaire de ma mère, le week-end prochain .  
\- Elle t'a expliqué pourquoi ?  
\- Soit disant par peur que les Érudit publie un article sur notre relation .  
\- Elle a pas tord rétorqua Quatre.  
\- Je sais. Mais j'ai l'impression que cela l'emmerde de rencontrer ma famille . Au début elle m'a sorti de façon sarcastique, que ma mère m'a posé pleins de questions. Quand je lui a dit qu'elle venait des Altruiste, d'un coup elle s'est excusé . Toute façon ses tatouages, sont la preuve.Elle a tatoués toutes les factions sauf celle des Érudits  
\- …  
\- Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que … je sais pas comment dire ça.  
\- Qu'elle n'accepte pas ce que tu as été et que tu es toujours un peu, un Érudit .   
\- … Oui.  
\- Je suis sûr que ce soir ce sera oublié, après une discussion.  
-….  
Je voulais pas lui dire le reste ,mais il devina.  
\- Eric, qu'as-tu encore fait ?  
\- Je lui ai dit que j'étais le leader et qu'on irait qu'elle le veuille ou non .  
\- Connaissant June, elle ne t’obéira pas .Je te conseille de te faire pardonner, si tu veux qu'elle vienne.  
\- Ouais .  
\- Bon aller on doit aller aux simulations. »

Je n'avais pas suivi les conseils de Quatre, jusqu'à là , par fierté . On était samedi matin et je voulais absolument qu'elle vienne . Pour lui présenter ma mère, mais aussi en sachant June, à mes côté, je me sentirais plus fort, pour affronter mon père et mes deux frères et je serai plus calme . Mon père ne supportais pas que je lui tienne tête.

Elle dormait encore, quand je partis courir. Toute cette semaine, je me dépensais en allant courir, en tapant dans un punching-ball ou en me battant avec Quatre . Nos combats étaient minable, il me mettait aussi facilement à terre qu'un novice . Depuis notre initiation, j'avais réussis à le battre.

Je décidais de laisser un mot à ma copine pour m'excuser.

Ma chérie,

Désolé, de mon comportement de ces derniers jours .  
Je n'avais pas exiger que tu m'accompagnes, et à te dire  
que j'étais le leader et que te t'habillerai comme je le souhaite.  
Des anciennes habitudes reviennent, je te demande de me  
pardonner . Et j'ai été trop fière toute la semaine,pour te dire  
ceci . Si je souhaite que tu viennes, bien sûr c'est pour  
que tu rencontres ma mère, que j'aime tant . Mais aussi  
je me sentirais plus fort, en te sachant à mes côtés.  
Je sais que tu me calmera , car je sais que je me mets  
en colère vite et tu m'apaises.

Si tu ne veux pas venir, je comprendrais et je ne  
t'en voudrais pas . Tu as raison, on doit protéger  
notre relation . Dans un peu moins d'un mois,  
on pourra officiellement assumer notre relation au grand jour .

Je t'aime.

Eric,

La journée, j'étais absent, j'étais dans la faction des Fraternels, il y avait eu des pillages de sans-faction . On avait renforcé la sécurité . J'allais voir ce qu'il en était du dispositif . Je convaincra   
Johanna de le prolonger, encore de deux semaines . Cela fait faisait déjà deux semaines.

Max m'avait demandé d' y aller, car il avait peut être une piste pour la taupe .

Le soir, quand je rentrai, je fus surpris de voir June, entrain d'essayer une tenue devant le miroir. Pleins de vêtements étaient sur le lit .Elle avait prévu de sortir, ce soir, pendant mon repas de famille.  
\- Soirée ce soir ? Dis-je en colère mais au fond j'étais blessé.  
Ma copine sursauta et se retourna.  
\- Eric, je ne t'avais pas entendu . Non, en fait … j'ai lu ton mot et cela m'a fait changé d'avis . Je sais que c'est important pour toi , et je veux être présente . Je suis désolé, si je t'es blessé, ce n'était pas mon attention.  
Je m'approchais d'elle et l'embrassa.  
\- Merci dis-je .  
\- de rien . Tu peux m'aider à choisir une tenue   
\- Elle était vêtu d'un pantalon noir tailleur, d'un chemisier et d'une veste. Si ce n'était pas noir, on aurait une tenue d’Érudit.  
\- Je sais qu'on va chez les Érudit, mais pas obligé d'adopté la tenue me moquais-je.  
Elle me donna un petit coup de poing, sur le torse.  
\- C'est méchant de te moquer . J'essaye de trouver une tenue parfaite pour te faire honneur.  
\- Si tu veux me faire honneur habits toi comme une Audacieuse.  
\- Je ne veux pas, que va penser ta mère,de moi . J'essaye de trouver une tenue Audacieuse la plus « Altruiste », possible.  
\- Je n'ai aucun doute ma mère t'aimera .   
Je l'enlaçais-je.  
\- Je veux que tu portes une tenue Audacieuse,sexy, pour rendre jaloux, mes frères.  
\- Tu aimes que les hommes me regarde, même sentir du désir en eux. Et de savoir que je suis rien qu'a toi .  
\- Oui, maintenant c'est vrai, au début, je ne supportais même pas qu'un homme te regarde. Mais ils n'ont pas intérêt de te toucher.  
Elle m'embrassa.  
\- Choisit la tenue dit-elle.  
Je regardais sur le lit et j'optais pour une combi-short, avec un décolleté plongeant et une fine ceinture en or  
\- Celle là.  
\- Bien leader dit-elle pour me taquiner .  
\- C'est bien novice dis-je en souriant .  
Je lui donna  
Elle se déshabilla et s’apprêtait à enfiler la tenue. Mais je l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou.  
\- Avant de t'habiller on pourrait peut-être faire l'amour, cela fait 1 semaine que tu n'as pas hurler mon nom.  
\- Quand on rentrera, si tu veux, mais on va être retard sinon.Pas de robe ? S'étonna ma petite amie.  
\- Non car on ira en moto. Ta pas de veste de moto d'ailleurs.  
\- Si quand je suis allé à la boutique, Christina se doutait qu'on irait en moto. Donc j'ai essayé une veste .  
\- D'ailleurs tu as dévalisé la boutique .  
Il y avait pas un centimètres du lit vide, cela s'empilait partout.  
\- Bah ouais, je profite d'être avec un leader dit-elle en rigolant  
\- Je m'en doutais que tu étais vénale .  
On se mit à rire .  
\- Non, il y avait du monde à la boutique, donc Christina m'a mit des choses de côté . Pendant ce temps là Eve et moi on a été à la salle de sport . Et je les récupérer ce soir .Je dois lui rendre ce que j'aurais pas pris et je payerais la tenue dit June  
\- Prends ce que tu veux , je te le payerais.  
\- Eric, je ne veux pas …  
\- C'est normal qu'un copain achète des truc à sa nana. »

J'allais me doucher, quand je sortis avec juste une serviette autour de la taille. June étais entrain de se coiffer, elle ondulait ses cheveux ce qui lui donnait un côté très sauvage .

Je l'enlaçais par la taille .  
« Tu es très belle.  
\- Merci. Va t'habiller sinon on va être en retard.   
\- Tu as raison . Au fait prépare un sac, après la soirée, je veux t'emmener ailleurs, te faire hurler.  
\- Bien, Eric dit-elle avec un grand sourire. »

Je m'habillais d'une chemise noir et d'un jean's avec mes boots et ma veste en cuir . June sortit coiffé et maquillé. Elle compléta sa tenue d'une paire de cuissarde ,de la veste en cuir, elle mis juste une paire de boucle d'oreille simple avec juste un petit faux diamant.  
« Alors ? Demanda t-elle.  
\- Tu es sexy.  
\- Toi aussi, je sens qu'il va avoir quelque malaise parmi les Erudite »

On fit un sac pour notre nuit hors de la faction .

Puis on alla au sous sol, chercher ma moto sportive.  
« Ouah elle est magnifique dit-elle avec des yeux d'enfants émerveillée.  
\- Quand tu auras fini ton initiation, on pourra aller chercher ta moto chez ta mère et on pourra aller se balader ensemble.  
Je crus voir une lueur de tristesse fugace dans le regard de ma compagne, en évoquant la fin de son initiation.

On monta sur la moto et direction la faction des Érudits. Comme n'importe quel Audacieux j'aimais la vitesse et ma copine était aussi au ange .

***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se retrouve samedi pour la découverte de la famille Eric


	17. chapitre 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le repas dea famille Erudit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira ce chapitre j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire .

Après plusieurs minutes de moto, nous arrivons à la Ruche . La Ruche était le centre névralgique de la faction des Érudits . C'était le bâtiment le plus grand et le plus haut de Chicago. Dans les étages en sous sol, il y avait les laboratoires . Dans les premiers étages il y avait les magasins, les restaurants. Au milieu de la Ruche, les salles de classe pour les Érudits lors de leur initiation et des réunions. L’amphithéâtre où les Érudits donnent de grandes conférences, les cours magistraux lors de l’initiation et cet amphithéâtre, sert bien sûr, pour la fameuse cérémonie du Choix.  
Dans les étages supérieurs, les logements des responsables de la faction et le bureau de mon ancienne leadeuse .

On descend de la moto et June me prit la main . J'étais tellement anxieux que je lui serrais fort, la main, pour me donner du courage . Si elle n'avait pas été là, je serai reparti comme un lâche vers la faction des Audacieux .

Dès notre entrée, dans la « Ruche », on ne passa pas inaperçu,elle avec sa tenue provocante, sa combi-short très sexy, qui s'ouvrait sur un beau décolleté, qui dévoilait la naissance de ses seins. Je voyais tous les Érudits, la déshabiller du regard . Je les fusillais du regard, ils baissaient les yeux 

C'est sûr que les Érudites avec leur tailleur elle ne donnait pas envie et puis elles n'étaient pas spontanées et entreprenantes comme les Audacieuses, que c'était concernant la drague ou le sexe .

« Si on leur donnait une bonne raison de nous mater glissais-je à l'oreille de mon amante.  
Elle se tourna vers moi en me faisant un grand sourire. Je lâchai sa main je la pris par la taille, pour la plaquer contre moi.Puis je l''embrassai avec passion, , pendant que mes mains caressaient ses fesses, sa chute de reins . Les siennes le caressaient à travers ma chemise, nos corps ondulaient ce qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter notre plaisir . On gémissait dans la bouche l'un de l'autre . 

« Eric, tu te crois où ? On n'est pas chez les Audacieux dit une voix cassante.  
On arrêta et on tomba sur Jeanine .

Les autres factions pensaient que les Audacieux baisaient dans chaque coin de la faction, en public . Qu'on était adeptes des orgies et de l'échangisme . Personne ne leur avais jamais contredit, cela nous donnait, encore plus l'image de la faction de la « liberté ».

\- Je voulais montrer aux petites Érudites, ce que c'était le vrai sexe hors des livres à l'eau de rose rétorquais-je  
\- Ne manque pas de respect à ton ancienne faction .  
\- Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner .  
\- Que fais-tu ici, il n'a aucune réunion.  
\- Pour raisons personnelles répondis-je  
J'avais l'impression de voir le cerveau de Jeanine et essayer de déchiffrer « pour raison personnelle. » Puis je vis un sourire apparaître sur son visage, signe qu'elle avait compri.  
\- Ah oui c'est l'anniversaire de ta mère . Tu le souhaiteras de ma part dit-elle   
\- Et June que fait-elle ici ? C'est ta copine ? Je pensais qu'elle était une novice parmi d'autres qui passaient dans ton lit dit Jeanine  
Mon ancienne leadeuse faisait référence à mes propos lors de la soirée de la fin de la première partie de l'initiation . J'allais être connard vis à vis de June, mais c'était pour tromper le radar de Jeanine concernant les « secrets ».  
\- Comme vous le savez sûrement, parmi les novices, je choisis deux-trois d'entre elles qui devienne mes « proies », dont une qui obtient plus mes faveurs et que j'entretiens et qui vit dans un studio attenant à ma chambre, ma « proie favorite ». Cette année c'est June . Je lui ai ordonné de s’habiller sexy, bien sûr j'ai choisi sa tenue. Je voulais que mon père et mes frères soient jaloux de me voir avec une telle beauté, ce type de filles qu'ils n'auront jamais . Les Audacieuses ne sont pas simplement les plus belles filles du système, mais elles sont naturellement sexy, sauvages indomptables, sans être rebelles et reste de très bons soldats rétorquais-je  
Je tapais sur les fesses de June et elle lâchait un petit cris de plaisir.  
\- Cela ne t'ennuie pas d'être traiter comme un bout de viande ? Demanda Jeanine à June .  
Ma copine rentra dans mon jeu et me regarda, pour me demander l'autorisation de parler comme un bon soldat face à son leader.  
\- Vas-y répond June .  
\- Je suis très fière d'être la proie favorite, de notre leader, Eric. Parmi les novices natives, nous espérons devenir l'une de ses proies et bien sur sa proie favorite. C'est un honneur pour nous. Nous savons les avantages que nous obtenons . Un logement pour nous seule, sans les odeurs et les ronflements. Ne pas se battre pour l'eau chaude et nos douches ne sont pas minutées. Et bien sûr , notre leader, Eric est très généreux avec sa proie favorite, moi cette année . Aujourd'hui mon amie Christina m'avait sélectionnée des vêtements qui pouvait plaire à notre leader Eric. J'ai essayé les vêtements devant lui et il a sélectionné ma tenue . Puis il m'a dit de prendre les vêtements qui me plairait et qu'il les payerait . Madame, je suis un soldat, j'ai le devoir d’obéir à toutes les requêtes de mon leader. Si celui-ci veut que je l'accompagne à l'anniversaire de sa mère, je le ferais.  
J'étais émerveillé devant le jeu d'actrice de ma compagne. Mais cela allait-il convaincre la leadeuse des Érudits.

\- Pourtant il semblerait qu'Eric a eu des problèmes autorité avec toi .  
Eh bien non, rater !  
\- En effet, madame, mais mon leader Eric a su avec fermeté me remettre dans le droit chemin . Si j'avais continué comme ça, j'allais devenir une sans-faction . Moi, comme n'importe qui, ici nous voulons faire parti du système et ne pas être rejeté . Si j'ai choisi les Audacieux, c'est pour défendre notre bon système et ses valeurs. »

« Eric, je peux te parler d'un problème en prive, concernant les Divergents dit Jeanine.  
\- Bien sûr. June attends-moi ici .  
Je pris l’ascenseur avec mon ancienne leadeuse. Je n'avais pas pris l'ascenseur depuis que j'étais arrivé chez les Audacieux . 

On arriva dans le bureau de Jeanine qui était immense avec un canapé bleu, des étagères bleues aux murs avec des centaines voir des milliers de livres, un grand bureau en verre . Au sol le signe des Érudits. Et sur le mur au dessus de son bureau , son portrait. Tout ici montrait l'opulence, certes j'étais pas Altruiste, mais j'avais toujours été mal à l'aise avec cette opulence et cette froideur qui caractérisait mon ancienne faction . Chez les Audacieux c'était beaucoup « m'a tu vu », mais aussi une grande Sincérité, si les gens t'aimaient pas il te le disaient, mais il y avait la loyauté, la confiance aussi . 

Jeanine s'assit dans le siège à son bureau et me proposa pas de m'asseoir .  
« Je ne suis pas dupe de votre petite scène toute à l'heure . Je sais que vous vivez une histoire amour. Si je fais paraître un article …  
\- On sait très bien, tous les deux que vous ne ferez rien contre moi .  
\- Eric si tu es leader, c'est parce que j'ai poussé Max à te choisir à la place de Tobias Eaton . A l'époque Max ne t'aimais pas.  
\- Vous l'avez fait, parce que je vous n'ai pas laisser le choix . Sinon le système sera ce que vous avez fait et malgré notre devise ou « la Faction avant les liens du sang », avorter ou abandonner un enfant et donc le contraindre à un vie de sans-faction est puni par de l’empoissonnement à vie . A l'époque je ne savais pas qui est le père, mais maintenant laissez-moi devinez. C'est Kyle Reese.  
Je vis mon ancienne leadeuse perdre de sa superbe et me craindre.  
\- J'espère que votre guerre contre les sans-faction et les Divergents n'est pas une vengeance de femme blessée.  
\- Bien sûr que non, tu connais le danger qu'ils représentent .  
\- Je le sais et vous ne me virez pas car même si j'ai beaucoup de respect pour Max, il n'est pas assez réactif . Depuis que je suis leader, le nombre d'arrestation de Divergents a été multiplié par 3. Vous avez besoin de moi . C'est notre seul point commun, l'éradication des Divergents et des Sans-faction. Mais si vous me menacez ou menacer June encore une fois, tout le monde sera qu'elle femme cruelle, plus qu'ils ne pensent que vous êtes . Abandonner un enfant qui doit être mort.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas la garder, elle était né d'un amour avec un homme venant d'une autre faction. J'allais être banni pour ça et je n'aurais jamais été leadeuse.  
\- Vous avez préférer le pouvoir à une enfant dis-je avec dégoût . »  
J'appris une nouvelle information c'était une fille .Je quittais son bureau, je crus entendre des sanglots venant de la part de Jeanine. 

J'allais rejoindre June. Je l'enlaçai et on monta les nombreux étages ,avant d'arriver chez mes parents   
« Je suis désolé pour mes propos, mais c'était … m'excusais-je  
\- Je sais c'était pour éviter un article car si celui-là paraissais, les autres leaders prendraient des sanctions à notre encontre .  
\- En effet.  
\- C'est pour ça que Jeanine t'a convoqué dans son bureau, pas pour un problème de Divergents, hein ?  
\- J'ai à mes côté une femme intelligente et perspicace   
\- Tu préférais une femme idiote à tes côtés .  
\- Ouais cela montrerait ma supériorité la taquinais-je  
On se mit à rire .  
\- Alors elle t'a dit quoi ou ta menace de quoi plutôt ? Questionna June.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas , Jeanine ne fera pas apparaître cet article. Elle ne voudra pas que je dévoile, l'un de ses secrets les plus sombre . Elle serait condamné à la prison à vie .  
\- Je te fais confiance . »

On était arrivés devant la porte. L'autre fois que j'ai vu mon père, j'ai réussi à le remettre à sa place, sans lui éclater la gueule . Mais aujourd'hui comment allais-je réagir, car en plus de mon père, j'allais devoir affronter la condescendance de mes deux frères aînés. Allais-je leur éclater la gueule ou au contraire m'écraser devant eux ?

Je sens une main, me caresser le visage .  
« Je suis là, Eric . Ne pense pas à eux, pense que tu fais ça pour ta mère qui doit ne penser à ta venu, depuis des jours dit June.  
\- Tu as raison, je suis là pour elle   
\- Attends, je vais te donner du courage.  
June m'embrassa avec tendresse et se colla à moi, j'avais l'impression qu'à travers ce baiser, son corps, elle me transmettait son courage.  
\- Merci murmurais-je »

« Entrez dit ma mère.  
Elle nous débarrassa de nos vestes. Mon père, mes frères. Mes frères étaient les portraits crachés de mon père physiquement comme la personnalité. Alors que physiquement,moi j'avais la blondeur et les yeux bleus de ma mère . Les femmes de mes frères sont des clones, j'avais oublié leur noms.   
\- Maman, j'aimerais te présenter June dis-je  
\- Eric m'a beaucoup parlé de vous,madame, je suis enfin heureuse de faire votre connaissance dit June  
\- Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous aussi dans ses lettres, je suis heureuse de mettre un visage sur un nom répond ma mère »

« Je suis John le père d'Eric.  
\- Ah tu te souviens de moi rétorquais-je  
Je savais que mon phrase était puéril , mais je me comportais comme ça, face à mon père . Je ne pouvais pas contrôler ma colère . J'étais pour lui sa plus grande honte, je n'étais pas mon fils pour lui . Il m'avait dit un jour que je devais avoir 6 ou 7 ans , que je n'étais pas son fils, que ma mère avait dû le tromper avec un idiot, c'était la seule explication plausible pour expliquer que j'étais aussi idiot. Je n'en était pas responsable . Le seul métier que je pouvais prétendre chez les Érudits c'était nettoyeur éprouvette . C'était un métier encore plus dégradant chez les Érudits que gardien de la clôture, chez les Audacieux .   
\- Et voici mes fils James et Jack . Eric a dû vous parler de nous et de son ancienne faction, dans des termes peu élogieux . Que je le rabaissais tous le temps continua mon paternel  
\- Eric ne parle jamais de vous, il parle simplement de sa mère répondit ma compagne.  
\- Tu te crois meilleur que nous , petit merdeux , car tu es leader. Si tu l'es c'est grâce à Jeanine et non tes compétences dit mon père en s'adressant à moi  
Je serrais les poings mais j'étais incapable de lui répondre alors que chez les Audacieux, j'avais du répondant face à des attaques plus virulentes.  
\- Je …  
\- Eric est notre leader car Max a juger qu'ils en avaient les qualités . Et si Jeanine à suggérer, Eric à Max, c'est qu'elle jugeait qu'il était l'homme qui pouvait nous faire gagner comme les Divergents et les sans-faction . Pourtant vous devriez connaître les exploits de votre fils, il n'arrête pas d'avoir des article sur lui et ses exploits me défendis June  
J'aurais voulu qu'elle se taise, mon père et mes frères vont penser que je suis faible, que j'ai besoin de ma copine pour me défendre. Mais je voulais leur montrer que je n'avais rien de faible. Je repris toute mon assurance .

Je pris la main de ma copine et on alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je fis asseoir June sur mes genoux. Je l'embrassais dans le cou , on s'embrassait, je lui caressais les reins, le ventre, les cuisses . Mon père, mes frères et leurs femmes étaient dans le canapé en face, ils étaient dégoutté mais surtout excité par ce qu'ils voyaient. Je voyais les pénis de mon père et mes frères en pleines érection.Leurs femmes étaient rouges, et pas de honte, leurs cuisses serrés. 

Moi aussi j'étais serré dans mon pantalon, dû aux petites gémissements pousser par ma compagne. Et de savoir aussi de voir que mon père et mes frères m'enviaient. J'adorais ce pouvoir .

Je vis June se lever précipitamment et je me retournais et je la vis aider ma mère avec les plats. Je me levais aussi et alla aider ma tendre mère comme avant quand j'étais dans cette maison . 

Ma mère s'était encore démener, elle avait acheter du foie gras, du saumon, des huîtres. Mes plats préférés.

Je vis ma mère rejoindre la cuisine , comme une servante . Quand j'étais punis, mon père me consignait aussi à manger dans la cuisine . Il pensait que c'était une punition, mais pour moi c'était une libération . A la table de mon père, il n'y avait que lui qui parlait , James et Jack . J'avais interdiction de parler car pour eux je ne disais rien d'intelligent . A mon arrivée chez les Audacieux, je ne parlais pas, au fil des jours j'ai commencé a exprimer mon opinion .  
« Non, maman, tu restes ! C'est ton anniversaire. »  
Mon père allait répliquer mais je le défiais du regard de le faire . J'allais chercher une assiette, des couverts et un verre dans le vaisselier . J'installais ma mère à ma gauche, ma copine était à ma droite. 

« Jeanine parle souvent de vous et de votre QI de 175 dit mon père .  
Mes frères en firent tomber leurs fourchettes, pour eux les Audacieux étaient tous débiles. Je savais que mon père évoquait le QI impressionnant de ma compagne, pour appuyer le fait que j'étais moins intelligent qu'elle .  
\- Vous auriez dû nous rejoindre au lieu de rester chez ses imbéciles, d'Audacieux dit mon père  
\- Je vous permets pas d'insulter ma faction .Si on n'était pas là, pour protéger vos fesses d’Érudit, cela ferait longtemps que votre faction auraient disparu, car tout le monde sait que les sans-faction vous rends responsable vous, plus que les autres factions de leur sort . Et le QI n'est qu'un chiffre, vous devez avoir un chiffre élevé en connerie aussi répliqua ma copine  
\- Jeanine est en rage, papa, car comme une enfant, elle n'a pas eu ce qu'elle voulait . Et tu dois gérer les crises de madame Mathews . June a décliner plusieurs son offre et oui nous comptons parmi nos rang, une personne avec 175 de QI . Mais June n'est pas simplement intelligente, comme tu as pu le remarqué en la matant toute à l'heure, elle est jolie . Mais elle n'est pas simplement une physique et un cerveau . Elle est aussi généreuse, forte, loyale et sincère . Je n'ai pas honte de le dire, elle m'a remise plusieurs à ma place . Je croyais que je voulais une femme soumise à mes moindres désirs comme toi, mais non ce qui me fait clairement bander, c'est une femme qui me tient tête . Ah oui et j'ai oublié un truc super important chez les Audacieux, le sexe, c'est une déesse au lit, si tu voyais les pipes qu'elle me fait dis-je

\- Regarde toi Eric, avec ta musculature , tes tatouages et tes piercing, tu es une vrai caricature d'Audacieux que cela en est grotesque. tu resteras à jamais le Eric dont on se moquait à l'école car il était bête, le chétif Eric qu'on poussait dit James.  
Je mis mis à rire,devant mon frère qui essaya de prendre exemple sur mon père, pour me faire perdre la face devant June. Mes ces trois années chez les Audacieux, m'avaient fait gagner en assurance et en confiance en moi . Je savais mes forces et mes faiblesses.

Ma mère nous apporta le plat ou plutôt les plats de résistances  
\- J'ai changé, je ne suis plus ce petit garçon que vous martyrisiez toi et Jack . Et tu me descend car tu sais que je suis meilleur que toi . J'ai tout ce que tu n'auras pas . J'ai le pouvoir, les gens connaisse mon nom, je suis respecté et je couche avec pleins de femmes dis-je  
June me donna un coup dans le tibia quand j'évoquai mes nombreuses conquêtes.  
\- Non je rectifie je couchais avec pleins de femmes . Je t'es vu baver sur June, c'est le style de femme que tu rêves d'avoir mais que tu n'auras jamais . Et tu es jaloux, car toutes tes petites amies on fini dans mon lit, car elle me trouvait meilleur amant que toi continuais-je  
\- Ouais, tu es avec pleins de bombasse, ils connaissent ton nom, mais tu as obtenu le respect par la peur . Et toutes ses femmes sont là, pour l'image que tu peux lui apporter, elle l'a première .  
\- Non, je suis au côté de votre frère, car je l'aime s'emporta ma copine .  
\- Une femme aussi parfaite que vous, mon frère n'est pas à votre hauteur et vous vous en rendre compte et vous ne l'aimez pas . Vous l'appréciez peut être, mon frère est peut-être un bon amant. Mais ce n'est pas le genre d'homme avec qui on fait sa vie, car il ne veut aucun engagement . Veut-il se marier ? Des enfants ? Dit Jack  
Sa mère avait apporter les gâteaux, un au chocolat et une tarte aux pommes  
\- Il …  
\- June le sait très bien, cela nous empêchera pas de construire un avenir rétorqua Eric.  
Mes frères appuyait là où ça faisait mal . La peur de perdre June à chaque seconde . Elle est en avait pas conscience, en tout cas pour l'instant . Mais oui la femme qui partageait ma vie n'était pas simplement belle, elle était incroyablement intelligente ,perspicace, drôle, indépendante, courageuse, qui défend ses opinion. La femme que chaque homme rêve d'avoir. Quand j'avais June, dans mes bras, je me demandais combien temps cela allait durer entre nous avant qu'elle se rende compte que je ne suis pas à sa hauteur . Et puis June est mère, elle va récupérer sa fille à la fin de l'initiation et elle passera avant tout. Suis-je prêt à m'engager en tant que père, je ne sais pas. A une époque c'était clairement non, là je ne sais plus . Et si je ne veux pas d'autres enfants, se contentera t-elle de sa fille ? Par contre concernant le mariage j'ai changé d'avis,elle me fera peut-être changer d'avis concernant la paternité .

Je vis June s'éclipser sûrement pour aller aider ma mère, pendant que je me disputais avec mes frères.

J'étais entrain de me disputé avec mon père quand je vis June débarqué dans le salon tel une tornade, affolée

« June que t’arrive t-il ? Demandai-je inquiet   
\- James a voulu m'attaquer.  
James arriva dans le salon  
\- Cette folle m'a attaqué dit mon frère.  
L'inquiétude laissa place à ma rage, mon frère violer ma copine . J'arrivais vers James et avant qu'il puisse réagir je lui éclatais la gueule, j'avais de son sang pleins, mais je m'en foutais . June attrapa   
\- Eric stop ! Tu vas le tuer . Il ne mérite pas que tu t’intéresses à lui. 

Les mots de ma copine me firent arrêter . Je vis dans le regard de ma famille, ce regard horrifié. Pour eux j'étais une brute, d'un côté j'étais un Audacieux cela pouvait en être autrement . Je m'en foutais de ce que eux pensais, mais par contre, ma tendre mère non. Je me retournais vers elle, en ayant peur de voir dans ses yeux, ce même air horrifié, mais non je vis de la fierté.

\- Eric sort avec ta pute de chez moi et ne revient jamais ! Cria mon paternel . »

Je ne fis pas attention à lui et j'allais m'excuser auprès de ma mère et sortit son cadeau de la poche intérieur de ma veste, c'était un bracelet en argent tout simple.  
« Je suis désolé, pour tout ça maman . Tiens ton cadeau dis-je  
\- Merci mon chéri. Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu et d'avoir rencontré June. C'est une fille bien qui t'aime, ne doute jamais de ça mon chéri . »  
je hochais la tête

Je quittais le logement de ma famille, en colère, je m'en voulais d'avoir gacher l'anniversaire de ma mère, d'avoir laisser mon père et mes frères m'atteindre .

June et moi, nous montions sur la moto en silence et je roulais vers l'endroit où je comptais passer la fin du week-end avec ma copine . Mais est-ce que ça allait être aussi grandiose que ce que j'avais imaginé ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 16 est terminé, j'attends vos reviews. Le chapitre 16 de « mon amour, mon ennemi », est déjà publier
> 
> Le prochain chapitre est un moment sexy entre June et Eric. IL sera publier mercredi


	18. chapitre 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le week-end en amoureux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth  
> ATTENTION BEAUCOUP DE LEMONS DANS CE CHAPITRE DONT UN PLUTOT HARD !
> 
> Ce chapitre va peut-être en déconcerté certaines d'entre vous, en raison des lemons.
> 
> Message auteur : Désolé de ne pas avoir publié mercredi j'ai eu une journée chargée

J'emmenais June dans le quartier des Fraternels , il y a 4 ans, j'ai trouvé cette maison abandonnée, peu temps après la fin de mon initiation. 

J'ai commencé à la retaper. Au fil des jours, je voyais que des choses avaient été déplacer, que les travaux avaient été avancer. Un jour je découvris l'identité du mystérieux autre habitant de la maison, c'était Quatre alias Tobias Eaton .

Nous avons retapé la maison et meublé avec des meubles de récupération et de temps en temps on y séjourne seul ,ou tous les deux quand on veut se faire des week-ends entre mecs, loin de la faction . Je sais que Quatre y emmène souvent Tris aussi .

Il y a 4 ans, on ne pouvait pas se voir en peinture. Mais je ne sais pas, pas pourquoi,ce jour-là on n'a rien dit sur la présence de l'autre. Au début on travaillait chacun de notre côté, puis au fil des jours on a fait des choses ensemble, on a commencé à se parler, de nos anciennes factions, de nos vies. Et les ennemis de hier sont devenus les meilleurs amis d'aujourd'hui.

J'ai poussé Quatre à sortir plus, à boire, à se taper des filles . Sur ce dernier point, j'ai jamais réussi. 

Puis Tris est arrivé et j'ai compris très vite que mon ami était tombé amoureux d'elle, dès qu'il l'a vu dans le filet. Je l'ai prévenu de faire attention que cette fille pouvait le faire devenir un sans-faction. Que les leaders toléraient plus mes écarts de conduite que les siennes. Un jour, leur relation a été dénoncée.

Au début les leaders voulaient éjecter Quatre, puis Tris vu ses mauvais résultats au combats même si elle progressait lentement . J'ai dit que je n'avais pris aucune sanction, car Quatre et Tris savent faire la différence entre la sphère professionnelle et sphère privée. Quatre n'a jamais été plus tendre ou plus dur avec elle qu'une autre novice. Que si on virait Tris, Quatre la suivrait et on perdrait un élément indispensable à la faction . 

J'arrêtais la moto, cette maison se trouvait près de la clôture, entourée d'une végétation abondante et luxuriante 

On descendit de la moto, je la laissais admirer le paysage. Un moment, June semblait perdue dans ses pensées, je me demandais si elle pensait à Hope ou si autres choses la perturbaient .

« June ! June Dis-je en passant ma main devant ses yeux.  
\- Pardon j'étais ailleurs .  
\- Ouais, je vois que la botanique te passionne la taquinais-je  
\- Ouais je pensais à ma reconversion chez les Fraternels.  
\- Tu ne tiendras pas une journée,tu les trouveras trop lent, tu aurais marre de leur bonheur dégoulinant dis-je en souriant  
\- C'est vrai, je préfère la douleur, la tristesse. »

Je vis June observer le lac, puis jeter son sac et courir, en se déshabillant au fur et à mesure. Je la suivais en faisant la même chose. On finit nu tous les deux. Je l'attrapai , je la mis sur mon épaule comme un sac à patates. Elle se débattit plus pour le jeu, que pour se défendre. Je la jetai à l'eau je plongeais toute de suite après.

Je plongeais, j'adorais cette sensation de vide, comme si tous mes problèmes s'envolaient. Je vis les pieds de June et je voulus m'amuser je saisis ses chevilles, , puis je la mis sur mes épaules, pour la faire basculer toute de suite après dans l'eau. Je me mis à rire devant ma plaisanterie. June pour se « venger », m'aspergea d'eau, dans la figure.   
\- Vraiment une bataille d'eau, c'est pour les enfants dis-je en plaisantant.  
\- J'ai gardé une vraie âme d'enfant .  
J'attrapais June par la taille et je la plaquais contre moi .

\- Er si on jouait à des jeux plus adultes dis-je en l'embrasant dans le cou.  
\- J'aime beaucoup les jeux d'adulte aussi.  
Je l'embrassais avec douceur mais mon amante en avait décidé autrement . Elle me mordit la lèvre et c'était clair, car elle voulait quelque chose de plus … Audacieux .June faisait parcourir ses mains sur mon corps en le griffant, pendant que je caressais ses seins et titillais les tétons avec mes pouces.

June mis fin au baiser et me picorait le cou de baiser et léchais mon oreille. Elle savait que j'étais comme un dingue quand elle faisait ça. Surtout que June utilisait que la pointe de sa langue et faisait ça très lentement .  
-Humm June !  
June prit ma main et la mit au niveau de son intimité. Mon amante prenait le contrôle mais cela me posait aucun problème. J’insérais trois doigts sans difficulté, ma copine était déjà mouillée, comme si les préliminaires avaient duré des heures et non quelques minutes.   
-Ma chérie, je t'ai à peine touché et tu es déjà toute mouillée pour moi. Qu'est-ce-que ça va être toute à l'heure, si tu savais ce que j'ai prévue pour toi.  
\- Eric ! Eric.  
June fit glisser sa main jusqu'à mon entrejambe et me masturba sauvagement.   
\- Putain June grognais-je  
\- Eric ! Eric ! S'il te plaît prends-moi.  
Je la portai, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille . J'allais lentement, je voulais prendre mon temps, pour elle .  
\- Eric prend-moi sauvagement s'il te plaît.  
J’accélérais mes mouvements et je trouvais très vite son clitoris, vu ses cris et j'entrepris de la pilonner tellement fort, que demain matin elle me sentira encore elle . Toute façon ce week-end je lui laissais aucun répit . Je voulais la voir se dandiner, lors de notre retour à la faction. Cette pensée m’excita encore plus, que je la pilonnais encore plus fort .  
\- Eric !  
June jouis , elle hurla tellement fort que je me demandais si cela n'était pas arrivé jusqu'aux fraternels . Je jouis juste après en hurlant un hurlement bestial.  
\- Je l'avais jamais fait dans l'eau et toi ? Demanda June  
\- A part sous une douche , non .  
\- Oui moi aussi.  
\- La première c'était moi ? Demandais-je jalousement  
\- Non . Mais tu m'a faits découvrir beaucoup de première, comme le fait de pas te touché,de te laisser le contrôle, le fait qu'on fasse l'amour le matin. A chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour, c'est encore meilleur que la précédente, tu es le seul homme qui m'a fait jouir avec ses doigts ou sa langue.   
\- Moi aussi, le fait de t'avoir laissé le contrôle, ouvre des nouvelles possibilités. Cela m'a beaucoup excité que tu m'attaches répondis-je  
\- J'aimerais que tu le fasses, m'attacher, mais pas que les poignets, les pieds aussi, je veux être complètement à ta merci.  
\- Le bandeau aussi ? Lui demandai-je.  
Je voulais voir ses limites  
\- Oui si tu veux.  
Non je voulais qu'elle le veuille aussi .  
\- Non si toi tu veux dit Eric.  
\- Ouais j'aimerais.  
Je pensais à ce que j'allais lui faire et cela fit apparaître un sourire sur mon visage  
\- Tu as une idée derrière la tête, toi.  
\- Ouais, je te promets que tu vas adorer.  
\- Je te rappelle que je dois aussi te faire un strip-tease et une fellation.  
\- Pour ce programme, faudrait mieux qu'on rentre, en plus tu commences à trembler. »  
Je la sentais depuis déjà plusieurs minutes prendre froid. C'était pas le moment qu'elle tombe malade, la fin de l'initiation était proche.

La maison était petite, elle offrait une terrasse d'une taille correcte avec une grande table et des chaises. A l'intérieur à gauche une petite cuisine équipée mais fonctionnelle, avec un espèce de grand îlot centrale, on bougeait bien être 6 voir 8 en se serrant. A droite le salon composé d'un vieux canapé, d'une table basse , en dessous un tapis et des étagères avec un bibelots,des livres. C'était le seul endroit où je pouvais lire sans être jugé . Et je savais que Quatre me trahirait jamais. Même si j'adorais ma vie chez les Audacieux, la lecture était une passion et cela me manque.

June était encore dans ses pensées.

\- Ici la terre, June m'entendez-vous ? Demandai-je  
\- Oui pardon, j'étais ailleurs.  
\- Je te trouve souvent ailleurs ses derniers temps, tu sais si quelque chose te perturbe, tu peux m'en parler. Je crois qu'on fait ça quand on est en couple.  
\- Non, je me disais juste, que cet endroit quoiqu'il soit petit et très chaleureux. Ne le prend pas mal, même si ton appartement est super moderne, il fait aseptisé, on voit ton côté Érudit. Là les meubles sont cassés certes,mais pleins de vie. Il y a du bordels sur les étagères, je sais pas cela fait plus logement de jeune. J'espère ne pas t'avoir vexé.  
\- Nous tu as raison, chez moi, je reste leader de la faction Audacieux, étant militaire, il y a la rigueur, en plus je viens des Érudits donc cela intensifie encore plus ce côté rigoureux.  
\- Comment tu as trouvé cet endroit ?  
\- En me baladant .  
\- Tu l'as retapé tout seul ?  
\- Non avec Quatre. Il y a 4 ans, Quatre et moi onn' était pas amis, on voulait plus s’entre-tuer. Puis on a découvert que chacun retapait cet endroit . Au début on ne s'adressait pas la parole et au fur à mesure on est devenu amis.  
\- Les ennemis d'hier sont devenu les amis d'aujourd'hui.  
\- Oui . Bon aller file à la douche tu vas attraper froid . »

Pendant que June allait se doucher, je pris dans mon grand sac à dos, les boissons et les aliments, pour notre week-end que je mis dans le frigo.

Ensuite j'allais poser mon sac à dos dans la chambre et j'allais rejoindre ma copine sous la douche. Je l'enlaçais .

« Encore perdu dans tes pensées. Que dirais-tu de revenir ici dans deux semaines, l'initiation sera terminée. Elle se termine un jeudi, on pourrait passer tout le week-end dis-je.  
\- Je ne sais pas .  
\- Pourquoi, on n'aura plus besoin de se cacher répondis-je.  
\- Je ne sais pas quand je récupère Hope, .  
\- Tu peux la laisser chez ta mère, un week-end de plus.  
\- Oui… mais j'aimerais la revoir.  
\- Je suis con, elle te manques et je ne pense qu'à moi  
\- Non, tu as raison, toute façon cela ne se fera pas toute de suite, il faut que je prépare son arrivée. Tu sais elle a eu 2 ans aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas là. Je ne peux même pas lui envoyer de cadeau, vu qu'on a le droit a aucun contact. J'ai peur qu'elle m'ait oublié à cet âge-là il oublie vite.  
\- Mais non, je suis sûr que ta mère lui parle de toi . Hope ne t'aura pas oublié .Si tu veux, je peux le déposer en ville, dans une boite lettre proposais-je  
June se retourna vers moi .  
\- C'est vrai tu ferais ça .  
\- Bien sûr, si cela peut effacer la tristesse que je perçois dans tes yeux, depuis plusieurs semaines.  
De temps en temps, je voyais ses yeux se voiler et je me demandais ce qui se cachait cette tristesse. Parfois je me disais que j'avais rêvé car la seconde d'après, elle retrouvait sa bonne humeur.  
\- Eric, tu sais je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi, pourtant si on m'avait dit qu'on serait ensemble il y a quelques mois j'aurais rigolé. Car je connaissais ta réputation que cela soit auprès des filles ou la réputation d'être un leader sadique . Je te détestais . Un jour tu apprendras peut-être que j'ai dit des choses à ton encontre, mais aujourd'hui je ne pense plus. Notre relation compte beaucoup pour moi, il n'y a aucune manipulation de ma part.  
\- Tu entendus une conversation entre Max et moi, où pour lui tu me manipule, tu couches avec moi avoir la place de première leadeuse. Et la pire accusation , c'est le fait que tu sois Divergente. Je sais que tu m'aimes, je n'ai aucun doute répondis-je.  
\- En effet. »

Je pris le shampoing et commençai à lui masser le cuir chevelu. Je la sentis se détendre sous l'effet de mes doigts .  
\- Humm c'est très agréable dit June.  
\- Encore une première fois.  
\- C'est vrai tu n'a jamais fait ça avec aucune de tes nombreuses conquêtes demanda June .  
\- Non je les baisais juste sous la douche et c'est plutôt elle qui s’occupait de moi.  
\- Elle te lavait les cheveux, te massais-je ?   
\- Non juste le corps répondis-je  
\- Si tu veux, après la douche, je pourrais te masser le dos et aussi la tête.  
\- J'aimerais beaucoup. Mais pour l'instant je veux que tu détendre et que tu profites de ce moment et que tu ne prennes aucune initiative  
\- D'accord répondit ma copine .  
Je continuai mon massage de cuir chevelu encore quelques minutes. Je lui rinçais délicatement les cheveux. 

Je ramenai ses cheveux sur son épaule gauche puis commençai à embrasser son autre épaule et remonter vers son oreille . Pendant que mes mains parcouraient doucement son corps. Elle posa sa tête au creux de mon épaule.  
\- Eric gémit June .  
\- Tes tétons sont déjà durs alors que je t'ai à peine effleurer , tu es plus réactive en ce moment dis-je  
Ma copine ondula son superbe corps et mit l'une de ses mains derrière ma nuque . Cela provoqua une réaction plaisante à mon entrejambe mais pour l'instant je ne devais penser qu'à son propre plaisir . Cette femme m'avait bien changé avant j'aurais penser avant tout à mon propre plaisir .  
\- Humm   
\- Regarde toi, tu es incapable de parler dis-je  
J'effleurais son téton gauche et je le pris entre mes doigts.  
\- Eric !  
\- Je t'avais dit que je te ferais crier mon nom tout le week-end. Alors comme ça je suis le seul homme qui t'a faits jouir avec ses doigts et sa langue. Nous allons vérifier ça immédiatement dis-je  
J'insérais un seul doigt, mais vue comment elle était mouillée, elle pouvait en accueillir plus.  
\- Plus Eric gémit mon amante  
\- Putain June tu es déjà toute mouillée alors que je t'ai à peine touché.  
J'insérais trois doigts et je savais comment les faire bouger pour donner du plaisir à ma partenaire. Puis je les retirai, car je voulais la faire jouir autrement.  
\- Eric, encore gémit ma copine .  
\- Je t'avais que tu en redemanderais .  
Je la retournais vers moi . Ma compagne descendit son regard vers mon sexe. Elle emmena sa main vers mon pénis , mais je la repoussais. Je voulais qu'elle ne prenne vraiment aucune initiative.  
\- June, aucune initiative, je t'ai dit tu te souviens.  
\- Mais…  
Je me mis à genoux devant ma déesse et je « jouais », avec son piercing avec ma langue. Je savais que cela la rendait dingue .  
\- Eric, continue gémis June  
Elle se tenait à mes cheveux, moi je lui tenais ses hanches, pour pas qu'elle ne tombe pas et en l'empêchant de bouger augmenter son plaisir .Je mis ma tête entre ses jambes et léchais l'intérieur de ses cuisses . June écarta les jambes en se tenant fermement à moi .  
\- Eric … Eric   
Puis je mis ma langue à l'intérieur de son intimité et j'adaptais mes mouvements en fonction des réactions de June.  
\- Eric ! Oui ! Encore !

June se tenait de plus en plus fort à mes cheveux, cela m'excitait. Ma langue tournais autour de son clitoris . Ses cris étaient signes que mon plaisir augmentait. Je mordis son clitoris pour « la libérée ». Je léchais sa semence. Puis je relevais en la tenant, pour pas qu'elle ne tombe pas suite aux effets de l'orgasme.   
\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu hurlerais mon nom et que tu dirais encore. Et le week-end viens que de commencer. J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu de dormir beaucoup dis-je  
\- Non, leader dit-elle en souriant.  
Elle voulait jouer à ça, on allait jouer à ça. A partir de maintenant j'allais exiger qu'elle m'appelle comme ça, pour le reste du week-end.  
\- Bien novice car j'ai prévu de jouer avec ton corps.  
\- leader me permettez-vous de m'occuper de vous soulager.  
\- J'ai une meilleure idée.  
Je la portai, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille . Je donnais quelques coups de reins et jouis très vite , June jouis en même temps que moi .  
\- Eric.. je ne suis pas prête à remettre ça toute de suite.  
\- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de me reposer,un peu. »   
On se doucha puis j'autorisais June à mettre simplement un shorty. Je mis un boxer .

Je m'allongeais sur le canapé, June se mit à califourchon sur moi. Elle commença par me masser doucement, puis appuya plus fort aux endroits douloureux. Je sentais mes muscle ses détendre progressivement sous la douleur.   
\- Humm gémit Eric.  
\- Eric si je te fais mal dis-le moi .  
\- C'est les deux agréable et douloureux. Mais je veux que tu dises m'appelle leader, jusqu'à qu'on rentre demain.  
\- Bien leader répondit June .  
Ses mains me massaient à la perfection , c'était agréable ce moment de détendre avec notre session de sexe torride . June avait descendu ses mains vers mes reins et cela me lançait une vive douleur .  
\- Humm gémis-je de douleur .  
Elle prit mes bras et mes mains et les massait, c'était très relaxant puis elle remonta vers épaules et elle commença à masser ma nuque et ma tête. Là ce fut le nirvana, je fermais les yeux et j'oubliais la faction, les sans-faction, les divergents   
\- Tu aimes, leader ? Demanda June  
\- J'adore novice.  
\- Pouvez-vous retourner leader et mettre votre tête sur mon corps  
\- Oui novice.  
Je mis ma tête entre ses seins  
Elle me massa lentement le cuir chevelu, c'était un pur bonheur.  
\- C'est très agréable, on devrait ça plus souvent dis-je   
\- Je suis d'accord. »  
Je finis par m'endormir et June aussi .

Je me réveillais, June blottis dans mes bras.  
« Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas dormir, c'est rater dit June.  
\- C'est en prévision de notre nuit torride. »

Mon ventre et le sien commencèrent à crier famine. On se prépara des hamburgers avec des frites.  
« J'aimerais bien rencontrer ta mère dis-je  
\- Oui, après l'initiation si tu veux. Mais prépares-toi à éviter les couteaux, ma mère te déteste dit-elle en rigolant.  
\- Je suis un Audacieux, je suis prêt à me battre jusqu à la mort dis-je en mimant qu'on me tuait.  
\- Il faudra bien ça .  
\- Pourquoi ta mère me déteste ?  
\- Le fait qu'un leader Audacieux soit un ancien Érudit, un transfert. Le fait que tu détournes les règles et qu'aucune sanction est prise à ton encontre . Ton côté macho.  
\- Je te promets que je la ferrais changer d'avis sur moi.  
\- Je te crois.  
Il y a quelques secondes de silence et June reprit.  
\- Et puis je crois que ma mère m'a toujours imaginé en couple avec Peter.  
\- Tu lui a dit que vous êtes juste amis.  
\- Je te dois te dire un truc à propos de Peter et moi.  
Je m'inquiétais est-ce qu'il avait été ensemble , c'était son premier amour, m'avait-elle menti.  
\- On n'a jamais été en couple c'est vrai mais un soir nous avons couché ensemble.  
\- Peter me l'a dit , un jour en simulation pour me provoquer répondis-je  
\- Il t'a dit qui est le père d'Hope aussi , je suis tombée enceinte la seule fois qu'on a couché ensemble. On venait de se séparer de nos conjoints, on était triste, on avait bu. Je sais cela n'excuse pas trop.  
Cet homme n' était pas simplement un ami, son meilleur ami, mais aussi le père de sa fille.  
\- Mais entre toi et lui, il y a aucun sentiment amoureux dis-je pris d'angoisse  
\- Non. Mais il fait partie de la vie d'Hope .  
\- Tant qu'il ne fait partie que la vie d'Hope et qu'il n'essaye pas de faire partie, de la tienne, cela me va. Je sais qu'il compte beaucoup toi, je suis jaloux de lui, car il semble savoir des choses que j'ignore.  
Ma copine se leva et vient s’asseoir sur mes genoux  
\- Tu n'as pas à être jaloux de lui ou aucun mec, tu es le seul qui compte, le seul qui a mon cœur. Le seul qui pourra me faire souffrir et ce sera comme ça jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.  
\- Toi aussi tu es la seule femme qui peut me faire souffrir, la seule à qui j'ai donné mon cœur et tu as tous les droit dessus. »

Elle retournai à sa place et on reprit une conversion plus légère .

« Tu veux un dessert ? Demandai-je  
\- Non je n'ai plus faim.  
\- Moi non plus.  
\- Mais j'ai un dessert spécial alors ferme les yeux dit June.  
\- Tu me donnes des ordres novices souris-je  
\- Je vous promets leaders, que vous ne serez pas déçu .  
\- T'as intérêt novice .  
\- Allez-vous asseoir dans le canapé, s'il vous plaît .  
J’obéis et alla m’asseoir dans le canapé pendant que June était dans la chambre.

J'entendis les bruits de talons sur le sol, j'essayais de tricher en ouvrant un œil.  
\- Ne triche pas .  
Je refermais les yeux   
\- C'est bon tu peux ouvrir dit June  
J'ouvrais les yeux et je la vis vêtue d'une jupe très courte, un chemisier dont elle avait fait un nœud, qui dévoilait son ventre plat et elle avait fini sa tenu par des escarpins qui allongeaient ses jambes. Elle était une écolière audacieuse super bandante .

June commença son show, elle ondula lascivement , en mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle déboutonna doucement son chemisier, je suivis son geste . Si June avait été soumise comme je le souhaitais,elle n'aurait jamais fait ça, ce montrer aussi provocante. Elle était proche de moi mais aussi assez loin pour que je ne la touche pas. Même si elle se déshabille,c'est elle qui a le contrôle, elle enlève ou pas et quand elle le veut . 

Elle se mit de dos et fit glisser lentement le vêtement au sol .

Elle ondula des hanches de droite à gauche puis fit remonter sa jupe pour dévoiler son shorty, et continuant à bouger les fesses . Puis elle se retourna et commença à se caresser en me fixant en me souriant. Cela me rendait dingue,j'avais chaud, j'avais une trique d'enfer .

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et fit glisser sa jupe jusqu'à ses pieds. Puis d'un coup de pied je lui envoyais .

\- Alors leader ?  
\- Parfait novice.  
Elle se dirigea vers moi d'une démarche très féline et fit glisser son soutien-gorge. Elle était entre mes jambes, collé à moi . Elle mit ses mains sur mes hanches  
\- Voulez-vous vous occuper de ça leader.  
Je la fis basculer sur le canapé  
\- Tu as été parfaite novice et pour ça on va passer au second dessert.  
Elle me regarda sans rien dire  
\- Tu es toujours ok, pour que je t'attache, June dis-je sérieusement.  
\- Oui c'est moi qui te la demandé.  
\- Le bandeau aussi ?  
\- Oui . »

J'allais chercher les menottes, les foulards pour les pieds et le bandeau puis je reviens.   
\- Tu es sûr demandai-je  
\- Oui.  
Je commençais par lui faire joindre les mains et je lui mis les menottes  
\- Elle ne sont pas trop serrer ? Demandai-je.  
\- Non .  
Puis j'allais au bout du canapé et je pris délicatement son pied et je le mis dans la boucle , puis je fis de même pour l'autre pied .  
\- Et là ?  
\- Non répondit June  
Puis je lui mis le bandeau.  
\- J'ai combien de doigts ? Demanda-je.  
\- Je ne vois rien.

Je me levais et allai chercher une petite cuillère, un verre, puis de la glace et du vin blanc dans le frigo. Puis je reviens vers le canapé et je posais les affaires sur la table. Ensuite je m'allongeais entre les jambes de ma compagne .

\- Tu es superbe dis-je  
Puis je commençai à l'embrasser au début doucement, puis plus sauvagement  
\- Je vais te faire l'amour simplement avec ma bouche dis-je  
Je fis descendre ma bouche le long de sa nuque, puis je remontai  
\- Eric gémit June .  
Je descendis ma bouche entre ses seins et traçai une ligne avec ma langue. Jusqu'à dessus de son intimité. June se contorsionnait de plaisir.   
\- Eric, encore .  
\- Non on va arrêter là pour l'instant dis-je  
J'ouvris le pot de glace et je pris avec mes doigts et en mettre sur son téton qui durcit sous l'effet du froid, puis je le suçais, il devient encore plus dur sous mes coups de langue.  
\- Eric !  
Je fis la même chose à l'autre. Puis je pris la cuillère et mis de la glace dedans .  
\- Ouvre la bouche, chérie.  
June ouvrit la bouche et je lui donnai la glace, puis je l'embrassais, c'était électrisant comme sensation .  
Puis je fis couler de la glace le long de son corps et je le léchais, le mélange de la glace et du goût de mon amante était la meilleure chose que j'avais goûter . June se cambrait.   
\- Han Eric.  
Puis je versais le vin dans un verre.  
\- Ouvre la bouche dis-je Eric.

\- Encore dit June  
Je lui en donnai . Puis comme la glace je le fis couler le long de son corps. Cela était encore meilleur. C'était terriblement excitant cette nouvelle expérience, ses gémissements.  
\- Eric !  
Je mis de la glace dans ma bouche et je l'embrassais.  
\- Encore.  
\- Quoi de la glace ou du vin ?  
\- Ce que tu veux  
Je l'embrassais de nouveau avec de la glace . Puis j'en mis entre ses cuisses et léchai. Je sentis mon amante essayer de se soustraire au plaisir mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle était attacher. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'excitait le plus la voir attacher, manger de la glace et boire du vin sur elle,ses gémissements. Sûrement un mélange de tout ça .  
\- Eric !

Je continuais je ne sais pas combien de temps , prit par l'excitation du jeu .

\- S'il te plaît Eric, prends moi .

Mon amante était au bord du supplice et moi aussi , mais je voulais pas la prendre encore. J'enlevais doucement sa culotte voit l'excitation monter d'un cran en elle .Ma langue caressa doucement son intimité, elle essayait de bouger les jambes mais elle était à ma merci. 

Je m'amusais à la rendre folle en jouant avec son clitoris.

Puis j'enlevai doucement les foulards de ses pieds, mis ses jambes autour de ma taille. Et je rentrais en elle, accélérais ou ralentissais la cadence de mon sexe en moi, il ralentissait, accélérait.   
\- Eric!Eric ! Je t'en supplie !  
Je donnai un coup plus fort et on jouit en même temps  
\- Eric ! Cria June.  
\- Han. »

J'enlevai son bandeau des yeux. Elle cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière  
\- On recommence quand dit-elle en souriant.  
\- Quand tu veux dis-je aussi en sourianr  
\- Je pourrais te faire la même chose.  
\- Si tu veux . »

On se leva et on alla se doucher , puis on se mit au lit . On fit encore l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit .

Le lendemain, je sentais mon amante, me masturber et je sentis sa bouche sur ma hampe, c'était lent mais exquis.   
« June gémis-je   
Puis elle fit tournoyer sa langue autour de mon gland en continuant de me masturber. Puis June me prit en bouche plus vite tout en accélérant sa masturbation.  
\- Putain June !  
J'étais entièrement dominé par ma compagne, elle avait le contrôle, j'étais comme un fou.  
Puis elle finit par prendre ma hampe entièrement en bouche , en jouant avec sa langue, en accélérant et en ralentissant, je n'n pouvais plus, je jouis. Je crois que j'ai vu des anges...  
\- June !  
Je mis du temps à reprendre conscience, c'était la meilleure masturbation de toute ma vie et pourtant beaucoup de conquêtes me l'avait fait . Mais la différence c'est que s'était June et que là c'est pas moi qui menait la danse mais elle .  
\- Salut ! Dit-elle  
\- Tu sais rendre un homme heureux dès le matin.  
\- Je te l'avais promis quand tu es revenu des Érudits mais on l'a jamais fait.

On s'embrassa. On resta plusieurs minutes blottit l'un contre l'autre.  
\- Tu sais ce que tu veux faire au sein de la faction ? Demandai-je  
\- Eric, je de te faire une fellation et tu me parles de mon avenir.  
\- June c'est important .  
\- Soldat, tireur d'élite.Je me suis améliorée nettement au tir.  
\- Je préférais que tu fasses un métier à l'intérieur de la faction répondis-je.  
\- Mais je veux défendre la faction dit-elle avec passion .  
\- Je ne pourrais pas combattre les SF, si je sais que tu seras là, je serai trop inquiet pour toi. Tu pourrais être assistante du leader.  
\- Si je suis ton assistante cela va parler au sein de la faction.  
\- Pas la mienne, je pensais plus celle de Tonya et Jade. Je pense que ce serait de les assister dans leur travail. En plus tu aurais des horaires de bureau, plus simple pour t'occuper de Hope.  
\- Tu as peut-être raison. »

On passa la journée à faire l'amour et on rentra vers 17h chez les Audacieux. 

Le lendemain après la fin de l'initiation et que Christina ait terminé son travail . Je demandais à mes amies de m'accompagner, pour choisir une bague de fiançailles . Sauf qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse bague de fiançailles, sinon cela se serait .  
« Bonjour dit une vendeuse.  
\- Je cherche une bague, pour ma proie favorite, pour qu'elle se souvienne de moi après la fin de son initiation .  
La vendeuse alla chercher les bagues.  
\- Ta proie favorite hein dit Christina.  
\- Si June savait ça, tu serais mort, Eric dit Tris.  
\- Les filles, si cela se savait au sein de la faction. Le marché que j'ai passé avec les autres leaders tombe à l'eau me justifiais-je   
Les filles se mirent à rire, elle se moquèrent de moi .  
\- Les filles je vous hais.  
\- Ouais on te croit dit Christina.

La vendeuse revient avec plusieurs bagues .  
\- On vous appelle si on a besoin de vous dis-je sèchement  
On ne pouvait pas parler librement avec la vendeuse à côté.  
\- Tu pourrais être plus sympa dit Tris.  
\- On n'aurait pas pu parler rétorquais-je.  
\- Je sais mais tu aurais pu être plus sympa.  
\- Les gens n'attendent pas que je sois sympa.  
\- pas faux .  
Je pris une bague avec un gros diamant   
\- Cela fait trop bague de fiançailles et je pense que cela soit le style de June, elle préféra un truc plus simple.  
On mit du temps mais Tris sortit une bague avec un petit cœur en diamant, des mains autour et une couronne au-dessus.  
\- Elle est superbe Tris dis-je.  
\- Ouais mais le cœur va symboliser l'amour dit Christina  
\- Sinon elle existe avec le symbole des Audacieux au centre dit Tris.  
\- Ouais prends-celle là et puis quand vous aurez officialisé, tu pourras demander de changer dit Christina.  
\- Ouais t'as raison, Chris. 

\- Vous avez choisi dit la vendeuse.  
\- En effet . Serait-il possible de faire graver mon nom à l'intérieur.  
\- Oui. Une date ?  
\- On verra ça plus tard, dans combien de temps ?  
\- Une heure.  
\- Ok. »

On sortit de la boutique .

« Tu as préparé quoi pour faire ta demande ? Demanda Christina.  
\- Aucune idée.  
\- Un endroit important pour vous dit Tris.  
Je réfléchis  
\- La grande roue, c'est là que j'ai officialisé, ma relation en tout cas dans l'un des bâtiments.  
\- Écoute, rejoins-nous à 20h30 là-bas, avec June.On s'occupe de tout, avec Tris. »  
Mes amies me plantèrent là.

Pendant l'heure je retournais au bureau voir les vidéos de surveillance pour voir si je voyais Evelyn Eaton, rien sur les vidéos. Et le temps pressait, je suis sûr que la taupe partira à la fin de l'initiation .  
Je passais un coup de téléphone.  
« Lauren,tu peux venir dans mon bureau s'il te plaît, merci. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ancienne Erudite rentra dans mon bureau.  
\- Bonjour Eric, que puis-je pour toi ?  
\- Tu pourrais vérifier les vidéos de surveillance si des images n'auraient pas été effacer. Je cherche Evelyn Eaton ou la taupe et vérifier aussi mon ordinateur, parfois il plante, peut-être un virus.  
\- Pas de soucis.   
Lauren prit le matériel et resta là comme si elle avait quelque chose à me dire.  
\- Oui Lauren, tu veux quelque chose.  
\- Voilà je vous ai entendu l'autre fois, Max et toi vous disputer à propos de June. Je pense que Max a tort, June ne se sert pas de toi, elle t'aime réellement . Je sais reconnaître la manipulation, tout comme toi, notre ancienne faction est championne,dans ce domaine. Un petit conseil, des filles comme June cela ne court pas les rues, beaucoup de mec la voudront. Si tu n'es pas prêt à t'engager quitte-là, car je pense que June cherche une relation stable, un homme capable d'être un père pour sa fille.  
\- Je sais Lauren et je compte prendre des engagements envers elle.  
\- Ok, je m'occupe de ça. »

J'allais chercher la bague, la payais . Puis je rentrais à l'appartement, June n'était pas là . Je filais sous la douche, je m'habillai d'une chemise, un pantalon, le préféré de June et de boots , enfin de ma veste en cuir.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir .  
« Où étais tu ? Demandai-je.  
\- Je me suis entraîné avec Peter.  
Je ne fis pas de remarque ce soir au fait qu'elle était avec lui.  
\- Tu peux te doucher , t'habiller comme pour aller en soirée, mais pas de robe ou jupe.  
\- Bien mais pourquoi ?  
\- S'il te plaît, June dis-je  
\- Bien. »  
Je me suis jamais senti aussi stresser de ma vie, même le jour de la cérémonie du choix.

June se vêtit d'un short avec un haut qui dévoilait son dos et des bottes. Elle était très sexy .

On prit le train.  
« C'est une surprise, tu me laisses te mettre un bandeau dis-je.  
\- Oui »

Je l''enlaçais.quelques minutes plus tard, on arriva à la grande roue . Je la portai et lui prit la main. J'enlevais le bandeau arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous. Là où mon destin va changer . Je vis Christina et Tris en descendre.

« Salut June passez une bonne soirée disent les filles.  
\- Pourquoi Christina et Tris sont là ? Demanda ma copine.  
-Monte tu verras. »

Dans une nacelle un pique nique était improvisé avec du vin .

\- Eric , je ne comprends pas dit June  
\- C'est ici que je t'es dit que je voulais officialiser notre relation, je trouvais que c'était un endroit symbolique .  
\- C'est merveilleux, merci . »  
Elle m'embrassa. On parla de tout et de rien. Puis le repas avança, plus je sentis la pression monter ne moi et si elle refusait .

« Voilà, je sais que nous deux on est très différents, que beaucoup pense qu'on n'a rien à faire ensemble… commençais-je  
\- Eric …  
\- S'il te plaît laisse moi continuer . Voilà je sais que pour beaucoup Audacieux, tu es une fille parmi d'autres pour moi et c'est pas le cas, tu le sais. Mon repas de famille m'a fait réfléchir à notre avenir et puis j'y pensais déjà depuis un moment mais je n'avais jamais sauter le pas.

Je sortis une boite noire en velours, de ma veste.  
\- June veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la bouche …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 17 est terminé, je sais je suis sadique, concernant la réponse de June, réponse mercredi^^
> 
> J'espère que tous ses lemons ne vous ont pas déconcertés et que vous avez aimer comme même.Je voulais avoir votre avis sur les lemons savoir comment vous les trouviez. 
> 
> J'ai publié « mon amour, mon ennemi»


	19. chapitre 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le secret de June est enfin dévoilé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, avec un mal de crâne pas possible, j'avais l’impression qu'on jouait de la batterie dans ma tête .

Je cherchais une présence féminine dans mon lit , mais je la trouvais pas. 

Je me souvenais ce qui s'était passer la vieille . Elle m'avait trouvé avec Lisa dans notre salon . J'avais vu dans son regard la tristesse, puis la colère. 

Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait baisé avec ce connard de Peter, avant que je la demande en mariage . C'était une vraie salope, elle avait accepté ma demande alors qu'elle m'avait trompé . 

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir, j'espérais que c'était June, mais non ce n'était que Quatre.  
« Eric lèves-toi faut qu'on parle ! Hurla mon meilleur ami .  
Après des efforts titanesques, je me levais , je me vêtis d'un jogging et d'un T-shirt et j'allais le rejoindre dans le salon . Mon ami avait préparé du café, mais surtout un verre d'eau avec une aspirine. Je m'affalais dans le canapé, je pris le verre d'eau et le médicament . Mon ami assis dans le fauteuil en face me regardait en silence, avec ce regard si froid qu'il réservait aux novices d'habitude .  
« Qu'as-tu foutu Eric ! Dans trois jours c'est la fin de l’initiation, tu aurais pu vivre enfin ta relation avec elle .  
\- Elle n'est pas toute blanche non plus, elle a baiser avec Peter, le soir où je l'ai demandé en mariage  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Elle me l'a dit hier soir.  
\- C'est peut-être faux, c'était juste pour te blesser. Si c'est vrai, vous êtes à égalité . Mais toi, pourquoi l'avoir trompé ?  
\- J'ai eu peur quand Christina a parlé, de June, Hope et moi. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça,pour la vie de famille..  
\- Hier, nous avons bu un café après les essayages de Christina, pour son défilé. June le sait, elle voulait prendre un appartement seule avec Hope et te faire intégrer petit à petit cette idée.  
\- Elle me connaît bien.  
\- Oui . Attends que l'initiation sera terminée, va t'excuser, parler de vos infidélités respectives et essayer de trouver une solution . Je suis sûr que vous surmonterez ça . »  
Si Quatre me demandait d'attendre la fin de l'initiation, c'était pour me laisser digérer tout ça mais surtout, tout émotions pouvaient être préjudiciable, pour June, lors de la simulation finale . Si la novice n'était pas pleinement concentrée, elle pouvait ne pas avoir la bonne réaction et que cela fausse la simulation .

Trois jours plus tard

C'était le grand jour, l'épreuve des simulations finale, qui annonçait la fin de l'initiation chez les Audacieux . Je me levais épuisé, je dormais peu depuis que June et moi, nous n'étions plus ensemble.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, je me vis dans le miroir, j'avais des grosses cernes, le teint pâle, je me fis peur à moi-même . Mais je savais que tout cela disparaîtrait quand June m'aurait pardonné. J'étais certains qu'elle le ferait, notre histoire ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça. Je me battrais pour la récupérer, je ne perdrais pas ce combat . Je lui parlerais ce soir, si j'ai l'occasion, de pouvoir m'échapper, de la soirée des leaders ou sinon demain lorsque nous parlerons de son avenir . 

Après le petit-déjeuner, je me dirigeais vers la salle où se déroulerait la simulation finale. Jeanine, mon père et son assistante, ainsi que Max étaient déjà là . Les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après moi . Puis enfin les instructeurs accompagnés des novices . 

Je cherchais immédiatement June des yeux, nos regards se croisaient, cet échange durait plusieurs minutes, puis elle se tourna vers Eve et discuta . Je ne savais pas si elle était toujours en colère contre moi .

Quatre était en train d'installer le matériel pour les simulations . Au centre, un siège semblable à celui que les novices avaient aux simulations . Il était surélevé et entouré d'écrans, pour que tout le monde puisse voir les peurs des novices et ses réactions, pour estimer s'il était Audacieux ou non . 

Les novices étaient excités, c'était la dernière étape qui ferait d'eux des Audacieux ou des Sans-faction.

Il était 9h00, l'heure de commencer, je me mis au centre de la pièce .

« Silence ! Hurlai-je   
Tous les novices se taisent   
\- Aujourd'hui, c'est le test final des simulations, cette épreuve signifie la fin de l'initiation des Audacieux. Ils nous dirons si vous allez rejoindre nos rangs ou ceux des sans-factions dis-je. »  
Je fis signe à Quatre qu'il pouvait commencer et je reprit ma place auprès des autres leaders.

« June appela Quatre.  
Elle marcha d'une démarche très féline, je la trouvais magnifique, on ne voyait aucune peur en elle. June prit prit place sur le siège. Je vis Quatre lui parler, il l'encourageait sûrement .

J'allais enfin découvrir ces peurs et savoir si j'étais dedans .

La première peur qui apparut sur l'écran, c'était la peur des chiens. June se retrouvait au réfectoire de notre faction , quand cinq chiens qui grognaient apparurent . Elle se mit à courir, et elle prit deux couteaux sur la table, l'un tomba au sol, mais le second atteignit l'un des chiens . Ensuite la novice native se retrouva dans une bibliothèque entourée d’Érudits, quatre chiens étaient là et lui courait après . Elle attrapa des livres et les lança sur les bêtes, cela les fit chuter mais ils se relevèrent . Pour se débarrasser d'eux, elle fit tomber une étagère.  
Puis je reconnus ce nouveau décor même si j'en avais jamais vu, 'c'était une, dans une chambre Altruiste .L'un des trois chiens sauta sur June, la novice réussit à se saisir d'une ceinture au sol et étrangla l'animal avec . Ensuite , la novice se retrouva dans un champ chez les Fraternels, elle attrapa une fourche et tua l'un des deux chiens.   
Enfin elle se retrouva dans des gravats, dans une partie de Chicago abandonné,peut-être chez les sans-faction . Pourquoi se trouvait-elle chez eux ? Un chien la coursait encore, June tomba, le chien lui sauta dessus. Elle fit basculer le chien dans un trou derrière elle .

Sa peur suivante, elle était dans un truc en verre ou l'eau montait . June enleva sa veste, plongea et boucha le trou. Une vraie réaction Audacieuse .

Ensuite, June se retrouva dans un placard, elle ferma les yeux pour calmer sa respiration. Elle chercha au sol quelque chose pour l'aider, elle trouva une clé . Au bout de quelques secondes, elle réussit à ouvrir la porte .

Je me retrouvais dans sa peur suivante, ainsi que Lisa . J'étais en train de danser et d'embrasser cette dernière lors d'une soirée. Je vis de la tristesse dans les yeux de June. La novice native se dirigea vers un Audacieux, je reconnus Jai. Elle l'embrassa. Je vis mon « moi de simulation » se mettre en colère, quitter Lisa et retirer June des griffes de Jai et l'embrassé .  
Cette réaction ne m'étonnait pas , June m'avait prévenu que si je la trompais elle se vengerait. 

Dans la peur suivante, je reconnus, le salon de chez la mère de June . June était face à son clone.  
« Tu m'as abandonnée, tu as privilégié ta mission ! Hurla le clone.  
Je compris que c'était une projection d'Hope,adolescente  
\- Si je fais cette mission, c'est pour t'offrir un avenir meilleur. Il y a pas une minute où je ne pense pas à toi dit June.  
De quelle mission, elle parlait ?

June se réveilla après cette peur et alla rejoindre les autres novices. Peter prit sa place.

A la fin des simulations finales, on afficha sur un grand tableau au milieu de la fosse, les résultats en présence de tous les Audacieux de la faction .

« Silence ! Voilà les résultats . Pour ceux qui n'apparaissent pas dans le classement, nous vous souhaitons une merveilleuse vie chez ses rebuts de sans-faction ricanai-je 

1.June   
2 .Peter .  
3 . Sophia  
4 . Matt  
5 Lisa  
6 Alex  
7 Eve  
8 . William  
9 . Noah.  
10 . Patricia 

Les novices officiellement Audacieux laissèrent éclater leur joie . Les autres les soldats les envoyèrent hors de la faction . L'un des novices non retenus, se suicida.

\- Les novices Audacieux sélectionnés, je vous veux à l'entrée de la faction dans 15 minutes, en tenue de sport dis-je.

Quinze minutes plus tard , les nouveaux membres, Audacieux étaient tous réunis. Au sol le même équipement que lors de l'épreuve du drapeau .  
\- Maintenant vous êtes des Audacieux, votre rôle est de défendre la faction . Je veux voir ce que vous valez en mission. Vous serez lâché dans une zone remplie de sans-faction. Ce dernier test, nous donneras une idée, quel métier, vous pourrez prétendre au sein de la faction avec Quatre . Prenez des armes et suivez nous dis-je

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de courses, nous atteignons l'endroit du test. Une partie de Chicago détruites qui servaient de lieu d'habitation au sans-faction . La zone semblait vide, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'en apparence, ces froussards étaient planqués

\- Voilà vous devez rentrez à pied à la faction . Faites attention, il doit avoir des sans-faction, je veux voir votre esprit…

Soudain une équipe de six sans-faction nous tombèrent dessus . On eut le temps de se planquer.  
« Eric, si tu ne sors pas toute de suite, je lui tire dessus dit leur chef..  
Je sortis de ma cachette, ainsi que tous les Audacieux . Je reconnus le sans-faction qui accompagnait Kyle Reese et Evelyn Eaton, je crois qu'il s'appelle Theo.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?! Demanda Theo  
\- On est chez nous partout, contrairement à vous dis-je  
\- Je vous conseille de partir dit sèchement Theo.  
\- Nous donne pas ordre rebut .  
\- Dégagez tout de suite sinon…  
\- Sinon quoi ?

Le sans-faction me donna un coup de poing . Quand il voulut m'en donne un, je me décalais et lui donna un coup dans le ventre . Le sans-faction m'envoyait des coups que j'arrivais à parer contrairement à lui. Je lui donnai un coup de pied qui le fit tomber . Theo se saisit d'un couteau à sa ceinture. Il essaya de me toucher , mais je saisis le couteau et je lui donna un coup de coude dans le nez. Je voulus en donner un autre mais le chef d'équipe des sans-faction me donna un coup de genou dans le ventre.

Je vis Peter se saisir d'un arme factice, mais au lieu d'aider la novice Audacieuse, il aida le sans-faction en tirant sur la novice . Il aida le sans-faction à se relever . 

Theo profita de ce moment inattention pour me piquer l'arme et il la pointa sur moi . Mon meilleur ami était dans la même situation que moi .

\- C'était toi la taupe , je te promets que tu vas finir chez les Erudits dis-je.  
\- Moi je crois que vous allez tous mourir dit Peter .  
\- Tu as une dernière requête à faire avant que je te tue , Eric dit Theo.

\- Stop !   
Je reconnus la voix de June, elle était folle , je la vis s'approcher de moi et de Theo.  
\- Kyle Reese a ordonné qu'on ne devait pas les tuer .  
Non ce n'était pas possible, elle n'était pas l'une dès leur . Theo me donna un coup de crosse dans le nez, je pissais le sang . Je regardais une dernière fois June, puis allai rejoindre les Audacieux .

June se retourna et planta son regard dans le mien, je vis la même froideur que les siens, aucune tendresse .  
\- Je m'appelle June Reese dit-elle  
\- Ce n'est pas possible, on le serait s'il avait une fille dis-je  
\- Pas si elle vivait chez les Audacieux depuis sa naissance tout comme moi et d'autres comme nous étions infiltrés dans les autres factions dit Peter.  
Ils n'étaient pas seuls combien d'entre eux ce sont infiltrés parmi nous. Cela voulait dire aussi une coopération de membres des factions.  
\- Peter ferme là ! Ordonna June.  
\- Tu as baisé avec moi pour des informations ! Criais-je  
J'étais en colère contre elle, mais surtout contre moi de m'être fait avoir.  
\- En effet, tu pensais pas que je pouvais réellement tomber amoureuse de toi.  
Non cette femme devant moi n'était pas la June que j'aimais. C'était un cauchemar, j'allais me réveiller.  
\- Eric , Partez-tous,si tu ne veux pas que tes nouvelles recrues, meurs aujourd'hui ainsi que toi et Quatre .  
\- On est des Audacieux et plus nombreux répliquais-je  
\- Il y a des tireurs d'élite, planqué dans les bâtiments.  
\- Tu mens.  
\- Voulez-vous bien prouvez messieurs à ce connard de leader que je dis vrai hurla June  
Pleins de points rouges apparurent sur moi.  
\- Alors, Eric, je mens . Rentrez chez vous . Je sais que tu me croiras pas, vu que Jeanine vous a tous fait un lavage de cerveau . Mais mon père et nous autres les sans-faction, nous voulons vivre en paix avec les factions, faire partie du système, sans perdre notre liberté . Et mon père dit que nous les Divergents, nous ne sommes pas un danger, pour les factions mais la solution.  
Sans-faction et Divergente à elle seule, elle représentait ce que je combattais. Comment on a pu se faire avoir, me faire avoir . Max se doutait d'un truc j'aurais dû l'écouter.  
\- Tu es Divergente, ce n'est pas possible, les simulations dis-je  
\- J'ai suivi un entraînement, pour combattre les sérums .  
\- Nous vous détruirons comme nous détruirons tous les Divergents dis-je froidement  
\- Alors préparez -vous à une guerre dit Theo »

Nous quittons les décombres en vie, je me tournais pour la voir une dernière fois . Je vis Théo l'enlacer, il était ensemble c'était clair . Je marchais à vive allure, je voulais rentrer vite chez les Audacieux et picoler pour oublier .

Les novices regagnèrent le dortoir, jusqu'à qu'ils aient des appartements en fonction de leur affectation, demain.  
« Eric, je …  
\- Quatre, je ne veux pas en parler, bonne soirée.

Je rentrais chez moi et je laissais éclater ma rage en cassant tout chez moi . Une photo tomba au sol. C'était une photo de moi et June, prise par Uriah lors d'une soirée . Cette photo était remplie de mensonge, elle me faisait croire que June m'aimait . Je déchirais la photo.

Je me demandais qu'elle était sa mission, ce matin dans le paysage de ses peurs j'avais la réponse. Ma plus grande peur venait se réalisé qu'elle me trahisse.

Après avoir vidé mon bar, je m'endormis sur le canapé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la version Eric sur la révélation, chapitre plus court que la version original.  
> J'attends vos avis!^^


	20. chapitre 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth
> 
> Message auteur : j'ai déjà publié ce chapitre ,version « mon amour,mon ennemi »
> 
> ATTENTION LEMONS ! Pensées Eric en italique

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par des murmures de voix masculine et féminine . J'avais un mal de crâne, pire que celui d'hier. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait éclater.

J'ouvris les yeux et je crus distinguer dans le brouillard, Tris et Quatre entrain de ranger le bordel que j'ai foutu hier .

« Que foutez -vous ici dis-je d'une voix roque provoqué par l'alcool dis-je.  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi Eric dit Tris  
J'entendis Tris murmurer quelque chose à Tobias mais je ne compris pas les mots , j'entendis la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrir et se refermer.

\- Allez Eric debout sinon je t'asperge à l'eau froide dit Tobias.  
Je ricanais.  
\- Tu es trop gentil pour ça Quatre.  
Quelques minutes plus tard je reçois un verre d'eau en pleine figure. Je sursautais.  
\- Putain Quatre, je vais te tuer !

Cela faisait de longues minutes que j'étais assis sur mon canapé à boire un café , même si j'aurais préféré de l'alcool. Mon meilleur ami me regardait sans rien dire.  
\- Que veux-tu que je te dise, je me sens trahis, idiot de n'avoir rien vu. Toute la nuit j'ai repassé ces derniers mois et je comprends pas que j'ai rien vu.  
\- Elle nous à tous bien eut .  
\- C'est terminé, je ne baisserais plus ma garde, je collectionnerais comme avant les filles. Je suis sûr que Lisa ne sera pas contre une baise ce soir.  
\- Tu trouveras une fille bien.  
\- June m'a fait comprendre un truc et je m'y emploierais même si cela dois me tuer. Nous devons de toute urgence éradiquer les sans-faction et pour ça les Altruiste ne doivent plus gouverner, car ils protègent depuis trop longtemps cette vermine .  
\- Tu veux tuer les Altruiste ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, mais les Erudits et les Audacieux doivent être pouvoir, ce serait normal, c'est nous qui combattons la plus grande menace les Divergents. Combien de Divergents sont comme elle et peuvent passer à travers les sérums. En tant que leader Audacieux, c'est mon devoir de défendre le système Il faut que les Divergents comprennent qu'il ne sont en sécurité nulle part et que nous les trouveront tous. Même si beaucoup doivent être chez les Sans-faction, je suis sûr que beaucoup se cache ici . Nous devons trouver une solution et vite à ces deux problèmes. Tu es pas d'accord ,Quatre .

\- Si bien sûr . »

Après le départ de Quatre j'allais me doucher et je me dirigeais vers la table où se trouvaient Quatre et Tris, Christina, les deux frangins et Eve . Je vis qu'Eve avait mal dormi et je vis dans son regard ce même sentiment de trahison qui m'habitait. Je posais une main sur son épaule, elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi et elle essaya de sourire.   
« Je sais ce que tu ressens, je me sens trahi aussi dis-je.  
Je m'assis à côté de la meilleure amie de June.  
\- Comment on peut manipulé , se servir des gens comme ça . Surtout je m'en veux comment en étant une ancienne Sincère je n'ai rien vu dit Eve  
\- Je suis un ancien Erudit, mon ancienne faction est douée pour la manipulation et je n'ai rien vu rétorquais-je  
\- Ils ont dû suivre un entraînement pour ça aussi dit en ricanant Zeke.  
\- Ils sont encore plus dangereux qu'on le croyait, tu penses qu'il y en d'autres parmi les faction, Eric ? Demanda Christina.  
\- Je pense surtout qu'il leur a fallu une complicité au sein des factions pour réussir ce plan et nous allons démasquer les traîtres .  
\- En tout cas je comprends mieux son attitude, tu te souviens Tobias quand tu nous as dit qu'Eric t'avait dit que ta mère était vivante, comme elle l'a défendu . Puis elle a défendu les sans-faction en disant que c'était les factions qui les avaient créer en renforçant les initiations et que maintenant on voulait les tuer . Parmi eux des sans-faction natif dit Christina.  
\- C'était quand cette conversation ? Pourquoi m'avoir rien dit ? Dis-je énervé .  
\- C'était quand tu étais parti chez les Erudits. Et quand j'en ai reparlé avec elle le lendemain, elle semblait convaincu que les Audacieux les vaincrait .   
\- Elle n'avait pas tort sur une chose, le système a été créer pour instauré la paix entre les hommes et en rejetant et humiliant une partie de la population, Kyle Reese a réussi à les réunir et leur faire comprendre qu'on était l'ennemi dit Tris.  
\- Et puis il semblerait plus préparé et plus entraîné qu'on le pensait. Ils doivent avoir une véritable armée dit Tobias .  
\- Si j'ai renforcé l'initiation c'est pour ça dis-je.  
\- Oui mais en virant certain, tu les as aidé rétorqua Tobias.  
\- Ils étaient nuls rétorquais-je.  
\- Peter et June étaient les meilleurs.  
\- Oui mais ce sont des natifs et je suppose que pour intégrer les factions, ; Kyle Reese a formé des soldats élites mais ce n'est pas la majorité. 

\- Alors comme ça le grand Eric, c'est fait avoir par une sans-faction me nargua Jai.  
\- Il me semble que tu l'as baisé aussi non ?  
\- Elle a fait ça juste pour te rendre jaloux, intelligente la sans-faction, plus que toi, pourtant tu viens pas des Erudits, c'est pour ça que tu es partis ?  
Je serrais les poings.  
\- Jai dégage me défendit Uriah.  
\- Mes chers amis Audacieux, j'ai toujours dit qu'un transfert n'était pas fait pour être leader, il semblerait que la sans-faction ait réussi à voler des informations sur notre faction et sûrement la sécurité des autres factions . Mon père les avait tous mis en garde . Je pense qu'il serait temps de nous demander si Max et Eric , Tonya et Jade sont-il toujours capable d'être leaders ?  
Je me levais et lui foutu un coup de poing . Uriah et Zeke m’arrêtèrent.  
\- Lâchez-moi c'est bon ordonnais-je. »

Je vis dans le regard des Audacieux qu'ils pensaient tous comme lui . Cela m'était insupportable, je quittais la faction des Audacieux . Sans savoir comment je me retrouvais devant la faction des Érudits. Je ne passais pas par l'entrée principale ,pour éviter de croiser Jeanine ou beaucoup Erudits. Je passais par une entrée service en faisant attention de ne croiser personne. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me retrouvais devant la porte de l'appartement de mes parents, je frappais. C'est ma mère qui ouvrit .  
« Bonjour Eric, tu as une réunion chez les Erudits ? Demanda ma mère.  
\- Non pas du tout, j'avais besoin de te voir.  
Elle me laissa entrer et alla dans la cuisine , préparer un plateau avec du café et des gâteaux, pendant ce temps-là je l'attendais sur le canapé. Quand ma mère sortit de la cuisine, je l'aidais à poser le plateau, puis on s'assit l'un en face de l'autre.  
\- Maman, personne ne doit savoir que je suis venue .  
\- Bien sûr mon chéri, tu m'inquiètes .  
\- C'est à propos de June, elle m'a trahi.  
Ma mère était surprise.  
\- Elle t'a trompé ?  
\- Non pas du tout, elle est la fille de Kyle Reese, c'est une sans-faction infiltrée depuis des années, elle est Divergente. Elle s'est servi de moi.  
\- Non je ne crois pas qu'elle s'est servi de toi.  
\- Elle m'a séduit pour avoir des informations, Lauren m'a transmise des conversations que June a eu avec Evelyn . Je l'ai vu lorsque elle m'a révélé son identité, lors de l'épreuve du drapeau, elle ne ressemblait pas à la femme que tu as vu, elle était froide .  
\- Écoute Eric, j'ai parlé à June dans la cuisine lors de mon anniversaire et je peux t'assurer qu'elle t'aime. Tu sais je vis depuis tellement années chez les Erudits que je sais repérer un mensonge et ton amour pour toi ne l'était pas. Il y avait des sans-faction à l'épreuve du drapeau ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je pense qu'elle a été comme ça, pour cacher la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour toi . Sinon elle aurait été considéré comme une traite chez les sans-faction . Certes elle a fait passer sa mission avant toi, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne t'aimait pas . Eric imagine la situation inverse . Tu es un soldat comme elle .  
Je me levais en colère .  
\- Je comprends pas que tu l'a défends, elle est une sans-faction et une Divergente, elle représente à elle toute seule, les deux dangers pour le système. Ellesc'est servit de moi !  
\- Eric parfois on fait des choix pour le bien commun, plutôt que pour nous.  
\- Au revoir maman ! »

Je quittais la faction des Erudits en colère contre June, contre ma mère .

En rentrant chez les Audacieux je croisais Lisa. Je la plaquais contre un mur.  
« Ma belle, je t'ai vu ce matin au réfectoire . Tu penses comme ce merdeux, car toi aussi tu es une native .  
\- Jai est jaloux que tu sois leader. Il voudrait être à ta place, Personne n' est pas dupe et personne parmi les Audacieux, ne remets en cause ta place de leader, en tous cas ils sont seulement une minorité ceux qui pensent que tu ne devrais pas être leader. Cette sans-faction t'as fait tomber amoureux d'elle, et tu connais l'expression, l'amour rend aveugle. Mais j'espère que ta mésaventure avec elle, te fais pas penser que nous sommes toutes comme ça.  
\- Lisa , l'initiation reprend dans un mois et comme tu sais, je vais choisir parmi les natives, deux proies.  
\- Je pensais que tu aurais abandonné cette tradition . Si tu étais encore avec elle, tu l'aurait fait ?!  
\- Je t'interdis de me parler d'elle. Si tu veux tu peux être, ma « spéciale », tu es hors catégorie.  
\- Oui dit Lisa les yeux brillants .   
\- Viens on va chez-moi lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille. »  
A peine avait-on passé la porte de mon appartement que je poussais Lisa vers le canapé. Pour l'instant je n'étais pas prêt à partager mon lit avec une autre femme .

Je m'allongeais sur mon amante en l'embrassant tout en lui maintenant les poignets. J'aurais voulu que Lisa se débatte comme June avait l'habitude de le faire, mais mon amante était parfaitement soumise.

Je fis glisser mes mains jusqu'aux jambes de Lisa, pour lui enlever sa robe, mes mains touchèrent son sexe.  
\- Humm Eric gemit-elle .  
Lisa ne portait rien. Je me souviens que j'avais demandé ou plutôt ordonné à June, que lors de la soirée de fin d'initiation de porter une robe sans rien dessous. Elle aurait peut-être obéi pour la robe, mais sûrement pas pour la lingerie. J'imaginais June portant une robe près du corps, assez courte ou longue qui dévoilerait son dos ou sa poitrine par un jeu de transparence. En tout cette robe la rendrait très sexy mais aussi élégante 

\- Eric , Eric appela Lisa.

Je sortis de ma rêverie , je me sentis serrer dans mon pantalon, en raison des images de June qui m'envoyait mon cerveau .

J'enlevais la robe de Lisa, puis je la doigtais tout en léchant, en embrassant son corps. Mon amante écarta les jambes.

\- Eric ! Eric ! Hurla t-elle.

Je pris l'un des tétons entre mes lèvres, tout en continuant à insérer mes doigts en elle, son corps se cambrait 

Si June avait été à sa place, elle aurait essayé de me toucher, elle m'aurait dit ce qu'elle voulait exactement ce que je lui fasse . Lisa rien

J'enlevais les doigts de mon amante, je ne fis même pas attention à ses gémissements de frustrations, j'enlevais mon T-shirt. Lisa se releva et finit par me déshabiller . Quand on fut tous les deux nus, je lui ordonnais de se mettre à califourchon sur moi.

\- Mets-toi à califourchon sur moi .  
Elle obéit. Je la soulevais pour entrer en elle et on commença à bouger , tout en se caressant . Je fermais les yeux et j'imaginais June à califourchon sur moi . Elle aurait pris mes mains et les fait parcourir son corps de déesse comme elle le souhaiterait, tout en bougeant avec lenteur pour me frustrer, à certains moments elle aurait accélérer , pour ralentir de nouveau. Elle aurait sucé mes doigts d'une façon érotique, puis on aurait perdu le contrôle de notre plaisir tous les deux on aurait finit par jouir.

Penser à mon ex-compagne, m'avaient fait poser les mains sur Lisa et accélérer sauvagement pour finir par jouir en elle, nous jouissons en même temps .

Je la repoussais et allait me doucher, quand je sortis mon amante avait disparu . 

Si cela avait été June, après l'amour, on serait rester blottit l'un contre l'autre, en silence. Puis quand j'aurais senti ma compagne grelotter, je l'aurais porté jusqu'à la douche. Et on se serait lavé mutuellement en échangeant quelques baisers chastes.

Après m'être habillé, je cherchais dans ma poubelle, la photo de moi et June que je recollais . Ensuite j'allais chercher une bouteille de vodka , puis je revenais dans ma chambre où je cherchais dans mon armoire, l'un des vêtements de June . Enfin j'allais au lit où je me calais contre le mur et je buvais en regardant la photo .

Je finis par m'endormir en serrant comme un doudou, le t-shirt de mon ex-copine .

Un mois plus tard, une nouvelle initiation chez les Audacieux débutait. J'attendais les nouveaux sur le toit de la faction . Quelques minutes plus tard le train arriva,je vis plusieurs Audacieux et transfert sauter. Il eut deux morts parmi les transfert.

Max était partit avec une équipe traquer des jeunes qui ne s'était pas présenté à la cérémonie du choix. Dont deux de chez nous Léa et Liam.

« Approchez ! Hurlais-je.  
Ils approchèrent .  
\- Je m'appelle Eric, je suis l'un des leaders Audacieux et c'est moi qui suis chargé de votre initiation . L'entrée de la faction se fait par ici .  
Je désignais le trou dans la toiture  
\- Si vous refusez de sauter, vous finirez sans-faction.  
\- Il y a de l'eau, un filet ? Demanda une Erudite.  
\- Tu verras .  
Cette transfert fut la première à sauter .

Je n'étais pas vraiment attentif aux sauts des novices, car en face de moi, une belle jeune femme rousse aux verts, novice Audacieuse native se tenait devant. Je pensais rêver, cette dernière était le sosie de June . C'était décidé elle deviendrait ma proie .

Après que tout le monde ait fini terminé de sauter, j'allais d'abord faire mon discours aux transferts qui avaient comme instructeurs Tris et Tobias . Les natifs étaient avec Uriah et Lauren.

« Comme vous le savez, maintenant, les plus faibles d'entre vous, pas digne d'être Audacieux, dégageront et finiront sans-faction . Je laisse Quatre et Tris vous expliquez le déroulement de l'initiation .

Ensuite j'allais voir les natifs . Ils se levèrent tous, je cherchais parmi les novices, l'Audacieuse rousse.

\- Vous êtes les audacieux natifs, vous avez un avantage sur les transferts, vous vous êtes entraînés aux techniques de combats,aux armes et aux couteaux,depuis l'enfance. Vous n'aurez aucun traitements de faveur, si on considère que vous n'êtes pas digne de la faction, vous finirez sans-faction .  
Je m'approchais de ma nouvelle « proie ».  
\- Quel est ton nom ? Murmurais-je.  
\- Sonja murmura t-elle.  
\- Si tu te montre digne de la faction, tu deviendras « ma proie ».  
\- Oui Eric dit-elle avec fierté. »  
J'espérais qu'elle serait combative et non soumise.

Sonja avait fini première du classement, elle était obéissante envers la hiérarchie, mais n'hésitait pas à remettre les mecs trop « tactiles » à leur place. D'ailleurs deux on finit à l'infirmerie et j'adore ça . Ma seconde proie était une fille grande et blonde, native Audacieuse et meilleure amie de Sonja, elle s’appelait Emma et elle était seconde dans la classement. Depuis que j'étais leader, c'était la première fois que je voyais deux femmes, en tête de classement .

Certes les deux femmes étaient belles et elle avaient un mentales de gagnante, mais ce qui m’intéressait c'était leur amitié que je comptais bien détruire en rabaissant l'une et favorisant l'autre .

Quelques jours plus tard, je me dirigeais vers la salle entraînement, c'était l'un des moyens que j'avais trouvés avec l'alcool et le sexe, pour essayer d'oublier June.

En arrivant, je vis Sonja entrain de s’entraîner aux lancers de couteaux. Ce qui me replongea encore dans l'un des nombreux souvenirs de June et moi .

J'avais été absent pendant plusieurs jours de la faction des Audacieux, en raison de nombreuses attaques des sans-factions à travers toutes les factions . A l'époque on n 'avait pas comprit pourquoi ils avaient détruit les fioles de sérum des simulations. Quelques jours avant June et moi ont avaient eu notre première fois .

La sans-faction m'avait obsédé pendant ma mission, je l'avais cherché dans toute la faction, pour qu'on remettre ça tous les deux. J'avais enfin trouvé June, en salle entraînement à lancer des couteaux.

Sonja se retourna me vit et me sourit .  
« Bonjour, je m’entraîne car les lancers de couteaux sont mon point faible. Peux-tu m’entraîner ? Sauf si tu ne peux pas hors des heures initiation .  
\- Cette règle s'applique qu'aux instructeusr pas à moi dis-je.  
Je me plaçais derrière elle .

Je me souviens que j'avais lui avait demandé ce qu'elle foutait là. Elle m'avait dit ironiquement qu'elle dansait . Je lui avais parlé du fait que Peter n'était qu'à un point d'elle. Ce qui avait énervé June et elle avait mal tiré, je m'étais moqué de son tir . Puis j'avais décidé de jouer au professeur .

Comme en ce moment avec Sonja.  
-Fléchis un peu tes jambes. Il faut que tu fasses corps avec l'arme dis-je .  
Sonja obéit et réussit à mettre un couteau dans le centre.  
\- De la chance, mets un second dis-je.  
Elle s'exécuta et réussit. Puis la novice native se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Soudain elle m'embrassa , je l'enlaçais et la plaquais contre moi.

Ce jour là on avait continué notre joute verbale, puis June était partit. 

Je décidais d'oublier la trahison, imaginé qu'il ne sait rien passé, et pour quelques heures, grâce à Sonja, imaginer que June est toujours là .

\- Viens chez moi dis-je.  
\- On peut le faire aussi .  
Elle se recula et enleva son débardeur. Je m'approchais d'elle et l'attrapai par les hanches, puis je la retournais, j'admirais son dos qui était recouvert d'aucun tatouage, sauf dans le bas du dos un tribal.

Je parsemais son cou de baiser, pendant que je fis glisser mes mains jusqu'à son pantalon de sport et lui enleva.

\- Déshabille toi pour moi et allonge toi dis-je  
J'en profitais pour me déshabiller aussi . Je rejoignis la novice et m'allongeais sur elle . Je commençais par embrasser chaque parcelle délicatement du corps de Sonja .Le goût de Sonja était différent mais toute façon je devais me contenter d'elle . 

Comme j'avais fait lors de notre première fois avec June, je voulais revivre ce moment.

Puis j'arrivais au visage de Sonja, je l'embrassais avec fougue, je fermais les yeux, j'imaginais la femme que j'aimais à la place de la novice native. Eh oui aujourd'hui j' éprouvais un mélange de haine et d'amour pour la fille de Kyle Reese.

Sonja n'était pas passive comme Lisa et commença à me caresser le dos, à me griffer. Cela me faisait de l'effet.  
\- Continue Sonja de me griffer, même n'hésite pas à aller plus fort.  
La novice planta ses ongles dans mon dos et commença à me griffer lentement .

Ma bouche descendit vers sa jugulaire et laissa une marque de morsure.  
\- Ah ! Cria la novice sur l'effet de la morsure.  
\- Tu es à moi, ma petite proie, hein .  
\- Oui Eric .  
Je léchais son téton doucement. La novice se cambra et tenait à mes cheveux.  
\- Eric ! Hurla t-elle  
Je fis le même traitement à l'autre, puis je les mordais chacun leur tour.  
\- Eric ! Oui Eric !

Ensuite j'explorais en léchant, en mordant chaque parcelle de son corps. La novice native se tortillait sous les assauts de ma langue, elle gémissait mon nom.

J'arrivais entre ses cuisses où je mis ses mains sur ses hanches et je commençais à lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses en frôlant son sexe.  
\- Eric ! Eric ! Je t'en supplie !  
\- Pas encore.  
La novice se cambrait, se tortillait telle une damnée, je continuais encore quelques minutes mon manège, puis j'introduisis ma langue dans son intimité, au début je la frôlais puis je lapais. Ensuite je tournais ma langue autour de son clitoris ce qui provoquait des décharges de plaisir à mon amante mais pas assez pour la faire jouir.  
\- Eric ! Eric ! Je t'en supplie.  
\- Tu penses quand même pas que je vais te faire jouir comme ça.  
Je rentrais doucement en elle pour qu'elle s'habitue à l'intrusion. La novice planta ses ongles dans mon dos et me griffa, j'adorais cette douleur . J'accélérais, je faisais des va-et vient brutaux en elle, elle était juste une proie, j'avais aucune raison d'être tendre avec Sonja. Cette dernière jouit en premier, puis moi.

Je me retirais précipitamment d'elle, je me rhabillais  
\- Ce n'était pas bien ? Demanda la novice en se rhabillant aussi. »  
Je partis sans lui répondre.

Même si Sonja avait agit comme je le souhaitais, elle n'était pas June, il manquait ce côté provocant, qui me tient tête et je n'aimais pas Sonja.

Comme tous les soirs, je m'endormis soûl en tenant dans mes bras, un vêtement ayant appartenu à mon ex-compagne .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà vous avez maintenant le ressenti d'Eric sur sa rupture avec June. Je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre que cela soit cette version ou l'autre.On se retrouve samedi pour la suite


	21. chapitre 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth
> 
> ATTENTION LEMON SPECIAL !

J'allais voir Uriah et Lauren d'abord, car les novices natifs requièrent moins ma présence, car ils s'étaient tous plus au moins entraîner, depuis qu'ils étaient gamins. Avec les natifs j'avais plus un travail observation que de réel instructeur . Même si ça m'arrivait de jouer au professeur avec les natifs aussi.

Uriah et Lauren les faisaient se battre entre eux, en attendant que j'annonce qui serait, les premiers sur le ring .

« Emma, Sonja sur le ring ordonnais-je .   
Les deux femmes ne bougèrent pas .  
\- Vous ne m'avez pas entendu sur le ring immédiatement, sinon vous dégagez .  
Elles finir par obéir et elles montèrent sur le ring .

Emma lança un premier uppercut , que Sonja para mais son adversaire lui lança un coup de genou dans le ventre . Ce qui fit reculer, la rousse . Je vis dans le regard de la blonde, qu'elle était désolée .

Elles se remirent en position, Emma lança le premier coup de poing, mais Sonja se recula et lui tordit le bras . Emma passa sa jambe derrière celle de son amie et cela les fit tomber au sol .

Emma la frappa pendant un moment.

\- Stop ! Criais-je.

Ce serait dommage t’abîmer un aussi beau visage que celui de Sonja. Même si Emma avait gagné, Sonja s'était bien battu . Je coucherais avec cette dernière ce soir . Et pourquoi pas les deux, j'ai jamais essayé le triolisme 

Le soir les deux jeunes femmes étaient à une table, au bar entrain de discuter . Je m'approchais d'elles.  
« Coucou les filles.  
\- Salut tu vas vouloir encore qu'on se battre l'une contre l'autre ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Demanda Sonja en colère  
\- Vous savez bien qu'un moment, vous vous serez battu l'une contre l'autre, car vous vous battez tous les uns contre les autre. Et préparez à vous battre l'une contre l'autre de nouveau, en fonction de votre classement .L'amitié n'a pas sa place sur un ring.  
\- D'ailleurs nulle part pendant l'initiation,selon toi rétorqua Emma.  
\- Je vous rappelle que je suis votre leader, ce n'est pas parce que je baise avec vous, qu'il faut que vous pensez que vous ayez des passe-droit . Malgré que tu as perdu Sonja, je voulais te féliciter. Vous vous êtes bien battu .  
Elles me regardèrent surprise .  
\- Je voulais vous proposer qu'on continue, cette soirée-chez moi .  
\- Toutes les deux ? Demanda Sonja.  
Elles avaient compris ce que je sous-entendait  
\- Ouais, j'ai jamais essayé le triolisme, ça vous tente ?  
\- Euh … Disent-elles.  
\- Bon pas grave, je vais trouvé d'autres Audacieuses , plus expérimentée, partantes dis-je  
Je me retournais et fit quelques pas.  
\- Attends ! Cria Sonja  
\- Ok on est partantes dit Emma. »

Elles se levèrent, j'enroulais chacun de mes bras autour de leur taille . Je ne les lâchaient pas tant qu'on n'arriva pas dans ma chambre.

-Mes proies déshabillez-vous mutuellement en vous embrassant dis-je d'un air de défi  
Elles n'étaient pas timides, ni l'une ni l'autre. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit ou j'enlevais mes chaussures avec l'aide de mes pieds, puis je planquais, un vêtement de June et une photo d'elle et moi qui était sous mon oreiller, sous le lit 

Emma et Sonja se sourirent, elles s'embrassèrent, pendant qu'elle enlevait leur haut mutuellement.Puis Sonja défit le pantalon de son amie et se mit à genoux pour lui enlever entièrement . Emma souleva ses pieds pour aider son amie.

Puis mes proies se regardèrent et se sourirent, la rousse commença à embrasser le ventre de son amie, le blonde lui tenait les cheveux et gémissait.

Soudain elles s’arrêtèrent et me regardèrent.  
\- Pardon Eric, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris s'excusa Sonja.  
\- Vous le faites souvent ?  
\- De temps en temps, on est hétéro mais disons qu'on est ouverte d'esprit. Et on l'a toujours fait que toutes les deux répondit Emma.  
\- Continuez, vous viendrez vous m'occuper de moi et je m'occuperais aussi de vous.Vous pouvez vous exciter mais interdit de vous faire jouir.  
\- Bien Eric disent mes proies en chœur 

Elles reprirent leur baiser sensuel,Emma avait faufilé ses mains au niveau des hanches de sa partenaire, pour lui enleva se jupe et elle caressa sa chute de rein, Sonja gémit dans sa bouche.

Les deux petites novices m'excitaient ou plutôt ce que j'imaginais m'exciter. Certes les deux petites novices étaient bandantes, mais pas aussi bandante que June. J'imaginais, ma compagne avoir une relation lesbienne avec une autre femme, juste des caresses . Ou même avec un autre homme.J'enlevais mes vêtements et me retrouvais en boxer, tellement j'avais chaud.

Mais connaissant mon caractère possessif et le sien. Si cela avait été une femme et encore plus un homme, j'aurais arrêté le jeu et je lui aurais montrer qui était Alpha et que j'étais le seul qui pouvait la satisfaire .

Si cela avait été une femme, ma compagne, dès que l'Audacieuse m'aurait donné du plaisir, elle l'aurait dégagé et montrer qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir combler toutes mes envies .

A présent les deux femmes étaient nues et se caressaient. Puis elles s'arrêtaient et venaient dans le lit.

\- Montrez-moi que j'ai bien fait de vous choisir, mes petites proies adorées .

Sonja et moi on s'embrassa , pendant que les deux femmes me caressaient mon torse. Moi j'avais pris d'une main le sein de la rousse et de mon autre main je caressais le ventre de la blonde .

Puis je me tournais vers Emma que j'embrassais, pendant que je titillais ses tétons avec mes doigts. Sonja m'embrassa la nuque, me griffa le dos, elle savait que j'aime ça.

\- Humm...continue Sonja dis-je  
\- Eric ... gémit Emma .

Je descendis ma bouche vers ses tétons et les suçais pendant que mes mains s'étaient faufilé entre ses cuisses. Sonja n'était pas resté inactive et elle embrassa son amie, pendant qu'elle lui caressait le ventre à la limite de son intimité.

\- Je peux ? Demanda Sonja  
\- Vas y mais pas plus d'un doigt, je veux que tu la frustres, si tu n’obéis pas,c'est toi que je frustre. Et après tu t'occuperas de ma queue.  
\- Bien dit Sonja.

Sonja mit un seul doigt dans l'intimité de l'autre novice, pendant que ma bouche était descendu vers son ventre.

Emma se cambrait, avait les yeux clos, était en sueur.

\- Plus gémit-elle.  
\- Non pas tout de suite

Je léchais sa sueur, son odeur, son goût, je détestais, je fermais les yeux imaginant, June. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir la sentir avec moi .  
\- Maintenant occupez- vous de moi et je vais continuer à m'occuper de toi, ma petite Emma .

Emma m'embrassa férocement, elle caressa mon torse, moi je caressais sa chute de rein, je la plaquai contre moi .

Sonja était à genou , elle m'enleva mon boxer et commença à sucer délicatement mon gland en faisant tournoyer sa langue. Emma et moi on continuait à s'embrasser, j'avais glissé trois doigts dans son intimité et j'allais profondément ou au contraire juste au bord et j'alternais aussi la vitesse.

\- Han Eric ! Hurla t-elle

\- Sonja plus vite dis-je.

Malgré l’accélération de la bouche de Sonja sur ma queue et qu'elle me prenait entièrement mon sexe dans sa bouche, je n'étais pas satisfait J'enlevais mes doigts de l'intimité d'Emma.

\- Je vais continuer à m'occuper de toi, sois patiente,dis-je en l'embrassant.

J'attrapais les cheveux de Sonja et je lui imposais le rythme que je souhaitais, mais même si je bandais, j'étais frustrer, je fermais et imaginais la bouche de mon ex-compagne sur mon sexe. Toute suite je sentis un désir fulgurant monter en moi.

\- Han…. June gémis-je entre mes dents .

Je fis arrêter Sonja car j'allais jouir dans sa bouche et je ne le voulais pas. 

\- Relève-toi, Sonja et viens t'asseoir à côté de moi .

La novice s’exécuta et je l'embrassais en la caressant. Elle gémit dans ma bouche et se mit à califourchon en se frottant contre mon sexe. J'arrêtais le mouvement de ses hanches.

\- Je vais d'abord m'occuper d'Emma et ensuite je m'occuperais de toi dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
-Est-ce que ma fellation t'as plus ? Est-ce que je suis ta favorite cette année ? Demanda inquiète Sonja.  
\- Ta fellation m'a plus et oui tu es ma favorite .  
Sonja approcha sa bouche de mon oreille .  
\- Je t'ai entendu prononcer son nom, je sais que si je suis ici c'est parce que je lui ressemble.Que tu mens, tu pensais à elle quand je te faisais une fellation.Si tu veux tu peux même m’appeler par son nom, je m'habillerais comme elle, si tu le souhaites. Toute façon contrairement à Lisa, je sais que tu nous aimeras jamais. Je m'en fous, je t'aime pas non plus, je prends ça comme une nouvelle expérience, comme un jeu. Grâce à toi je peux apprendre, progresser et quand je rencontrais l'homme de ma vie, je serais une bonne amante .

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, je lui souris . Elle se détacha de moi et s'assit sur le lit .

Puis je me tournais vers Emma et je positionnais entre ses jambes et je rentrais brutalement en elle et la pilonnant fortement, Emma se cambrait, hurlait de plaisir.  
\- Plus fort Emma , oui je suis sûr que tu en veux de ma grosse queue .

Je continuais à la pilonner brutalement et elle finit par jouir, puis je jouis à mon tour. Je me retirais d'elle .

Je laissais Emma de se remettre de son orgasme.

J'attrapais Sonja et la fis monter sur mes genoux, en mettant mon sexe brutalement en elle.

\- Han gémit-on .

Puis on commença à bouger dans une parfaite harmonie du bassin, j'avais mes mains sur ses hanches, je pris entre mes lèvres l'un de ses tétons et je le suçai avidement . La novice avait la tête penchée, les yeux clos .

Je fis de même à l'autre .

\- Han Eric ! Cria t-elle.

Emma nous observait . 

Sonja et moi on s'embrassa avidement, je caressais la chute de ses reins , elle me griffa le dos. 

\- June, June gémis-je

Nos bassins bougeaient de plus en plus rapidement, notre baiser était carrément torride et passionné, on s'en mordait les lèvres.

Je donnais un dernier coup de rein de brutal, on jouit .

\- June gémis-je dans un grognement de plaisir .

La novice posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Pardon lui murmurais-je.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave .  
\- Tu peux t'enlever, je ne suis pas câlin avec mes proies  
\- Oui dit Sonja.  
\- Vous dormez ici mes petites proies proposais-je ou plutôt ordonnais-je. »

Je m'endormis avec un bras autour de chaque taille des novices.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par Tris.  
« Emma, Sonja, habillez-vous toute de suite ! retournez au dortoir immédiatement ! Vous ne devrez pas être ici. En plus vous avez trente minutes, pour être aux simulations. Et Eric pareil, si tu pouvais t'habiller .  
Les novices grognèrent .  
\- Vous avez entendu , votre instructrice, allez-vous préparer ordonnais-je.

Je les entendis se lever et s'habiller, moi je somnolais toujours. J'entendis des pas quitter ma chambre. Je me levais et je mis un T-shirt et un pantalon de jogging, car je savais que Tris va débarquer de nouveau et me faire une leçon de morale.

Je me réinstallai dans mon lit, je m'assis dos au mur. J'attrapais la photo de June et moi et son vêtement. Je respirais son odeur, puis je caressais le visage de June sur la photo .

Je sentis une personne s'installer sur mon lit et se coller à moi .

« Eric ce n'est pas en baisant des novices que tu seras apaisé. En plus prendre un sosie, n'est pas top, elle égalera jamais original dit Tris.  
\- Tu sais à chaque fois que je baise Lisa ou les novices, mes pensées reviennent obligatoirement vers June, j'ai besoin de penser à elle pour bander. Je pensais que cette expérience triolisme allait être le chose la plus bandante, mais je ne suis pas satisfait .   
\- On sait qu'elle te manque.  
\- Tris, quand je ne souffrirais plus, cela va faire bientôt six mois qu'elle est partie.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je pense pas qu'il y a une duré indiqué pour se remettre d'une rupture  
J'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle lâchait cette bombe. Je revois encore son regard, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'a jamais aimé. Tu penses que c'est vrai ?  
\- Je l'ai vu être anéanti, quand elle t'a surpris avec Lisa, on ne peut pas feindre ce genre de sentiment ou alors c'est une excellente actrice.

\- Pendant des années, elle s'est fait passée pour une autre personne, je pense qu'elle ne sait plus distinguer la vérité du mensonge . Elle peut tout simuler . En plus deux sans-factions, deux Divergents ont été premiers ! Samuel remet en cause mon poste de leader Audacieux.  
\- Tu n'es pas responsable.  
\- Je suis chargé de repérer les Divergents lors des initiations, combien on réussit à passer entre les mailles du filet .  
\- Eric, tu mélanges tout, tu es un bon leader . On sait tous c'est parce qu'il voulait voir son fils à ton poste .   
\- Ouais.  
\- Ok je connais pas grand-chose de l'amour, je n'ai connu que Quatre. Mais même si elle nous a menti sur son identité, je suis certaine qu'elle était amoureuse, elle te regardait comme je regarde Quatre .   
\- Ma mère dit pareil qu'elle m'aimait mais qu'elle a juste choisi sa mission au lieu de moi . Et ma mère a un don, pour voir la vérité et le mensonge chez les gens.  
\- Tu es un soldat aussi. Est-ce que si elle t'avait dit qu'elle était la fille de Kyle Reese, une sans-faction, une Divergente, l'aurait tu choisi elle ou la protection des factions contre le danger qu'elle représente .  
\- Je ne sais pas sûrement la protection des factions, je l'aurai livré à Jeanine.

Ce jour-là, je n'avais pas vu que ma révélation avait causé le trouble chez mon amie. Je le serais bientôt pourquoi .

\- Comme toi, elle a choisi la mission avant l'amour dit Tris.  
\- Oui.  
\- N'oublie pas le week-end prochain, on fête que Eve est officiellement tatoueuse.  
\- Tori lui a pas fait encore passé son examen. Qui est le cobaye ?  
\- C'est dans la poche, elle est douée . Aucune idée pour le cobaye dit Tris.  
\- Tris tu vas devoir partir, car je vais mettre nu, car je dois filer sous la douche. Et je ne voudrais pas te troubler ; Sauf si tu veux venir taquinais-je.  
Je regardais mon amie, Tris , pensant qu'elle rougirait, m'entendant parler de sexe comme ça, mais non, elle a bien changé la Pète-Sec qui est arrivé chez les Audacieux  
\- On sait très bien que tu les aimes avec plus de forme. Et puis tu sais j'ai vu tes fesses toute à l'heure.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Désolé je préfère les fesses de Quatre. Bon à toute à l'heure dit mon amie en quittant ma chambre et mon appartement.

Quelques jours plus tard, c'était la fin de l'initiation . J'étais à la rambarde de la fosse surplombant tous les Audacieux.

« Aujourd'hui dix parmi-vous deviendront des Audacieux, les cinq autres des sans-faction. Voici les résultats dis-je

1\. Alec  
2\. Sonja.  
3.Emett  
4\. Erik  
5 Emma  
6 Kenzy  
7 Frank  
8 Jay  
9 Zack  
10 Ben

\- Félicitation, pour les dix nouveaux Audacieux. Je vous attends tous à 9h00 demain dans mon bureau, nous parlerons de votre avenir, vous, vos instructeurs et moi . Pour les autres bon voyage chez les sans-faction . »

Cette fois-ci, on réussit à empêcher les anciens novices, devenu sans-faction de se suicider.

Je rentrais directement chez moi et j'allais prendre une bonne douche et m'habiller pour ce soir. Je fête avec mes amis, la réussite de la formation de tatoueuse pour Eve . Elle est enfin une véritable tatoueuse, plus une stagiaire . Ce qui vont permettre à Zeke et Eve, de trouver un nouvel appartement . Le couple qui s'était formé à la fin de l'initiation d'Eve , vivait dans le studio de Zeke, pour l'instant .

J'avais été étonné d'apprendre qu'ils se mettait ensemble si vite, mais selon Tris et Christina, cela se voyait que Zeke et Eve s'aimaient . Mais bon l'année dernière je ne voyais que June. Je me demande si cette dernière était au courant, vu qu'Eve et June étaient meilleures amies.

J'arrivais à 20h00 avec une bouteille de champagne . C'est Eve qui ouvrit .

« Eric tu n'aurais pas dû dit Eve.  
\- Attends on n'a pas fêté ton initiation, fallait qu'on fête ça dis-je  
\- Merci.  
Ils étaient déjà tous arrivés .

On passa une agréable soirée et pendant quelques heures, je ne pensais à June, mais le répit ne dura pas longtemps   
\- Eve, je te promets d'être ton premier client dis-je.  
Je vis le regard d'Eve s'assombrir .  
\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Demandai-je.  
\- Non c'est juste… qu'elle avait promis d'être ma première cliente.  
Je vis des larmes perlées au coin de ses yeux, Christina la prenant dans ses bras .  
\- C'est une menteuse, tu ne dois pas te faire dit la sœur de Eve.  
\- Pourquoi elle ne te manque pas toi ! Et au lieu de l’appeler, elle , elle a un nom, elle s'appelle June. OK qu'on fasse les hypocrites devant les autres, mais pas entre-nous. Elle me manque aussi terriblement, à Eric aussi s'énerva Tris   
\- Elle a joué avec notre confiance rétorqua Christina.  
\- J'espère qu'elle a menti sur tout le reste mais pas notre amitié qu'elle ressentait pour moi, pour nous tous, son amour pour Eric dit Eve  
\- Je l'espère aussi répondis-je.  
\- Le problème c'est que infiltration de June et Peter et sûrement d'autres, montre qu'on a des failles, que le sérum ne fonctionne pas tant que ça pour traquer les Divergents dit Zeke.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas les Erudits on mit un nouveau système ne place, ils ne pourront plus nous échapper dis-je. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà chapitre 21 terminé, Eric essaye de se consoler comme il peut . Alors votre avis?^^
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre, malheureusement Eric va être encore « trahis ».. On se retrouve mercredi.


	22. chapitre 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth

C'était le soir de fin de l'initiation, c'était le moment des résultats. J'adorais ce moment où je voyais la joie dans les yeux des novices ou au contraire leur sentiment de n'être plus rien, car il allait devenir sans-faction.

« Vous avez choisi il y a deux mois d'intégrer ou de rester dans la faction des Audacieux. L'initiation nous a permis de vous choisir . Parmi-vous certains sont des Audacieux, les autres des sans-faction.  
Voici les résultats dis-je .

1.Sonja  
2 .Emma   
3 . Sam  
4 . Ash  
5 Benny  
6 Aude  
7 Vlad  
8 . Wyatt  
9 . Nora  
10 . Sybill 

\- Voici…  
\- Cette année pas de renvoi, d'ailleurs cette règle est abolie. Nous avons besoin de tous le monde pour combattre les deux menaces qui gangrènent notre système : Les sans-faction et les Divergents. Félicitation à tous. Je vous demanderai de vous aligner par rangée de 20, nouveaux Audacieux et anciens. Les commandants vont vous poser un traceur . Je vous demande votre entière coopération, merci . dit Max.

Les Audacieux obéirent, je vis des hommes avec un pistolet, injecter un truc dans la nuque des Audacieux. Je sentis qu'un truc clochait, avec cette histoire de traceur, mais je ne savais pas quoi.

Tous les leaders, on quitta la fosse , je suivis Max dans son bureau, j'étais furieux contre lui d'avoir sapé mon autorité de « leader de l'initiation » et de n'avoir rien su sur cette histoire de traceur .

Max entra, je le suivis   
« De quel droit tu sape mon autorité face aux novices ?! Criais-je  
\- Laisse-moi réfléchir, parce que je suis le chef leader.  
\- Pourquoi de ne pas m'avoir parlé de ton projet de l'abolition de la règle ? Il me semble qu'on aurait dû la voter en réunion, il me semble pas que l'abolition de la règle, a fait partie de l'ordre du jour de la dernière réunion . Tout comme cette histoire de traceur .   
\- Je ta rappelle que lors de la dernière réunion, nous avons voté pour « L’État Urgence », ce qui implique que en tant que chef leader, je peux prendre une décision, sans passer par le vote des autres leaders. Nous devons agir contre cette vermine de sans-faction, sinon ils détruiront le système.  
\- Tu aurais pu juste me parler d'abolir la règle de renvoi des novices Audacieux .  
\- En effet, je suis désolé, mais j'ai été très occupé.  
\- Et donc ce traceur ?

\- Cela nous permettra comme son nom l'indique de retrouver des Audacieux pris en embuscade par les sans-faction ou retenu en otage dit la leadeuse des Erudits  
Je me retournais, je n'avais pas détecté sa présence . Elle était assise sur un fauteuil, au fond du bureau en train de boire un thé . Sur la table, il y avait un pistolet .

Jeanine posa sa tasse, prit le pistolet , elle se leva et se dirigea vers moi.

\- A votre tour , Eric dit Jeanine .  
\- Je suis leader …  
\- Eric tu vas me remplacer sur les missions, tu es promu leader de la sécurité . Je garde la fonction des relations inter-faction. Donc pour cela tu seras muni d'un traceur, je souhaite pouvoir te retrouver plus que n'importe qui en cas d'attaque dit Max.

Je sentis la leadeuse des Erudits m'injecter un truc à la base de la nuque .

\- Et concernant le nouveau détecteur des Divergents ? Demandai-je.  
\- Nous le testerons demain répondit Max

Max me fit comprendre du regard qu'il était temps que je quitte son bureau, je me demandais ce que cachait mon leader chef et mon ancienne leadeuse .

Avant d'aller chez-moi, pour me préparer, pour une soirée avec mes amis, qui se passait chez moi, je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Lauren qui était la chef des contrôleurs ». Les Audacieux qui travaillent à la salle de contrôle .

Je vis l'un de nos commandants sortir du bureau de Lauren, lui ne me vit pas . J'attendis qu'il tourna dans un autre couloir et je rentrais dans le bureau de Lauren.

Je la vis se masser la nuque, elle leva la tête et me vit.

« Que se passe t-il Eric ? Demanda Lauren.  
\- Max nous impose un traceur, en cas d'embuscade .  
Elle ricanait.  
\- Si tu es là, je pense que tu sais que c'est un mensonge. Pourquoi le mettre à moi ou Tori, ou toutes les personnes qui travaillent à l’intérieur de la faction des Audacieux ?  
\- Pas faux. Tu as raison, si je suis là ce n'est pas rapport à ton métier mais à tes talents hackeuse . Je veux savoir, la vrai raison de l'utilisation de ses traceurs et comment les neutraliser si besoin .  
\- Très bien Eric.  
\- Tu sais ce n'est pas ton leader qui te l'ordonne, c'est … je ne sais comment définir notre relation… donc si tu veux refusé, tu peux, car…  
\- Eric je suis consciente des risques et je le ferais car je sens que cela n'est pas une bonne chose pour notre faction.  
\- Merci. Tu me feras ton rapport quand tu le découvriras . Fais attention à toi.  
\- Promis .  
\- Bonne soirée,Lauren.  
\- Bonne soirée , Eric . »

Je rentrais me préparer, j'avais à peine mis mes chaussures, que j'entendis frapper à la porte d'entrée. Quand j'ouvris, tout le monde était là.

On se mit tous autour de la table, où y avaient des boissons , pleins de plats différents . Bien sûr, le sujet du jour était les traceurs .  
« Je pense que c'est une bonne chose, car les sans-faction deviennent des ennemis redoutables dit Zeke.  
\- Pourquoi l'avoir mis aussi à Christina et Eve, Quatre, Uriah ou moi, nous travaillons à l'intérieur de la faction ? dit Tris   
\- On a bien vu que les sans-faction peuvent s'infiltrer à l'intérieur des factions, plus personne n 'est en sécurité, donc vous pouvez très bien vous faire kidnapper . En plus toi, Quatre, vous êtes instructeurs,donc parfois vous sortez à l'extérieur de la faction . On a bien vu l'embuscade orchestrer à la fin de l'initiation, par les sans-faction répondit Zeke.  
\- Ouais pas faux dit Tobias.  
C'est vrai cela pouvait être une explication, pourquoi les Audacieux travaillant à l'intérieur sont aussi muni de traceurs . Mais je sentis toujours au fond de mes trip, qu'un truc clochait .

Je me levais pour aller chercher des bouteilles, dans la cuisine . Je me sentis pris d'un vertige, je me tiens sur le plan de travail . J'avais l'impression que Max me mentait, je me sentais trahi par mon père de substitution , c'était aussi douloureux que la trahison de June .

\- Eric, ça va ? Demanda Tris .  
\- Je ne sais pas .  
\- Tu penses qu'on nous ment à propos du traceur ? Demanda directement Tris.  
Tris était devenu aussi direct que Christina en étant avec elle .  
\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas, Max faire du mal à la faction des Audacieux .  
\- Est-ce que tu penses que c'est un nouveau moyen de traquer les Divergents ?  
\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi Max m'aurait rien dit ?  
-…  
\- Je crois qu'à cause de ma relation avec … June , Max remets en question mon allégeance .  
\- Tu lui en parler ?  
\- Non. On devrait rejoindre les autres dis-je. »

Ils partirent quelques heures plus tard. Je me déshabillais et je dormis en boxer.

Je rêvais que j'étais dans la fosse aligné . J'entendis Max parler à Jeanine .  
« Ils pensent qu'ils sont en simulations dit Max.

On prit le train et on arriva dans une zone de Chicago détruite .

\- Demander à tous les sans-faction, où se trouve une boite en métal avec dessiné dessus, tous les signes des factions. S'ils ne coopérèrent pas , sortez-les, certains les surveillent, pendant que d'autres fouilles les habitations . Puis tuez-les ordonna Max

Mon équipe fit sortir une famille de sans-faction et les mit face au mur. On fouilla la maison, rien. Je fis signe de les tuer. Puis on passa à suivante .

Soudain je crus entendre la voix de Marcus Eaton   
-Je suis Marcus Eaton, le leader des Altruistes, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous êtes chez les Altruistes !  
Non on n'est pas chez les Altruistes, on n'est chez les sans-faction pensais-je

Je continuais ma prospection de chaque habitation, quand j'entendis soudain des coups de feu . J'accourus avec une équipe et je vis June

\- June   
\- Eric, tu es dans une simulation, oui je suis bien là, mais vous êtes chez les Altruistes. Je ne sais pas où vous pensez-être. Vous tuez des innocents  
\- Non, on est chez les sans-faction, on va tous vous tuez, ainsi que les Divergents. C'est qu'un rêve, tu n'es pas réelle  
\- Non, ce n'est pas un rêve, je suis bien, réelle. Eric tu es dans une sim…  
June posa son arme et s'approcha de moi Arriver à ma hauteur, je sentis sa main carresser mon visage, cela semblait tellement réel, j'avais la gorge qui se serrait.  
\- Eric…

Mon ex-copine m'embrassa, il semblait tellement réel. Je voulais me perdre dans ce baiser, mais je me souviens qu'elle était mon ennemie, qu'elle était la raison que Max doutait de ma loyauté. Je comptais me venger sur cette June dans mon rêve. Je lui donnai un coup de crosse dans le ventre,elle se plia en deux, je voulais lui en donner un autre, mais elle me désarma . Je lui donna un coup de poing au visage, puis je lui fis un croche pied et June tomba au sol. Je me mis au-dessus d'elle .   
\- Eric, je t'aime .  
Je rêvais d'entendre ses mots, mais elle m'avait menti pendant des mois .  
\- Tu mens ! Criais-je .  
Je mis mes mains autour de son cou et je l'étranglais . Elle essaya de me repousser , mais j'étais le plus fort. Soudain je sentis une douleur dans mon ventre. La salope venait de me taillader   
\- Ah !   
Je me reculais sous l'effet de la douleur, puis elle me donna un coup de pied au visage, je tombais au sol et me saisis d'un arme au sol .   
\- Salope !  
Je me levai et pointa l'arme dans sa direction.  
\- Eric, ecoute-moi …  
\- Tais-toi !  
Je posais l'arme sur son front, mais même dans un rêve j'avais la main qui tremblait, j'étais incapable de la tuer .  
\- Eric, je t'aime.  
A cet instant dans ce rêve, je la crus sincère.  
Soudain une douleur fulgurante me lança dans la jambe, je venais de me faire tirer dessus . Je vis le tireur,c'était mon meilleur ami, Quatre .  
\- Quatre murmurai-je.

\- Vous êtes Divergents ? Demanda June  
\- Oui, ainsi que Tris dit Quatre.  
Ma pire crainte que mes amis me trahisse et soit Divergent. Max avait raison .  
\- Où est-elle ?  
\- Elle est avec Peter et Theo .  
\- Non ! Entendis-je

Après encore plusieurs échanges de tirs , on regagna le train. Les sans-faction avait pris la fuite . 

Le lendemain, je me réveillais comme si j'avais fait une nuit blanche et en plus j'avais une gueule de bois. Je pris une douche bien froide pour me réveiller . Là je vis un bandage, je le retirais, on dirait que je m'étais fait tirer dessus, j'avais aussi une marque d'un coup couteau et plusieurs hématomes.

Putain j'avais foutu quoi hier soir ! Je me souviens pas de m'être bagarré .

Ensuite j'allais à la cafétéria et je m'installais avec Christina et Zeke et Eve. Ils semblaient avoir aussi mal au crane que moi  
« Où sont Tris , Quatre et Uriah ? Demandai-je.  
\- Je ne sais pas, Uriah m'avait promis que ce matin on irait acheter un nouveau frigo. Il n'était pas là à mon réveil dit Christina.  
\- Connaissant mon frère, il a dû oublier dit Zeke.  
\- Pareil, Tris n'est pas venu à son rendez-vous, pour son nouveau tatouage, ce matin dit Eve.  
\- Étrange connaissant Tris dit Christina.  
\- Vous vous souvenez de quelques chose hier soir ? Demandai-je  
\- Non répondit mes amis.  
\- J'ai rêve de …

Là les télévisions qui passaient des vieux clips de rock , se coupait puis se rallumaient instantanément.

Là on vit des images d'horreurs, les sans-factions obligeant les Altruistes à sortir et ils les tuaient. On voyait les Audacieux qui s’interposent, mais ils étaient peu nombreux . Parmi eux je reconnus Kyle Reese et June .

Je la vis s'approcher d'un Audacieux ayant ma corpulence, puis le planter un couteau dans le ventre .

Un moment de mon rêve me revient. J'étais en train d'étrangler, June , quand elle me taillada le ventre, je toucha ma blessure .

Parmi les sans-faction, je reconnus aussi, Uriah, Tris et mon meilleur ami Quatre . Je ne comprenais plus rien . Vu le regards de mes amis, eux non plus .

Soudain les images laissèrent place à Jeanine Matthews, leadeuse des Erudits.

« Je sais que depuis quelques temps, les Erudits nous étions critiqués concernant notre sévérité envers les sans-factions. Certains même parlait de les intégrer au système. Les images prouvent qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance aux sans-factions. Ils ont tuer Marcus Eaton et Andrew Prior, ainsi que sa femme, eux les plus grands défenseurs des sans-factions.  
Puis les photos de Tris, Uriah et Quatre apparurent .

\- Parmi-eux des sans-factions infiltrés et sûrement des Divergents, chez les Audacieux qui se faisait appeler Tris, Uriah et Quatre . Nous devons riposter pour venger la faction des Altruistes . »

La télévision se coupa de nouveau et la musique revint.

A partir de ce moment, Christina, Zeke, Eve et moi, on ne se parla plus . Je noyais mon chagrin dans le sexe et l'alcool . La trahison de Quatre était encore pire que celle de June. Je le considérais comme mon frère .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ce nouveau chapitre du point de vu d'Eric. J'espère qu'il vous a plus.
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimer la scène de l'attaque des Altruistes.
> 
> Voilà j'attends votre avis!^^


	23. chapitre 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth  
> Attention lemon !

J'avais une bouteille de vodka à la main et je buvais . J'étais sur les rails en attendant le prochain train qui passera . Non je n'étais pas suicidaire , je ne voulais pas une mort de lâche. Je voulais juste me sentir vivant . Ma plus grande peur s'était réalisé, les proches me trahissaient, June, puis Max, maintenant Uriah , Tris et Quatre, qui serait le prochain ? Christina, Zeke, Eve ?

Un moment le train arriva comme à son habitude à une vitesse vertigineuse . Le train approchait de plus en plus , quand je sentis quelqu'un me pousser, la bouteille se cassa .

« Eric, tu es un grand malade ! Tu veux mourir ! Me cria Zeke .  
\- Non juste me sentir vivant ! A chaque trahison, une parcelle de vie me quitte, June, puis Max et maintenant eux !  
On remonta sur le quai .  
\- Max ? Demanda Ezekiel.  
C'est étrange qu'aucun Audacieux est capable de dire ce qu'il a fait samedi dernier.  
\- Eric on est samedi, la plupart des Audacieux on commencé à boire dès le vendredi soir   
\- Je crois pas que les traceurs sont là pour nous protéger . Il y a quelques nuits, j'ai rêvé qu'on tuait des sans-faction. Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé avec une marque de couteau dans le ventre et une marque de balle.  
Je soulevais mon T-shirt .  
\- Tu as dû te bagarrer avec un Audacieux car tu voulais lui piquer sa copine rétorque mon ami.  
\- Le coup de couteau ok, mais les armes sont interdites dans l'enceinte des Audacieux,sauf pour les soldats en poste répondis-je  
\- C'est grave t’accuse un leader, tu dois avoir des preuves solides avant de porter cette accusation. Sinon tu risques … en fait je ne sais pas la peine encourue, cela n'est jamais arrivé dit Zeke  
Tout comme le vol , le meurtre et autres vices bannit de la société depuis 200 ans, depuis la création des factions .  
\- Zeke, je peux te faire confiance dis-je.  
\- Oui, je suis ton ami .  
Je me demandais si l'amitié signifiait encore un truc 

Zeke m'avait donné, la solution, il fallait que je trouve des preuves . S'ils n'avaient rien, c'est que Max était innocent . Une seule personne pouvait m'aider à trouver ces preuves : Lauren . Lauren était une légende,parmi les jeunes Erudits comme moi, elle était une hackeuse de légende . Mais elle s'était fait prendre, pour avoir hacker l'un des fichiers concernant le sérum de vérité,des Sincères . . Pendant 1 an, elle a eu une mise à l'épreuve interdiction de toucher un ordinateur, vu qu'elle était mineure . Si elle avait été majeure (sois 16 ans ou plus), elle aurait fini sans-faction . Puis elle a quitté les Erudits pour les Audacieux . Lauren m'avait raconté, qu'elle avait été surveillé étroitement par Max, avant que celui-ci lui fasse confiance .

J'arrivais à son bureau.  
« Salut Eric . Que se passe t-il ?  
\- Tu te souviens, il y a quelques jours, le lendemain, de la mise en place des traceurs, personne ne se souvenait de rien . Des Audacieux ont disparu dans d'étranges circonstances .  
\- Oui, où tu veux en venir .  
Je me levais mon T-shirt.  
\- Et bizarrement, je me suis fait tirer dessus et poignardé .   
\- Tu penses que cela à avoir avec les traceurs. Tu sais je me demandais pourquoi même les gens travaillant à l'intérieur de la faction en avaient dit Lauren.  
J'ai une étrange impression d'avoir eu déjà cette conversation .  
\- Eric, tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà parlé de ça avec toi .  
\- Moi aussi .  
\- Tu penses que les traceurs nous ont fait oublier un truc.  
\- Je ne sais pas .  
\- Et si ce n'était pas les Sans-factions,mais nous sous sims , qui avait tué les Altruistes . Pourquoi les sans-factions tuerait la faction qui les protège dit Lauren .  
\- Oui ,pas faux . Je voudrais que t'utilises tes talents hackeuse, pour voir si tu trouves quelque chose étrange . Si tu ne veux pas, je …  
\- Non, je veux savoir, si on a manipulé les Audacieux, .  
\- Ne transmets l'information qu'à moi . Pas à Max ou les autres leaders.  
\- Tu penses que Max est derrière ça ?  
\- Je n'espère pas .  
\- Dès que je trouve quelque chose, je te dis.  
\- Merci, Lauren. » 

Je sortis et je rentrais chez moi .

Quelques semaines plus tard

Les sans-factions nous avait mis en déroute sur plusieurs missions et ils avaient sauvé plusieurs Divergents . Nous décidions pour notre première fois de l'histoire des factions , de se retrouver autour d'une table avec notre ennemi .

Je me demandais qui était le nouveau leader des sans-faction, Evelyn ? June ? Ou un inconnu ?

Si je revoyais June, je ne savais pas comment, je réagirais si j'aurais envie de la tuer ou l'embrasser .

Après m'être doucher , je mis mon jean's brut noir, qu'elle adorait, un T-shirt noir et ma veste .

Je rejoignis Max, les autres leaders Audacieux et les autres leaders des factions, dans la fosse. Nous étions en première ligne, à accueillir les sans-faction, nos regards en direction de la porte entrée .  
Le reste des Audacieux était derrière nous .

Là je vis Evelyn Eaton et June rentrées comme si elles étaient chez elle . De mon ex-copine se dégageait une prestance presque animale, même avec ses vêtements simples,son maquillage simple. elle était à tomber. Par contre je la trouvais fatiguée et amaigrie . June a toujours été fine, mais là on voyait ses clavicules .

« Vous espériez nous faire peur, devant ceux nombre d'Audacieux se moqua June   
\- Pourquoi vous l'êtes ? Je suppose que tu es la nouvelle leadeuse des sans-faction dit Max.  
\- Bravo, félicitation se moqua la leadeuse des sans-faction .  
\- Je croyais que tu refusais d'être leadeuse répliquais-je .  
\- La mort de mon père m'a fait revoir ma position répondit June .  
\- Vous êtes bien jeunes,pour être leadeuse dit Jeanine .  
\- Eric est devenu leader à 17 ans, si je me trompe pas . Et vous à 18 ans, la plus jeune leadeuse de l'histoire des factions, avant l'arrivée d'Eric non ?.Eh oui je sais cela Jeanine, comme je sais que vous et mon père, vous avez été amant, alors que le système interdit les relations inter-faction . Rétorqua mon ex-copine  
\- L'infiltration des différentes factions ne servait pas juste à sauver les Divergents, mais aussi à récolter des informations dis-je .  
\- Eh bien …  
\- Vous pensiez quand même pas que June serait tombée amoureuse d'un mec,comme vous rétorqua Evelyn  
Les mots d'Evelyn me firent comme un poignard dans le cœur, car la sans-faction avait raison, mes frères avaient raison, une femme aussi exceptionnelle, que June, ne pouvait pas s’intéresser à moi . J'ai voulu croire à ce mirage  
\- C'est ça qu'on apprend aux femme sans-faction, à écarter les cuisses. Ton père doit être fière de toi dis-je pour ne pas montrer ma déception  
\- Bon on devrait commencer la réunion au lieu d'avoir des comportements de cour de récréation dit Max .

Tout le monde obéit et on se dirigea vers la salle de réunion .Evelyn et June étaient devant moi, je pouvais pas m'empêcher d'admirer, cette dernière .

On était tous assis, autour de la table ronde, dans la salle de réunion des Audacieux, sur la table, du café, du thé, du jus de fruit, de l'eau ainsi que des viennoiseries .

Tous les leaders étaient assis en face des deux sans-factions, pour montrer notre supériorité.Max face à Evelyn, June face à moi .

Je vis autour de son cou, la bague de fiançailles que je lui avait offerte autour de son cou . Symbole du mensonge de son amour, pour moi . Alors pourquoi l'avait-elle autour du cou ?

Tout le monde se servait, je vis June se servir , juste un verre d'eau. Evelyn coupa son croissant et le lui donna un bout. June n'y touche pas .

« On vous propose d'augmenter vos vivres de 20 % alimentaires, en accord avec les Fraternels. Et pour le reste, ce sont aussi les Fraternels qui se chargeront de la collecte des couvertures et autres, le temps que les Altruistes se reconstruisent dit Max .  
\- Vous ne faites pas ça pas pur Altruisme, alors quelle est la contrepartie ? Demanda la leadeuse des sans-factions   
Vous nous livrez les Divergents dit Jeanine .  
\- Jamais dit d'un ton assuré June .  
\- Logique, tu es Divergente répondis-je   
Je vis tous les leaders qui restait interloqué .  
\- Eh oui, vous traitez avec une Divergente se moqua Evelyn.  
\- Nous sommes prêts à intégrer les sans faction au nouveau gouvernement diriger par les Erudits dit Jeanine .  
\- Nous sommes gentils, vous avez tué les Altruistes dit Samuel .  
\- Pourquoi on aurait tué Altruistes, c'est la faction qui nous aidait . Par contre Jeanine, vous n'avez jamais cacher dans vos articles, le mépris des Altruistes dit June  
\- Déjà quand j'étais avec Marcus, vous ne vous gêner , pas pour le dire dit Evelyn.  
\- June n'a pas tort, pourquoi, les sans-factions tueraient les Altruiste dit Johanna Reyes  
\- Vous pensez que les Erudits sont coupables dit Jeanine à l'intention à Johanna Reyes,   
\- Non …  
\- Oui c'est vous qui avez donné l'ordre aux Audacieux … dit June  
\- Maintenant tu nous accuses de meurtrier dis-je.  
\- Non.. ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit …  
\- Si !  
\- Vous étiez sous simulations, vous pensiez que c'était des sans-factions … rétorqua la fille de Kyle Reese  
\- Vous avez beaucoup imagination dit Jeanine .  
\- On a tous vu les vidéos dit Jack Krang.  
\- Les vidéos sont faciles à manipuler, surtout pour des Erudits dit June.  
\- Vous mentez.  
\- J' étais là ! Je peux même vous dire qu'Eric a une marque d'un coup de couteau dans le bas du ventre et une blessure par balle dans la jambe gauche dit la leadeuse des sans-factions.  
A cet instant je la crus, mes doutes étaient fondés, Max et Jeanine avaient manipulés les Audacieux.Mais je pouvais rien dire sans preuve  
\- Eric c'est vrai ? Demanda Jack Krang   
\- Oui, mais cela pouvait être dû à un combat avec un Audacieux, même si les armes sont interdites à l'intérieur de l'enceinte des Audacieux, certains ne respecte pas cette règle répondis-je.  
\- Tu ne crois pas à tes paroles . Si tu t'étais fait attaquer, par un Audacieux, comment j'aurais pu savoir dit June.  
\- Vous avez sûrement des espions au sein de chaque factions, sinon vous n' aurez pas réussi vos infiltrations dit Max.   
\- Je suis prête à passe au sérum de vérité dit June  
\- Tu es divergente, tu peux manipuler, le sérum rétorquais-je. »

Ensuite on fit une pause . Je me dirigeais vers l'un des toilettes pour hommes, mais je bifurquais,vers le toilette féminin, j'avais vu les deux sans-faction, prendre ce couloir-là .

Je me planquais, quelques minutes, plus tard , Evelyn Eaton, sortit .

J'attendis quelques secondes et j'entrais dans les toilettes pour dames, June était en train de se laver, les mains, nos regards se croisèrent dans le miroir.

Je l'attrapai le poignet, je la retournai et la plaquai contre le lavabo. La leadeuse des sans-faction était coincée entre le lavabo et moi   
« C'est quoi ça ! Dis-je en prenant la chaîne entre mes doigts .  
\- Je l'ai gardé car je t'aime, malgré ce que je t'es dis répondit June.  
La sans-faction essaya de toucher mon visage, mais je lui attrapai le poignet., puis je joignis ma main où je tenais on autre poignet, pour tenir es poignet dans l'une de mes mains . June monta sur les lavabo, j'étais entre ses cuisses .

June se mordit les lèvres, ce simple geste eut des répercussion, sur mon érection, je me sentis à l'étroit dans mon pantalon .   
\- June je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça .  
Je l' 'embrassais avec férocité, au point où je lui mordis les lèvres . Je l'entendis gémir .  
\- Regarde-toi une vraie, petite pute . Tu m'aimais pas mais tu aimais baiser avec moi. Comme ça Théo n'était pas assez doué ricanais-je.  
Elle se frotta contre moi, ce qui provoqua une augmentation de mon érection . J'essayais étouffer mon gémissement   
\- Et toi je suis sûr que Lisa et aucune proie, ne t'ont jamais comblé dit June  
\- Oh si Lisa est parfaite mentis-je .  
Elle m'embrassa dans le cou, un endroit sensible chez moi, mon ex-copine le savait  
\- Tris m'a dit que je te manque, autant que tu me manques me murmura t-elle.  
\- Humm...Tu mens, tu m'as jamais aimé.  
Je passais ma main libre, sous son chemisier et son soutien-gorge, je pris entre mes doigts, l'un des tétons durcis.  
\- Eric gémit June.  
\- Regarde toi , une vraie chaudasse.  
\- Tu sembles apprécier,mes baisers. Si tu me lâches les mains, je pourrais te montrer d'autres choses rétorqua June d'une voix sexy.  
\- Je te laisserais plus me toucher .  
\- Ok je t'ai menti sur le reste, mais il y a deux choses sur lesquelles, je t'ai jamais menti, c'est l'attaque des Altruiste et mon amour, pour toi, Eric. »  
Je défis mon pantalon, ainsi que le sien . Et la pénétra sans aucune douceur, tout d'abord parce que j'étais en colère et à tout moment quelqu'un pouvait rentrer . on s'embrassa férocement, pour ne pas qu'on entendre nos gémissements . On finit par jouir .Je m'enlevai de mon amante,je me rhabillai et ne partit sans la regarder .

Ce jour-là, on ne trouva aucun accord, chacun rentra chez soi .

Ce soir-là, June avait confirmé mes doutes, sur une manipulation de Max et Jeanine, je devais attendre que Lauren me contacte, car si on se voyait trop souvent, cela pourrait mettre la puce à l'oreille de Max.

Par contre j'étais sûr aussi d'une chose que June, s'était servit de moi, pour avoir ses informations .

Quelques jours plus tard

J'étais en train de traverser la fosse, pour me rendre au salon de tatouage de Tori. J'avais décidé de relier mes tatouages sur le bras et celui sur mon cou . La douleur du tatouage, permettrait d'endormir, la douleur des trahisons successives

Quand je vis deux Audacieux, pousser un brancard avec un drap blanc, signe que la personne était décédée.  
« Qui est tombé ? Demandai-je à un Audacieux.  
\- Personne . C'est Lauren, la responsable de la salle de contrôle qui a pris trop de somnifère.  
Je savais que Lauren avait un problème de sommeil, donc elle prenait régulièrement des somnifères . 

J'allais à l'infirmerie et je vis Samuel.  
« De quoi Lauren est-elle morte ?  
\- D'une forte dose de somnifères.  
\- Volontaire ou non demandai-je   
\- Aucune idée, en tout cas le tube était vide .  
\- Puis-je la voir ?  
Il réfléchit.  
\- D'accord dit-il.

Il m'emmena et me laissa seul avec le corps . J'enlevais le drap, je restais quelques secondes à le regarder. Puis je finis par regarder ses bras et je trouvais une trace de piqûre. On l'avait tué . Lauren avait dû sûrement trouver,quelque chose de compromettant, pour la faction, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de me transmettre .

\- Je te vengerais,Lauren, je te promets .

Je remis le drap, au moment où Samuel revient .

\- Quand sera son enterrement?demandai-je.  
\- Dans deux jours . Tu pourras ramasser,ses affaires et les donner aux Altruistes.  
\- Bien sûr .  
Les affaires des défunts étaient donner aux Altruistes, pour les sans-factions . Elle n'était même pas enterrée, que la faction pensait déjà à redonner son logement .

Quand j'arrivais, l'appartement était en bordel . Et je savais que Lauren était aussi ordonnée que moi . Un truc qui nous restait des Erudits.

En rangeant ses affaires, j'essayais de trouver quelques chose que Lauren aurait pu me laisser

\- Comment te sens-tu Eric ? Demanda Christina en rentrant avec Eve .  
\- Cela peut aller .  
\- Lauren était une chic fille dit Eve.  
\- Vous ne savez pas à quel point .  
\- On va t'aider dit Christina.  
\- Non c'est bon .  
Mes les filles m'aidèrent comme même . Au bout d'un moment, Christina voyait, mon petit manège et elle vit que je cherchais quelque chose   
\- Eric, tu cherches quoi ? Demanda Christina .  
\- Rien.  
\- Tu peux nous faire confiance dit Eve .  
\- Je ne sais plus qui à me fier dis-je  
\- Eric, fais-nous confiance .  
\- Voilà, je pense que ce n'est pas, les sans-factions qui ont tué les Altruistes,mais nous sous simulation, en raison du nouveau traceur .  
\- Que racontes-tu Eric ? Dit Eve .  
Je levais mon T-shirt .  
\- J'ai vu June, il y a quelques jours, pour une réunion avec les sans-factions, elle est devenus la leadeuse des sans-factions . Elle savait pour mes blessures .  
\- On défendait les Altruistes dit Christina d'un ton qui semblait pas sûr.  
-Pourquoi on s'en souviendrait pas Chris. June a juste confirmé mes doutes.  
\- Tu as une preuve ? Demande Christina .  
\- Non, mais j'avais chargé Lauren de trouver, vu que c'était une ancienne hackeuse. Et je pense qu'on l'a tuée pour ça …. Je sais c'est beaucoup à digérer , les filles me dénoncer pas .  
\- On est tes amies , jamais on ferai ça dit Eve.  
\- Tu veux faire quoi ?  
\- La seule solution c'est demander de l'aide aux sans-factions .  
Il eut un silence quelques secondes  
\- Je viens avec toi, je ne veux pas vivre dans une faction corrompu dit Christina.  
\- Moi aussi je viens avec toi dit Eve. 

\- Vous allez où les filles avec Eric ? Demanda Zeke en faisait interruption  
\- Choisir une gerbe de fleur, pour Lauren mentit Eve .  
\- Je suis désolé que Lauren ai mis fin à ses jours dit Zeke. »  
Samuel avait dit qu'il ne savait rien, comment Zeke pouvait savoir .Sauf s'il était l’assassin.

On partit dans la nuit avec Eve et Christina . On allait monter dans le train .

« Max avait des doutes sur ton allégeance, depuis ta relation avec la sans-factions, mais en plus tu entraînes dans ton sillage , Christina et ma copine dit Zeke en pointant une arme sur nous .  
\- C'est toi qui a tué, Lauren dis-je  
\- C'était une traîtresse, la salope, c'est débattu . Allez on rentre dit Zeke en faisait signe avec son arme.  
On marcha vers la faction des Audacieux avec Zeke

On se regarda avec Eve et Christina . Zeke était proche de moi . Je me retournais et lui prit l'arme des mains, pendant que Christina le fit tomber . Eve attrape l'arme. On courut jusqu'au train qui démarrait .

Nous voilà en direction des sans-faction, on ne savait pas ce qui nous attendait là-bas …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà les retrouvailles Eric et June . J'espère que le lemon , j'ai montrer la sauvagerie entre eux, mais il le fallait court, pour montrer urgence de la situation, ils devait pas se faire prendre. Laissez moi votre avis .
> 
> Dans le prochain, chapitre , ils se retrouvent chez les sans-factions .
> 
> J'ai déjà publié « mon amour, mon ennemi »
> 
> On se retrouve mercredi . Je ne publierai pas dimanche


	24. chapitre 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth
> 
> Message autrice: Désolé j'étais pas mal occupé. J"ai révisé toute la semaine donc pas eu vraiment le   
> temps d'écrire et publier. A partir de la semaine prochaine, je reprends la publication le mercredi et le dimanche.

Eve, Christina et moi, on descendit du train . On marcha à travers, la partie de Chicago détruite, on ne savait pas du tout où se trouvait la siège des sans-factions .

« Comment on va trouver, le siège des sans-factions ? Demanda Eve.  
\- Aucune …  
\- Vous nous cherchez   
On se retourna, on vit Theo avec des soldats sans-factions .  
\- Je veux voir, votre leadeuse , June Reese dis-je .  
\- Vous avez entendu les mecs, nous devons obéir au leader Audacieux, Eric ricana Theo .  
\- Emmenez-moi à June immédiatement .  
\- Alan et Mary fouillez-les . Les autres vérifiez que des Audacieux ne sont pas planqués .

Ils nous fouillèrent , puis les sans-factions reviennent quelques minutes plus tard, en disant qu'aucun Audacieux n'était planqués

\- C'est bon, on peut voir allez voir June. Vous avez vu qu'on est tous les trois dis-je excédé .

Ils sortirent des foulards et des liens de serrages 

\- Tournez-vous .  
\- Jamais .  
\- Bien, repartez alors .  
\- Eric, faisons ce qu'ils disent dit Christina .  
\- Écoute ta copine dit Theo .

On se laissa bander les yeux et liées les mains. Pendant plusieurs minutes j'entendis juste le bruit de mes pas et de mes amis, sur le sol plein de pierres, puis j'entendis des bruits de voix qui se firent plus proches .

\- Al va chercher June dit qu'on emmène les Audacieux à la fosse .  
\- Bien, Theo .  
Al, le novice viré car il était devenu borgne .  
\- Vous acceptez même les infirmes ici ? Ricanais-je   
\- Oui on accepte tous les monde sauf les connard prétentieux, on les enferme et on les laisse mourir de faim répliqua Theo .

Je ne sus combien temps passa, avant que j’entende la voix de June.

\- Enlevez leur bandeau dit June .  
Je mis quelques secondes à m'habituer à la lumière du soleil qui passait à travers les ouvertures. Mon regard tomba sur June qui était vêtu d'un jogging et d'un sweat de capuche . Des gouttes de sueur lui coulaient sur leur visage . Elle était très sexy 

Je vis à sa gauche Evelyn Eaton et à sa droite Peter . Vu ses fringues et le fait qu'il était aussi en sueur, lui et June avaient dû s’entraîner . Quelle était leur relation aujourd'hui ? Je ressentis de la jalousie .

Dans le foule, je vis mon ancien meilleur ami, Quatre et mon ancienne amie, Tris .

\- Que font trois Audacieux donc un leader Audacieux, loin de leur faction, sans renforts ?Demanda June  
\- Tu avais raison, ce sont des Audacieux sous simulations qui ont attaqué, les Altruistes . Je ne veux plus faire partie d'une faction qui se sert de ses membres, pour tuer, d'autres membres d'une autre faction . Je veux trouver des preuves et faire tomber Max et Jeanine, car je sais qu'ils sont responsables . Et pour ça j'ai besoin de votre aide dis-je .  
\- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?  
\- Tes hommes peuvent dire qu'on était que tous les trois .  
\- C'est peut-être un moyen, pour gagner notre confiance.  
\- June, crois-nous, Zeke a tué Lauren, car elle avait trouvé des preuves , mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de les donner à Eric dit Eve.  
\- J'avais chargé Lauren de trouver des preuves , car le lendemain de la mise en place des traceurs, aucun Audacieux ne se souvient de rien, je me retrouve avec une blessure par couteau . J'ai eu des doutes dis-je  
\- On ne peut pas leur faire confiance, surtout à Eric, c'est un ancien Erudit, donc manipulateur par définition. On devrait les tuer, cela ferait passer un message aux Audacieux dit Evelyn Eaton.  
June fit signe de se taire .  
\- Theo, Peter, envoyiez nos invités dans leur nouvelle chambre . Demain on les fera passer aux sérum de vérité . Je déciderais de leur sort après ça dit sans émotion la leadeuse des sans-factions.  
\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, tu es une menteuse née.  
\- Si c'est la vérité, tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir Eric dit froidement June »

On descendit des escaliers exigus, on devait se retrouver dans des galeries souterraines. Deux hommes devant nous,deux derrière , chaque sans-faction avait une arme.

L'un des sans-faction essaya de toucher, Eve, je lui donnai un coup de coude dans la mâchoire, il me plaqua contre un mur et me mis l'arme sur la tempe .

« June les veut vivants dit l'un des sans-faction.  
\- On dira qu'il s'est défendu j'ai du riposter dit le sans-faction qui avait l'arme sur ma tempe.  
\- Toi tu es idiot mais pas June, elle se demandera en quoi j'étais un danger, les mains attachées ripostais-je   
\- June veut les interroger d'abord, surtout c'est un ancien Erudit et un leader Audacieux, il pourrait nous livrer des secrets intéressants dit un autre homme.  
\- Ok dit l'homme ayant l'arme sur ma tempe.  
\- Pourquoi vous contez nous tuer, après ? Demanda Eve paniquée.  
\- On est sauvages, un l'Audacieuse , on te tortura avant ricana Audacieux .  
\- June vous laissera pas faire dit Christina .  
\- June appliquera la voix du peuple dit l'un des sans-faction.

Que voulait-il dire par la voix du peuple ?

On nous enferma dans des cellules, humides, petite, cela ne devait pas faire plus de 6m2. Rien pour dormir, juste un seau pour faire ses besoins . Nous étions chacun dans une cellule. Quand l'un de mes geôliers ouvrit la cellule, il me poussa tellement violemment que ma tête heurta le sol. Je saignais au front .

\- Eric ça va ! Cria Christina.  
\- Soignez-le dit Eve.  
\- Pourquoi vous le feriez pour nous ? Non. »

On entendit des pas, c'était Quatre ,Tris et Uriah . Les deux derniers avaient des plateaux   
« Pourquoi Eric est-il blessé ? Demanda Tris.  
\- Il est tombé dit un sans-faction .  
\- Ou tu l'as poussé dit Quatre .  
\- Les Audacieux feraient pire que nous . C'est normal que tu le defends, tu étais l'un des leurs . June aurait dû me nommer responsable de armurerie,pas toi   
\- Bah écoute Karl, vas lui dire en face . Et dit-lui que tu as maltraité l'un des prisonniers, je suis sûr qu'elle va t'applaudir se moqua Quatre .  
\- Non … Non dit effrayé le dénommé Karl .   
Il semblait craindre June, d'ailleurs les autres geôliers aussi   
\- On vous relève . Tris va chercher de quoi soigner Eric dit Uriah .  
Tris partit .  
\- Mais …  
\- Ordre de June . Dan tu veux désobéir à ses ordres   
\- Ok , Ok .  
\- Uriah donne leur repas et va dormir . Tu viendras me relever dans quatre heures .  
\- Ok .  
Uriah fit glisser le plateau dans une fente .  
\- Uriah est-ce qu'il y a une chance que nous deux … commença Christina.  
\- J'aimerais beaucoup Christina .  
\- Christina, tu devrais passer ta dernière nuit avec ton amant, on va mourir demain, ricanais-je .  
\- June ne vous laissera pas mourir rétorqua Uriah.  
\- June appliquera la volonté des sans-factions dit tristement Quatre . 

Uriah partit . Tris revient me soigner et partit à son tour . On se retrouva tous les trois avec notre geôlier, Quatre 

\- Vous savez aucun de nous ne voulait vous mentir . Plusieurs fois on voulait, vous dire pour notre Divergence . Mais Eric tu nous traquais, on ne savait pas si notre traque ou notre amitié comptait plus pour toi dit Quatre  
\- C'est l'excuse que tu as trouvée .  
\- June aussi …  
\- Ne me parle pas de cette pute !  
\- Tu parles autrement d'elle ! June t'a menti pour survivre . Mais elle t'aime crétin !  
\- Vous faites une belle bande de menteurs répliquais-je. »

Uriah vient relever Quatre et se parlèrent Christina, lui et Eve . Tris vient le relever quatre heures plus tard, les deux anciennes amies étaient de nouveau amies .

Le lendemain à 8h30, on nous conduit au cœur du siège des Sans-factions . Tous les sans-factions se délectaient de notre même si je me faisais pas trop d'illusion dessus . J'espérais empêcher un sort funeste à mes deux amies . 

« Vous allez tous les trois passer aux sérum de vérité, en fonction de vos réponses … commença June  
\- Nous savons très que c'est moi qui vous intéresse à passer direct aux choses sérieuses . Puis elles ne savent rien coupais-je .  
\- On verrait si vous avez tous la même version pour mieux juger .  
\- Toute façon c'est le sérum de vérité,je ne peux pas mentir . Contrairement à toi je suppose,celui-là aussi tu peux le truquer me répondis-je froidement .  
\- Tu es si pressé d'être condamné .  
\- Toute façon ils m'ont déjà condamné.  
\- Tu n'es pas suicidaire, ni un impulsif comme la plupart des Audacieux, si tu es là,c'est que tu as réfléchis longuement et là tu voudrais mourir dit Junr  
J'ai l'impression que la leadeuse des sans-factions veut me sauver à tous pris . Ou peut-être répugne telle a abattre quelqu'un   
\- J'espérais que tu ne mettrais pas ma parole en doute.  
C'est vrai après tout ce qu'on avait vécu elle et moi, je pensais pas qu'il y aurait un « procès ».  
\- Contrairement dans les factions, le leader des sans-faction ne prend pas les décision seul mais s'appuie sur le peuple . Ce n'est pas moi qui te jugeras ,c'est les sans-faction. Ma voix est une parmi d'autres .  
\- Il a raison il y a que ça version qui nous importe ,c'est surtout lui que les sans-faction condamneront dit Evelyn .  
\- Voulez vous qu'on juge les trois Audacieux ou simplement, le leader Eric si présent ? Demanda June à la foule   
La grande majorité levait la main,pour qu'on fasse seulement mon procès . June semblait tendu face à cette décision . Avait-elle peut pour moi ? M'aimais t-elle ?. J  
\- Vas-y dis-je déterminé .

June prit la seringue et elle injecta dans le cou .  
\- Quel est ton nom ? Interrogea June  
\- Eric Winchester .  
\- Quelle est ta faction origine ?  
\- Erudite  
\- Comment s'appelle ton père ?  
\- John Winchester répondis-je  
\- As-tu des frères et sœurs ?  
\- Deux frères aînés .  
\- Leurs noms ?  
\- Jack et James .  
\- Bien commençons l'interrogatoire . Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?  
\- J'ai découvert que la faction des Audacieux a tué des Altruistes sans défense sous ordre de leur leaders . Sauf que les Audacieux n'étaient pas conscients, ils pensaient attaquer des sans-factions .  
\- C'est vrai notre mort ce n'est pas grave lança un sans-faction .  
Je ne fis pas attention à la remarque .  
\- Comment ça pas conscient ?Demanda June  
\- On a injecté aux Audacieux un traceur . Sois disant pour les protéger en cas d'attaques et de captures   
\- Comment as tu su que c'était un mensonge ?  
\- La nuit où ils nous on mis le traceurs, j'ai rêvé qu'on attaquait les sans-factions . Tu étais là,aussi,ainsi que Quatre et Tris . Tu me disais que c'était une simulation. Je découvrais aussi la Divergence de Quatre,Tris et Uriah . Le lendemain matin, je me réveille avec une blessure par balle et un coup de couteau . Quand je me rends à la cafétéria,tous les Audacieux ont bizarrement perdu ma mémoire . Les Erudits nous passent des images en disant que c'est vous qui avez attaquez les Altruistes . Je sens qu'un truc cloche . J'en parle à Lauren, une ancienne Erudite et la meilleure hackeuse de Chicago . Je crois qu'on a eu cette conversation à propos des traceurs avant l'attaque, avec Lauren . Puis il y a quelques jours Lauren est décédé, je pense qu'elle avait trouvé un truc . Je refuse de servir un système qui tue une autre faction, juste pour manipuler le reste du système répondis-je  
\- Est-ce que tu crois toujours que les sans-factions et les Divergents sont une menace, comme on vous l'a enseigné ?   
\- Vu les événements, je pense que le système nous a menti sur la menace sans-factions et Divergents . Je regrette d'avoir tué tous ses innocents, je pensais juste défendre un l'idéal qui était le système des factions répondis-je.  
\- Je n'ai plus de questions . On va passer au vote .

\- Avant que les gens votent, je voudrais rappeler que depuis l'arrivée au pouvoir de cet homme, nous avons perdu beaucoup des nôtres donc notre ancien leader . Je ne veux pas qu'on le condamne à mort non, je demande la prison à vie. Qu'en pensez-vous ? dit Evelyn  
\- Aucune clémence . Eric a reconnu avoir été manipulé comme beaucoup de personnes à Chicago, il reconnaît avoir commis une erreur dit Tobias .  
\- Une erreur qui a tué des milliers de personnes répliqua Evelyn.

\- Certes une erreur qui a tué des milliers de personnes,qu'on oubliera pas . Combien parmi vous sont des transferts Erudits ou Audacieux ? Parmi les Erudits combien on fait des expériences sur des sans-factions ou Divergents capturés par les Audacieux . Mais aujourd'hui vous êtes là car un événement dans votre vie, vous a fait prendre conscience des horreurs que vous faisiez . Parmi les Audacieux combien de sans-factions vous avez humilié,tué, torturé . Pourtant mon père vous a tous donnez une chance de vous racheter et de faire partie de la famille des sans-faction . Et en digne fille de mon père, je souhaite ouvrir la porte à ceux qui font pénitence . Bien sûr si c'est un mensonge, nous n'aurons pas de pitié, à condamner les traites . Vous voulez simplement le condamner plus que les autres, car il est le leader de la faction des Audacieux ? Me défendis June avec rage .  
J'admirais la leadeuse , tout le monde la respectait sauf Evelyn, je pensais que la mère Evelyn était jalouse et voulait la place de June . Je suis sûr Evelyn Eaton trouverait une solution, pour faire tomber June .  
\- Il est temps de voter . Ceux qui veulent qu'Eric soit condamné à la prison à vie à gauche . Ceux qui veulent lui donner une chance à droite . Comme d'habitude mettez vous par rangées de 10. Theo comptera pour June et Peter pour moi dit Evelyn .

Quelques minutes plus tard le verdict tomba, J'allais vivre

\- Tris et Tobias faites-leur visitez et montrer leurs habitations . Demain on parlera de leur affectation dit June .

Puis elle quitta la fosse sans un regard pour moi .

Quelques jours plus tard 

Quatre m'avait affecté aux comptes des balles .  
« Je te rappelle que je suis leader des Audacieux dis-je  
\- Tu ne l'ai plus ...en tout cas pour l'instant . Ils attendent que tu fasses un faux pas, pour te mettre en prison ou te tuer . June ne pourra pas toujours te protéger répondit Quatre.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle .  
\- Eric, tu n'ai pas idiot, tu sais que si ...  
\- Ils te respectent parce que tu es Divergent ? Ou parce que tu es le fils Evelyn Eaton ? Ricanai-je.  
\- Non j'ai su m'imposer comme chez les Audacieux mais surtout June et Evelyn sont très respectées . Beaucoup admiraient Kyle Reese, c'était presque un Dieu ici . Et vu qu'elles sont sa fille et sa femme, elles ont droit au même égard .

Je grognais mais je me mis à une table et je commençais à compter.

Je sentis une présence , pas besoin de me retourner, elle avait vécu à mes côtés pendant des mois. J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire à quel point elle m'avait manqué. Mais j'étais trop fière, je voulais la blesser .

« La leadeuse compte m'observer longtemps ricanai-je  
\- Comment ça se passe ? Demandai-je  
\- Je m'éclate à compter les munitions.  
\- Si Quatre te mets là, c'est pour te protéger des autres et tout le monde s'occupe des inventaires .  
\- Même toi ?   
\- Oui je reviens de la comptabilisation des vêtements .  
\- Ouah la leadeuse se met au niveau du peuple .  
\- Ici tout le monde aide leader ou non . C'est quoi ton problème, le fait que tu sois commandé par une femme ?le fait que cette femme c'est moi ? ou que tu as boulot de subalterne ?

Je tapais le poing sur la table, elle m'énervait   
\- Ouais tout ça ! Et le fait que je dois t’obéir, que je ne suis plus rien ! Vu mes compétences tu aurais dû me mettre responsable m’énervais-je  
\- Tu croyais que les autres allaient te laisse leur place .Tu pensais quoi que tallais être mon bras droit   
\- Oui .  
\- Tu n'as pas changé toujours aussi imbu de toi-même .  
\- C'est vrai cela devait être dur de faire semblant, vu comment tu me détestes . Maintenant c'est Peter qui occupe ton lit dis-je jalousement.  
\- Je n'ai personne . Je veux qu'on ressaye tous les deux, maintenant qu'il y a plus de mensonges entre nous dit June.  
Cela me toucha mais elle m'a tellement fait souffert, que je voulais la faire souffrir . Je voulais humilier . Je m'approchais d'elle et la plaquia contre un mur.  
\- Bien je suis un bon soldat, si ma leadeuse me demande, je vais la baiser   
Je l'embrassais, je passais mes mains sous son débardeur,elle me repoussa .  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que voulais la leadeuse ? Me moquais-je.  
\- Non je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, que tu m'aimes !  
Je voulais la consoler.Oui après l'avoir baisé, pour lui montrer la colère . Je lui aurais fais l'amour, toute la nuit. Mais je voulais la blesser,je ne lui dirais pas la vérité.  
\- C'est impossible je ne ressens plus pour toi ,sauf du mépris . »

Je vis dans ses yeux le désarrois, j'étais fière sur moi, quelques secondes. Puis je m'en voulais, mais je n'irais pas m'excuser donc j'allais me défouler sur un punching-ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnes qui regardent la série « Supernatural » on peut être remarqué ,que le nom du père Eric est celui du père de Sam et Dean dans la série Supernatural
> 
> Voilà le premier chapitre de l'arrivé de Christina, Eve et Eric chez les Sans-faction est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plus .
> 
> On se retrouve mercredi pour la suite  
> J'ai publié « mon amour, mon ennemi ».

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous conseille de lire mon amour mon ennemi en même temps.


End file.
